Dream your little dream
by ThatsMeBarbara
Summary: Siempre había soñado con la música, disfrutaba tocando en aquel pequeño bar, pero nunca imaginó que aquella actuación, que aquella canción, pudiera cambiarle la vida. Danny x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí estoy con nueva historia. También esta terminada, lo que supone que nunca os quedaréis a medias y que además puedo subir muy a menudo dependiendo del exito que tenga la historia o no.**

**El summary no es muy extenso porque la historia es compleja, es todo acerca de lo sentimientos y aunque McFly y en esencia, Danny, sea el protagonista me gusta pensar que es mucho más que un fic de chica conoce a músico y para eso espero que le deis una oportunidad.**

**Sin más. **

**¡A leer!**

Por cierto, si queréis encontrarme en twitter soy: thatsme_barbara

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Aquel día, en aquel pequeño bar al que iba una vez al mes, mi vida dio un cambio drástico. Desde entonces nada es igual, un giro de 180º, uno para el cual no estaba preparada. Yo, una chica de 20 años, estudiando su carrera, viviendo con sus padres, con sus aficiones, sus hobbies, nada fuera de lo normal.

Desde que cumplí los 18 años, una vez por mes, animada por mis amigos, actuaba en ese pequeño pub, no buscaba nada, bueno en un principio si que lo busque, pero en cuanto probé la droga que era el estar encima de un escenario, se convirtió en rutina.

La tercera semana de cada mes, cogía mi guitarra, llamaba a mis amigos y pasábamos una agradable noche en O'Connell. No tenía nada de especial, era un pequeño bar de madera, regentado por un irlandés con mucha barriga y mejillas sonrosadas. Amaba la música y por ello había decidido crear la noche de micros abiertos. Nunca éramos muchos, unos 6 o 7 como máximo. Pero aquella noche el bar se lleno un poco más, un "cazatalentos" o eso decía ser, estaba en el bar y decenas de jóvenes querían probar suerte.

En un principio me negué a actuar aquella noche. No quería, no era lo que yo buscaba, yo actuaba por el placer que ello me daba, no forzaba la situación, no quería que eso que tanto me gustaba se convirtiera en una obligación, porque entonces…perdería la magia.

Llevaba desde los 12 años con una guitarra entre mis brazos, un regalo de mi padre, algo que en un principio odie. El conservatorio, la obligación. Se puede decir que en el momento en el que me obligan a hacer algo, deja de gustarme. Abandone esa guitarra en un rincón hasta que a los 15 años, tras una mala racha en casa que conllevó al divorcio de mis padres y a la repentina marcha de mi madre. Mi guitarra fue mi refugio.

Pase horas y horas sentada en mi cuarto, con la puerta cerrada, los cascos puestos y la guitarra entre mis brazos. Empecé a escribir, siempre había escrito pequeñas cosas, relatos, cuentos, esta vez fueron canciones. Aquellas primeras canciones se encuentran escondidas debajo de mi cama, en ese agujero negro deseando que nunca salgan a la luz, pero siendo incapaz de tirarlas.

En conclusión: la música lo era todo. Amaba escuchar música, me emocionaba cuando mi grupo favorito sacaba disco o cuando descubría un nuevo grupo por la radio. Vivía de concierto en concierto. Luego estaban Ellos, Angie y Mark. Sin eso dos personajes mi vida estaría vacía. Mi padre viajaba semanas y por mi madre deje de preocuparme hace mucho tiempo, lo mismo que ella hizo conmigo.

Angie, mi mejor amiga, mi alma gemela, mi hermana. Aquella persona que siempre esta a tu lado, sea la hora que sea, el día que sea, siempre esta ahí. Nunca me ha dejado sola, hemos compartido tantos momentos que es imposible elegir uno. Llevamos juntas desde los 10 años, edad en la que se mudo a Manchester, a la casa de al lado. Al principio éramos como el perro y el gato, siempre estábamos peleando, tirándonos del pelo, robándonos los juguetes. Bueno supongo que el roce hizo el cariño y ahora mismo no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Mark. Mark es…mi mejor amigo, mi hermano mayor, tiene dos años más que nosotras y es el que aporta algo de madurez al grupo. Le conocimos en un concierto de Blink, en un momento en el que Angie y yo casi morimos aplastadas por una masa de punkys con ganas de fiesta. Llegó como el caballero de brillante armadura y desde entonces nunca ha dejado de cuidarnos. Cuando se fue a estudiar a Londres, Angie y yo casi caímos en depresión, estar sin Mark era algo que no asimilaba, pero volvía, cada fin de semana volvía a nuestro lado o nosotras íbamos al suyo.

Éramos un triangulo perfecto, un engranaje en el que las piezas encajaban, yo era la soñadora, Angie era la cabra loca y Mark el que aportaba coherencia a nuestro mundo.

**Capítulo 1**

Era viernes y yo estaba, como siempre, durmiendo. Mark llegó pronto a mi casa, estaba sola, como era habitual, básicamente se puede decir que vivía sola, mi padre llamaba una vez cada dos días, hablábamos 10 minutos y esa era toda nuestra relación.

Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando Mark entró en casa, con sus propias llaves.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – escuche que gritaba desde el piso de abajo. Refunfuñe tapándome de nuevo con la manta.

- ¡Estoy subiendo Kate! – volvió a gritar, podría a ver despertado hasta a un oso hibernado.

- Mark ¡Quieres dejar de gritar!

Entro en la habitación, tropezando con las zapatillas y cayendo directamente en mi cama.

- ¡Joder Kate! Esto es una pocilga y lo dice alguien que vive con dos cerdos – refunfuño agarrándose la pierna.

- ¡Te jodes! Por despertarme. ¿Qué horas son estas? No debe ni haber amanecido – murmure tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

- ¿Qué no ha amanecido? Kate, son las 12 de la mañana – dijo mientras agarraba la almohada y se la llevaba muy lejos.

- ¡Déjame vivir! – contesté ocultando la cara en el colchón.

Se levanto de la cama y andando con cuidado se acerco a la ventana, abriendo la persiana de golpe, inundando la habitación de luz.

- ¡Oh dios! – suspire - ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

- Ser una marmota – contestó desarropándome - ¡Ahora arriba, dormilona! Que he quedado con Angie a comer.

- ¡Olvídame! Ir sin mí, dejarme dormir en paz – conteste de mal humor.

- Siempre la misma historia – murmuro por lo bajo – En media hora te quiero arreglada y en la cocina – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me incorporé un poco, restregándome los ojos con las dos manos. Su rubia cabellera volvió a asomarse por la puerta.

- Por cierto, ese pijama es demasiado provocador y Kate, soy un hombre – dijo guiándome un ojo y desapareciendo de nuevo antes de que la almohada chocara contra su estúpida cabeza.

- Subnormal – murmure levantándome de la cama

Mark y yo habíamos tenido…algo. No se puede decir que fuéramos novios, esa palabra es demasiado simple para explicar nuestra relación. Estuvimos juntos, confundimos los sentimientos, no funciono, probamos, lo intentamos y se quedo en una anécdota. Éramos demasiado amigos y vernos de otra manera no fue posible.

Todavía siendo un zombie me metí en la ducha, no sin antes poner a todo volumen el último disco de 30 Seconds To Mars, nada mejor para empezar la mañana que con Jared Leto gritándome cosas desde fuera de la ducha.

En media hora estaba secándome el pelo, aquella maraña castaña, con toques rojizos que en un día como ese decidía ser independiente y rebelde. Acabe por hartarme y me hice una coleta, total, para comer con Angie y Mark como si iba en pijama.

Me puse unos vaqueros, sudadera y converse, nada fuera de lo normal y baje a la cocina, allí estaba ese estúpido que tenía por amigo, asaltando mi nevera.

- Tienes que comprar mantequilla, se ha terminado – dijo cerrando la nevera.

- Habla con propiedad, no se ha terminado, la has terminado – bufé encendiendo la cafetera.

- Bueno, bueno, tú también habrás comido – contestó apuntando en la lista de la nevera.

- Mark…No me gusta la mantequilla – murmure.

Empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras murmuraba cosas en su propio idioma particular, uno que a pesar de conocerle desde hacía 4 años, era incapaz de comprender. Le ignore y me concentre en mirar como el café iba saliendo poco a poco de la cafetera. Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás. Note su aliento en mi oído, siempre hacía lo mismo y a mí me ponía nerviosa. Estaba acostumbrada, pero que me soplaran en el oído, era algo que superaba todos mis límites.

- ¿Compras mantequilla solo por mí? – susurro y aún sin verle supe que estaba sonriendo. No contesté, era evidente la respuesta. - ¡Que mona que eres! – comento dándome un pequeño achuchón acompañado de un beso en la cabeza.

Desayunamos en la cocina mientras me contaba la semana, aunque hablara con él casi diariamente, el viernes siempre teníamos la misma rutina, me explicaba su semana acompañada de una gran dosis de aspavientos y exageraciones que siempre conseguían sacarme una sonrisa. Cuando estaba lavando las tazas del desayuno la puerta de mi casa se abrió. Solo podía ser Angie.

En una milésima de segundo un pequeño terremoto pelirrojo irrumpió en mi cocina dando saltos y lanzándose al cuello de Mark mientras este la cogía en brazos. Angie siempre era muy exagerada, siempre saltaba, gritaba y se emocionaba hasta porque un pájaro volara.

- ¡Mark! Oh Mark, cuanto te he echado de menos – gritó en su oído dejándole seguramente un poco sordo.

- Solo han sido 4 días An – murmuro Mark.

- ¡4 días que se han hecho eternos! ¿A que si Kate? – preguntó Angie soltando a Mark y acercándose a mi.

- Si Angie, si, eternos – contesté alargando mucho la "e" dándole un poco de dramatismo al asunto.

- Bueno señoritas, ¿Dónde queréis ir a comer? – preguntó Mark

- Podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante que han abierto al lado de O'Connell – sugirió Angie.

- Me parece perfecto así pasamos por allí que necesito apuntarme para esta noche– comenté.

- ¿No fuiste? Pero si te deje en la puerta – dijo Angie confusa.

- Ya, es que estaba Chris dentro y no me apeteció – murmure.

Chris era mi exnovio, un gilipollas integral que me amargo 1 año de mi vida, algo que realmente me gustaría olvidar…

No comentamos nada más, sabían que ese tema no se tocaba a no ser que fuera yo la que hablara previamente así que veinte minutos después estábamos en la puerta de O'Connell, se nos hacía raro entrar allí cuando todavía había luz solar, no era lo habitual.

- Entramos y me acerque directamente a la barra.

- ¡John! – grité intentando que me hiciera caso.

John era ese pequeño irlandés, pelirrojo y de sonrisa fácil.

- ¡Kate, pequeña! – gritó acercándose a mí y dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla - ¡Ya se me hacía a mi raro no haberte visto por aquí todavía! ¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó

- Pues bien, ya sabes, la universidad y esas cosas, pero todo bien – contesté

- Me alegro, me alegro.

- Vengo a apuntarme John – comenté

- Oh, me lo imaginaba, me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo yo mismo esta mañana, me lo han pedido – dijo John.

- ¿Te lo han pedido? – pregunté confusa.

- Si, el tío ese de la discográfica, necesitaba tener la lista.

Pegue un pequeño salto, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Discográfica? – murmuré sin llegar a creérmelo

- ¡Si! ¿No te acuerdas que te lo comente la semana pasada? Me llamaron de una discográfica diciendo que mandaría un tío a ver las actuaciones de esta noche, ya sabes, buscan nuevos talentos.

No podía salir de mi asombro, mire a Mark y a Angie, buscando un poco de apoyo moral.

- Tu tranquila Kate, eres la mejor de este lugar – dijo John levantándose del taburete – Ahora me tengo que ir, pero esta noche nos vemos. Hasta luego chicos – grito alejándose a paso tranquilo.

- ¿Habéis escuchado lo mismo que yo? – murmure

- Si Kate, lo hemos escuchado – contestó Mark pasándome un brazo por los hombros y sonriendo como un padre orgulloso.

- Esta noche no pienso venir – contesté

- ¿Qué? – gritaron los dos a la vez - ¡Esta noche te traemos aquí a rastras si hace falta!

* * *

><p>¿Algún comentario? :)<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Comimos en apacible calma y normalidad. Mentira. Por lo menos yo no estaba nada tranquila. No tenía ninguna canción especial preparada y en unas horas no sería capaz de sacar nada nuevo. Tampoco quería tocar ninguna canción mía, era algo que solo habían escuchado Mark y Angie y por ahora iba a seguir así.

- Kate, tranquilízate, tú actúa como siempre y ya esta – dijo Mark mientras salíamos del restaurante.

- No puedo Mark, saber que hay alguien observando, juzgando, valorando. No puedo, yo estoy acostumbrada a tocar para entreteneros, para divertirme no para conseguir nada – murmure.

- Lo sabemos, pero eso no tiene porque cambiar, toca para nosotros y todo saldrá bien. Además a ti no te interesa una discográfica – dijo Angie

- No, claro que no me interesaba, pero en mi fuero interno aquel era mi sueño, grabar un disco, vivir de la música, de aquello que tanto amaba. Claro que era un sueño.

En cuanto entramos en mi casa subí corriendo a la habitación, cogi la guitarra acústica y me senté en la cama, afinándola, probándola. Todavía quedaban 6 horas y ya estaba histérica. Unos 10 minutos después Angie y Mark irrumpieron en la habitación.

- Kate, ¿Sabes que hoy McFly toca en el MEN no? – preguntó Angie.

- Si, lo se ¿por? – pregunte mirando a Mark que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

- Bueno, estuve hablando con Mark y sabemos que no querías ir porque a nosotros no nos gusta, pero…

- ¡Oh dios! ¡No me digáis que habéis comprado entradas! – pregunté saltando de la cama.

- ¡Si! – gritó Mark sacando del bolsillo 3 entradas.

Empecé a dar saltos por la habitación, acompañados por una sintonía de gritos sin sentido, mientras no paraba de abrazar a mis amigos y darles las gracias en mil idiomas.

- ¿Cómo no íbamos a ir solo porque no sean nuestro grupo favorito? – preguntó Mark – Tú te has venido conmigo a ver grupos que no te gustan, uno para todos y todos para uno ¿no?

McFly fue el grupo de mi adolescencia, de mis 16 años, aquel grupo que te introduce en el mundo de los conciertos, las fans, las comunidades. Aunque por motivos que ahora mismo no quiero recordar, deje de escucharles. Puede que solo me entienda a mi misma, pero el primer grupo del que eres fans es aquel grupo que nunca olvidaras y aunque dejes de seguirles siempre están contigo.

- Pero chicos…lo de esta noche – murmure

- Tranquila, el concierto es a las 19:00 y ya sabes que el pub no abre hasta las 10, estaba todo planeado – dijo Mark

- De verdad chicos, gracias – dije abrazándolos muy fuerte.

Media hora después y sin creérmelo del todo ahí estábamos los tres, haciendo una larga cola para poder entrar. Los decibelios que se respiraban en el ambiente eran altos, muy altos, pero me daba igual, estaba igual de emocionada que cuando fui por primera vez a un concierto de ellos, 4 años antes.

No conocía el nuevo disco, llevada 2 años sin escuchar nada de ellos, cosas de la vida, había perdido las ganas de escucharles, les aborrecí y todo por culpa de compañías indeseadas. Puede sonar raro, que alguien deje de escuchar un grupo de música que adora solo por la gente que te rodea, pero si, pasa, pero aprendes, como todo en esta vida, te caes y te levantas.

Aquí estaba con mis mejores amigos, en otro concierto. Nuestra vida de conciertos, era impresionante la cantidad de conciertos y festivales a los que habíamos ido en 4 años, uno tras otro, durmiendo en la calle, en hostales de mala muerte o en el coche. Cada uno de ellos fue especial, tuvo su anécdota y nos unió más aún, si eso era posible.

- ¿Nerviosa? – pregunto Mark

- No, mas bien avergonzada, no se me ninguna canción de este disco – murmure

- ¡Únete al club! – gritó Angie a mi espalda

- Yo he escuchado una en la radio o dos, creo – murmuro Mark

- Bueno, eso que más da, ya te sabrás otras – dijo Angie mientras no paraba de asomar la cabeza.

- ¿Se puede saber que buscas? – pregunté asomando la cabeza yo también.

- Pues a ver si se mueve esto o que, que ya llevamos aquí dos horas y me aburro.

- Angie, es una cola, es normal que estemos parados – susurro Mark negando con la cabeza

Media hora después y gracias a dios, la cola empezó a moverse, no creo que Angie aguantará diez minutos más sin hacer nada, su hiperactividad podía con ella.

Estaba nerviosa, los típicos nervios pre-concierto, esos que se alojan en tu estómago haciéndolo un nudo. Entramos al recinto, todo el mundo corría de un lado al otro, buscando el mejor sitio. Nosotros nos colocamos en un lateral, lugar estratégico para salir corriendo al baño si eso era necesario y también cerca de la barra, algo imprescindible para que mis amigos no se tiraran de los pelos.

Escuchamos a los teloneros, pasó el tiempo y el escenario empezó a cambiar de forma, notable signo de que el concierto estaba a punto de empezar. Angie ya había entablado amistad con unas 6 o 7 personas, mientras que Mark se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a intentar ligarse a la rubia de detrás. Por mi parte simplemente esperaba, haciendo un ligero recuento de todas las canciones pasadas que me sabía. Era increíble lo que el cerebro podía conservar, ya no me acordaba de la materia del último examen pero podía cantar una canción que tenía 6 años y que hacía que no escuchaba 3. Lo dicho, el cerebro retiene lo que quiere.

No puedo destacar nada especial de concierto, salte con las canciones viejas, me sentí estúpida cuando tocaban una nueva que no conocía. Reconocí que los chicos había cambiado, en muchos sentidos, pero en el fondo la esencia era la misma. Sus movimientos por el escenario eran idénticos a los de hacían 4 años atrás, al igual que sus voces, sus ganas. En definitiva, necesitaba comprarme el último disco y ponerme al día.

Mark disfrutó se su particular concierto desapareciendo durante un buen rato, mientras que Angie consiguió cervezas gratis toda la tarde. Siempre teníamos una táctica, después del concierto quedábamos en el coche. Ya eran muchas las veces que alguno desaparecía en una particular búsqueda para reaparecer 1 hora después sonrisa en los labios, ojos brillantes.

Eran las 9 de la noche cuando llegué a casa, rápida ducha, guitarra al hombro y a O'Connell. No había ensayado nada, no llevaba ninguna canción preparada y cuando entre en el bar, vi el ambiente y olí el nerviosismo, este se apoderó también de mí.

- ¡Chicos tenéis vuestra mesa preparada! – grito John en cuanto nos vio entrar.

Lo bueno de ir allí a menudo es que se puede decir que éramos clientes vips, es decir, teníamos algún beneficio insignificante en días normales, como puede ser mesa reservada, pero que en días como el de hoy cuando el pub estaba al 80% de capacidad (un 50 más que en días normales), en esos momentos, tener mesa reservada era tocar el paraíso con los dedos.

Mark y Angie se sentaron en la mesa y deje mi guitarra con ellos, acercándome de nuevo a la barra, donde John iba de lado al lado atendiendo clientes. Me hice un hueco y salude a Linda, la hija de John que iba a ayudar a su padre algunas noches.

- ¡Linda! ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunté mientras me servía nuestro habitual pedido.

- Pues mírame, esto es una locura – contestó sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

- Bueno, tu piensa que solo es una noche al mes – bromee

- Si, pero menuda noche, he dejado a Tony plantado en casa, pobre – murmuro.

Linda tenía 25 años, trabajaba en una notaría y vivía en el centro de Manchester con su novio, un abogado de buen ver. Linda siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios, unos ojos brillantes y una palabra amable. El mismo carácter que su padre, eso si, los genes de su madre.

Cuando las tres cervezas estaban en mis manos y haciendo ligeros malabarismos me acerque a la mesa donde mis amigos, ni cortos, ni perezosos se limitaron a dejarme hueco en la mesa.

- Podríais haberme ayudado – murmure secándome la cerveza que había derramado en mis manos.

- Te veíamos bastante apañada – dijo Mark revolviéndome el pelo.

- Odio que me trates como un perro – dije apartando su mano de mi pelo.

- Bueno, bueno, ya esta de mal humor aquí la enana – susurro Mark a Angie, la cual como siempre rompió a reír como si no hubiera mañana.

Bufé sonoramente y cogí mi guitarra, buscando por la funda las púas y las partituras. Me había llevado 3 partituras, no estaba dispuesta a hacer el ridículo esa noche.

Me abstraje del mundo durante unos minutos, repasando mentalmente los acordes que debía tocar, había elegido una canción de Simple Plan "Welcome to my life". Una canción que todo el mundo podría cantar.

- ¿Vas a tocar esa canción? – preguntó Mark asomando su cabeza por mi hombro.

- Si, eso creo – murmure guardando de nuevo las partituras.

Antes de que consiguiera guardarlas todas una mano veloz me las arrebató, mire al ladrón, Angie. Estaba pasando hoja tras hoja, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- No, no, no – murmuraba - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está cual? – pregunté curiosa

- Esa canción que siempre tocabas, esa que me hacía llorar y sonreír a la vez – murmuro de nuevo.

Me quedé pensativa unos minutos intentando relacionar sus palabras con alguna canción que yo tocara y que además ella no se supiera, si no me habría dicho directamente el nombre.

- Ahora mismo no caigo Angie, ¿alguna pista más? – pregunté asomando la cabeza sobre las partituras.

- No está aquí – murmuró Angie decepcionada – Esa era la canción que debías tocar hoy, cuando tocas esa canción tus ojos brillan y tu voz expresa tantas cosas que es imposible no hipnotizarte...

- Dame más pistas – dije

- Da igual, hace años que no te escucho tocarla, dudo que recuerdes los acordes sin una partitura delante tuya – dijo Angie guardando las partituras.

Esa simple frase hizo que mis neuronas conectaran y de repente esa canción acudió a mi cabeza.

- ¿Te has acordado? – pregunto Mark

- Si, creo que si – murmure girando mi cabeza hacía Angie - ¿Puede ser Not Alone?

- ¡Esa, esa! – grito Angie.

- Me lo imaginaba – susurre dando un trago a la amarga cerveza.

- ¿No te acuerdas de tocarla no? – pregunto Angie abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Si, me acuerdo, la toque ayer – dije más a mi cuello que a ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Hace años que no escucho esa canción, ¿Por qué nunca la tocas con nosotros? – preguntó Angie confundida.

- Bueno, no se, esa canción me trae muchos recuerdos, no es una canción de fiesta – murmure.

La siguiente media hora tuve a dos personitas muy pesadas intentando convencerme para que tocara esa canción. Muchos pros, pocos contras, solo había uno, para mí esa canción era demasiado especial, no quería compartirla, era una parte de mí y no creía que esa noche fuese la adecuada.

- El próximo mes la toco, lo prometo – dije en un intento de convencerles.

- Pero es que es hoy cuando debes hacerlo – dijo Mark agarrándome las mejillas – Escucha Kate, imagínate que consigues que la discográfica ponga sus ojos en ti, sería tu sueño pequeña, no lo dejes escapar por algo así. Dalo todo.

Esa frase me hizo sonreír y lagrimear por igual, él tenía razón, era mi noche, la noche y no podía desperdiciarla, mis amigos confiaban en mí y no pensaba defraudarles.

Los participantes iban subiendo y bajando de la tarima, sonrientes, serios, tristes, muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo, yo seguía ahí sentada entre mis hermanos, contando los minutos, era casi de las últimas y el tío de la discográfica no paraba de apuntar cosas en una libreta negra.

Cuando quedaban 2 participantes por delante de mí, me levante, cogí la guitarra y con un abrazo me despedí de mis amigos para prepararme, afinar la guitarra, probar la voz y salir al escenario.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco voy avanzando, la verdad es que al fic le cuesta un poco arrancar pero os prometo que luego las cosas se suceden una tras otra.<p>

¿Comentarios? Gracias :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando vi como Will bajaba del escenario cogí mi guitarra y me dispuse a salir, estaba nerviosa, como siempre, pero solo quería que las luces se apagaran, que nadie me viera y yo no viera a nadie, entonces todo fluiría perfectamente.

- ¡Suerte Kate! – gritó Will mientras abandonaba el escenario.

Le regale una tímida sonrisa y puse un pie en el escenario, sin levantar la cabeza. Me senté en ese pequeño taburete, con la guitarra entre mis brazos, el pelo tapándome ligeramente la cara y eleve un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para encontrarme con dos pares de ojos llenos de confianza, sonreí tímidamente y ajuste el micrófono.

No llevaba ningún acompañante musical, ninguna base, solo la guitarra y yo, como siempre había sido, esa era la manera en la que más cómoda me encontraba. Cuando toque los primeros acordes me olvidé por completo de donde estaba, de la gente que me rodeaba, de todo.

Solo estábamos la guitarra, la melodía que salía de ella y yo. Los acordes salían solos, uno tras otro, esa canción que tantas veces había tocado encerrada en mi habitación, cuando mi madre nos dejo, cuando mi padre acepto el primer viaje de negocios y el segundo y el tercero y todos ellos, dejándome con apenas 16 años sola en casa. Siempre que mi padre salía por la puerta de casa con una maleta yo subía corriendo a mi habitación, apagaba la luz, me sentaba en el suelo y tocaba esa canción una vez tras otra.

Y me recordaba a mi misma, todos los días: "I'm not alone" Porque no, no estaba sola, aunque a veces me sintiera así, nunca estaba sola, tenía dos personas que por nada del mundo me iban a dejar caer y eso hacía que una perpetua sonrisa se instalará en mi cara.

No recuerdo el momento en el que el foco me iluminó por completo, durante la canción mi cerebro desconecto, mis sentidos se centraron solo en la canción y me deje llevar como tantas otras veces. Mi guitarra y yo.

Cuando termine, levante la cabeza levemente, buscando con la mirada a mis amigos, ahí estaba Angie sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo, tal y como me había dicho, a su lado se encontraba un Mark visiblemente emocionado, intentando ocultarlo. Deje la guitarra en el suelo y sin mirar a nadie más corrí hacía ellos abrazándolos fuertemente.

- Kate, ha sido impresionante, en serio, no tengo palabras – dijo Mark en mi oído.

- Gracias chicos – murmure abrazándolos de nuevo.

- A ti, eres impresionante Kate – gritó Angie agarrándose a mi cuello.

Me separe de ellos, dejándoles de nuevo en la mesa y acercándome de nuevo al escenario a recoger la guitarra y guardarla en su funda. Todavía estaba en una pequeña nube de la cual no me apetecía bajar, me había sentido tan viva, tan llena, que recordaría para siempre esa actuación pasase lo que pasase.

Una mano toco mi hombro, llamando mi atención y supuse que sería algún cliente felicitándome o alguna cuestión parecida. Cerré la cremallera de la funda y me dispuse a dar la vuelta cuando le escuche decir.

- Felicidades, creo que ha sido lo mejor que he escuchado esta noche.

Sonreí y negué ligeramente con la cabeza, yo sabía que no había sido la mejor de la noche, pero un halago de ese tamaño siempre subía la autoestima.

- Gracias, no creo que sea para tanto – murmure dándome la vuelta.

Pero no estaba preparada para encontrarme a quien me encontré.

- Oh dios – susurre llevándome ambas manos a la boca y abriendo mucho los ojos - ¡Oh dios! Oh dios – repetí dos veces más.

- No. Danny, encantado – dijo riéndose, esa risa tan característica.

Decidí intentar dejar de hacer el estúpido y aparentar menos fan y más persona.

- Esto…Kate – dije murmurando – Siento parecer estúpida, pero bueno debes entender que no siempre te encuentras a Danny Jones en un bar. – dije consiguiendo una sonrisa por contestación.

- Mira, quiero decirte un par de cosas, la primera y la más importante, gracias. Eras justo aquello que estaba buscando. Así que gracias. Lo segundo Kate es que esta semana tendrás una importante llamada y por último, recuerda siempre una única cosa: nunca pierdas esa ilusión por cantar o por tocar, porque eso es lo que te hace especial de cara a los demás – concluyo con una sonrisa.

Intente asimilar lo que me acaba de decir, contestar, hacer algo, pero no pude, seguí paralizada hasta cuando se agacho y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla, me perdí en sus palabras y en su mirada tan sincera, incapaz de ocultar nada. Cuando quise reaccionar él ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del bar y yo seguía ahí parada con la boca abierta y una mano en la mejilla, en aquel lugar donde había posado sus labios.

Era surrealista, demasiado increíble para ser cierto. Busque con la mirada a mis amigos. Estaban igual que yo, o peor.

- ¿Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? – pregunté entrecortadamente.

- ¿Ese era el de McFly? – preguntó Angie acercándose a mi posición.

- Si – susurre mirando de nuevo a la puerta.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Mark

No contesté a la primera, tampoco sabía que decirle o como decírselo, ni yo misma entendía completamente lo que me había dicho. Me había dado las gracias, me había avisado de una llamada de teléfono y por último me había dado, lo que se puede considerar como un consejo. Repito, estaba soñando o me había desmayado y estaba alucinando, pero nada de esto podía ser real.

- ¿Kate? ¡Kate! – gritó Mark mientras me agarraba por los hombros y me sacudía ligeramente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confusa.

- Te has ido al más allá, despierta – dijo Mark con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, es que todavía no soy capaz de asimilar lo que acaba de pasar – susurre avergonzada.

- Bueno ¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Angie curiosa

Les dije, palabra por palabra lo que Danny Jones me había dicho, sin saltarme ninguna coma. Cuando termine de contarles todo sus caras eran de asombro, de incredulidad. Lo mismo que yo había sentido lo expresaban ellos en ese momento.

- ¿Te ha dicho que esperes una llamada importante? – grito Angie y yo hice un gesto con mi mano para que bajara el tono de voz.

- Vámonos a casa y allí hablamos mejor – les dije colgándome la guitarra al hombro.

Me acerque a la barra y me despedí de John y Linda. Salimos de O'Connell, camino al coche, ninguno de nosotros hablaba y eso era bastante inusual. El corto trayecto del bar a casa también se hizo en silencio, pero en cuanto entramos en mi casa las lenguas se desataron y aquel apacible silencio desapareció.

- ¡Te van a llamar! – gritaba Mark

- Ya, pero ¿Quién me va a llamar? – pregunté confusa.

- Pues supongo que la discográfica o su manager o algo así – dijo Angie tirándose en el sofá.

- Pero eso no lo sabemos, a lo mejor, es una gilipollez…- empecé a decir pero Mark me cortó.

- ¿Cómo va a ser una llamada estúpida? ¡Piensa Kate! Tocas en un bar una canción suya, se te acerca, te da la enhorabuena, te da las gracias, te avisa de una futura llamada y elogia tu ímpetu en el escenario. Lógicamente no va a ser una llamada informal y casual.

Mire a Mark, su racionamiento era lógico pero no quería permitirme el lujo de soñar con grandes cosas y poco después caer de golpe contra el suelo. Demasiadas veces había caído, esta vez no me permitiría soñar.

- Veremos – susurre desde el primer escalón, camino a mi habitación.

Entre en la habitación y deje la guitarra en una esquina, tirándome de golpe sobre la cama, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada. No, no quería soñar y que luego todo fuese mentira. Quería creer es sus palabras pero mi parte realista no veía ningún futuro en ellas. Esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas y aunque mi vida a veces pareciera una película de serie B, yo sabía mejor que nadie lo que era la cruda realidad.

Note como el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de una persona y olí su colonia, era inconfundible, llevaba cuatro años oliéndole, podría reconocerle con los ojos cerrados.

- Pequeña, ¿Qué pasa? ¿No deberías estar dando saltos de alegría por el salón? – preguntó tumbándose a mi lado.

- Debería pero no puedo. No puedo creer en ello, no quiero estrellarme – susurre girando la cabeza y enfrentándome a sus orbes verdes.

- ¿No confías en sus palabras? – susurró pasando una mano por mi pelo.

- Si. No. No se. Quiero creer en él, pero algo me hace ser prudente – contesté

- Ser prudente no es malo Kate, pero no creo que debas negarte el lujo de soñar con lo que quieres – dijo abrazándome.

- Gracias Mark, por estar siempre a mi lado – susurre.

- Ya sabes Kate, estoy bajo tu embrujo, siempre seré tu fiel servidor – murmuró contra mi pelo.

Solté una suave carcajada y me apreté contra su cuerpo, hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, notando su respiración en mi oído. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así, sin decir nada, pero poco a poco mi respiración se fue ralentizando hasta que mis ojos se cerraron por completo, siendo atrapada por Morfeo entre los brazos de mi mejor amigo. Segura, a salvo, en casa.

* * *

><p>Bueno, apareció Mr. Danny Jones.<p>

Espero que os vaya gustando :)


	4. Capítulo 4

**Bueno, por ahora puedo seguir subiendo, hasta el martes que me voy al pueblo y la conexión de internet es muy mala por lo que no prometo nada.**

**Se que las cosas van despacio, pero todo es para que conozcáis a Kate, es un personaje inventado y todo va poco a poco.**

**Gracias y ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Desperté a la mañana siguiente sola en la cama, arropada perfectamente y con la persiana bajada. Todo cosa de Mark, por supuesto. Tarde más de 10 minutos en abrir mis ojos del todo y aproximadamente otros 10 en que estos enfocaran perfectamente.

Era sábado y eso solo significaba una cosa, casa invadida por Angie y Mark a los cuales ya podía escuchar desde el salón, jugando a algún juego friki con la Play. Pase por el baño y me asusté al mirarme al espejo, tenía el pelo alborotado y todo el rimmel corrido, marcando aún más mis ya perpetuas ojeras. Me di una rápida ducha y me vestí con mi habitual conjunto del sábado, pantalón cómodo, camiseta ancha y pelo recogido.

Baje al salón y asome la cabeza al salón, no me había equivocado, estaban sentados en la alfombra, con un paquete de galletas a su lado y los mandos de la consola en la mano.

- Buenos días – dije acercándome a ellos.

Pegaron un pequeño salto y se giraron a la vez a mirarme con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días grandiosa anfitriona – dijo Angie soltando una pequeña carcajada y volviendo su cabeza nuevamente al televisor.

Sacudí levemente la cabeza, negando y me dirigí a la cocina, donde amablemente me habían dejado la cafetera llena y un par de tostadas listas para introducir en el tostador. Desayune sentada en la encimera, mientras mi cabeza no dejaba de repasar mentalmente cada palabra dicha por Danny Jones la noche anterior.

Decidí investigar un poco en el ordenador, ponerme al día con la vida de McFly, la musical y algo de la personal. Había tanto material que no sabía por donde empezar, videoclips, webchats, en definitiva podía pasarme todo el sábado en el ordenador y aún así no creo que terminara.

- ¡Kate! – grito Mark desde el salón

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡Baja a hacer la comida! – grito de nuevo, un grito acompañado por la risa de ambos.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunté incrédula asomándome por la escalera - ¡Hacerla vosotros! Encima que me invadís la casa, ahora tengo que alimentaros – bufé

Entre de nuevo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta poniendo la música a todo volumen, ignorando los gritos de mis amigos. Quería un momento de paz. Un momento conmigo misma y mis pensamientos.

Fue un sábado normal, típico, hubo películas, comida, risas y mimos. Mi cabeza seguía navegando entre sueños e ilusiones, pero siempre controladas, atadas. Cuando Angie y Mark se quedaron dormidos, cogí la guitarra, saque la caja de debajo de la cama y baje al garaje a buscar un momento de reflexión.

Esparcí todas y cada una de las canciones por el suelo, colocándolas cuidadosamente de nuevas a viejas, de terminadas a en proyecto. Conté por encima, tenía más de 15 canciones en el suelo, algunas muy malas, otras sin música, otras a medias. Un desastre.

Después de colocarlas cogí la primera y la coloque en mis rodillas, leyéndola lentamente, memorizando cada acorde, cada estrofa y comencé a tocarla.

La noche dio paso al día sin apenas darme cuenta y cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana decidí que era hora de dejarlo. Subí a mi habitación y me tire directamente en la cama sin ni siquiera ponerme el pijama. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada me dormí.

Me desperté cuando Mark entró en la habitación.

- Pequeña, me voy ya a Londres – susurró poniéndose a mi altura.

- ¿Ya? ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté incorporándome un poco.

- Son las 5 de la tarde, te hemos dejado dormir después de ver como estaba el garaje – susurro de nuevo.

- Oh, si, ha sido una noche interesante – mascullé entre bostezos.

- Espero que al menos valiera la pena tener esas ojeras hoy – bromeo apartándome el pelo de la cara.

- Llámame cuando llegues a Londres y ten cuidado – susurre todavía somnolienta.

- Si mama, te llamare en cuanto entre por la puerta de casa – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Estúpido – susurre contagiándome con su sonrisa.

- Te voy a echar de menos – murmuro agachando la cabeza

- No, nos pongamos sentimentales que entonces no te dejo ir a Londres.

- Bueno me tengo que ir antes de que anochezca y me de mas pereza coger el coche – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Y mi abrazo? – susurre.

Dio media vuelta y me envolvió con sus brazos, esos abrazos que me hacían sentir pequeñita pero protegida. Me dio un suave beso en la cabeza y se separo de mí. Esto pasaba semana tras semana, las despedidas de los domingos, era algo a lo que nunca llegaba a acostumbrarme.

Cuando la casa se quedo vacía note el peso de las paredes sobre mí. Vivía sola desde hacía mucho tiempo pero no era algo que me gustara. Los fin de semana mi casa quedaba invadida y aunque me quejara por el desorden o por la nevera vacía los domingos, realmente adoraba que estuvieran conmigo.

Prepare un cena ligera y me senté en el sofá a ver la tele, realmente no echaban nada que me apeteciera ver y debido a mi sueño trastocado me dormí mucho antes de lo planeado, despertándome a media noche con el cuello dolorido y la televisión encendida.

La semana comenzó como siempre, universidad, trabajos, lluvia y nubes. Realmente el clima de Manchester era deprimente aunque llevara 20 años viendo el cielo nublado nunca me acostumbraría.

Era martes y me encontraba en la cocina de casa de Angie preparando unos macarrones sin más acompañamiento que la salsa de tomate, cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar. Mire la pantalla y un número de centralita apareció en él. Típico número con millones de ceros. Cogí el teléfono nerviosa sin dejar de mirar a Angie y contesté.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, buenas tardes, ¿Hablo con Kate Elder?

- Si, soy yo ¿y usted es…? – pregunté cada vez más nerviosa.

- Soy Matthew Grant, llamo de Island Records, la discográfica, nos han llegado referencias suyas y nos gustaría conocerla en persona y hacer algunas pruebas. Normalmente pedimos una maqueta antes para conocer al artista, pero en este caso como usted llega con una recomendación bastante fiable nos vamos a saltar ese paso. ¿Podría usted venir a Londres este mismo jueves? Se que es muy apresurado…-

- No, no, el jueves me viene perfectamente, ¿Qué debo llevar? ¿Alguna canción original, la guitarra? – pregunte atropelladamente.

- Con que venga usted con ganas de demostrar lo que puede hacer nos vale, aquí le proporcionaremos lo que necesite, le voy a dejar un número de contacto por si ocurriera algún imprevisto.

Me dijo el lugar y la hora a la que debía estar y colgó. Cuando el teléfono quedo en silencio, yo me quede paralizada. No podía creerlo, todo lo que me había dicho Danny Jones se había cumplido, un sueño hecho realidad.

- ¡Kate! ¿Qué te han dicho? – gritó Angie revoloteando a mi alrededor.

- El jueves quieren hacerme una entrevista o una prueba o algo – murmure todavía incrédula.

- ¿Este jueves? ¿Tan pronto? – preguntó Angie.

- Si…Me ha dicho que el jueves tenía unas horas libres – mustie cogiendo de nuevo el teléfono. Tenía que llamar a Mark.

Marque el número de memoria y me lleve el teléfono a la oreja, al segundo tono escuche su voz al otro lado.

- Katie ¿Qué tal? – preguntó

- Mark, prepara tu casa que el jueves estoy allí – grite

- ¿El jueves? ¿Este jueves? ¿Por qué? – preguntó confuso

- ¡Me han llamado Mark! Me acaban de llamar de la discográfica de McFly, quieren hacerme una prueba este mismo jueves – mi estado de incredulidad se había transformado en histeria.

- ¡Lo sabía Kate! ¡Sabía que todo era real! – grito Mark al otro lado del teléfono

- Dios, me encantaría encontrarle y darle las gracias por esta oportunidad – contesté

- ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor os volvéis a encontrar - dijo Mark

- Ojala, no creo que tenga suficientes palabras para agradecérselo.

Después de colgar y de que mis nervios se calmaran un poco Angie y yo salimos a celebrarlo, necesitaba contárselo a John por lo que fuimos a el O'Connell. También debía agradecérselo a él, sin ese bar, sin esas noches nada de esto hubiera pasado.

En esos momentos vivía un sueño despierta y se sentía maravillosamente perfecto.

* * *

><p>Bueno, la llamaron.. ¿Se encontrará con Danny? ¿Qué le dirá la discográfica?<p> 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Eran las 9 de la mañana y ya me encontraba en la carretera camino a Londres, Angie en el asiento del copiloto dormitaba y la guitarra reposaba en los asientos traseros. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban entre las nubes y me obligaban a entrecerrar los ojos de vez en cuando. Era una mañana fría de marzo, el rocío cubría el coche, pero yo no tenía ni frío, no había sido capaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas, los nervios había podido conmigo.

Aunque la entrevista era a las 5 de la tarde decidimos salir por la mañana, por delante teníamos mas de 3 horas de viaje y no quería que ningún improvisto arruinara mi sueño.

Ya había avisado a Mark de nuestra llegada y a su vez él había avisado a sus dos compañeros de piso, Joe y Aaron. Su casa no era muy grande, pero siempre que íbamos a Londres nos las arreglábamos para entrar los 5. Angie y yo compartíamos la habitación de Mark mientras que este dormía en la de Joe, en la cama supletoria.

No eran pocos los fin de semana que habíamos pasado allí. Joe y Aaron estudiaban empresariales junto con Mark, eran dos años mayores que nosotras y tan diferentes el uno del otro que confirmaban la regla de los polos opuestos. Joe era activo, gracioso, siempre con una sonrisa, una locura en la mente y ningún tipo de timidez. Por el contrario Aaron era serio, calculador, cordial, sincero. Eran dos personas distintas que se complementaban.

El viaje se me hizo eterno y la siempre alegre conversación se vio sustituida por el silencio, Angie durmió gran parte del viaje y la música fue mi compañera durante todo el trayecto.

Entramos en Londres poco antes de la 1 del mediodía. Siempre me impresionaba la actividad, la vida que se respiraba en esa ciudad. La calles llenas de gente que iban de lado a lado, gente que andaba despreocupada, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, ajenos a lo que les rodeaba.

Entramos en la calle de Mark y aparqué en el primer sitio libre que vi. Después de despertar a la marmota que tenía por amiga y de coger las mochilas y la guitarra subimos al 3º piso.

Cuando se abrió la puerta una sonrisa acompañada de una cabellera morena y unos ojos negros, nos saludo.

- ¡Oh mis pequeñas comadrejas! – gritó Joe abrazándonos a ambas.

- Joe, no puedo respirar – mustió Angie intentando separarse de él.

- Quejica, encima que te recibo con los brazos abiertos – bromeo Joe – Pasar, pasar no os quedéis en la puerta.

Entramos en la casa dejando las mochilas en una esquina.

- ¿Y Mark y Aaron? – pregunté buscándolos con la mirada.

- Están en clase, tenían que entregar un trabajo – dijo Joe cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Entonces que haces tú aquí? – preguntó Angie sentándose en el sofá.

- Yo no he hecho ese trabajo – rió Joe sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Joe y Angie, la pareja no pareja. Siempre habían sido un enigma para mí. Se gustaban, mucho, siempre reían juntos, se palpaba en el ambiente, pero nunca habían llegado a nada. Mark y yo lo habíamos hablado millones de veces y también lo había hablado con ella, pero siempre me lo negaba. Mirándoles ahí en el sofá, hablando con la mirada volví a reafirmarme, estaban hechos el uno para el otro y algún día se darían cuenta.

Decidí dejarles solos y me lleve las cosas a la habitación de Mark, entre en ella y como siempre estaba todo tirado por el suelo. Deje las mochilas en el suelo y apoye la guitarra contra la cama, mirando la estantería llena de fotos nuestras, de los 3. En aquel festival en Escocía o del concierto de Blink en Londres. Tantos recuerdos plasmados en pequeñas fotografías, simplemente no pude evitar sonreír.

Me tumbe en la cama, cerré los ojos e intente tranquilizarme, notaba los nervios fluyendo por mis venas, cada vez que miraba el reloj y veía las horas pasar, esos nervios aumentaban. Me obligué a relajarme hasta que caí dormida.

- Kate, despierta.

Me revolví en la cama tapándome la cara con los brazos.

- Vamos, dormilona hay pizza para comer – murmuro la pesada voz en mi oído.

¿Pizza? ¿Comer? Esas dos palabras consiguieron que abriera mis ojos encontrándome con unos verdes mirándome fijamente.

- Sabía que esas palabras no fallarían – bromeo Mark

Me levante de la cama de golpe y salte encima de él abrazándole con fuerza.

- Debo invitarte más a menudo a mi casa, estos recibimientos son más propios de Angie – bromeo de nuevo abrazándome.

Me separe de él lo suficiente para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confuso.

- Tengo miedo Mark – susurre enterrando mi cabeza en su pecho.

- No tienes porque tenerlo, tienes talento, solo debes mostrarlo tal y como lo haces cada vez que subes a un escenario.

- ¿Y si me bloqueo y no me sale nada? ¿Y si no soy lo que buscan y mi sueño termina antes de empezar? – pregunté atropelladamente.

- Frena un poco Kate – dijo cogiéndome de los hombros y separándome un poco de él. – No sabes que va a pasar, no puedes ir ya con una idea pesimista, así sabes que no funciona.

- Lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo – murmure mientras agachaba la cabeza.

- Bueno para eso estamos nosotros, para apoyarte pase lo que pase, ya lo sabes – susurro en mi oído y yo me estremecí.

- Gracias, no se cuantas veces al día puedo llegar a dártelas, pero todas son sinceras – dije mientras me ponía de puntillas y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Salimos de la habitación agarrados, cualquiera que no nos conociera pensaría que éramos pareja y la verdad era que a veces nos comportábamos como tal. Tal era el grado de confianza que había, que para nosotros era algo normal.

Comimos los 4 y el tiempo paso demasiado deprisa entre bromas e historias, cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las 4 y debía empezarme a arreglar.

Me había llevado algo de ropa, un par de conjuntos para probarme y elegir el más apropiado. No sabía como debía ir vestida, si informal o formal, parecer alguien seria o no. Era un completo manojo de nervios.

- ¡Ang! – grite desde la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – contestó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Necesito ayuda – susurre – ¿Me pongo esta camiseta o la camisa? – pregunté levantando una camiseta negra con un dibujo gris y una camisa sencilla negra.

- La camiseta mejor – murmuro cogiéndola y superponiéndola encima de mí.

- ¿Segura? ¿No es demasiado informal?

- No, al revés, no te pega llevar camisa Kate – dijo Angie tirando la camisa a la cama.

Después de ponerme y quitarme 10 veces la camiseta, ya estaba vestida, me maquille lo mínimo, raya de ojos, rimmel, cogí la guitarra y salí por la puerta de casa, no sin antes recibir 3 abrazos, 6 besos y muchas palabras de ánimo.

Había decidido que iría sola, necesitaba ir sola. Cogí el coche y después de introducir la dirección en el GPS me puse en marcha. A las 5 menos cuarto estaba aparcando el coche en una calle próxima. Cogí la guitarra y camine hasta la entrada del edificio.

Era un edificio nuevo, de cristaleras enormes. Entre en el hall, un hall amplio, lleno de luz y mire a ambos lados, a la derecha había una pequeña recepción.

- Buenas tardes, tengo una cita con Matthew Grant de Island Records – dije dirigiéndome al portero o recepcionista.

- Piso 6 – murmuro sin levantar la cabeza.

- Gracias.

Me di media vuelta buscando el ascensor.

- Al fondo a la derecha – masculló de nuevo al verme perdida. Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y me dirigí al ascensor.

Entre en el ascensor y a medida que los números aumentaban, mis nervios lo hacían con ellos. Empezaba a notar las manos sudorosas y mi respiración acelerada. Me obligue a respirar pausadamente. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, di dos pasos, asomándome a un pasillo enmoquetado con luces amarillas y lleno de discos de platino y de oro enmarcados en las paredes.

- ¿Kate? – murmuro una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta lentamente, admirando toda esa cantidad de artitas que decoraban las paredes.

- Esto es impresionante – susurre, sin llegar a darme la vuelta.

- Lo se, impresiona un poco – río y en cuanto escuche esa risa di un pequeño salto, la había reconocido perfectamente.

Abrí muchos los ojos cuando le tuve frente a mí. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por donde empezar. No esperaba encontrármelo allí, aunque por una parte era lógico, al menos ese lugar era más lógico que un pequeño bar de Manchester.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó dando un paso hacía mí, clavando su mirada en la mía.

- Gracias – susurre agachando la cabeza

Se acercó más a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos, eso me pillo desprevenida y di un pequeño salto levantando la cabeza de golpe chocando mi cabeza con su barbilla.

- ¡Lo siento! – grite poniéndome histérica. Me estaba comportando como una estúpida y lo sabía.

- No pasa nada – contestó sonriéndome y pasando un brazo por mis hombros guiándome por el edificio – Ahora quiero que estés tranquila, se que es difícil pero quiero que pienses que estás en ese bar, que toques como aquella noche – dijo a medida que nos acercábamos a una sala con cristales oscuros.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? – susurre

- Si claro – dijo parándose y colocándose enfrente de mí.

- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir, se que hay gente más buena que yo, con más talento que merecen más esta oportunidad, ¿Por qué yo? – pregunté clavando mi mirada en la suya.

Tardo unos segundos en contestar y durante ese tiempo nuestro contacto visual no se corto. Se que puede quedar demasiado fantástico e irreal, pero la verdad es que sus ojos transmitían tantas cosas que era imposible no mirarlos fijamente y caer hipnotizada.

- Porque tú tienes aquello que algunos pierden, aquello que es imposible comprar y que es aún más difícil encontrar. Vi en ti aquello que yo fui. No te puedo decir con exactitud lo que es, simplemente esta en ti – dijo serio, demasiado serio, demasiado sincero. Agache mi cabeza sin saber que contestar.

- Sonríe, estas mucho más guapa así – bromeo consiguiendo que volviera a sonreír y abrió la puerta de la sala.

Entramos los dos, allí había un hombre de mediana edad.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó levantándose de la silla, asentí levemente – Yo soy Matthew Grant, encantado – dijo tendiéndome la mano.

- Igualmente – susurre correspondiendo a su saludo.

- Veo que has traído una guitarra – comentó señalando una silla para que me sentara.

- Si, prefiero tocar con la mía – conteste.

- Perfecto, no hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Danny nos vas a acompañar o no? – pregunto Matthew mirando a la puerta donde todavía estaba Danny apoyado.

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, pero cuando acabéis me pasare. No te vayas sin mí – bromeo mirándome fijamente y regalándome una de sus sonrisas.

En cuando se cerró la puerta me sentí desprotegida, pequeña. Danny me daba confianza y ahora mismo notaba que me faltaba.

- Bueno vamos a ir a una sala de grabación a ver un poco lo que sabes hacer, ¿te parece bien? – pregunto Matthew levantándose de la silla.

- Si, claro – contesté no muy segura.

Ahora llegaba mi momento y debía darlo todo, tenía que hacerlo, una oportunidad como esta no se presenta toda la vida y además sentía que debía hacerlo por Danny, por la confianza que había depositado en mí. No podía defraudarle, no podía defraudarme a mi misma. Era mi oportunidad.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p>

¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

POV Danny

Desde que salí de aquel pequeño bar en Manchester no había podido quitarme a esa chica de mi cabeza, no a la chica en si, más bien a lo que me había hecho sentir. Después de apuntar sus datos fui directo al hotel, sin ni siquiera pasar por la fiesta.

Al día siguiente volvimos a Londres y por fin pude encerrarme en mi casa, en mi estudio, en mi espacio y pude ponerme a pensar.

Era extraño, en una sola noche, en unos solos minutos todo había cobrado sentido, yo tenía poder, tenía suficiente reputación y fama para conseguir eso y lo iba a lograr. Porque algo que te apasiona, algo que te hace sentir, nunca no debes abandonarlo, debes luchar por ello.

Ese mismo lunes a primera hora, después de desayunar rápidamente salí por la puerta de casa dirección Island Records, debía hablar con Matt. Matt era el director de la discográfica, el que mueve los hilos y hace la magia.

Entre en el edificio y como un robot subí al 6º piso, saludando al portero, ese hombre que parecía vivir para leer el periódico. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pude ver en la pared nuestro disco de oro colgado y sonreí de lado. A veces seguía siendo extraño ver ese tipo de cosas y asimilarlas completamente.

- ¿Danny?

Me di la vuelta para encontrarme de frente con él. Con Matthew.

- A ti te estaba buscando – contesté dándole un pequeño abrazo.

- Ahora mismo tengo una reunión pero en media hora soy todo tuyo – bromeo.

- Perfecto, estaré en el estudio 3, avísame cuando acabes – dije dándole una suave palmada en el hombro y dirigiéndome directamente al estudio.

En ese sitio había pasado algunos de mis mejores momentos. Millones de acordes se habían tocado, días y días ahí encerrados, riendo, soñando. Recordaba nuestro primer disco, los nervios, las noches sin dormir. Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro…había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello, pero cuando estábamos los 4 juntos en un estudio, todo seguía igual.

Me senté en una silla y cogí la primera guitarra que tuve a mano, la mire por encima y empecé a afinarla, quería tocar algo, solo por el placer de hacerlo y eso era algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar.

Toque la primera canción que pasó por mi mente, _Bittersweet Symphony, _esa fue la primera canción que toque ante Tom, aquel día en el que, por casualidades de la vida, acabe entrando a formar parte de un grupo que cambió y sigue cambiando mi vida.

El tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo normal y cuando me di cuenta Matt estaba entrando en el estudio.

- Bueno ya soy todo tuyo – dijo abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Tomamos un café y te cuento? – pregunte dejando la guitarra en su atril.

- Yo pensaba que venías a saludarme porque me echabas de menos y en realidad quieres algo de mi – mustió intentando hacerse el ofendido.

- Tú sabes que yo siempre te echo de menos.

- Mentiroso…Bueno, vamos a mi despacho – dijo dejándome paso para salir por la puerta.

Entramos en su despacho y me apoye ligeramente contra su escritorio, mientras que él encargaba la bebida.

- Bueno, cuéntame que te trae por aquí – dijo sentándose en su sillón y señalando otro para que yo también tomara asiento.

- Quiero pedirte un favor, uno muy grande…

- Pide, espero poder concedértelo – contestó.

- Quiero que hagas una prueba a una chica – dije mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Una prueba? – preguntó confuso.

- Si

- Pero ¿una prueba con qué propósito Danny? – preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacía delante.

- Un disco – susurre.

- ¡¿Un disco? – gritó echándose de nuevo hacía atrás.

- Creo que sería una buena inversión, es muy buena Matthew, créeme – contesté muy serio.

- Si no lo dudo Danny, creo en tú criterio musical, pero es demasiado… ¿Tienes alguna maqueta que pueda escuchar? – preguntó.

- No – masculle de nuevo

- ¿Nada? Danny, sabes como funciona esto, no puedo hacer pruebas de disco a cada persona que sea buena, ojala pudiera y lo sabes – contesto soltando un largo suspiro.

Claro que lo sabía, eran demasiados años trabajando con una discográfica, ¡Si hasta nosotros mismos teníamos una! Claro que sabía lo que costaba un disco y todo el dinero que se podía perder si no funcionaba. Lo conocía, conocía el negocio de la música, para algo llevaba 7 años en él. Pero ella no iba a ser un fracaso, ella tendría éxito, algo en mí me lo decía.

- Matthew, escúchame, creo que podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, entre Super Records e Island Records – comencé tanteando el terreno.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar Danny? – preguntó curioso.

- Vale, a ver que te parece, vosotros os encargáis de la publicidad y ese tipo de cosas de marketing y yo llevo el todo peso de la producción del disco – conteste

- ¿Cómo que tu llevas todo el peso?

- Si, yo me encargaría de la producción y grabación del disco, pero todo saldría como Island Records – contesté

- ¿Pero no entiendo por qué quieres hacer eso? Es decir, McFly tiene un sello discográfico, no tendrías problemas para producir su disco – contestó Matt

- Lo se, pero no quiero utilizar el sello discográfico para ello, por ahora solo hemos producido discos de McFly y si ahora produzco un disco de una chica de 20 años desconocida, pensarían que la protegemos y quiero que llegue a lo alto por ella misma, sin nuestra fama de por medio – dije levantándome de la silla.

- De acuerdo, déjame que me aclare. Quieres que Island Records se lleve los beneficios del disco y encima lo hacemos gratis. Danny, te voy a hablar como un amigo y no como el director de esto. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- No, para nada, se que suena estúpido, pero tú y yo sabemos que me lo puedo permitir y nada me impide no hacerlo – conteste muy serio.

- Pero Danny, no es rentable, piensa en ello, tú no sacas nada de esto – contestó acercándose a mí.

- Se que no es rentable, pero yo no necesito el dinero y tú lo sabes, además producir un disco con tus propias manos no es tan caro como son los de McFly y además, vosotros os ocupáis de la peor parte, Marketing y Publicidad.

- Mira Danny, sabes que como empresario no puedo decirte que no, me estas dando un caramelo, solo espero que no acabe siendo una manzana envenenada – murmuro Matt

- Escucha, hazle una prueba, llámala y dile que se pase por aquí y si de verdad no ves nada, dejare de darte el coñazo y recapacitare mi idea…Pero dale una oportunidad – dije poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- De acuerdo, dame sus datos y la llamare mañana mismo.

Recuerdo que salí de la oficina con una sonrisa en mi cara. Todavía no había hablado con los chicos, pero esperaría a ver la decisión de Matthew para comentárselo. No creía que pudiera tener problemas, en cuanto la escucharan sabía que me apoyarían en ese proyecto.

El martes por la noche recibí una llamada de Matthew, ya había hablado con ella, ya habían quedado y ese mismo jueves harían la prueba. Durante todo el miércoles estuve pensando en si debía ir o no. No sabía si sería una buena idea, podría influir en algo y no quería, pero a la vez, bueno, yo era una cara algo más conocida para ella que cualquiera de la discográfica y en realidad, lo que ocurría era que necesitaba volver a escucharla.

El jueves llegó más rápido de lo que pensaba y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba entrando en las oficinas de la discográfica, eran las 16:30 y según me había dicho Matthew por teléfono, había citado a Kate a las 17:00, por lo que tenía aproximadamente media hora para preparar las cosas.

- ¡Danny! Llegas pronto, todavía no ha llegado ella – gritó Matthew mientras se asomaba por la puerta de su despacho.

- Lo se, quería hablar un par de cosas contigo – comente acercándome

- Dime – dijo dejándome pasar al despacho.

- Voy a hacerla creer que no estaré presente en la prueba, he decidido estar detrás del cristal, no quiero que mi presencia pueda distraerla o cualquier otra cosa – dije sentándome sobre su mesa.

- De acuerdo, no hay problema. Te cuento lo que he pensado… – comenzó Matt - Creo que lo mejor es dejar que toque lo que quiera, no exigirle ningún estilo, ya que no sabemos cual es, por lo que pondré a su alcance el estudio dos y simplemente la dejaremos ser ella misma, ¿te parece bien?

- Perfecto, eso es justo lo que yo había pensado.

- Voy a prepararlo todo y ahora nos vemos – dijo Matt saliendo de la oficina.

Me prepare un café y salí al pasillo, fui pasando por cada uno de los discos y premios que estaban colgados por la pared. Músicos como Bon Jovi o The Killers compartían pared con nosotros, algo surrealista y halagador. Escuche el timbre del ascensor e inconscientemente me di la vuelta esperando su salida.

Salio del ascensor, con una guitarra colgando y fijo su vista en la pared, precisamente en el punto donde estaba nuestro disco. Su mirada era curiosa y como si le abrumara todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Llevaba una ropa sencilla, sin ningún tipo de adorno estrambótico o fuera de lugar. El pelo suelto le caía por la espalda y como aquella noche, enmarcaba sus facciones. Pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, brillantes, que dejaban leer las emociones.

- ¿Kate? – susurre dejando el café en una mesa.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de la pared y decidí volver a intentarlo, acercándome un poco a ella.

- Lo se, impresiona un poco – dije soltando una pequeña carcajada, era curioso como podía recordar lo que yo sentí la primera vez que entre, lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, sus ojos me lo decían.

Se dio la vuelta dando un pequeño salto y abrió mucho los ojos, pregunte si estaba bien y de su boca salio un gracias, sincero, real. No pude evitarlo, yo le debía a ella mucho y era ella la que estaba ahí delante de mí dándome las gracias, la abrace y supongo que la pille demasiado desprevenida porque dio un pequeño salto y nuestras cabezas chocaron.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una auténtica locura, podía ver como no llegaba a creerse que estuviera en ese lugar, como escuchaba cada palabra que Matthew o yo le decíamos, como si estuviera reteniendo toda la información, almacenándola y, simplemente aprendiendo.

- ¿Danny nos vas a acompañar o no? – pregunto Matthew mirándome curioso.

- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer, pero cuando acabéis me pasare. No te vayas sin mí – comenté mirando hacía Kate.

Salí por la puerta del despacho y fui directo al estudio 2, donde entre en la cabina y me senté en una silla un poco apartado. No podía esperar a que empezara, estaba nervioso, ansioso, con grandes expectativas y un poco de miedo. Miedo de que aquella voz que recordaba no fuera real o que esos sentimientos que transmitía hubieran desaparecido.

Cuando entraron en el estudio y Kate se sentó en una pequeña silla, no pude evitar levantarme y acercarme un poco más al cristal. Matthew le dio las indicaciones y salió del estudio entrando conmigo a la cabina. Activo el micrófono y dijo solo tres palabras.

- ¡Cuando quieras Kate!

* * *

><p>¡Gracias!<p> 


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

POV Kate

Entre en el estudio y empecé a notar como todos mis músculos se tensaban, como un hormigueo recorría mi estómago y los escalofríos se sucedían unos tras otros. Matthew me señalo una silla.

- Coge todo lo que necesites, esta todo a tu disposición – dijo apoyándose contra la puerta.

Di un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Había muchas guitarras, eléctricas, acústicas, la mayoría eran bastantes mejores que las mía y seguramente cualquiera de ellas sonara mejor. Pero yo lo tenía muy claro, si iba a conseguir algo sería con mi propia guitarra, una Fender de cinco años. Sabía que no era mala guitarra, había aguantado todos esos años de trayectos en coche, festivales, fiestas y noches a la intemperie, era especial.

- Gracias, creo que ya lo tengo todo – murmure sacando la guitarra de la funda.

- Toca lo que quieras, grabaremos la canción para escucharla detenidamente, pero no estés bajo ninguna presión, déjate llevar, alguien me dijo que eso siempre funciona – contestó saliendo por la puerta.

Allí estaba yo, en un estudio de grabación, en una de las mayores discográficas del país, una que trabajaba con artistas a los cuales seguía desde pequeña. Había conseguido una prueba gracias a Danny Jones y todo era tan increíble que aún me costaba creerlo.

Llevaba una canción preparada, en realidad, no me había hecho falta prepararla, fue la primera canción que aprendí a tocar con la guitarra. Era la canción que siempre sonaba en mi casa, el grupo de mi padre, Oasis.

Cuando hable con Matthew este no me dijo nada de preparar una canción en particular o cualquier estilo, simplemente concertó una prueba y colgó. No sabía si había sido una buena elección o si en cambio haría el ridículo, pero todo era intentarlo.

- ¡Cuando quieras Kate! – gritó Matthew por el micrófono y su voz resonó en toda la sala.

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y coloque el micrófono a la altura, raspe una vez las cuerdas, probando que estuviese perfectamente afinada, saque mi púa favorita del bolsillo, aquella que Mark y Angie me habían regalado por mis 18, una púa con nuestras iniciales, la agarre entre los dedos y comencé a tocar, Wonderwall.

POV Danny.

En cuanto Matt le dijo esas palabras, ella cambió su expresión, pasó a estar completamente concentrada. No es que estuviera tensa, al menos no era lo que trasmitía, simplemente se la veía concentrada en lo que iba a hacer, como si llevara años preparando ese tipo de pruebas.

- Tiene mucha presencia – murmuro Matt mientras se dedicaba a tocar botones.

- Te dije que tenía algo especial – conteste apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos.

- Ahora veremos.

Decidí no contestar, mordiéndome la lengua, sabía que Matt no estaba muy seguro de esto, sabía que pensaba que simplemente se me había antojado esa chica. Estaba muy equivocado, deseaba que se comiera sus palabras y sabía que lo haría.

- ¿Qué hace? – murmuró Matt

- Preparándose, Matt, preparándose – conteste sin despegar mis ojos de ella.

Saco una púa de su bolsillo, la miro un par de veces, la agarro fuerte con la mano y leí todos sus movimientos. Estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba descubriría que esa púa era especial. Rasgo las cuerdas de la guitarra y comenzó con un lento punteo, sin levantar la vista de la guitarra.

En cuanto dio los 3 primeros acordes sonreí. Si, conocía perfectamente esa canción, la había tocado muchas veces y era un clásico. Otro punto a su favor, respecto a su gusto y cultura musical.

_Today is gonna be the day  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you,<br>By now you should have somehow  
>Realised what you gotta do<em>

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba, profunda, diferente, sencilla pero con un toque especial. Clave mis ojos en ella deseando que despegara la vista del suelo y levantara los ojos.

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me<br>And after all  
>Youre my wonder wall<em>

Justo con la llegada del estribillo, levanto la cabeza y el pelo le tapo fugazmente la cara para luego acabar cayendo por sus hombros. Mire directamente sus ojos, brillantes, como aquella noche, como yo los recordaba. Porque ahora si que lo tenía claro, ella era la música, ella era el vivo concepto de músico.

La canción siguió y con ella Kate fue creciendo, cada nota que tocaba, cada palabra que salía de sus labios trasmitía algo. Mire de reojo a Matt, el cual estaba igual que yo, había dejado de tocar todos los botones y apoyaba sus codos en la mesa de mezclas, observando, analizando.

Cuando la canción termino, Kate volvió a agachar la cabeza y pude vislumbrar una tímida sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Mire a Matt.

- ¿Y?

- No se que decirte Danny, que tenías razón. – murmuró – Tiene algo especial, pero no se decirte que es, he escuchado mejores voces, he visto mejores guitarristas, pero aún así hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a alguien con eso, con aquello que teníais vosotros cuando llegasteis a este estudio por primera vez. Esa ilusión que se transmite con cada nota, con cada sílaba que canta.

- ¿Hay trato? – pregunté con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto que hay trato Dan, por supuesto – murmuro levantándose.

Observe como entraba en el estudio y active el micrófono, quería escuchar sus palabras, lo que Kate le contestara. Todo.

- Enhorabuena – dijo Matt acercándose a ella.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó sorprendida y yo solté una pequeña carcajada.

- No ha estado mal para ser tu primera vez, pero por supuesto hay que mejorar muchas cosas – contestó Matthew

- Lo se, se que no soy buena, no se porque él ha hecho todo esto, no lo llego a comprender…

- Bueno, yo creo que comprendo algo – dijo Matt mirando al cristal, sabiendo que yo estaría escuchando. – Mira Kate, tengo que hablar con una serie de personas, pero quiero que te quedes en Londres y que estés atenta al teléfono y disponible para venir al estudio.

- ¿En Londres? – preguntó confusa.

- Si Kate, queremos ofrecerte un contrato, un disco…

- ¡¿Qué? – grito cortándole - ¿Yo, un disco? ¿De verdad?

- Si, Kate, un disco. Vas a tener que trabajar mucho.

- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Claro que trabajare lo que haga falta y cuando haga falta! – grito lanzándose a sus brazos y abrazándole con fuerza.

- Eso espero – murmuro un Matt sonriente, mirando hacía la cabina, donde yo también sonreía.

Decidí que era mi momento de actuar y de contarle el último detalle sobre su disco. Su productor. Entre por la puerta del estudio donde una Kate con lágrimas de pura felicidad no paraba de dar las gracias.

- Enhorabuena – dije asomándome por detrás de Matt.

Esta vez fue ella la que me abrazó. Hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello. Pase mis manos por su espalda y la apreté contra mi.

- Gracias, de verdad, nunca jamás en la vida podré agradecerte esto - dijo entre lágrimas.

- Hay un detalle más que debes saber – contesté separándola un poco de mí.

- ¿Mas? No se si puedo procesar todo esto sin llegar a desmayarme – contesto con una sonrisa.

- Voy a producir tu disco – murmure secándole una lágrima traicionera.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que vas a producir mi disco? – preguntó mientras abría muchos aquellos ojos miel.

- Si, seré tu productor – contesté de nuevo.

- ¿Pero?... ¿Pero? Tú tienes un grupo y giras no tienes tiempo para producir un disco de una novata, de alguien que necesita aprender mucho y…

- Tengo tiempo y tengo mucha paciencia, y sobretodo quiero hacerlo – dije cortándola.

- De verdad, todo lo que estás haciendo por mí…No tengo palabras suficientes para agradecértelo – dijo clavando sus ojos en mí.

- Veremos si cuando empecemos a trabajar no acabas odiándome – bromee.

- Créeme por más que me explotes, nunca seré capaz de odiarte – dijo con una sonrisa.

POV Kate.

Estaba soñando, me pellizque disimuladamente y dolió. No, no estaba soñando aunque todo fuera surrealista… era tan impresionante. Un disco, Danny Jones. No podía llegar a creérmelo, pero era real.

- Danny ¿vamos a mi despacho? – preguntó Matt

- Claro – contestó Danny sin cortar nuestro contacto visual.

- Kate, creo que ya puedes ir a celebrarlo, solo te vamos a pedir que hasta que no firmes el contrato no lo hagas público – dijo Matt mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Puedo contárselo a mi familia? – pregunte esperanzada.

- Solo a gente de un círculo muy intimo, solo durante esta semana, después podrás gritarlo a los cuatro vientos – bromeo Matt regalándome una sonrisa.

- Gracias – conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Salió del despacho y yo mire a Danny.

- Bueno Kate, nos volveremos a ver, pronto – dijo sonriendo de medio lado y saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

En el momento en el que la puerta se cerró por completo yo, grite, grite todo lo alto que pude y acompañe los gritos con una sucesión de saltos. Sabía que seguramente me habían escuchado, pero también sabía que lo encontrarían bastante normal. Saque el móvil y marque el número de Mark, él tendría el móvil a mano.

- ¡Pequeña! ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Mark.

- Escúchame atentamente, en 10 minutos os quiero a Angie y a ti en la puerta de la discográfica – dije muy seria.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? – preguntó Mark preocupado.

- Ahora nos vemos.

Colgué y mire la pantalla, no quería contarles nada por teléfono, quería que aquello fuese algo especial, algo que saliera de mis labios mientras me miraban los dos y después, después necesitaba compartir mi euforia con ellos, con mi familia.

* * *

><p>Disco a la vista, mucha suerte ha tenido Kate, lo se jajaja<p>

Gracias por leer :)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola lectores.**

**Voy a preguntar algo, ¿alguien lee?**

**Porque subo y subo y nadie dice nada y realmente si nadie lee no subiré más, no es una amenaza, simplemente una realidad.**

**Si alguien lee, aunque sea que me deje un "¡yo leo!" y seguiré subiendo.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Espere apoyada contra la pared de aquel edificio, mis piernas seguían temblando y todavía no llegaba a asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Un disco? En un día mi vida había dado un giro de 180º y solo esperaba que aquello no me viniera demasiado grande, que pudiera lidiar con todo lo que estaba por llegar.

Mire de nuevo la pantalla de mi móvil, ya habían pasado 10 minutos y ellos seguían sin aparecer. Cerré los ojos e intente relajarme un poco, al menos durante unos minutos, lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo dejara de temblar.

- ¡Kate!

Abrí los ojos al escuchar mi nombre, Mark venía solo, caminando aceleradamente hacía mi dirección.

- ¿Y Angie? – pregunté buscándola con la mirada

- Ha tenido que volver a Manchester, su madre, ya la conoces – dijo Mark como toda explicación.

Y por supuesto que la conocía, su madre era dependiente, dependía de Angie y más de una vez nos habíamos topado con esta misma situación. Una llamada y Angie tenía que irse corriendo a casa.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Kate? Me has dejado preocupado – dijo Mark apoyándose contra la pared, a mi lado.

- He hecho la prueba y estaba Danny en la discográfica – comencé a decir separándome un poco de la pared y poniéndome frente a él – He tocado Wonderwall y a Matthew le ha gustado, me han dicho que tengo que mejorar mucho y también que… ¡Voy a grabar un disco!

- ¡Que! ¿En serio? ¿Un disco? – gritó Mark cogiéndome en brazos y dándome vueltas.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer Mark? Un disco, ¡Yo! – dije entre carcajadas.

- Te lo mereces Kate.

- No digas tonterías – bromee separándome de él – No me lo merezco, pero lo voy a aprovechar, porque es el regalo más grande que me han dado en mi vida.

- Tendremos que celebrarlo ¿no? – pregunto Mark pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

- Por supuesto, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, al menos no hasta que firme el contrato – murmure.

- ¿Pero a quien se lo voy a decir? Kate, vas a llegar muy lejos y yo seré tu manager – bromeo abriendo la puerta del copiloto para dejarme entrar.

- Bueno, eso habrá que hablarlo, por ahora serás el amigo que tendrá que aguantar mis crisis – dije entre carcajadas.

Condujo hasta un barrio de Londres, nuestro barrio para salir de copas. Estaba repleto de pequeños pubs y buena música.

- Se me ha olvidado contarte una cosa – dije mientras entrábamos en un pub.

- Sorpréndeme, otra vez.

- Danny Jones será el productor de mi disco – dije con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué? ¿Va a producir tu disco uno de tus ídolos? – preguntó sorprendido.

- ¿Increíble, verdad? Me ha dicho que me ayudara y que tendremos que trabajar muy duro – dije mientras nos sentábamos en unos pequeños taburetes al fondo de la barra.

- Es…Kate, es alucinante, no se que decirte – dijo mientras llamaba al camarero.

- Nada, que estés aquí conmigo ya lo dice todo – sonreí de medio lado.

Alargue mi mano hasta que agarré la suya, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y le sonreí.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó apretando mi mano entre la suya.

- Nada, solo estoy emocionada – susurre y empecé a notar como pequeñas lágrimas de hacinaban en mis ojos, peleando por salir.

- Eh, no llores – dijo levantándose del taburete.

Cuado estuvo lo suficiente cerca alargué mis brazos y le atraje hacía mí, pasando mis brazos por su cuello y hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿No deberías estar dando saltos por todas partes? – preguntó pasando una mano por mi espalda.

- Es que, es demasiado para mí – dije entrecortadamente.

- Escúchame Kate, no es demasiado, tú eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y ya sabes, _You're not alone_ – susurro en mi oído.

- Te quiero Mark

- Y yo a ti pequeña, siempre y para siempre, ¿recuerdas?

- Por supuesto mi Peter Pan – murmure dejando entrever una sonrisa.

La noche fue…especial, reímos, bailamos, reímos de nuevo, grite, cante. Nos abrazamos, llore, volví a llorar y todo aquello lo hice con él a mi lado. Siempre a mi lado, no importaba la hora, no importaba el lugar, siempre estaba conmigo. Sonreí al verle avanzar por el bar directo a nuestra mesa, haciendo pequeñas eses. Sin duda esa noche volveríamos a casa en taxi.

- ¿Dónde sigue la fiesta? – preguntó dejando caer todo su peso sobre la silla.

- En casa, Mark, creo que en casa – dije despeinándole.

- ¿En casa? ¿En mi casa? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- ¡Deja de pensar guarrerías Mark! – grite mientras intentaba escapar de sus brazos que amenazaban con aprisionarme.

- Yo no pienso esas cosas nunca Kate, lo sabes – bromeo cogiéndome en brazos y a punto estuvimos de caer.

- Mark, bájame antes de que caigamos y tengamos que curarnos un chichón.

- Aguafiestas – murmuro dejándome de nuevo en el suelo.

Salimos del bar haciendo eses y agarrándonos mutuamente, la verdad es que el grado de alcohol de mi cuerpo superaba los límites permitidos y se notaba, el mundo giraba un poco más rápido y mis piernas tenían vida propia. Mark no estaba mejor. Conseguimos un taxi y después de dar la dirección deje reposar la cabeza contra el hombro de Mark y cerré los ojos.

- Mark – murmure

- ¿Si?

- Creo que no te he dicho que voy a tener que vivir en tu casa – susurre empezando a notar como el sueño se apoderaba de mí.

- ¿En mi casa?

- Si, me han dicho que debo estar en Londres disponible para cuando me llamen de la discográfica, espero que no te importe – dije buscando sus ojos.

- Para nada Kate, sabes que eres bienvenida siempre – bromeo despeinándome un poco, el ya despeinado pelo.

Entramos en su casa después de pelear unos 5 minutos con la cerradura de la puerta, entre tropezones y risas conseguimos llegar a su habitación y sin ni siquiera quitarme los zapatos, me tire en la cama abrazando la almohada.

- Kate, quítate los zapatos y ponte el pijama – murmuro Mark desde la puerta

Me quite los zapatos con los pies, lanzándolos a la otra punta de la habitación.

- Déjame una camiseta vieja, no recuerdo donde deje el pijama – murmure sacándome la chaqueta a trompicones.

- Toma – dijo Mark lanzándome una vieja camiseta de Nirvana

Me saque la ropa como pude y me puse la camiseta, me llegaba hasta los muslos y eso ya era suficiente, tampoco era como si Mark no me hubiera visto nunca en ropa interior. Volví a tumbarme en la cama, ocupando gran parte del espacio.

- ¿Vas a hacerme un hueco o tengo que ganármelo? – bromeo Mark acercándose a la cama.

Rodé sobre mi cuerpo hasta que mi espalda chocó con la pared. Y Mark se tumbó en la cama apagando a la vez la luz de la habitación.

- Muévete un poco, necesito coger el edredón – murmuro Mark tirando de él para conseguir taparnos un poco.

Cuando conseguimos estar totalmente tapados, encogí mi cuerpo, pegándome a Mark y pase un brazo por su cintura.

- ¿Cómoda? – preguntó con sorna.

- Mucho.

- Ya veo ya, déjame acomodarme un poco antes de que te quedes dormida y sea imposible moverte – susurro en mi oído.

Me separe de Mark lo suficiente para que este se acomodara y note como se movía un par de veces hasta que su frente estuvo pegada con la mía y su mano se deslizó por mi cintura, en un abrazo completo. Sonreí de medio lado.

- ¿Y esa sonrisilla? – preguntó apartando el pelo de mi cara y colocándolo detrás de la oreja.

- Es extraño – murmure sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿El que?

- Esto, no se, cosas mías – susurre pegando mi frente a la suya.

- Si te haces famosa, saldrán trapos sucios tuyos Kate…

- Mi único trapo sucio eres tú – dije dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- ¡Oye! Yo no soy un trapo sucio.

- Por supuesto que sí, me relacionaran contigo y más noches como hoy – comente

- ¿Noches como hoy?

- Si, ya sabes, esas noches en las que parecemos novios sin besarnos – dije sonriendo.

- Eso se puede arreglar – murmuro Mark

Y antes de que me diera cuenta nuestros labios estaban juntos, en un principio fue un simple roce de labios, sabía que él estaba tanteando el terreno, temeroso de dar un paso más. Fui yo quien lo dio, era lo que quería, se sentía bien. Profundice el beso y nuestras lenguas empezaron a librar una batalla en la que ninguno de los dos salía ganador. Separe un poco mis labios de los suyos cuando empecé a notar que el aire faltaba en mis pulmones.

- Kate… - susurró Mark.

Coloque un dedo en sus labios, callándole.

- No digas nada, los hombres siempre tenéis la capacidad de arruinar estos momentos – murmure pegando de nuevo mis labios a los suyos.

Esta vez fui yo la que comenzó ese lento baile, colocando una mano en su mejilla y profundizando el beso. Cuando abandone sus labios, note como suspiraba pausadamente y sonreí de lado. Conocía tan bien a Mark que podía saber que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Apoye la cabeza en su hombro y pase de nuevo mi brazo por su cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos, antes de caer completamente en brazos de Morfeo, él susurro en mi oído.

- Espero que mañana no salgas corriendo, Kate, realmente lo deseo.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Gracias por dejarme comentarios, se que la historia avanza muy despacio, pero tener en cuenta que tiene casi 40 capítulos y vamos solo por el 9, lo mejor estar por venir, lo prometo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Abrí los ojos de golpe, encontrándome directamente con una pared verde, un brazo rodeaba mi cintura y mis piernas formaban un complicado nudo junto con las de Mark. Era imposible moverse un poco sin despertar a mi compañero de sueños. Comencé a recordar la noche anterior, paso por paso, palabra por palabra, beso por beso y sonreí.

- ¿Esa sonrisa significa que no estas maquinando un plan de fuga? – murmuró Mark en mi oído, con voz ronca.

Gire un poco mi cuerpo, lo suficiente para enfrentarme a esos ojos verdes, todavía empañados por el sueño y como toda respuesta junte mis labios con los suyos, una vez más.

- Buenos días – murmure separándome un poco de él.

- Si, demasiado buenos…

- Debería ir al baño, pero un brazo no me deja levantarme – dije intentando moverme.

- Es que no quiero que te escapes – bromeo buscando de nuevo mis labios.

- Si hubiera querido fugarme lo habría hecho al amparo de la noche – contesté dándole un pequeño manotazo para que me soltara.

Conseguí salir de la cama, saltando por encima de él y abrí la puerta del pasillo, dirección al servicio.

- Bueno días Kate, si no os conociera preguntaría que qué tal el sexo – bromeo Joe a mis espaldas.

Solté una pequeña carcajada mientras entraba en el baño y añadí una última cosa antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Te podrías sorprender al preguntar.

En cuanto estuve en el baño, con la puerta cerrada, el pestillo echado y delante del espejo, empecé a pensar. Me dio miedo esta situación. Porque nosotros ya lo habíamos intentado una vez y no había funcionado. ¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente? ¿Y si fastidiaba nuestra amistad por esto? Puede que fuera un error y uno muy grande, uno que no sabía manejar y que en esos momentos delante del espejo, me supero.

- ¿Kate? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mark al otro lado de la puerta.

Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces intentando alejar aquellos miedos de mí. Algo imposible, en esos momentos se habían instalado en mi cabeza y eso era un problema, ahora no saldrían tan fácilmente.

- Si, ya salgo – murmure mientras me lavaba la cara para intentar despejarme.

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos, fijos en los míos, intentando entrar en mi cabeza, leer mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó sin separarse de la pared.

- Nada, ya te lo he dicho. ¿Desayunamos? – pregunté dejando entrever una sonrisa.

- Kate… ¿Crees que después de estos años me voy a creer ese nada?

- Bueno, no te lo creas, me da igual – murmure cabreada pasando por su lado.

- ¿Tienes miedo? Perfecto, yo también – dijo agarrándome del brazo y girando mi cuerpo.

- Pues si, Mark, tengo miedo – murmure bajando la mirada.

- Si no lo tuvieras, entonces pensaría que esto es un juego, el miedo es parte de esto y quiero que lo tengas, porque eso lo hace real – dijo Mark levantando suavemente mi cabeza.

- ¿Y si no funciona? – pregunte perdiéndome en sus ojos.

- ¿Y si, sí que funciona Kate? Párate a pensar, no puedes ir con la idea de que esto está acabado mucho antes de empezar, los dos vamos en el mismo barco, si nos hundimos, lo hacemos juntos.

- Pero es que no quiero hundirme – susurre

- Pues entonces lucha Kate, nada con todas tus fuerzas y no pasará nada – dijo acercándose a mí mientras me cogía por las mejillas y me daba un leve, un simple roce de labios que activó todas mis terminaciones nerviosas.

- Gracias, por confiar en mí, por confiar en nosotros. Te prometo pelear – susurre contra sus labios.

Pase mis brazos por su cuello y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, aprisionarlos, rozarlos, comenzar una batalla, una que no quería terminar, porque la sentía, la sentía muy dentro. Muchos sentimientos en un simple beso.

- ¡¿Qué cojones es esto? – gritó Joe desde el principio del pasillo.

Nos separamos, un poco, yo agachando la cabeza, avergonzada, Mark riendo y apretándome contra su cuerpo.

- Estaba dándole los buenos días como se merece – dijo Mark en una carcajada.

- ¿Estáis juntos? ¿Juntos de juntos? – preguntó un incrédulo Joe.

- Lo estamos intentando – murmuró Mark pasando una mano por mi espalda.

- Yo… ¿Enhorabuena? En realidad sabía que antes o después sucedería – dijo Joe alejándose de nosotros mientras seguía murmurando palabras inconexas.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y poco tiempo después me quede sola en la casa, ellos iban a clase, era viernes y yo no tenía ningún plan. Estuve hablando con Angie alrededor de dos horas y durante ese tiempo gritamos, saltamos y volvimos a gritar. Odiaba no poder estar con ella en esos momentos y se que a ella le dolía tanto o más el que la distancia nos separara, los problemas, siempre los mismos problemas.

Me prometió que en cuanto las cosas se calmaran volvería a Londres, porque ella sabía que la necesitaba a mi lado. No le conté lo de Mark, no quería que fuera por teléfono, quería tenerla a mi lado y hablarlo y abrazarnos y gritar a la vez y sonreír. Definitivamente esperaría hasta que estuviera de nuevo a nuestro lado.

Después de darme una pequeña ducha, arreglarme el pelo y vestirme, decidí salir a dar un paseo por Londres, perderme entre la gente, la gente que va de un lado al otro, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Londres siempre me daba esa privacidad, ese anonimato que a veces necesitas. Ese día era uno de ellos. Un día en el que quieres pensar, en el que necesitas pensar y la mejor manera es perderte entre la gente. Estar sola rodeada de gente.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo y me quite los cascos de golpe, mirando la pantalla antes de contestar. Número oculto. Decidí no arriesgarme y contestar, podría ser de la discográfica y casi acerté.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó una voz ronca al otro lado.

- Si, soy yo – murmure confusa intentando adivinar su identidad.

- Soy Danny

- ¿Danny? ¿El Danny que yo creo? – pregunté parándome en mitad de la calle.

- No se cuantos Dannys conoces, pero a mi me viste ayer – bromeó soltando una des sus características carcajadas.

No supe que contestar, parecía una estúpida y la timidez me atacó de golpe, dejándome paralizada en mitad de Trafalgar Square.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Danny al otro lado de la línea.

- Si, si, me he despistado – murmuré

- Ya me he dado cuenta – bromeó de nuevo – Te llamaba para avisarte de que el contrato ya está redactado, solo tienes que venir a firmarlo, cuando puedas y quieras.

- ¿Ya? ¿Ya esta? – pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, ¿puedes pasarte por la discográfica hoy? Tengo el día libre y me gustaría estar allí para resolver las dudas que puedas tener…

- ¡Si! Claro que puedo pasarme, cuando me digas – contesté intentando contener mis ganas de gritar.

- Por lo que escucho estás en la calle. ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Danny y me pilló por sorpresa.

- En Trafalgar Square – murmure sin saber muy bien a qué venía esa pregunta.

- Y ¿Tienes tiempo ahora? – preguntó de nuevo

- Si, claro, no estoy haciendo nada.

- Pues te paso a buscar en cinco minutos, quedamos en Charing Cross, ¿te parece?

- Si, claro, claro, aquí estaré – contesté antes de que colgara.

Me quede mirando el teléfono, sin llegar a creerme esa conversación. Últimamente mi vida era demasiado surrealista y estas situaciones empezaban a ser normales y yo seguía sin acostumbrarme. Camine hasta la boca del metro y volví a colocarme los cascos, vigilando en todo momento el móvil. Pasados cinco minutos un todoterreno negro, un BMW paro justo delante de mí, la ventanilla bajó y una sonrisa acompañada de millones de pecas me saludo.

- Entra antes de que me pongan una multa – bromeó accionando los seguros del coche.

Desperté de mi letargo y entré rápidamente en el coche.

- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó arrancando el coche.

- ¿Alucinando? – contesté mientras me abrochaba el cinturón

- Bueno poco a poco, ahora todo es muy abrumador – susurró

- Demasiado, que me recojas en coche ya es demasiado abrumador – contesté sonriendo.

- Haberlo dicho, hubiera dejado que fueras en metro – contestó con sorna.

- No es eso, es que, ponte en mi lugar, es surrealista y últimamente repito mucho esa palabra…

- Y lo que está por llegar, Kate, empiezas algo muy nuevo y créeme abruma mucho todo esto…

- Lo se, tengo miedo de no poder manejarlo – susurre mirando por la ventanilla.

En ese momento el coche paro y pude ver que ya habíamos llegado. Me desabroche el cinturón y la mano de Danny me paro.

- Escucha, vas a poder manejarlo ¿de acuerdo? No pienses que no podrás porque se que vas a llegar muy lejos y sobretodo, nunca dejes que tus pies abandonen la tierra – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Gracias – susurre.

- Además si se te sube a la cabeza yo estaré ahí para bajarte de golpe – bromeó abriendo la puerta.

Y yo sonreí, una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Porque confiaba en él. Era extraño… no le conocía de nada, pero todo lo que había hecho por mí, lo que seguía haciendo por mí y lo que se que seguiría haciendo… Hacía que confiará plenamente en sus palabras.

- Vamos Kate, es hora de que te conviertas oficialmente en una artista.

* * *

><p>Disco producido por Danny Jones a la vista :)<p>

¿Algo que comentar? ¡No muerdo!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Entramos en el edificio, en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero mi teléfono osó disturbar esa extraña, pero cómoda situación.

- Hola hombre del tiempo – bromee nada más descolgar.

- ¿Dónde estás pequeña? Acabo de llegar a casa y esto está muy vacío…- murmuro Mark

- Estoy en la discográfica – contesté mirando a Danny, el cual tenía los ojos clavados en las puertas del ascensor.

Me perdí mirándole y cuando me di cuenta, Mark estaba dándome gritos al teléfono.

- ¿Qué? Repite Mark, no me he enterado.

- Preguntaba, un par de veces, que por qué estás allí – repitió Mark muy despacio.

- Pues porque me ha llamado Danny diciéndome que ya estaba el contrato listo para firmar y me he acercado con él a la discográfica – contesté notando unos ojos azules fijos en mí.

- De acuerdo, yo voy a recoger el coche, como con Joe y luego nos vamos a cenar juntos ¿te parece?

- Mark… ¿Me estas proponiendo una cita? – reí sin creérmelo del todo.

- Bueno es una cita solo si quieres que lo sea, sino solo seremos dos amigos cenando – susurro él.

- No, no, quiero una cita con todos sus tópicos – contesté sonriendo como una niña pequeña mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

- Vale, pero no te prometo que vaya a haber velas – rió Mark al otro lado del teléfono.

- No quiero velas, con un ramo de flores me vale – bromee mientras seguía a Danny por el pasillo – Mark, tengo que colgar.

- Recuerda, ¡lee la letra pequeña! – gritó en mi oído.

- Tranquilo, luego nos vemos – contesté colgando y guardando de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Caminamos en silencio de nuevo, hasta que entramos en el despacho de Matthew, el cual estaba vacío. Danny se sentó en la mesa y me miro directamente a los ojos.

- Nos toca esperar un poco, está en una reunión – murmuro sin despegar los ojos de mí y empecé a moverme nerviosa por el despacho, me parecía que era capaz de leer mis pensamientos con solo mirarme y eso me incomodaba un poco.

- No pasa nada, no tengo ninguna prisa, hasta la cena – susurre mirando detenidamente las paredes de la habitación, intentando evitar su mirada.

- ¿Primera cita? – preguntó

Me sorprendí un poco con esa pregunta y creo que volví a sonreír como una niña pequeña.

- Puede llamarse así, es…mi mejor amigo y bueno, ahora mismo no sé que somos – murmure más para mí misma que para él.

- Cuidado – susurro Danny

Le mire directamente, sopesando sus palabras.

- Lo sé, lo sabemos los dos. Pero sin riesgo no hay recompensa y sin aventura, no se vive – contesté creyendo firmemente en esas palabras.

- Totalmente cierto… - susurro desviando la vista a la puerta.

Intenté descifrar esa frase, buscar algún significado adicional, porque yo sabía que había algo más. Además según había podido descubrir vía Google y algunos periódicos sensacionalistas, él había acabado su relación con una miss hacía unos pocos meses. Una relación larga. Estaba segura de que sus palabras escondían más de lo que a simple vista se podía apreciar, pero mi reciente investigación se vio interrumpida por Matthew.

- Siento haberos hecho esperar, vamos al tema – dijo sentándose en su sillón y sacando una carpeta verde del cajón.

- Creo que deberás hablar con claridad, no entiendo nada de términos legales – murmure mirando esa carpeta.

- Tranquila, tienes un buen abogado musical a tú lado, él hará de traductor – contestó Matt mirando a Danny.

Empezó una conversación en la que en la mayoría del tiempo me sentí fuera de lugar. No entendía nada de lo que hablaban entre ellos y en más de una ocasión discutieron términos y cláusulas, como si el contrato fuera para Danny y no para mí. Yo simplemente era una mera observadora.

La verdad es que agradecía mucho tener a Danny a mi lado, yo hubiera podido firmar cualquier cosa sin conocer realmente el contenido. Vi como Matthew añadía y quitaba cosas del contrato y una vez acabado lo imprimió de nuevo.

Aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco minutos después de entrar en ese despacho y de firmar unas cuantas veces, salí de allí, siguiendo a Danny y Matt con una carpeta debajo del brazo, mi contrato. La puerta a mi nueva vida.

Llegamos a la puerta del ascensor y ellos se despidieron con un abrazo muy masculino, de esos que abrazas sin abrazar y das algún golpe en la espalda. La verdad es que sabían diferenciar muy bien lo que era trabajo de lo que era amistad. Lo había comprobado después de esas pequeñas discusiones sobre el contrato.

- Bueno Kate, no sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver. Ahora estás en manos de Danny, si tienes problemas ya tienes mi número – dijo mirando a Danny – Pero dudo que los tengas, él es bueno en todo lo que hace. Estoy seguro de que como productor hará un buen trabajo.

Me despedí del él y entramos de nuevo en el ascensor.

- Gracias – murmure mirando el cuadró de luces del ascensor.

- Deja de darlas Kate, solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero sin ti, ya estaría perdida.

- Lo dudo mucho – susurró mientras salíamos del ascensor.

Caminamos de nuevo hasta su coche. Cuando estábamos juntos éramos dos personas que no tenían necesidad de hablar, aunque yo siempre hablara sin parar. No eran incómodos los silencios y eso, no era algo que me pasara normalmente. Entramos en el coche y abracé con fuerza la carpeta sin llegar a creerme que había firmado para grabar un disco, mío.

- ¿Quieres comer algo? – preguntó arrancando el coche.

- No hace falta, tendrás compromisos que atender – intente contestar sin quedar como una estúpida.

- Ninguno más que encerrarme en casa – murmuró

- De acuerdo, entonces comamos, invito yo – contesté con una sonrisa.

Me miro alzando una ceja y se echó a reír. A mí no me hacía gracia, lo había dicho en serio, aunque él fuera un rico músico yo no quería aprovecharme, más todavía.

- ¡Lo estoy diciendo en serio, niño rico! – dije cabreada.

- ¿Niño rico? – murmuro riéndose de nuevo.

- ¿Siempre ríes así? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Peor – susurró entre carcajada y carcajada.

- Oh dios – susurre de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer? – preguntó mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Al McDonald.

- ¿Al McDonald? En serio, que pago yo, no hay problema Kate – contestó atónito.

- Quiero una hamburguesa, págamela si quieres.

- ¿No prefieres un italiano? – preguntó de nuevo

- No, hamburguesa.

- Pues hamburguesa será – contestó con una sonrisa.

Me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña y lo sabía, pero no lo podía evitar, además realmente me apetecía una hamburguesa. Cualquiera podría pensar que si Danny Jones te invita a comer lo mínimo es aceptar un buen restaurante, pero yo no era cualquiera, eso lo tenía muy claro.

- ¿Te importa que las cojamos y comamos en un sitio más tranquilo? – preguntó a medida que nos acercábamos al restaurante de comida rápida.

- No, claro, yo solo quiero la hamburguesa – contesté sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios.

Fue realmente gracioso verle asomar la cabeza por la ventanilla y pedir las hamburguesas a gritos porque no le entendían y menos con mis carcajadas de fondo. Recuerdo que tuvo que pelear unas cuantas veces para que el pedido fuera el correcto, siempre fallaba algo, si no eran las patatas, era la bebida.

Cuando consiguió realizar el pedido perfectamente se dio la vuelta para mirarme con una fingida cara de enfado.

- Odio estas máquinas – murmuró

- Acabo de comprobar como no os entendéis nada bien – contesté estallando a carcajadas.

- Luego dices de mi risa – dijo con malicia y se llevó un golpe en el brazo.

- Mi risa es preciosa – dije intentando poner mi mejor cara de orgullo, falle.

- Si, si consideras precioso escuchar un burro rebuznar…

- ¿Me acabas de llamar burro? – pregunté atónita intentando aguantarme las carcajadas mientras él recogía el pedido.

- Solo cuando ríes – dijo mientras cogía una patata de la bolsa y se la metía en la boca, claramente quemándose.

- Por prisas – susurre arrancando la bolsa de sus manos.

Comenzó a conducir mientras yo me entretenía dando pequeños mordiscos a una patata, sin saber muy bien a dónde íbamos.

- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿No pensarás secuestrarme no? – pregunte poniendo cara de pánico.

- No por ahora no lo he pensado… vamos a mi casa, único lugar de Londres donde puedo comer una hamburguesa sin que un par de fotógrafos saquen fotos mías con kétchup por toda la cara – contestó regalándome una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, ¿podré hacer fotos a tu baño? – pregunté sonriéndole de vuelta.

- ¿A mi baño?

- Si, ya sabes, luego las puedo vender – contesté riendo con mi no tan bonita risa.

La verdad es que llevaba dos horas con Danny y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había reído. Entramos en una urbanización, casas unifamiliares, todas iguales. Entro en una pequeña calle y paro el coche.

- Ya hemos llegado – contestó desabrochándose el cinturón.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Here again :)**

**Bueno, parece que este fic sigue sin calar a la gente, pero repito lo de siempre, acaba de empezar, son 40 capítulos y solo vamos por el 11, así que paciencia.**

**Gracias y ¡A leer"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

POV Danny.

Entramos en mi casa y deje las llaves en la misma mesa de siempre. Los perros bajaron corriendo las escaleras e intente frenarlos antes de que llegaran a Kate. Fue imposible, en cuanto olieron las bolsas pasaron de largo y se posicionaron alrededor de ella.

- Pero si yo a estos perros ya los he visto antes – grito Kate dejando las bolsas en la mesa de las llaves y agachándose.

- Chicos sois famosos – dije cogiendo la comida y llevándomela.

Entre en la cocina dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera y entonces una risa inundó la casa. Me asome de nuevo al pasillo y la vi. Esta tumbada en el suelo, con Bruce tumbado a su lado boca arriba y Ralphie sobre ella dándole pequeños lametones por toda la cara.

Ella no lo apartaba, se limitaba a girar la cabeza mientras pasaba sus manos por la parte trasera de la cabeza del perro. Me apoye en la puerta mirando esa extraña escena. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba risas en la casa, demasiado tiempo.

En ese momento Bruce se levantó y decidió seguir los pasos de su compañero e intentar bañar a Kate en babas perrunas, lo único que hizo Kate fue reír más mientras se daba media vuelta e intentaba escapar de ellos. Decidí que era mi momento de actuar y silbe para que los perros me hicieran caso.

- Tienes unos perros de lo más cariñosos – dijo todavía con la sonrisa en la cara y levantándose del suelo.

- Y de lo más pesados también – contesté agachándome a acariciarles.

- ¿El baño?

- Al fondo del pasillo – le indique con la mano.

Pasó por mi lado con la sonrisa todavía en la cara y fue directa al baño, andando suavemente, como si se deslizara por la moqueta, sin hacer ruido.

Entre de nuevo en la cocina y abrí las bolsas, dejando mi mente volar. Habían sido unas semanas extrañas. Todo había dado una vuelta, una de 180º. Recuerdo haber hablado con los chicos. En un principio sus palabras fueron: _estas loco, es un riesgo, no te compliques_ y miles de sinónimos. Luego les había explicado todo y cuando me refiero a todo lo hago con todas sus consecuencias.

Mis pocas ganas por grabar, por componer, mi continuo cansancio. Había sido un estúpido y Tom tuvo toda la razón. Si me hubiera sentado a hablar con ellos como lo hice aquel día, muchos de mis problemas se hubieran reducido tanto que no habría llegado al límite, pero no lo hice y pague las consecuencias. Unas más importantes que otras, la peor, Georgia. Ella había pagado todos los platos, ella se había llevado la peor parte de mi crisis y ahora mismo era yo quien lo pagaba todo con creces.

Porque no era fácil llegar a casa y estar solo, solo sin una sonrisa que te abriera la puerta, solo sin un abrazo que te diera la bienvenida, solo un beso que te transportara directo a la luna en tan solo 10 segundos. Ella se había ido y con ella mis ganas de soñar, mis ganas de seguir volando… La había perdido y ahora era demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

Mire al techo de la cocina intentando retener esas lágrimas que purgaban por salir. Yo lo había destrozado todo y no sabía como arreglarlo. No podía, no era capaz de rectificar y eso dolía mucho.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurro Kate detrás de mí.

Me pase una mano por el pelo y lance un silencioso suspiro, intentando calmar todo aquello que acababa de sentir.

- Sí, claro. ¿Comemos? – pregunté sin darme la vuelta, bajando de nuevo la mirada a la comida.

- Si, comamos – murmuro no muy segura.

Sabía que lo había notado. No la conocía, no del todo, pero podía leer sus gestos, interpretar su tono de voz, conocerla sin hacerlo. Porque había una parte de ella que ya me había mostrado, la parte que dejaba ver cuando cogía una guitarra y en ese momento dejaba ver mucho más de lo que se imaginaba. Solo debías pararte a observar, leer entre líneas y allí estaba Kate en toda su magnitud.

Se sentó en la encimera y me miro ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, dejando que su pelo cayera por el hombro derecho, me miraba intentando entrar en mi cabeza, leerme y sonreí de lado. Era increíble la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban.

- ¿Te importa que me siente aquí? – murmuro sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

No pude evitar no echarme a reír, imaginaba alguna pregunta sobre mi estado, nunca pude imaginar que preguntaría eso tan seria.

- ¿Eso es un sí o un bájate de ahí? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Toda la encimera es tuya – conteste sonriendo de vuelta.

- Perfecto, así estás mucho más guapo – susurro rebuscando entre las bolsas - ¿Y mi hamburguesa?

- En la bolsa, supongo – murmure sin dejar de mirarla.

En solo un día había reído más que en todo un mes. Ella tenía la capacidad de contagiar las sonrisas, de pegarte la risa y de que los problemas volaran lejos. Ella era la medicina, que sin buscar, había encontrado. Porque sabía que esto no sería algo de un día. Sabía que ella me haría sonreír día tras día.

- ¿Siempre te ausentas de esa manera? – preguntó dándole el primer mordisco a la hamburguesa.

- ¿Ausentarme? – murmure despejando de nuevo mi mente.

- Si, miras un punto fijo, cierras ligeramente los ojos y estos se quedan sin brillo, parece que desconectas y realmente da miedo – contestó muy seria.

- ¿En serio cierro los ojos? – pregunté curioso.

- Si. Demasiado, como si estuvieras planeando alguna venganza contra la humanidad.

- Por ahora creo que no he llegado a ese punto – dije sentándome a su lado.

Comimos sentados en la encimera, con las bolsas esparcidas por ella. Conversación fluida, rápida, natural. Divertida.

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos? – murmuro cogiendo el helado.

- ¿Con el disco?

- No, con mi boda… ¡Claro que con el disco! – rió

- Esta misma semana, debo preparar el estudio un poco…

- ¿Qué estudio?

- Este, el de mi casa – conteste saltando de la encimera – Ven.

Bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al estudio, abrí la puerta y la deje pasar primero. No era un gran estudio, pero tenía lo suficiente para empezar hasta que todo estuviera preparado para grabar, entonces iríamos a otro y acabaríamos el trabajo. Mientras este sería su refugio.

- Es…impresionante – murmuro pasando sus ojos por todas partes.

- Bueno, es pequeño, artesano y creo que nos servirá para empezar.

- Créeme para mí esto es el paraíso – contestó adentrándose un poco más en el estudio.

Observe como pasaba sus manos por las mesas de mezclas, como miraba el micrófono y se detenía delante de los atriles donde estaban las guitarras colocadas.

- ¿Puedo? – murmuro señalando mi acústica negra.

- Si, claro – contesté sentándome en la silla del ordenador.

Cogió la guitarra con sumo cuidado, como si se fuera a romper con solo tocarla y ese simple gesto me saco una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que esta guitarra es mítica? – dijo tocando el mástil con cuidado.

- ¿Mítica?

- Si, es la guitarra que toda Mcflyer quiere, es la acústica más preciada y ahora mismo la tengo entre mis brazos – murmuró tocando el primer acorde.

Sonreí otra vez viéndola, a veces no recordaba que ella era fan de Mcfly y frases como esas hacían que aún después de 7 años me asombrara, se me pusieran los pelos de punta y generara en mí una sensación de gratitud que nunca tenía fin. Sin gente con ella, sin fans, nosotros no seríamos nada y eso era algo que los cuatro sabíamos y agradecíamos día a día.

Comenzó a tocar ligeros acordes y se paró en seco. La mire y levantó la cabeza mirando la clavija de la guitarra. Pidiéndome permiso para afinarla.

- Kate, a partir de ahora todo lo que esta en este estudio es tuyo, no tienes que pedir permiso cada vez que quieras tocar algo, porque puede que yo no esté y a ti te venga la inspiración. Por lo que si, puedes afinarla, desafinarla, tocarla o no tocarla.

- Gracias Danny, en serio, no se como darte las gracias – susurro bajando la mirada.

- Trabajando y haciendo el mejor disco en solitario de la década – bromee acercándome a ella.

Comenzó a afinar la guitarra y me sorprendí cuando no presiono el afinador. Simplemente usaba su oído, afinaba con el oído y eso era algo que hacía años que no veía. Tocaba 5 acordes seguidos y daba vueltas a las clavijas, repitió ese proceso unas cuantas veces hasta que en menos de cinco minutos, empezó tocando una canción, con la guitarra perfectamente afinada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando supongo que vio mi cara de asombro.

- Creo que ni yo soy capaz de afinarla así – murmure

- No me lo creo, simplemente te has acomodado al afinador, pero yo no soy capaz de hacerlo. El afinador afina en clave de sol, sin tono propio y una guitarra suena mejor cuando eres tú quien la pones a punto – comentó mientras empezaba a deslizar sus dedos por las cuerdas.

Realmente sonaba perfecta, mejor de lo que lo hacía cuando yo la afinaba y eso me produjo una especie de orgullo, un orgullo porque cada segundo estaba más seguro de que era Ella.

- ¿Me acompañas? – susurró señalando otra guitarra.

- Por supuesto – conteste con una sonrisa, alargando la mano y cogiendo otra guitarra.

Me miro y sus ojos brillaban.

- Creo que esta canción te la sabrás, sino se me caerá un mito – bromeó comenzando a tocar los primeros acordes.

Cuando reconocí la canción, aproximadamente al sexto acorde, mi sonrisa se intensificó aún más y la acompañe, sin dejar de mirarla, esperando que empezara a cantar y lo hizo y empezó a cantar la primera estrofa de _Streets of Philadelphia, _una canción de mi ídolo_._ Sin dejar de mirarme, sin cortar el contacto visual…Creo que ese fue El momento, ahí empezó todo aunque yo no lo supiera.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

POV Kate.

Cuando quise darme cuenta ya era hora de irme. Deje la guitarra de nuevo en su atril y me levante despacio de la silla. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando estabas inmersa en aquello que realmente te gustaba hacer. Habían pasado dos horas desde que entramos en el estudio de Danny. Dos horas durante las cuales la conexión musical se podía tocar con los dedos de la mano.

Era algo excepcional, que dos personas sin que ni siquiera se conocieran realmente, pudieran crear una conexión tan grande en tan poco tiempo. Pero cuando Danny cogía una guitarra era capaz de hacerte olvidar hasta tus más profundos pensamientos. Simplemente te dejabas llevar por su voz, por el rasgar de sus manos contra las cuerdas de la guitarra, te hipnotizaba su voz y con ella te perdías entre acorde y acorde.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya – susurre dándome la vuelta.

Danny seguía sentado, con la guitarra marrón sobre sus brazos, apoyada en su pierna flexionada. Levanto la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos. Siempre miraba a los ojos, era algo propio de él. Nunca desviaba la mirada y todo lo decía dejando que vieras su interior. Haciendo que cada palabra fuera aún más sincera que la anterior.

- Te acerco a casa – contestó apoyando la guitarra contra la pared.

- No hace falta, solo indícame donde esta el metro más cercano – susurre azorada.

Me miro como si hubiera salido de un psiquiátrico y esbozo una sonrisa poniendo una mano en mi hombro y guiándome a la salida. Sin decir absolutamente nada salimos de la casa, en dirección al coche.

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó metiendo la llave en el contacto.

- Hoxton, cerca de Kingsland Road – contesté mientras me ponía el cinturón.

No hablamos, no hacía falta, no había nada que decir. Por lo menos nada relevante, todo había sido dicho mediante la música y eso era algo que nunca había experimentado, podía notar como él sentía lo mismo que yo cuando los acordes empezaban a sonar. Había sido demasiado especial.

Cuando llegó a mi calle, le indique el portal y paro el coche en un pequeño hueco. Me desabroche el cinturón y me gire a mirarle.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunté sin tener que dar más explicaciones.

- El lunes. Disfruta del fin de semana, celébralo y el lunes te llamo – susurro sin mirarme.

- Gracias de nuevo Danny – contesté acercándome a él y depositando un ligero beso en su mejilla.

- Apresúrate, quedan pocas horas para la hora de la cena y creo que tienes planes – dijo mirándome de reojo y dejando entrever una sonrisa.

Di un pequeño bote en el asiento, cayendo en la cuenta de la hora que era, de que no había llamado a Mark y que debía vestirme y arreglarme. Se me había olvidado por completo. Abrí la puerta del coche y le dedique una última sonrisa a Danny antes de bajar.

- Suerte – dijo mientras ponía el coche en marcha de nuevo.

Subí las escaleras corriendo y entre en la casa como un torbellino, tirando las llaves a la mesa. Cogí el abrigo y lo lance al sofá, buscando el móvil por mis bolsillos. Marque el número de Mark y espere.

- ¡Hola desaparecida! – contestó Mark al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo siento…– susurre un par de veces

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no llamar antes, he ido a comer con Danny y se me han pasado las horas volando, me ha enseñado el estudio y nos hemos puesto a tocar la guitarra y de verdad que han pasado las horas volando y…

- Tranquila Kate, tranquila. ¿Todo bien?

- ¿Qué? Si, claro todo genial – susurre confusa

- Pues ya esta, relájate, date un baño, vístete y a las 8 te espero en la puerta – dijo Mark y supe que estaba sonriendo.

- De acuerdo.

- Otra cosa pequeña. Ponte algo bonito, ya sabes, nada de converse – murmuro Mark justo antes de colgarme.

Me quede parada mirando la pantalla del teléfono, primero porque me había imaginado que estaría al menos un poco molesto por mi falta de llamadas y segundo por su última frase. Algo bonito, eso solo significaba restaurante pijo. Yo no estaba preparada para eso, había pensado que aunque fuese una cita, no sería de esa manera. Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa y todavía quedaba una hora para las 8.

Me di una rápida ducha, nada relajante y con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo entre en la habitación, abrí el armario y pase mi mirada por él. No tenía cosas elegantes, nada, no había traído nada. Necesitaba ir a casa y recoger ropa, toda. Me iba a mudar a Londres y eso significaba trasladar todo mi armario a casa de Mark.

Empecé a rebuscar algo que pudiera ponerme. Encontré un pequeño vestido negro, era simple, por encima de las rodillas y que se ajustaba a la cintura con un cinturón. No era algo muy elegante pero con los botines supuse que valdría. Me vestí rápidamente sin dejar de vigilar el reloj.

A las 8 menos diez, ya estaba vestida, peinada, maquillada y nerviosa. Si, estaba nerviosa por salir con Mark, aunque eso fuera algo habitual, hoy todo se salía del camino. No era una cena de amigos, era algo más y las palabras de Danny retumbaban en mi cabeza. "Cuidado".

Mi móvil sonó y vi el nombre de Mark en la pantalla. Ya estaba abajo, esa era la señal. Cogí el abrigo, el bolso y baje las escaleras, notando como mi estómago empezaba a dar pequeños saltos y no podía controlar el temblor de mis manos. Realmente estaba nerviosa y eso no era algo habitual en mí. Pero tenía miedo, supongo que era normal, estábamos arriesgando mucho, pero quien no juega no gana.

Abrí la puerta de la calle y allí estaba Mark, pantalones oscuros, camisa oscura, peinado y con un ramo de margaritas blancas en las manos. Creo que me sonroje.

- Estás preciosa pequeña – susurró acercándose a mí.

Bajo su cabeza hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron y note las mariposas en mi estómago, provocándome cosquillas. Pase una mano por sus hombros y profundice el beso, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

- Felicidades por tu disco – susurro contra mis labios esbozando una sonrisa.

Se separo un poco de mí y me tendió el ramo de flores. Las cogí con cuidado, como si fueran de cristal y hundí mi nariz en ellas, aspirando el aroma. Sonreí entre las flores y un flash me iluminó. Levante los ojos confusa y me encontré con Mark, con el móvil en mano, sonrisa en la cara.

- Creo que es la foto más bonita que te he hecho nunca – susurró cogiéndome de la mano y guiándome al coche.

Todavía no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero es que me había robado la voz. El tiempo estaba pasando a cámara lenta y cada gesto quedaba grabado en mi retina, almacenándolo en la pequeña caja de recuerdos que tenía alojada en mi cabeza. Una imagen tras otra.

Llegamos a un restaurante, con aparcacoches y empecé a ponerme más nerviosa.

- Mark, no hacía falta que fuera un restaurante de este tipo – susurre agarrando más fuerte su mano.

- Esta vez si hacía falta – contestó devolviéndome el apretón

Entramos en el restaurante, colores claros, luces suaves, mesas individuales, camareros con esmoquin. Me sentía como Cenicienta cuando entró por primera vez a palacio. Abrumada.

Mark dio su nombre y nos guiaron a una pequeña mesa, alejada de la puerta, de la gente. Me ayudaron a sentarme y susurre un gracias, mientras estaba segura de que mis mejillas se habían tornado de un color rojizo, otra vez.

No puedo recalcar nada de la cena, simplemente fue perfecta. Perfecta no es la palabra que usaría para describirla, fue algo más. Durante la cena y entre conversaciones, brindis y sonrisas, pude pensar. Pensar en todo lo que tenía, en lo que venía y en lo que perdía. Llegue a una sola conclusión. Lo iba a dar todo, en todos los sentidos. Lo iba a dar todo con Mark, lo iba a intentar e iba a hacer que fuera algo especial, pero también lo iba a dar todo por la música, por el disco. Me daba miedo que ese conjunto no funcionara, que perdiera una de las dos cosas.

Salimos del restaurante y decidimos dar un pequeño paseo antes de volver a casa, íbamos agarrados y eso no sería extraño si no fuera por los besos que nos íbamos robando con cada paso dado.

- Gracias – susurre contra sus labios.

- No me las des, Kate

- Necesito hacerlo, esto esta siendo tan especial que no lo puedo expresar con palabras – susurre de nuevo.

- Entonces no hables – dijo cerrando el espacio que nos separaba.

No fue un beso más, fue el beso que lo empezó todo, un beso especial, de los que quieres recordar, esos besos con los que sueñas de pequeña, esos que Disney muestra. Un beso sincero, un beso que demuestra tanto que es imposible explicar con meras y simples palabras estas se quedan cortas.

Me separe de nuevo, notando como mis piernas temblaba, fruto del beso, de lo que había sentido con él.

- Kate… - susurro Mark cuando yo hundí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello y pase mis brazos por su cintura – Quiero intentarlo, necesito hacerlo.

- Ya lo estamos haciendo Mark – contesté levantando mi cabeza y clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

- Esto es muy difícil Kate, pero se que lo sientes igual que yo – dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos.

- Por eso estoy segura de que esto acaba de empezar y no quiero pensar en nada más. Solos tú y yo – dije volviendo a buscar sus labios, esta vez en un beso suave.

- Deberíamos contárselo a Angie – dijo Mark separándose de mí.

- Lo se, lo haremos, en cuanto vuelva a Londres, no quiero hacerlo por teléfono – contesté agarrándome de su cintura y comenzamos a andar de nuevo.

- ¿Crees que le molestará?

- ¿A Angie? No, se sorprenderá, nos abrazará y empezará a preparar nuestra boda, es Angie – contesté como si solo su nombre lo explicara todo.

Comenzamos a reír, a la vez, juntos. Era increíble como un simple beso, una noche de borrachera podía cambiarlo todo. Desde la vez que lo intentamos no había vuelto a pensar en Mark de esta manera, como novio, como amante. Simplemente era Mark. Pero ahora, todo era más. Mi vida era más. Mi nueva vida acababa de empezar y los cambios ya se sucedían uno tras otro.

Creo que esa noche algo en mí cambió, puede ser que fuera la fuerza que te da el tener todo claro, el perseguir tus sueños y conseguirlos. Puede que fuera el beso. Puede que fuera un simple abrazo, una sonrisa o un suave roce de manos. De lo único que estoy segura es que fue esa noche, la noche del 6 de marzo.


	13. Capítulo 13

**¡Hola!**

**Este capítulo es muy importante para mi, la canción que voy a poner es aquella que me ha ayudado en muchos momentos y en el fic significa mucho.**

**Espero que la escuchéis si no la conocéis:**

**www. youtube. com/ watch?v=vLRPKE-LtMg**

**(Quitar espacios) Sino os sale es: "Who you are" Jessie J.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

El resto del fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido, como un pequeño sueño. Hable con Angie un par de veces y me dijo que vendría a Londres la siguiente semana. No podía esperar a contárselo todo. Había tanto que contar. Solo le había contado todo lo relacionado con la música y eso ya había generado una retahíla de gritos por el teléfono.

Con Mark. Perfecto. Habían sido dos días, en los cuales no nos habíamos separado, habíamos visto películas en el sofá, habíamos cenado en pequeños bares, todo había sido como siempre pero con ese algo que antes estaba ausente u oculto.

El lunes por la mañana estuve pendiente del móvil, toda la mañana. Los chicos se habían ido temprano a la universidad y yo me había quedado sentada en el sofá, guitarra en mano y libreta en las rodillas. Componiendo, retocando, mirando. No sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía que buscaba Danny, que era lo que me exigiría o si me daría vía libre. Nada, no sabía nada.

Pasadas las 11 de la mañana mi teléfono empezó a sonar y me puse nerviosa, aunque solo fuera una llamada, era la llamada.

- ¿Si? – contesté moviendo la mano por la guitarra.

- Kate. Buenos días – contestó un Danny muy animado.

- Buenos días…

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó

- ¿Preparada para qué?

- Estoy debajo de tú casa – contestó con una carcajada.

Me levanté corriendo de sillón y me asome por la ventana. Cierto, ahí estaba, en el portal, móvil en mano, llaves del coche en la otra. Solté una carcajada al ver como un par de chicas murmuraban a su paso, mirándole sin parar.

- Creo que si no quieres que miles de chicas lleguen corriendo debería abrirte la puerta – dije todavía asomada por la ventana.

- Te lo agradecería – contestó levantando la cabeza y mirando a las ventanas.

Hice un pequeño saludo con la mano y con el teléfono todavía pegado al oído abrí la puerta del portal.

- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

- No, estaba sentada en el sofá – contesté.

Era un poco absurdo que siguiéramos hablando por el móvil cuando él estaba subiendo las escaleras.

- Siento no haber llamado antes, he estado con los chicos y he pasado directamente a buscarte – dijo mientras escuchaba sus pasos por la escalera.

- No pasa nada, llevo toda la mañana preparada para salir – dije sonriendo.

- Ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Qué piso es?

- El 3º, tú sigue subiendo – contesté riéndome muy alto.

- He escuchado tu risa en estéreo – murmuró Danny subiendo el último tramo de escaleras.

- ¿Por qué seguimos hablando por teléfono? – pregunté ya con él en frente de mí.

- No lo se, es divertido – contestó por el teléfono aún estando cara a cara.

Solté otra pequeña carcajada y colgué el teléfono mientras le invitaba a pasar.

- Bonita casa – murmuro

- Práctica, diría yo – contesté apartando la guitarra del sofá. – Voy a ponerme algo en los pies y ya estoy lista.

- De acuerdo, tranquila, no hay prisa. Mi casa va a estar en el mismo lugar – contestó sentándose en el sofá y cogiendo mi guitarra.

Entre en la habitación y empecé a buscar mis zapatillas por todas partes, como siempre un estaba debajo de la cama, mientras la otra reposaba debajo de la mesa.

- ¿Debo llevarme mis canciones? – pregunté asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Lo que quieras, no estaría mal – murmuró mientras seguía deslizando las manos por las cuerdas de la guitarra.

- Pero no te creas que hay aquí canciones nº 1 – grité mientras buscaba la chaqueta.

- Nadie tiene canciones nº 1 de la noche a la mañana, tiempo al tiempo – dijo Danny elevando la voz por encima del sonido de la guitarra.

Salimos de casa, yo con la libreta en el bolso y Danny jugando con las llaves del coche.

- He invitado a los chicos esta tarde a casa, quieren conocerte – dijo abriendo el coche y yo me quedé paralizada con la mano sujetando la puerta.

- ¿Los chicos son Los Chicos? – pregunté

- Si a los chicos te refieres a esos tres con los que comparto grupo, si, entonces si – dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- ¿Por qué quieren conocerme?

- Bueno, porque voy a producir tu disco y ellos son mi familia, necesitan meter la nariz en mis asuntos – contestó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que entrara en el coche.

- Pero…No se que decir – susurre.

- No creo que haya nada que decir, no son un jurado, simplemente quieren conocerte no que les hagas un concierto privado – dijo arrancando el coche.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió con una conversación absurda, de esas que tienes con los vecinos en el ascensor. Yo seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho. Yo era fan de McFly, aunque puede que no fuera una fan de los pies a la cabeza, pero si que les había escuchado y había veces que me olvidaba de quien era Danny Jones, simplemente era un amigo, pero ahora, me había puesto nerviosa y sin ni siquiera saber porque.

Llegamos a su casa y como la última vez un par de perros llenos de energía me atacaron cariñosamente, demasiado. Me agache a tocarlos y cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en la misma posición que la vez anterior. Otra vez Danny les llamo y pude escapar de sus babas.

- Espero que todos los recibimientos no sean de este tipo – susurre riendo

- Creo que sí, deberías empezar a imponerte o cualquier día te encontrare sepultada por ellos – contestó Danny indicándome con la mano el camino al estudio.

Bajamos las escaleras y entré de nuevo en el que iba a ser mi templo durante el tiempo que durara este sueño.

- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – preguntó desde la puerta.

- No, tranquilo.

No sabía que hacer, donde colocarme, como empezar. No tenía ni idea de lo debía hacer y eso me ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunté dudosa.

- Pues empezar – contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Empezar con qué Danny?

- A grabarte, probar tu voz, mirar tus registros, probarlo todo – contestó colocándose delante de la mesa de mezclas y empezando a tocar miles de botones.

- De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué hago? – pregunté sin saber ni donde colocarme.

Danny empezó a reír sin parar, como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de la historia y levante una ceja, confusa y un poco molesta.

- Lo siento – murmuró entre carcajadas.

- Ya lo veo – susurre haciendo un mohín.

- Es que esto me trae muchos recuerdos – susurro frotándose los ojos – Mira, coge una guitarra, afínala si quieres, toca, canta y ya lo habrás hecho todo.

- ¿Y que canto? – pregunté casi gritando.

- Lo que quieras Kate, si puede busca una canción que tenga varios registros de voz para poder ampliar más la grabación y así te ahorras cantar 5 canciones más.

- Una canción con registros, altos y bajos, es difícil ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no me dices una y la cantó? – pregunté acercándome a su posición.

- De acuerdo, pensemos. Primero quiero que cantes una canción cantada por una mujer, donde podamos controlar el registro de voz antes de empezar. ¿Te atreves a cantar a capella?

- Lo puedo intentar, si me das el tono creo que puedo – susurre cada vez mas nerviosa.

- Perfecto, perfecto – murmuro tocando más y más botones - ¿Qué te parece Pink? ¿Te sabes alguna?

- Si, conozco unas cuantas de Pink. ¿Sober por ejemplo?

- Sober…Espera que no se cual es – murmuro y cuando me di cuanta la voz de Pink inundo la habitación – Perfecta. Pues cuando quieras.

Conocía perfectamente la canción, entera, creo que podría tocarla hasta con la guitarra, ¿pero cantarla a capella y delante de Danny? No, creo que de eso no era capaz.

- Colócate donde el micrófono y cuando me digas te doy el tono – murmuro Danny.

Ni siquiera se giró a mirarme, si lo hubiera hecho habría visto a una chica de 20 años llena de miedos e inseguridades, no a Kate.

- ¿Preparada? Uno, dos y tres.

Danny dio el tono y yo me quede parada en el sitio mirándole fijamente sin ser capaz de articular voz alguna, era imposible, nada salía de mi garganta y estaba segura de que si algún sonido hubiera salido, no habría sido para nada mi voz.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó Danny parando la grabación.

Yo seguía estática en el sitio. Si esto me pasaba en un pequeño estudio con solo una persona delante, no me quería imaginar que pasaría cuando estuviera ante un grupo grande de gente.

- ¿Kate? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó levantándose de la silla y acercándose a mí.

- No puedo…no puedo – murmure

- Tranquila, ¿vale? – susurro colocando una mano en mi hombro.

- No voy a ser capaz, no puedo cantar, no puedo – volví a murmurar mirándolo a los ojos.

No se si vio mi miedo, no se si me comprendió, no se que pudo ver, pero cuando me di cuenta estaba enterrada en sus brazos que acariciaban lentamente mi espalda intentando calmar mi ataque de pánico. Las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar de mis ojos mojando su camiseta y me permití el lujo de abrazarle. Hundí mi cabeza en sus hombros y descargué toda mi frustración en forma de saladas lágrimas.

Escuchaba como palabras tranquilizadoras salían de la boca de Danny, notaba su aliento en mi oído, notaba sus brazos protegiéndome y poco a poco los temblores se fueron calmando, las lagrimas fueron cesando y me separe un poco de él, ocultando mi rostro. Avergonzada por el espectáculo que acababa de dar.

- Kate – susurro Danny detrás de mí.

No me di la vuelta, solo quería ocultarme, que la tierra me tragase y se llevase con ella todos estos sentimientos.

- Kate – murmuro Danny más cerca de mí, me giro suavemente, clavando sus ojos en los míos, pasando su mano por mi mejilla, borrando todo rastro de aquel repentino llanto. – Escúchame. No te avergüences nunca de sentir miedo, porque eso es lo que te hace humana. Todos tenemos miedo. Yo tenía pánico cuando cantaba en público, siempre pensaba que me olvidaría de todos los acordes, que mi voz no saldría. Todos, repito, todos pasamos por esto, por lo que queda prohibido avergonzarse. Ven, acompáñame.

Me tendió la mano y la agarre con fuerza. Subimos las escaleras despacio, no sabía a donde me llevaba o que pretendía, pero me deje guiar, porque confiaba en él. Salimos al jardín. Era impresionante, no por lo grande, si no por lo que había en él. Al fondo, escondido debajo de un sauce había un columpio que colgaba de sus ramas. Un columpio. Sonreí inconscientemente.

- Quiero que hagas una cosa, sube al columpio, cierra los ojos y deja salir todo – susurro en mi odio.

Me gire todavía con una sonrisa en mis labios, asentí tímidamente con la cabeza y eche a correr hacía el columpio como una niña pequeña. Me senté y comencé a moverme, cogiendo cada vez más altura, viendo como las ramas del árbol cada vez se acercaban más a mi, como Danny era cada vez mas pequeño, como el cielo cada vez estaba más y más cerca. Entonces una canción vino a mi cabeza, una canción que en esos momentos se me antojaba perfecta y sin pensarlo cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar alto, muy alto.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
>why am I doing this to myself?<br>Losing my mind on a tiny error  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf<br>"No, no, no, no"_

Esa canción siempre me ayudaba, cuando tenía un mal día siempre la escuchaba, porque decía justamente lo que necesitaba oír. Apreté más fuerte mis párpados y deje que la voz saliera. Sabía que era un tono al que yo no llegaba, era demasiado para mí pero no por ello dejaba de cantarla, porque querer es poder.

_Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<br>It's okay not to be okay  
>Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart<br>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
>Just be true to who you are!<em>

Ese párrafo decía tanto en tan poco. "Las lágrimas no significan una derrota, todo el mundo tiene moratones. Solo se fiel a lo que eres" Esa frase, era mi frase.

Acabe la canción y con ella frene el columpio, realmente me sentía con fuerza, renovada completamente, sentía que podía, que lo conseguiría aunque costase sudor y lágrimas, pero no iba a dejar de pelear. Me levante del columpio y vi como Danny tenía el móvil en la mano. En ese momento mi voz comenzó a salir de él y la sonrisa de Danny se amplió. Me había grabado. Cantando encima de un columpio.

Me acerqué a él y mire por encima de su hombro el video. Era impresionante. Casi no podía reconocer la fuerza de mi voz, los tonos a los que había llegado. Nunca en mi vida había conseguido que mis cuerdas vocales llegaran a esos tonos y Jassie J tenía una voz impresionante que siempre se me había antojado imposible.

- Increíble Kate – susurró Danny dándose la vuelta y mirándome a los ojos, mientras mi voz continuaba sonando.

- ¿Cómo lo he conseguido? – murmure sin llegar a creérmelo.

- Porque te has liberado, no había presiones, solo eras tú cantando lo que querías y como querías. Porque esa fue la Kate que vi en Manchester y la que quiero ver todos los días.

Sus palabras llegaron muy dentro, demasiado y note como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos, pero esta vez eran diferentes. Danny guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y abrió sus brazos, sin pensarlo me refugie en ellos, con las saladas gotas corriendo por mis mejillas y muriendo en la sonrisa que cruzaba mi cara. Note como Danny acercaba sus labios a mi oído…

- Eres increíble Kate, créetelo de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios?<p> 


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

No puedo precisar el tiempo que estuve refugiada entre sus brazos, solo se que si no hubiera sido por esa inoportuna llamada, el tiempo se hubiera prolongado. Porque se sentía bien, demasiado natural para ser real. No quise pensarlo, simplemente me limite a disfrutarlo.

Se separo de mi y comenzó a hablar por teléfono, animado, muy animado. Haciendo gestos y diversos aspavientos con las manos y soltando estruendosas carcajadas cada pocos segundos. Sin duda, aquella era una llamada bien recibida. No puse atención a la conversación, realmente no me importaba, ya tenía suficientes cosas en las que pensar.

Cuando colgó se dio la vuelta mirándome con una sonrisa todavía enmarcando su rostro.

- Era Doug – dijo sin que esa sonrisa desapareciera.

De primeras no asocie el nombre con ningún conocido y debí poner cara de poker, porque Danny levantó una ceja, como si le estuviera vacilando. En cuanto caí, pegue un pequeño saltito. Vale, Doug, Dougie, bajista, rubio. Si claramente conocía ese nombre.

- En 10 minutos esta aquí, ha decidido que sea yo quien le de comer – dijo acompañando la frase con una sonora carcajada.

Simplemente con esa frase se podía palpar el vínculo que tenían o más bien lo que Danny sentía por él. Era como cuando yo hablaba de Angie, hablaba de ella como mi hermana, como la persona que nunca me haría daño. En realidad tenía curiosidad por ver a los 4 en acción, juntos y comprobar si aquello que decían los tabloides era real o no, si de verdad existía tan buena química, tanta conexión.

- ¿Qué te apetece comer? – preguntó abriendo el paso hacía el interior de la casa.

- Me da igual, algo que no te cueste mucho cocinar – murmure entrando en el salón.

- Créeme no pensaba ponerme a hacer cosas complicadas, básicamente porque no se – contestó riendo.

- ¿Qué te parece si cocino yo y tu haces de pinche? – pregunté sonriéndole.

- ¡No puedes cocinar, eres la invitada!

- No puedo ser tu invitada cuando voy a pasar más tiempo en esta casa que en la mía propia, creo que deberé empezar a controlar la cocina – contesté de vuelta.

- De acuerdo, ¿Qué quieres cocinar?

- Pues si tienes los ingredientes necesarios, podría hacer unos espaguetis carbonara – murmure entrando en la cocina.

Asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a abrir armarios, sacando todo lo que le iba pidiendo. Cinco minutos después la imagen de la cocina de Danny Jones era un tanto curiosa. Yo me encontraba en los fogones colocando la olla, mientras que él se encargaba de cortar la cebolla y no dejaba de parpadear intentando que las lágrimas que le producía la cebolla no salieran.

- ¿Puedo poner música? – pregunté señalando la cadena que se encontraba en una esquina de la encimera.

- Claro – murmuró sin levantar la vista del cuchillo y la cebolla.

Sonreí y me acerque al aparato tocando los botones correspondientes hasta que la música empezó a inundar la habitación, cambié unas cuantas veces de dial, intentando encontrar uno que fuera algo variado, la música que se escuchaba estos días me ponía de los nervios, solo era música electrónica, con voces demasiado distorsionadas que ocultaban, algunas veces, cantantes mediocres. Eso me enfurecía. Seguí cambiando el dial hasta que la voz de Aerosmith inundó la habitación, con una de mis canciones favoritas, Crazy.

Mientras la compenetración en la cocina se realizaba como si lleváramos toda la vida cocinando juntos, las voces se iban elevando canción tras canción hasta que una paleta de madera se convirtió en un improvisado micrófono. Siempre cocinaba con música y siempre acababa usando cualquier utensilio de la cocina como micrófono improvisado. Por lo que pude comprobar Danny Jones también había realizado ese espectáculo en alguna ocasión.

- Bonito espectáculo – murmuró una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

Si que lo era, en eso momentos yo daba saltos mientras que cantaba a gritos una canción de los Beatles, mientras que Danny me hacía los coros. Note como mis mejillas se coloreaban de un suave rojo y me di la vuelta tímidamente dejando el improvisado micrófono sobre la encimera.

Volví a mi posición inicial avistando el último resquicio de un saludo entre ellos, aunque escasas horas antes se hubieran visto.

- ¿Nos vas a presentar o tengo que hacerlo por mí mismo? – preguntó el rubio mirando a Danny y después a mí, mientras que daba un paso hacía mi posición.

- Creo que sobran las presentaciones, ella es Kate, él es Dougie – dijo Danny señalándonos.

- Encantado – Susurró Dougie acercándose a mí y depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla haciendo que estas volvieran a tornarse rosadas.

- Igualmente – contesté intentando controlar mi voz.

Creerme cuando os digo que en persona, impresiona. Es un poco más bajo que Danny, pero aún así supera mi altura. Su flequillo rubio ocultaba gran parte de su frente y caía ligeramente sobre unos pequeños, pero increíbles ojos grises. Creo que me perdí un poco en sus ojos porque un suave carraspeo de Danny me sobresaltó. Sacudí la cabeza borrando algunas ideas un tanto alocadas y gire mi cuerpo vigilando de nuevo el agua que todavía no hervía. Me dedique a dar vueltas al sofrito intentando concentrarme en ello.

- mmm…Esto huele realmente bien – dijo una voz a mi espalda, susurrando casi en mi oído. Sabía perfectamente que no era Danny y también sabía que intentaba, ponerme nerviosa y aunque no diera muestras de estarlo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Puede que alguien se quede sin comer hoy, por pesado – farfulló Danny desde la otra punta de la cocina.

Escuche como Dougie reía un poco más lejos de mí, quise contestar pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y mire la pantalla. Mark. Una sonrisa cubrió mi rostro y salí apresuradamente de la cocina yendo hacía el salón.

- ¡Mark! – grite nada más descolgar.

- Esto si que es un buen saludo, creo que me he quedado sordo – contestó riendo.

- ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Ya estas en casa? ¿Y el examen? – pregunté atropelladamente.

- Todo muy bien, si, ya estoy en casa y el examen me lo he inventado y ahora dime ¿Qué te hace tan feliz? – preguntó curioso.

- ¿Sabes esa canción que siempre canto pero que luego me cabreo porque nunca puedo llegar al tono real?

- Si, ayer mismo la cantaste y luego te enfurruñaste – contestó Mark.

La siguiente parte de la conversación se convirtió en un monologo por mi parte, relatándole todo lo que había pasado y como había pasado. La euforia que todavía contenía en mi cuerpo salía impregnada en mi tono de voz, más elevado de lo habitual.

- Y ahora estoy haciendo espaguetis carbonara – acabe por relatarle.

- Oh, que envidia y yo mientras comiendo un frío filete – murmuro Mark

- Esta noche te hago la cena, lo prometo – dije animada.

- Recuérdame que cuando conozca a Danny le de las gracias y le obligue a hacerte que cantes más a menudo, tu humor mejora considerablemente – contestó Mark riendo.

Hablamos unos minutos más y colgué alegando que si quería comer debía ir a vigilar la comida o esta acabaría en el mejor de los casos, quemada. Entre en la cocina todavía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja y despidiéndome de él. Como había supuesto Danny y Dougie se encontraban sentados con una cerveza en la mano, hablando animadamente mientras que la olla había empezado a hervir sin que nadie le hiciera caso alguno. Guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo y les lance una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Nadie piensa echar los espaguetis al agua o solo puedo hacerlo yo? – murmure haciéndome la enfadada y abriendo el paquete de pasta.

- No sabíamos cuanta cantidad había que echar – se excusó Danny mirando a Dougie y buscando un apoyo.

- Hombres… - murmure lo suficientemente alto como para que me escucharan los dos.

Eche la pasta y puse la tapa mirando el reloj, calculando la hora. Después me di la vuelta y abrí la nevera cogiendo otra cerveza, en esta casa parecía que la regla era, quieres algo, cógelo por ti mismo. Me senté en la encimera cerca de ellos y abrí el botellín.

- Una chica apañada – dijo Dougie con una sonrisa.

- Si, soy una supermujer, se abrir una cerveza y se lo que es un fuera de juego – conteste riendo.

- Mira, ya sabes algo más que Dougie – dijo Danny soltando una carcajada.

- ¿Para que voy a aprenderme algo que no me interesa? Eso es ocupar espacio en el cerebro sin motivo alguno – se defendió Dougie.

Durante los siguientes 15 minutos mi cabeza fue de lado a lado, de Danny a Dougie, como un partido de tenis, se soltaban pullas mutuamente, pero siempre con una sonrisa. Esa que se me contagió y que no pude borrar de mi cara durante toda la comida.

Cuando acabamos de comer, en un acto de caballerosidad me prohibieron levantarme a recoger, acepte sin mucha pelea, realmente odiaba recoger la mesa. Volvieron al salón y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Creo que cada vez que Kate cocine me pasare a hacer una visita – murmuró Dougie

- Primero tendré que invitarte – contestó Danny

- No creo que haga falta, tengo llaves de tu casa – dijo Dougie meciéndolas delante de su cara.

- Todavía no se porque te las dí.

- Porque te encanta que invada tu casa y tus perros me quieren más a mí – contestó Dougie haciendo que Bruce subiera al sofá.

- Creo que ahora te han cambiado por Kate – contestó Danny cuando el perro paso por encima de Dougie tumbándose encima mía.

- No les culpo yo también lo haría – dijo Dougie mirándome de nuevo.

Levanté una ceja sarcásticamente. Era realmente gracioso que intentara intimidarme con halagos o frases indirectas.

- Si, realmente los perros son muy listos – murmuré sonriendo.

Pasamos la siguiente hora hablando de tonterías, graciosas, eso sin duda, creo que hubo un par de momentos en los que mis abdominales se quejaron por ese ejercicio de risoterapia improvisado.

Escuchamos como la puerta principal se abría y los perros salían corriendo del salón al encuentro del nuevo visitante. Por lo que podía ver, todos tenían llaves de casa de Danny.

Por la puerta aparecieron la otra mitad del grupo, un rubio, alto, ojos miel y una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro, detrás de él, apareció un moreno, todavía más alto, pelo corto, ojos azules oscuro y debo añadir que con un cuerpo impresionante. Me quede sentada en el sofá sin saber muy bien como saludar, sonriendo tímidamente.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa! – gritó Harry

- No hace falta que grites Harry, creo que nos han visto – murmuró Tom negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- Por si acaso, a veces creo que se están quedando sordos – contestó el moreno avanzando hacía el salón.

Me levante del sofá y él vino directo a mí.

- Tú debes ser Kate, la famosa Kate – dijo Harry con una sonrisa, saludándome con calidez.

- Simplemente Kate – contesté sonriendo.

Detrás de él apareció Tom apartando suavemente a Harry y ocupando su sitio.

- Kate, encantado, como creo que sabes, soy Tom y me encargo de que estos tres orangutanes se comporten, si tienes algún problema avísame, siempre disponible para rescatar jovencitas de gorilas sin educación – dijo haciendo una suave reverencia que consiguió sacarme una sonora carcajada.

- Apuntado queda, pero creo que puedo con ello, en otra vida debí ser amazona – contesté de vuelta guiñándole un ojo.

- Perfecto, a ver si consigues amaestrar un poco a ese – dijo señalando a Danny.

- ¡Oye! Que sigo aquí – contestó Danny desde su posición.

- Si, Danny, si, puedes comer galletas – murmuró Tom haciendo un gesto de indiferencia con la mano.

Creo que en ese momento supe que esas cuatro personas conseguirían matarme de un ataque de risa y creo que también comprendí aquello que todo el mundo decía, que eran una familia. Sin duda no se podía negar, era, además de una familia, una muy unida.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusta?<p>

Decirme algo...


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

No puedo destacar ninguna conversación en particular, porque entonces debería destacarlas todas. Una vez tras otra me hicieron reír, se comportaban como niños pequeños, picándose, molestándose los unos a los otros, mientras que Tom hacía de árbitro improvisado, ya sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, parecía demasiado natural. Podía jurar que ese tipo de conversaciones se repetían día a día. Demasiado habituales como para que alguno de ellos se sorprendiera.

- Tom, baja conmigo al estudio un momento – dijo Danny levantándose y todos le miramos intentando descubrir el por qué de esa seriedad.

- Si me lo pides con ese tono, debo hacerte caso – murmuró Tom siguiendo los pasos de Danny hacía el estudio.

Me quede mirando como desaparecían por la escalera. Levante una ceja mirando a Harry y Dougie, buscando una explicación a su repentina desaparición.

- Ni idea – contestó Harry leyéndome perfectamente.

- Cualquier tontería, estamos hablando de Danny – dijo Dougie al otro lado.

- Eso es amor – contesté sonriendo

- Solo digo verdades, si no me crece la nariz y no quiero ser como Harry – respondió Dougie mientras se tocaba la nariz y sonreía.

Por detrás de mi cabeza se deslizó un brazo, alcanzando la nuca de Dougie y depositando en ella una sonora colleja. Este pegó un suave grito y puso cara de cabreado, una cara realmente absurda. Volví a soltar una suave carcajada.

- ¿Esto es así todos los días? – pregunté mirándoles a los dos.

- ¿Así como? – contestaron a la vez y yo volví a sonreír.

- Así.

- Si, a veces llegamos a dar verdadero miedo – murmuro Dougie de nuevo en mi odio.

- ¡Deja de susurrarme cosas al oído! – grité haciendo aspavientos con la mano, como si quisiera alejar a un bicho.

Escuche como Harry reía alto, muy alto.

- Así se habla Kate – dijo Harry entre carcajadas, llevándose una mano al estómago – Eso es un hachazo y lo demás son tonterías. Te lo merecías enano, eres muy pesado.

- Luego querrás un abrazo y te lo dará Kate, porque yo me voy a negar – contestó Dougie intentando hacerse el ofendido.

- Créeme, no me importa – dijo Harry pasando un brazo por mis hombros y acercándome a él.

Solté una carcajada y me deje abrazar por Harry mientras le sacaba la lengua a Dougie, en un gesto infantil que fue contestado por otro aún más infantil por parte del rubio, que se cruzó de brazos intentando parecer cabreado. Me separe de Harry y despeine suavemente a Dougie dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y levantándome del sofá.

- La tengo en el bote – dijo Dougie lo suficientemente alto como para que yo lo escuchara.

- Dougie…creo que deberías dejar de teñirte, esta afectando a tus neuronas – contestó Harry lanzándose hacía él y comenzando un desigual guerra de cosquillas, que sin duda ganó el moreno.

Entre en la cocina y abrí la nevera cogiendo tres cervezas y volviendo al salón donde la guerra ya había finalizado. Le lance una cerveza a cada uno y me acerque a la cristalera, observando el patio de la casa y a lo lejos el columpio.

- Vamos a investigar – dijo Dougie señalando la escalera.

- Si, vamos a ver que esconden – le animó Harry levantándose del sofá.

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Dougie acercándose a mí.

- No creo que sea buena idea – murmure.

- ¡Eh! Esto es una familia, aquí no hay secretos – contestó Dougie pasando una mano por mi hombro y arrastrándome al principio de la escalera.

Harry comenzó a bajar, de puntillas, como si fuera un espía, detrás suyo Dougie hacía lo mismo y por último yo bajaba, como la persona normal que era. Llegamos al piso de abajo y fuimos acercándonos al estudio. De repente una voz comenzó a sonar y me reconocí, sondando por los altavoces. Era yo cantando, la canción de esta mañana, en el columpio. Me pare en secó, bloqueándome un poco.

- ¡Joder! – murmuró Dougie parándose y dándose la vuelta - ¿Esa eres tú?

- Creo que si… - susurre avergonzada.

Harry abrió la puerta y asomo su cabeza. Detrás de él apareció Dougie y al fondo apareció mi cabeza.

- Te lo dije Danny, me debes 20 libras – murmuró Tom tendiendo la mano hacia Danny.

- ¡Sois unos cotillas! Me habéis hecho perder 20, solo porque no podéis mantener el culo quieto – dijo Danny sacando su cartera.

- A estas altura ya deberías conocernos – contestó Harry entrando del todo en el estudio.

- ¿Y que estabais haciendo? – preguntó Dougie

- Pues lo que has escuchado. He metido la canción al ordenador y he eliminado los ruidos exteriores, limpiando el sonido y voíla – contestó Danny mirándome y pidiéndome permiso con los ojos para apretar el botón.

Hice un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, en realidad aunque me diera vergüenza, también me moría de ganas por escuchar la canción entera, ver lo fallos y que de alguna manera me valoraran.

La música inundó la habitación y mire a Danny confusa.

- He introducido la base musical en esta versión – contestó acercándose a mí.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza y desvíe mi vista a una esquina de la habitación, escuchando como la música empezaba y pocos segundos después lo hacía con mi voz por encima. Sonaba mucho más limpia que la primera vez que la había escuchado en el móvil de Danny, me giré y le mire, se encontraba a mi lado y le sonreí con la mirada. Me devolvió la sonrisa con los labios y pasó un brazo por mis hombros, acercándome ligeramente a él.

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos, centrándome en mi voz, seguía pareciéndome increíble que realmente hubiera podido conseguir cantar esa canción, sin que los tonos se fueran, sin exagerados falsetes y con una voz muy clara.

Abrí los ojos cuando la canción llegó al estribillo, donde mi voz subía mínimo una octava de su tono natural y pude ver como los ojos de Tom se abrían considerablemente, mientras que a mi lado la sonrisa de Danny permanecía enmarcada en el rostro.

La canción acabó y el silencio invadió la habitación. Mire a todos, uno por uno intentando leer sus expresiones, intentando saber que pasaba por sus cabezas, Tom fue el primero en hablar.

- Realmente, hasta ahora mismo no entendía por qué Danny se había metido en este jaleo, no creía que esto llevara a buen puerto y así se lo dije – dijo Tom mirando a Danny mientras este asentía con la cabeza verificando sus palabras – Pero ahora mismo… – continuo mirándome a mí – Ahora mismo, creo que esta es la mejor decisión que Danny ha tomado en su vida, créeme, aunque no lo parezca, con Danny a tu lado conseguirás sacar lo mejor de ti en todos los momentos.

- Lo se, en un solo día ha conseguido que cantara una canción que a mi siempre me había parecido imposible – contesté mirando a Danny.

- No he hecho nada, has sido tu sola, Kate – me contestó Danny apretando suavemente la mano que reposaba en mi hombro.

- Yo quiero decir algo – dijo Dougie levantando la mano - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Todos rompimos a reír y Dougie recibió una doble colleja por parte de Harry y de Tom que estaban a su lado.

- ¿Por qué siempre que digo una verdad alguien me pega? – farfulló Dougie pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Después de una nueva conversación absurda, subimos de nuevo al salón y entré en la cocina. Estaba un poco abrumada por las palabras de Tom, tenía miedo de acabar decepcionándoles, no quería que esto acabara mal y tenía miedo. Supongo que como dijo Danny, tener miedo era algo natural, pero yo no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo y como toda novedad, me costaría acostumbrarme a ello.

- Kate – murmuro Tom entrando en la cocina.

Me di la vuelta, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

- Todo lo que he dicho ahí abajo, es verdad, puedes confiar en Danny. A veces puede ser un poco tonto, pero siempre hará todo lo que este en sus manos para ayudarte, siempre sin pedir nada a cambio. Es así.

- Lo se Tom, no puedo decir que le conozca como tú lo haces, pero estas semanas me ha demostrado tanto que siento que es imposible no confiar en él, porque ya lo hago, creo que desde el primer día cuando me dijo eso en Manchester, una parte de mí ya empezó a confiar en él – contesté.

- Y quiero preguntarte una cosa, el sábado celebramos su cumpleaños en una discoteca de aquí, ¿vendrías? – preguntó Tom

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro! No tenía ni idea – contesté

- Eso es porque es una sorpresa – dije poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Soy una tumba – contesté cerrando la imaginaria cremallera de mis labios.

- Perfecto, le he robado a Danny tú número, ya te avisaré con lo que sea. Puedes traer a quien quieras – dijo sonriéndome.

- Gracias por invitarme.

- Para nada, si no lo hago, Danny podría pegarme después – bromeo Tom – Otra cosa, en el salón te espera una guitarra y un rubio llamado Thomas que desea hacer un dúo contigo – dijo mientras salía por la cocina.

Me quede sola en la cocina, con una expresión fácil de descifrar. Felicidad. Realmente era demasiado feliz como para que eso fuera natural, todo era tan perfecto que no podía dejar de pensar que era un sueño, que pronto despertaría, que nada era real. Pero día a día me levantaba y ahí seguía todo, estaba dentro en un perfecto sueño del cual no quería despertar, nunca.

* * *

><p>¿Os gusta? :)<p> 


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16.**

Cuando los chicos se fueron de la casa, me quede sentada en el sofá pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Algunas personas matarían por vivir lo que yo había vivido y me sentía una completa privilegiada, en todos los sentidos, de todas las maneras.

Danny me acercó a mi casa y cuando llegamos a ella me comunicó que hasta el jueves no podríamos quedar, compromisos con el grupo. Asentí con la cabeza y baje del coche despidiéndome de él. Había sido un día muy largo y solo quería dormir. Con dos días libres por delante subiría a Manchester a recoger ropa, cerrar la casa y darme de baja en la universidad. Tenía que arreglar demasiados papeles y sobretodo necesitaba ver a Angie.

Cuando entre en casa Mark me recibió con un suave beso en los labios, uno correspondí alargando hasta que mis pulmones pidieron aire. Me separe de él y sonreí hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndome protegida entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – susurró en mi oído.

- Increíble Mark, simplemente increíble – contesté todavía sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

- No, tranquilo, creo que me voy a dormir directamente – susurre separándome un poco de él.

- Date una ducha, te preparo algo de cenar y nos vamos a dormir – contestó agarrando con una mano mi mentón y elevando mi cabeza.

Me puse de puntillas y le di otro beso, separándome poco a poco de él y entrando directamente al baño. En ese momento me acorde de mi cuaderno lleno de canciones a medio hacer, partituras incompletas, letras biográficas. Lo había olvidado en casa de Danny y hasta el jueves no lo vería de nuevo.

En cuanto salí de la ducha cogí el móvil y le llame.

- Danny – dije en cuanto escuché como descolgaba el teléfono.

- ¿Qué te has olvidado? – preguntó al otro lado.

- El cuaderno, en la mesa del comedor – susurre.

- ¿Qué cuaderno?

- El de las canciones – susurré de nuevo.

- ¿Te lo llevo? – preguntó curioso.

- No, no, solo quiero que lo mantengas a buen recaudo – contesté sonriendo.

- Tranquila, lo bajo al estudio, ahí no entra nadie – dijo bajando las escaleras.

- Otra cosa Danny, puedes verlo, no me importan, total en algún momento las escucharas – dije sintiendo como mis mejillas se coloreaban aunque él no me pudiera ver.

- No, prefiero que seas tú personalmente quien me las enseñe – contestó Danny.

- De acuerdo, pues…el jueves nos vemos – susurre.

El martes por la mañana cogí el coche y partí rumbo a mi ciudad, ya había avisado a Angie de mi llegada y en realidad estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía que contarle lo de Mark y aunque supiera que no se lo tomaría mal, tenía un poco de miedo.

Hice el viaje con la radio puesta y a mitad de camino la voz de cuatro hombres capto toda mi atención. Una entrevista de McFly en directo, en la radio. Subí el volumen y me concentre en sus voces, en sus bromas, en sus contestaciones.

No me sorprendió nada de lo que dijeron, realmente no dijeron nada del otro mundo, hablaron de sus nuevos proyectos, de lo que harían ahora que había terminado la gira, les preguntaron si entrarían de nuevo en el estudio, la respuesta fue simple: "Vamos a tomarnos unas vacaciones para nuestros propios proyectos o aficiones". Contestó Tom y supe que estaba sonriendo, eso me hizo sonreír a mí también, a 200 km de ellos.

Llegué a Manchester al medio día y fui directamente a la universidad a buscar a Angie, en cuanto entré en el campus la vi. Una maraña de pelo rojo moviendo los brazos rápidamente y corriendo hacía el coche. Salí rápidamente del coche y nos encontramos en un abrazo en el que casi caemos las dos al suelo.

- Te he echado de menos pelirroja – susurre todavía abrazándola.

- Yo también, mucho, demasiado – dijo ella con su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos separamos y nos sonreímos diciéndonos mucho más con la mirada que con las palabras. Eran muchos años y con una sola mirada podíamos contarnos tantas cosas que a veces no hacía falta hablar.

- ¿Dónde me llevas a comer señorita voy-a-grabar-un-disco? – preguntó Angie entrando en el coche.

- Donde quieras – susurré sonriendo.

- Tienes que contarme, muchas cosas, demasiadas, así que empieza a hablar ahora – exigió Angie devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Durante gran parte de la comida le estuve contando todo lo relacionado con la música, el contrato y lo que paso en casa de Danny. Mi bloqueo, mi consecuente liberación en un columpio, la llegada de los chicos, sus opiniones, todo.

Cuando acabe de contarle todo lo relacionado con la música me pare, dejando que asimilara todas mis palabras, Angie siempre había podido leerme y lo que dijo me asustó porque ella nunca se había equivocado.

- Puedo sacar una conclusión de esto que me asusta Kate – susurró Angie mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté curiosa.

- Te esta empezando a gustar Danny, algo más que como tu productor o amigo – dijo ella muy seria.

- ¡¿Qué? – grité echándome para atrás en la silla.

- La forma que hablas de él, como se te iluminan los ojos o como sonríes de lado, son claras muestras – dijo de nuevo Angie.

- No, no, te estas equivocando, a mi me gusta otra persona – contesté muy seria.

- ¿Mark? – preguntó Angie elevando una ceja.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Por qué tienes que saberlo todo? – pregunté

- No lo sabía, bueno, no a ciencia cierta, pero os conozco y cuando he hablado con vosotros siempre había algo que no me contabais y bueno…Joe se fue un poco de la lengua – acabó susurrando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo siento, por no contártelo antes, pero quería hacerlo cuando estuviésemos juntas, no por teléfono – contesté sintiéndome fatal.

- Eh, Kate – dijo agarrando mi mano – No estoy cabreada ni mucho menos, al revés me alegro mucho, pero os estáis equivocando, te estás equivocando Kate – dijo mientras apretaba mi mano.

Nos quedamos serias mirándonos la una a la otra. Lo que había dicho Angie había introducido en mi interior un miedo que odiaba. Miedo a que tuviera razón, a que fuera un error y que este error destrozara una amistad como la que teníamos Mark y yo. Por otra parte yo estaba segura de que ella se equivocaba con lo de Danny, no me gustaba Danny, no puedo negar que fuera guapo y que me atrajera, pero también lo hacía Dougie y no por ello quería dejar a Mark. No, Angie, esta vez se equivocaba.

- Escucha Kate, yo sería la persona más feliz si lo tuyo con Mark funcionara, sois mis mejores amigos y veros felices, también me hace feliz a mí. Pero tengo miedo, porque se que Mark si que está enamorado de ti o casi, pero tú…Kate, no quiero que esto acabe mal y no te estoy diciendo que sea culpa tuya, ni mucho menos.

- Lo se, Angie, pero créeme, creo que va a funcionar, estamos bien, somos felices y nos compenetramos muy bien – susurré

- De acuerdo Kate, solo tú sabes lo que sientes y yo te creo – dijo Angie.

El resto de la tarde lo pasamos en mi casa empaquetando cajas y cajas con ropa, recuerdos, fotos. Recogí todo, cerré la casa y me despedí de ella, no volvería en un tiempo y tampoco me daba pena, mi nueva vida se construiría con nuevos recuerdos y todos aquellos que dolían se quedaban en Manchester.

Esa noche dormí en casa de Angie y a la mañana siguiente cogí el coche de nuevo, rumbo a Londres. Cuando estaba llegando mi móvil empezó a sonar, mire la pantalla y vi el nombre de Danny grabado en ella. Puse el manos libres y contesté.

- Buenos días Kate – gritó un Danny al otro lado de la línea.

- Bueno días Danny.

- ¿Dónde andas? – preguntó curioso

- Entrando en Londres, he pasado un día en Manchester – contesté mientras me paraba en un semáforo.

- Perfecto, pues pásame a buscar a la discográfica, tengo una sorpresa que darte – dijo Danny muy animado.

- Vale, dame 10 minutos – susurré colgando.

Llegue 15 minutos después, con un nudo en mi estómago, no me gustaban las sorpresas, realmente prefería saber que iba a pasar. Pare el coche en la entrada del edificio y Danny salió de él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Entro en el coche y se inclino depositando un beso en mi mejilla, mientras su mano revolvía mi pelo.

- ¿Preparada? – preguntó cerrando la puerta del coche.

- Pues no lo se, porque no se a que me tengo que preparar – contesté arrancando el coche.

- Eso es lo divertido de las sorpresas – dijo sonriendo – Pon rumbo a mi barrio y ya te iré indicando.

El trayecto fue bastante silencioso, solo interrumpido por la voz de Danny cuando hacía de GPS y me indicaba por donde tenía que girar. Entramos en un barrio, tranquilo, con edificios bajos, de tres o cuatro pisos. Un barrio que se encontraba a unos 15 minutos andando del de Danny. Fuimos callejeando hasta que Danny me obligó a parar.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí Danny? – pregunté saliendo del coche.

- Ahora lo verás – susurró agarrando mi mano y guiándome.

Ese simple gesto mando un escalofrío a mi columna vertebral y abrí mucho los ojos, pensando en las palabras de Angie. No, me negaba a creerlo. Simplemente había sido un escalofrío, nada más. Eso fui repitiéndome una vez tras otra durante todo el camino.

Entramos en uno de esos edificios, era de ladrillo, bajito. Se notaba que no era una construcción nueva, pero todo su interior había sido renovado. Subimos en el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, él último. Durante todo el camino la mano de Danny estuvo entrelazada con la mía haciendo de mi cabeza un hervidero de preguntas.

Llegamos a la puerta B y Danny sacó una llave de su bolsillo, soltando mi mano e introduciendo la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que yo entrara primero. Seguí su brazo y entré temerosa, sin saber que me encontraría.

Era una casa enorme. Con un salón lleno de muebles blancos y negros y con un ventanal al fondo, di un paso introduciéndome más en la casa, había una cocina amplia, con una barra americana. Al fondo del pasillo se veía una habitación y a los lados dos puertas más.

Me quede parada en mitad del salón pasando mi mirada por todos los rincones, cuando note unos brazos rodeando mi cintura por detrás, acompañados de una cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Otra vez sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi cuerpo y lance un pequeño suspiro al notar su respiración en mi oído.

- Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Kate.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Vamos avanzando poquito a poquito, todavía no hemos llegado ni a la mitad del fic..**

**Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por los comentarios, de veras que se agradece saber vuestra opinión. Mucho.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

POV Danny

Fui a la discográfica después de la sesión de fotos para una revista. Matthew me había llamado esa mañana temprano, había conseguido lo que le pedí y lo había hecho solo en dos días. Entre en el edificio y subí directamente a su despacho.

- ¡Dan! – gritó Matt saliendo a saludarme.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunté entrando con él a su despacho.

- Ya ves, con trabajo, lo de siempre.

- Ya lo tienes ¿no?

- Si, Danny, si, además es perfecto. ¿Te acuerdas de ese pisito que te enseñe hace un año, el del gran ventanal? – preguntó Matt

- Si, ¿le has conseguido ese piso? – pregunte asombrado.

- El mismo – dijo tendiéndome las llaves.

Le di las gracias y salí rápidamente del edificio, teléfono en mano, número de Kate marcado. Hable con ella y quedamos en la discográfica. Había querido ser yo quien le enseñara la casa, porque necesitaba ver su cara, estar con ella en los buenos y malos momentos que aportaba el mundo de la música. Porque cosas como tú primer piso, nunca se olvidan.

Llegó con el coche y sin poder borrar la sonrisa de mi cara, entre en él, saludándola y marcando el camino hacía la casa. Recordaba lo que me había dicho Tom esa misma mañana.

_Estábamos en un estudio, a las afueras de Londres, ya habíamos pasado por maquillaje y peluquería y nos encontrábamos, Tom y yo, entre bastidores, esperando nuestro turno. Nos habían divido en Pudd y Flones._

_- Dan, me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosilla – dijo Tom muy serio._

_- Pues habla, Tom, habla – susurre mirando como Harry cogía en brazos a Dougie._

_- Es sobre Kate._

_En cuanto escuche su nombre, mi atención se centro solo en Tom._

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunté mirándole._

_- Nada, tranquilo, no hace falta que saltes cada vez que oigas su nombre – susurro Tom_

_- Yo no salto – contesté desviando la vista._

_- Mira Danny, ten cuidado – dijo Tom captando de nuevo mi atención._

_- ¿Cuidado con que? _

_- Con sus sentimientos, con los tuyos – contestó Tom_

_- ¿A que viene esto, Tom? – pregunté desconcertado_

_- Os he visto juntos Danny, te conozco y no puedo dejar de pensar que eso puede ser un problema, porque aquí también estamos hablando de negocios y ya sabes lo que dicen, no es bueno juntar dinero con amor._

_- ¿Amor? Tom, deja de ver Nothing Hill, te esta afectando demasiado – contesté sarcásticamente._

_- Luego no me digas, oh Tom, tenías razón, porque entonces te llevarás una colleja._

_- Escucha, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo, no siento nada por Kate que no sea admiración u orgullo. Quiero lo mejor para ella y nunca la haría daño._

_- Lo se, Danny, lo se perfectamente, tengo miedo de que aunque no quieras, la hagas daño – susurró Tom_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Si se enamora de ti, Danny, si lo hace…sufrirá._

Recordaba esa conversación, había sido marcada a fuego en mi cabeza. No, ella no se iba a enamorar de mí, ni yo de ella. Cada uno tenía su vida, ella tenía novio, yo acababa de salir de una relación, lo último que buscaba era enamorarme de otra persona, cuando sabía perfectamente que todavía no había conseguido olvidar a Georgia. Simplemente era absurdo, solo éramos dos amigos, productor y músico.

La fui guiando hasta que llegamos a la calle. Yo estuve a punto de vivir en ese piso, pero Georgia prefirió el chalet, decía que tener un jardín relajaba. Yo no lo tenía tan claro, pero acabé comprando aquella casa.

Salimos del coche, con una Kate desconcertada, curiosa, agarré su mano y la arrastré al interior del edificio. En cuanto abrí la puerta de la casa, supe que ese era el piso de Kate, era perfecto para ella.

La vi mirar a todas partes, abrir la boca para volver a cerrarla segundos después, la vi mirando el ventanal, la cocina y por último se paro en medio del salón, sin decir nada, sin moverse. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda.

- Bienvenida a tu nueva casa Kate

Note como abría mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta poco a poco entre mis brazos.

- ¿Mi casa?

- Si, pequeña, tu casa – repetí sonriendo

- Pero… ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, toda persona necesita su espacio – contesté separándome de ella y andando por el pasillo.

- Pero Danny, yo no puedo pagar este piso – gritó desde el salón.

Solté una carcajada y me di la vuelta enfrentándola.

- Kate, este piso lo paga la discográfica, todos los gastos pagados – conteste.

- Yo no quiero que me paguen todo – susurró

Me acerque a ella y levante su cabeza con mi mano.

- Kate, tienes un contrato, eres una trabajadora y ellos pagan tu trabajo y para que tu trabajo funcione deben darte todo lo que necesites. Créeme, necesitas tu espacio y viviendo con 3 hombres…no lo tienes.

- Es que siento como si esto fuera una presión más, como si ahora me estuvieran presionando con todas sus fuerzas – dijo Kate.

- No lo es, esto es algo para ti, para que lo disfrutes.

- Creo que estoy en shock – dijo entrando en la cocina.

Comenzó a abrir armarios, llenos de cubertería y fue directa a la habitación, tirando el bolso al suelo, abrió la puerta y se quedo parada, se giro un poco, sonrió y entró corriendo a ella tirándose sobre la cama, dando gritos.

Me acerqué a la habitación y me apoye en el marco de la puerta, viendo como recorría cada rincón de ella, abriéndolo todo, cerrándolo, lanzando pequeñas carcajadas a su paso.

- ¡Es increíble! – gritó abriendo la ventana.

- ¿Cuándo te vas a mudar? – pregunté cerrando las puertas que ella iba abriendo.

- Mañana, mañana mismo me vengo, creo que voy a subir todo lo que he traído de Manchester y mañana traeré lo que tengo en casa de Mark, así no tengo que hacer dos viajes.

- Pues vamos a subir cajas – dije abriendo la puerta principal.

Después de media hora la casa se lleno de pequeñas cajas llenas de fotos, discos, recuerdos concentrados en cartón. Toda una vida en solo unas cuantas cajas.

- Gracias Danny – susurró dejando la última caja en el suelo.

- Deja de darlas Kate, no estoy haciendo nada que no vaya con mi puesto de trabajo.

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes, pero de acuerdo, dejare de darlas – contestó con una sonrisa.

Me llevo a casa y quedamos al día siguiente por la mañana, era hora de empezar a trabajar, ahora llegarían los problemas, las frustraciones, los cabreos y las recompensas.

Entre en casa, los perros salieron a saludarme y 2 minutos después ahí estaba de nuevo, sentado en el sofá, cerveza en mano, solo. Realmente odiaba la casa sin Georgia, se hacía demasiado grande y el silencio me envolvía asfixiándome. En solo 2 días cumpliría los 25 años y ahí estaba.

Cogí el teléfono y sin pensarlo mucho marqué su número.

- ¿Dan? – susurró al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola Georgia

- ¿Ha pasado algo Danny? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, no ha pasado nada, solo, no se, he marcado tú número – contesté sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Danny…

- Lo se, créeme que lo se, lo siento, ha sido un impulso, de verás que lo siento, por todo – dije colgando, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Me pase la mano por el pelo y lance un sonoro suspiro. Había sido un estúpido con ella, desde que empezó todo me había comportado como un inmaduro y eso había pasado factura y ahora, ahora la llamaba por la noche para colgarla sin dar explicaciones, como el inmaduro que era.

Tire el teléfono contra el sofá y este empezó a sonar de nuevo. Me agache y vi el nombre de Georgia en la pantalla.

- ¿Si? – susurre sentándome de nuevo en el sofá

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella

- Si, tranquila.

- No, Danny, no estoy tranquila, no puedes llamarme después de un mes, decirme eso y colgarme sin dejarme tiempo a contestar.

- Lo siento – susurre

- Deja de decir que lo sientes, no vale, me llamas porque sí, sin motivo ninguno y luego me cuelgas.

- No se porque lo he hecho, simplemente ha salido, no lo he pensado, quería hablar contigo – contesté

- Pues hablemos, quedemos a tomar algo, como amigos. Han sido dos años juntos, creo que podemos tomar un café como dos personas adultas.

- Me encantaría, de verás, tengo cosas que contarte y supongo que tú también – dije mientras notaba como una sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

- Pues ya está, quedamos el viernes, mándame un mensaje con la hora y el lugar, que ya sabemos que aquí el ocupado eres tú – dijo Georgia riendo.

Colgué el teléfono y deje mi cabeza reposar contra el respaldo, se sentía bien, hablar con ella, reír con ella, era algo que había olvidado, algo que echaba de menos.

* * *

><p>¿Que os parece? Decirme algo, por favor.<p> 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola, hola, caracolas.**

**Nuevo capítulo, con canción incluida :)**

**Es : Because of you de Kelly Clarkson.**

**. com/ watch?v=-5qXQ9MBd6U**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18<strong>

POV Kate

El jueves por la mañana y con ayuda de Mark llevé el resto de pertenencias a mi nueva casa. La noche anterior había llamado a Matthew dándole las gracias y él, al igual que Danny me había prohibido volver a darlas. Mas tarde hablé con Mark, realmente creo que aunque no lo dijera claramente, se molesto. Le explique mis motivos, porque como había dicho Danny, necesitaba mi espacio y en su casa todo era más complicado. Le prometí un juego de llaves, sabía que acabaría pasando más tiempo en mí casa que en la suya y aunque ahora la idea no le hiciera mucha gracia, acabaría cediendo.

Subí todas las cajas y me despedí de Mark, el cual ya llegaba tarde a la universidad. Había quedado con Danny al medio día y como ahora éramos prácticamente vecinos, el coger el coche se había acabado y con ello, los atascos y el llegar tarde.

Durante el tiempo que me quedaba me dedique a colocar discos, ropa, las cosas esenciales. Me senté en el suelo junto a un pequeño mueble del salón y empecé a ordenar mis tesoros, mis discos, mis vinilos, algunos eran reliquias de los años 70. Aunque no tuviera tocadiscos, adoraba tocarlos, pasar mis dedos por las cubiertas de cartón y notar el relieve de los surcos que formaban el LP. Fui colocando uno por uno, hasta que tuve que pararme en uno. _"The Who: Who's Next 1971"_Ese LP, ese vinilo había sonado en mi casa muchas veces, antes de que se fuera mi madres, después dedico su existencia a acumular polvo en una estantería. Lo cogí y lo metí a la mochila. A las 12 estaba entrando por la puerta de la casa de Danny, esquivando y controlando a los perros para poder llegar viva a la cocina desde donde él me había gritado que pasara. Entre en ella dejando la mochila en la encimera.

- Buenos días – dijo Danny mientras se echaba una taza de café.

- ¿Te acabas de levantar? – pregunté curiosa levantando una ceja al ver su cara.

- Más bien no he dormido – murmuró dándole el primer trago al café y por su cara, quemándose con él.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué narices no has dormido?

- La crisis de los 25 que se acerca a mí – contestó intentando sonreír.

- ¿Y el motivo real? – pregunté sentándome en la encimera

- Estaba componiendo – murmuro de pasada.

Me quede mirándole mientras tomaba el café, sabía lo que era pasar noches con una guitarra, sentada en el suelo. Lo sabía perfectamente.

- Tengo una cosa para ti, puede considerarse tu regalo, aunque no lo haya comprado y no este envuelto – susurré abriendo la mochila.

- ¿Un regalo? – pregunto dejando la taza de café y acercándose a mí.

- Bueno, espero que te guste, si no me lo llevo de vuelta.

Abrí la mochila y lo saque con cuidado, tendiéndoselo a él, quien lo cogió con las dos manos, rozando su carátula, pasando los dedos por ella.

- Who's next – susurro - ¿Me estas regalando un vinilo original de los años 70 de The Who?

- Si – susurre

- No puedo aceptarlo Kate, esto es una reliquia – dijo tendiéndomelo de nuevo.

- No, es tuyo, en mi casa no hace nada, era de mi madre y ella se largo – contesté devolviéndoselo.

- Pero Kate…

- Danny, escúchame, yo no escucho The Who, no tengo tocadiscos y se que a ti te gustan ¿Por qué no iba a regalártelo por tu cumpleaños? – pregunte seria.

- Gracias – susurro abrazándome – No creo que reciba mejor regalo.

Sonreí de vuelta y salí de la cocina, dirigiéndome directamente al estudio. Abrí la puerta de este y entre buscando con la mirada mi cuaderno. Cuando lo encontré busqué rápidamente una canción en concreto, esa que escribí hacía ya unos años, pero que hoy por culpa de ese vinilo había recordado perfectamente.

Me senté delante del piano y pasé mis manos por él. No me gustaba el piano, básicamente porque de pequeña lo tocaba con mi madre, creo que por eso cuando ella se fue, empecé a tocar la guitarra, creo que fue un acto de rebeldía. Pero esa canción la había compuesto a piano, porque dolía y dolía tanto que el piano fue el único medio de canalizar todo lo que sentía.

Abrí el cuaderno y coloque delante de mí, recordaba perfectamente todo, pero no quería equivocarme. Comencé a tocar las teclas con suavidad, con miedo.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery<br>I will not break the way you did  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way,  
>To never let it get that far<em>

Notaba como la voz salía de mi garganta, pero no la reconocía, no era mi voz, era una parte de mi interior. Porque esa era mi canción más personal. Pude ver como Danny entraba en el estudio, pero no me pare, necesitaba sacar eso y que él lo escuchara, sería la primera persona que escuchara todo lo que sentía hacía mi madre.

_Because of you  
>I never stay too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>So I don't get hurt  
>Because of you<br>I find it hard to trust  
>Not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

Notaba como las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, dejando una señal a su paso, muriendo en mi barbilla. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y la voz me temblaba. Pude notar como Danny se sentaba detrás de mí y pasaba, de nuevo, sus brazos por mi espalda, rodeándome. Me obligué a seguir, aunque doliera, porque para mí, esto era una terapia de choque.

_I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<br>I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
>Every day of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em>

Con esa última frase note como Danny apretaba sus brazos un poco más, note como mis lágrimas caían sin cesar y como mi voz cada vez sonaba más desgarrada, porque todo lo que decía en esa canción era lo que sentí en el momento en el que ella se fue. Porque me obligaba a sonreír delante de mi padre, mientras lloraba sola por las noches en mi cama, el como no podía confiar en nadie por miedo a que me abandonaran de nuevo, el miedo que tenía a decepcionar a la gente y perderla por ello. Estaba rota, era una pequeña muñeca con el corazón roto, todo por culpa de esa persona que nunca debería romperte el corazón.

_Because of you  
>I never stay too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side<br>Because of you  
>I tried my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
>I don't know how to let anyone else in<br>Because of you  
>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

Because of you

Termine la canción y deje caer mi cabeza contra mi pecho, respirando con dificultad. Había tanto de mi vida en solo 3 minutos, que podía notar como si mi cuerpo y mi mente se hubiera vuelto trasparentes, como si ahora mismo Danny pudiera leerme perfectamente y no me daba vergüenza, porque quería que lo supiera, porque sabía que no podría contarlo con palabras. Nunca se me había dado bien hablar, me expresaba mejor mediante la música y eso acababa de hacer.

- Kate – susurró Danny a mi espalda.

Gire un poco mi cabeza y vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, eso hizo que las mías se multiplicaran sin saber muy bien que decir. Sabía su historia, sabía lo de su padre y sabía que podía sentirse identificado, pero verle así, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Me di la vuelta y le abracé hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho. Dejando que mis lágrimas empaparan su camiseta, mientras sus manos pasaban por mi pelo, peinándolo.

- Kate, creo que debería decirte algo, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas – susurro de nuevo.

- No hace falta que digas nada, créeme, eres la única persona con la que no necesito hablar de esto – contesté levantando un poco mi cabeza.

- Esta canción no tienes porque incluirla en el disco, es tuya, puedes guardarla y…

- No, Danny, quiero hacerlo, quiero que si ella llega a escucharla, sepa todo por lo que pase y como lo supere – contesté cortando sus palabras.

- Eres increíble y no solo musicalmente – dijo cogiendo mi cara con sus manos y elevándola.

Gire un poco mi cara, no quería, no podía, me negaba a sentir algo por él. Era algo que me prohibía a mi misma. Yo quería a Mark, es cierto que puede que no estuviera enamorada, pero no lo sabía, nunca había estado enamorada y no conocía lo que se sentía. Solo sabía que con Mark era feliz, me sentía protegida y le quería, eso era todo lo que me importaba. Pero Danny, en menos de un mes había cambiado mi vida, había sacado cosas de mí que ni yo misma conocía y confiaba en él más que en mi misma y eso me daba miedo.

- Kate ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Danny girando mi cabeza.

- Eres la primera persona que escucha esta canción – susurre.

- Entonces me siento un privilegiado – contestó borrando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

- No es solo eso, nunca he hablado con nadie de este tema, tampoco voy a hacerlo ahora, no soy capaz, creo que la canción dice más que cualquier frase que pueda salir de mi boca.

- Te entiendo Kate – susurró.

- Y ahora ¿puedo abrazarte de nuevo? – pregunté clavando mis ojos en los suyos.

Abrió de nuevo sus brazos y volví a hundir mi cabeza en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, notando los latidos contra mi oído, su respiración en mi cabeza, sus manos en mi espalda y me sentí protegida, como si nada pudiera dañarme nunca y cerré los ojos con fuerza, deseando que ese abrazo no terminara nunca.

En ese mismo momento otro pensamiento invadió mi cabeza y fue uno que quise borrar, hacer desaparecer por arte de magia, porque ese pensamiento, esa idea, ese sueño, solo me traería problemas y no me equivoqué. Porque a veces, el corazón es el que habla y a veces es el que más problemas te genera, pero no puedes ignorarle.

Levanté mi cabeza lentamente, dejando la mente en blanco y conecte mi mirada con la suya, note como sus manos se paraban en mi espalda y como su respiración chocaba con la mía, fundiéndose, suspire suavemente y cerré los ojos sintiéndolo todo como si mis sentidos se hubieran multiplicado por mil.

Volví a abrir los ojos poco a poco, volviendo a encontrarme con los suyos, nuestras narices casi se rozaban y nuestros alientos se entrelazaban. No se quien acortó el espacio que nos separaba, no se quien empezó, no se quien lo pensó, solo se que paso. Note sus labios contra los míos, moviéndose suavemente, como si pudiera romperme con solo un suspiro, como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo.

Deje de pensar, desconecte mi cerebro y me limité a sentir, a sentirlo todo, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ese día me cambió, lo cambió todo, ese beso marco un antes y un después en mi vida y creo que también…en la suya.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? :)<p> 


	19. Capítulo 19

**¡Aquí estoy!**

**No se cuanta gente lee, pero creo que muy poquita, pero bueno, al menos a esa gente espero que le guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Todo era un sueño, no notaba mi cuerpo, parecía etéreo. Pero entonces pasó, mi cerebro conecto y lo hizo tan rápido que mando una fuerte sacudida a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Me separé de golpe, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, que intentaban leerme de nuevo. No aguanté ni 10 segundos su mirada, me levante y salí corriendo por la puerta del estudio. Notaba como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos, esta vez por diferentes motivos. ¿Qué había hecho? No podía parar de repetirme esa pregunta, una vez tras otra.

Había besado a Danny, nos habíamos besado. No, esto no podía haber pasado, no debería haber pasado. Mark. En cuanto recordé a Mark las lágrimas que antes inundaban mis ojos, empezaron a salir sin parar, un reguero continúo de pequeñas gotas saladas. Llegué al salón y abrí la terraza, saliendo al jardín. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra me tragase, directa al infierno o lo que sea que hubiera ahí debajo.

Me senté en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y escondí mi cabeza entre mis piernas, intentando controlar mi respiración, mis pensamientos, mi culpabilidad. Había besado a Danny, había engañado a Mark, a Mark.

- Kate – susurró una voz a mi lado.

- Déjame sola, un momento, por favor – susurre sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza.

- Escúchame, tranquila ¿vale?

- ¿¡Tranquila! ¡Danny! – grité poniéndome de pie rápidamente - ¡No puedo estar tranquila! Esto ha sido un error, un error, nos hemos dejado llevar por las emociones, pero solo eso. Yo estoy con Mark, le quiero, es mi novio y aquí no ha pasado nada – grité sin pararme a respirar ni una sola vez.

- De acuerdo, pero respira, Kate – dijo Danny colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Me solté de su agarre y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, ese simple gesto le había dolido y la culpabilidad me atacó de nuevo. Me obligué a respirar pausadamente y me acerqué a él.

- Lo siento – susurre de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos.

No sé lo que ha pasado, no sé por qué ha pasado, pero Danny, no puede pasar de nuevo, no puedo enamorarme de ti, eres mi productor – dije intentando creerme cada palabra que salía de mis labios.

- Kate, lo entiendo y te comprendo. Lo siento, siento lo que ha pasado allí abajo, pero eso no debe condicionar nuestro trabajo. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, va a haber muchas emociones, buenas y malas y debemos sobreponernos a todas ellas.

- Me sorprendes Jones, a veces pareces un adulto y todo – contesté intentando sonreír.

Me dio un suave golpe en el brazo y sonrió de vuelta.

- ¿Volvemos al trabajo? – preguntó mirándome fijamente.

- Si, por favor – susurré abriendo el paso hacía el estudio.

Estuvimos dos horas más trabajando en algunas canciones, retocando, cambiando la letra, modificando el sonido. Con cada canción que acabábamos una parte de mí crecía un poco más. Era increíble como solo con unos ligeros cambios por parte de Danny, hacían de mis canciones, algo nuevo, especial.

Subí a la cocina, dejando a Danny en el estudio, mi trabajo por ahora había terminado, ahora le tocaba a él remasterizar las canciones y tocar los botones. Me senté en el suelo con una caja de cereales entre mis manos y comencé a comérmelos con ellas. En ese momento mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Mark.

- Hola pequeña ¿Qué tal?

- Mark… - susurré sin saber muy bien que decir.

- El mismo que viste y calza – contestó soltando una carcajada, al ver que no hablaba volvió a preguntar - ¿Estás bien?

En ese momento pasaron dos ideas por mi cabeza: contárselo, no contárselo. No podía ocultarle eso, no debía, una relación se basa en la confianza mutua y si no se lo contaba, estaría rompiendo la primera base. Pero por otra parte, no había significado nada, había sido un beso en una situación límite, donde había demasiados sentimientos expuestos. Pero claro, si no había significado nada entonces ¿Por qué no contárselo? No era nada, no pasaba nada. Aunque… él no entendería lo que había pasado, porque él no sabía nada acerca de esa canción y lo que significaba para mí.

Me separé el móvil de la oreja y lo mire. Quería colgar y salir corriendo, lejos, muy lejos.

- ¡Kate! – gritaba Mark al otro lado de la línea.

Me acerqué de nuevo el teléfono al oído.

- Mark, tengo que colgar, ¿puedes pasarte esta noche por mi casa? – pregunté temerosa.

- Sí, claro que sí… ¿pero estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Si Mark, luego nos vemos.

Colgué antes de que pudiera preguntar de nuevo. Mark me conocía, sabía perfectamente que me pasaba algo y yo no podía decírselo, no así, no por teléfono. Esa noche, esa noche se lo explicaría todo, desde el principio, canción incluida y solo rezaba porque me entendiera, porque no le podía perder, no a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Danny desde la puerta de la cocina.

- No, no lo estoy, tengo que hablar con Mark – susurré más para mí misma que para él, pero debió escucharme.

- No lo hagas – dijo desde su posición.

- ¿¡Qué! No puedo hacer eso, es Mark – grité desde el suelo.

- Por eso mismo Kate, no ha sido nada, tú misma lo has dicho, pues entonces déjalo pasar.

- Dejarlo pasar, si lo hago y luego se entera, será peor, mucho peor. No, tengo que hablar con él – contesté

- Lo que quieras, total no se iba a enterar, los perros no hablan – murmuró mientras abría un armario.

En eso tenía razón, si nosotros ya lo habíamos olvidado, tampoco era tan grave, simplemente una anécdota de estudio. Si, era eso, un simple beso sin sentimientos, un roce de labios sin nada que dar, nada que recibir. Pero también sabía que me estaba engañando a mí misma y creo que eso era lo que más me dolía, lo que más me pasaba. Que yo sabía lo que había sentido y no quería, no quería sentir eso por él.

El teléfono de Danny comenzó a sonar y sonrió al mirar la pantalla.

- ¡Georgia! – gritó animado.

¿Georgia? ¿Esa no era su ex novia? La miss, la rubia. Georgia.

- Si, sigue en pie […] perfecto, a las 5 te paso a buscar […]

La conversación siguió en ese tono ameno, amigable, divertido y yo me sentí estúpida sentada en el suelo de su cocina, viendo, escuchando como quedaba con su ex novia-novia-amiga-amante o lo que fuera. Justo después de habernos besado. Solo podía sacar una cosa en claro, no le había importado nada el beso, para él había sido algo normal, como si todos los días alguien le besara sin más. Me levante del suelo, furiosa. No entendía mi cabreo, no debería estar cabreada. Pero él lo había hecho todo más fácil así, cada uno tenía su vida y el beso quedaba relegado a un rincón de mi mente, un oscuro rincón.

Cogí mi abrigo y me lo puse rápidamente, todavía le escuchaba reír en la cocina. Salí por la puerta de su casa, en dirección a la mía. Cuando estaba llegando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Danny. Colgué directamente. No me apetecía hablar con él por lo que decidí enviarle un mensaje, una bonita excusa, un par de caritas felices y un, mañana nos vemos.

Cuando estuve en sola en casa, me senté a esperar a Mark, sin saber muy bien qué hacer cuando llegara, mi subconsciente estaba en guerra y casi podía ver al diablo y al angelito en mi hombro.

Mark llegó pronto y le espere en la puerta, en cuanto apareció por el pasillo, con su imperturbable sonrisa, salí corriendo a sus brazos, colgándome de su cuello y llorando. La culpa me corroía, me angustiaba y un nudo se había formado en mi garganta, ahogándome.

- Kate ¿Qué ha pasado? – susurró en mi oído.

- Te quiero

Si, lo dije, se lo dije, lo sentía, le quería y tuve que darme cuenta de ello de la peor manera, pero realmente quería estar con él, ser uno, tenerle a mi lado siempre, para lo bueno y para lo malo. Porque era mi mitad, era mi 2, nos complementábamos y eso no siempre se encontraba y yo lo había hecho y no pensaba perderlo por nada.

- Yo también te quiero, pequeña – susurró a mi oído.

Levanté la cabeza y junte mis labios con los suyos, fundiéndonos en un beso lento, le dejé entrar en el interior de mi corazón deseando que pudiera leerme, que creyera mi te quiero, porque era sincero. No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero fue como la primera vez, como aquel beso debajo de las farolas de Londres. Como si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos.

Esa noche Mark se quedó a dormir, a mi lado, sin soltarme ni un momento, protegiéndome de las pesadillas que noche tras noche se dedicaban a perturbarme, peor con él a mi lado desaparecían, mis miedos quedaban relegados a un segundo plano.

Abrí los ojos cuando ya había amanecido y me giré suavemente para descubrir a mi novio despierto, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Vigilándome? – susurré acercando mis labios a los suyos.

- Contemplándote – contestó acortando la distancia.

Solté una pequeña carcajada y le abracé muy fuerte.

- Kate, no puedo respirar

- Te aguantas, yo no quiero soltarte – contesté apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Recibí un mensaje y dejé que el móvil sonara, pero otro mensaje me hizo soltar a Mark y girar hasta alcanzar la mesilla. Tom y Danny.

El primero confirmaba mi asistencia a la fiesta de mañana, al cumpleaños de Danny. El segundo anulaba nuestra cita, había quedado y aunque no había un nombre en el mensaje, supe perfectamente con quién lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Mark apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Tengo dos noticias, una buena, otra no tanto – dije dándome la vuelta.

- Dime…

- Primero, la no tan buena, mañana tienes que ponerte elegante y venir conmigo al cumpleaños de Danny – dije mirando su reacción.

- Si ir con mi novia a una fiesta es la mala, entonces ¿Cuál es la buena? – preguntó acercándose más a mí.

- Que hoy estoy completamente libre – susurré pegando mis labios a los suyos

- Y eso significa que….

- No hace falta ni salir de la cama – contesté saltando sobre él entre carcajadas y depositando suaves besos por su cara para acabar pasando mi lengua por su mejilla mientras él intentaba apartarme sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Pasamos el día en casa, en pijama, de la cama al sofá, del sofá a la cocina y vuelta a la cama. Si alguien me preguntara cual había sido la cita perfecta de mi vida, no lo habría dudado ni un segundo.

* * *

><p>¿Será verdad que ese beso no significo nada?<p>

Nos vemos en la fiesta de Danny... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Ideas?


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

POV Danny.

Había estado toda la noche despierto, se puede decir que la inspiración había venido a mí, las musas me habían visitado y no podía dejarlas escapar. Contando por encima podía decir que no había dormido más de 2 horas cuando Kate entró por la puerta de mi casa, esquivando a los perros, saltando por encima de Bruce y entrando en la cocina con su sonrisa infinita.

Murmure un buenos días, mientras miraba el caliente líquido marrón salía de la cafetera, necesitaba una dosis de él o mis ojos se cerrarían sin permiso ninguno.

- ¿Te acabas de levantar? – pregunté curiosa levantando una ceja al ver su cara.

- Más bien no he dormido – murmuré mientras le daba el primer trago a ese humeante café recién hecho, por supuesto, me quemé.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué narices no has dormido? – preguntó Kate acercándose.

- La crisis de los 25 que se acerca a mí –murmure con una sonrisa. En realidad había parte de verdad en esa afirmación.

- ¿Y el motivo real?

- Estaba componiendo – murmure de pasada.

Realmente no quería hablar, quería dormir, pero el trabajo era el trabajo y no iba a descuidarlo solo porque mi cuerpo decidiera activarse por las noches.

- Tengo una cosa para ti, puede considerarse tu regalo, aunque no lo haya comprado y no este envuelto – dijo Kate mientras abría su mochila.

- ¿Un regalo?

Deje la taza en la encimera y me acerqué a ella. No me esperaba un regalo por su parte, realmente hacía demasiado poco que nos conocíamos aunque pareciera que había pasado una vida entera.

- Bueno, espero que te guste, sino me lo llevo de vuelta – dijo tendiéndomelo.

Era un vinilo, uno original, de 1971, un vinilo de The Who. Además de ser mi disco favorito de ellos, era el único de sus discos que nunca había podido encontrar y que me lo regalara era demasiado.

Comenzó una "discusión". No podía aceptarlo, era algo demasiado valioso y ella lo sabía, pero se negó, se negó rotundamente a que se lo devolviera. Durante ese intercambio de palabras, hubo una frase que llamó mi atención. "_Es tuyo, en mi casa no hace nada, era de mi madre y ella se largo." _ Lo que vi en sus ojos en ese momento, fue algo que conocía perfectamente. Acepte el disco y di media vuelta para recoger mi café de la encimera. Cuando me volví a girar, estaba solo en la cocina.

Me quede parado mirando la puerta, preguntándome como había desaparecido tan rápido y sobretodo por qué lo había hecho. Me apoye contra el mueble, con el disco en una mano. Mientras contemplaba mi regalo, una sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro y negué suavemente con la cabeza. En ese momento escuché el piano.

Me acerque a las escaleras, intentando escuchar mejor el sonido que salía del estudio, no sabía que Kate tocara el piano y eso me cabreó, esos detalles debería saberlos, era necesario que conociera esa serie de cosas. Su voz se empezó a escuchar y con las primeras frases algo se encogió en mi interior. No era la frase, no era lo que decía, era el sentimiento que se notaba en su voz.

Entré en el estudio y la vi, sentada en el piano, con los ojos perdidos en el cuaderno, mirándolo sin ver. Sus hombros estaban encogidos y su voz era desgarradora. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su espalda, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Viendo como sus lágrimas salían sin parar por sus ojos, como su voz, a pesar de estar llorando, no temblaba, era firme, fuerte, cargada de dolor. Demasiado dolor. Hubo una frase que provoco que mi corazón se retorciera. Decía algo así como: "_mi corazón no puede romperse, si para empezar, ni si quiera tengo uno de verdad"_. Apreté mis brazos, rodeándola más fuerte. Notaba como se estaba desgarrando por dentro, como una parte de ella estaba demasiado dañada, algo que no había conseguido sacar nunca.

Cuando acabó la canción note como mi visión estaba empañada por las lágrimas, como había conseguido emocionarme hasta el punto de llorar. Porque era increíble lo que su voz podía demostrar, lo que te hacía sentir.

- Kate – susurré a su oído, intentando que volviera a mi lado, que dejara de perderse en ese dolor.

Se dio la vuelta poco a poco, me miro a los ojos y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho, descargando todas las lágrimas que le quedaban, una tras otra.

- Kate, creo que debería decirte algo, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas – susurre de nuevo.

- No hace falta que digas nada, créeme, eres la única persona con la que no necesito hablar de esto – contestó mientras levantaba la cabeza y clavaba sus ojos en los míos.

- Esta canción no tienes porque incluirla en el disco, es tuya, puedes guardarla y…

Sabía que era demasiado personal, sabía que le dolía cantarla.

- No, Danny, quiero hacerlo, quiero que si ella llega a escucharla, sepa todo por lo que pase y como lo supere – contestó cortando mis palabras.

- Eres increíble y no solo musicalmente.

Porque era verdad, era increíble y en todos los sentidos, era capaz de sacar una sonrisa en los peores momentos, era capaz de reinventarse día a día, de superar retos y de darlo todo. Vi algo en su mirada que no entendí, giro la cabeza y corto el contacto visual de golpe, huyendo.

- Kate ¿Qué pasa?

- Eres la primera persona que escucha esta canción – susurró sin mirarme.

- Entonces me siento un privilegiado – dije mientras borraba las lágrimas de su rostro.

- No es solo eso, nunca he hablado con nadie de este tema, tampoco voy a hacerlo ahora, no soy capaz, creo que la canción dice más que cualquier frase que pueda salir de mi boca.

- Te entiendo Kate – susurró.

Y la entendía, de verdad, la primera vez que hablé con Tom sobre lo de mi padre, fue mediante una canción, la cante, él me miro, entro en mi cabeza y me dio la suficiente confianza como para contarle toda la historia. Que Kate lo hubiese hecho conmigo me hacía sentir un privilegiado, porque me había dado una parte de ella, una que estaba oculta en su interior.

- Y ahora ¿puedo abrazarte de nuevo? – preguntó clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Hundió la cabeza en mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón y mis manos comenzaron a peinar su pelo, intentando calmar los pequeños temblores que todavía sacudían su cuerpo. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos así. Recuerdo que levantó la cabeza y nuestros alientos se entrecruzaban, recuerdo que me hundí en sus ojos y lo siguiente que recuerdo, son sus labios contra los míos, rozándose, probándose. Recuerdo mis manos en su cintura, las suyas en mi cara, el suave balanceó de sus labios contra los míos, la energía que sentí, el escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda. Ella.

Se separó del golpe, me miro a los ojos y pude ver la culpabilidad acechándola, no me dio tiempo a decir nada, se levantó y salió por la puerta del estudio sin decir nada, diciéndolo todo.

Subí las escaleras, sabiendo perfectamente donde la iba a encontrar y no me equivoqué. Abrí la puerta del jardín y dirigí mi vista a la parte trasera, ahí estaba sentada, con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas. Me acerqué y susurré su nombre, buscando su mirada. Le pedí que se tranquilizara y conseguí todo lo contrario.

- ¿¡Tranquila! ¡Danny! – gritó poniéndose de pie rápidamente - ¡No puedo estar tranquila! Esto ha sido un error, un error, nos hemos dejado llevar por las emociones, pero solo eso. Yo estoy con Mark, le quiero, es mi novio y aquí no ha pasado nada.

No respiró ni una vez en todo su discurso, no lo pensó, solo salió y realmente dolió. No debía doler, pero lo hizo, que ella lo considerara el mayor error, era algo que aunque no quisiese dolía. Intenté calmarla de nuevo, coloqué una mano en su hombro y la apartó con despreció. Note como su toque quemaba, como si fuera el peor de los toques aunque en realidad lo que me quemara fuera su mirada.

- Lo siento – susurró, leyendo cada uno de mis sentimientos en ese momento.

Me di la vuelta mirándola de nuevo y la tela de culpabilidad empañaba completamente sus ojos.

- No se lo que ha pasado, no se por qué ha pasado, pero Danny, no puede pasar de nuevo, no puedo enamorarme de ti, eres mi productor – dijo seria.

- Kate, lo entiendo y te comprendo. Lo siento, siento lo que ha pasado allí abajo, pero eso no debe condicionar nuestro trabajo. Vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, va a haber muchas emociones, buenas y malas y debemos sobreponernos a todas ellas.

Dije esas palabras, una tras otra, como un autómata, sin sentimiento, sin sentirlas realmente. Volvimos al trabajo, estuvimos dos horas trabajando, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa canción se hubiera quedado en el olvido y ese beso se hubiera perdido en el tiempo. En cuanto empecé con la grabación de las canciones, ella desapareció de nuevo. Subí buscándola y la encontré sentada en el suelo de la cocina, con el teléfono en la oreja y el nombre de Mark escrito en su mirada.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté desde la puerta de la cocina.

- No, no lo estoy, tengo que hablar con Mark – susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que yo la escuchara desde mi posición.

- No lo hagas.

En cuanto esas 3 palabras salieron de mi boca me arrepentí de ellas. No sabía porque pero no quería eso.

- ¿¡Qué! No puedo hacer eso, es Mark – gritó desde el suelo.

- Por eso mismo Kate, no ha sido nada, tú misma lo has dicho, pues entonces déjalo pasar.

- Dejarlo pasar, si lo hago y luego se entera, será peor, mucho peor. No, tengo que hablar con él – contestó

- Lo que quieras, total no se iba a enterar, los perros no hablan – murmuré mientras abría un armario.

Estaba cabreado. No quería estarlo, no quería que eso me afectara cuando estaba claro que a ella no le había afectado de la misma manera. Era absurdo, tenía 25 años y estos cabreos infantiles superaban todas mis estupideces juntas. Me dí la vuelta dispuesto a hablar con ella, a aclarar algunos puntos, pero mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Georgia.

En cuanto descolgué el teléfono y escuché su voz, una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. En cuanto me recordó nuestra cita, me olvide de todo. Realmente quería verla, necesitaba saber si aquello que me hizo sentir seguía en mi interior o si todo había desaparecido. Si todo había acabado o si seguía teniendo una oportunidad. No se cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con ella, pero cuando colgué Kate había desaparecido y esta vez, de verdad. La llamé, me colgó y como contestación recibí un escueto mensaje. Se había ido. Me senté en el sofá y me agarré la cabeza con las dos manos, notaba la frustración crecer en mi interior.

Pase el resto del día encerrado en el estudio, haciendo que mi mente desconectara, dejando de un lado a Kate, dejando de un lado a Georgia, dejando de un lado el beso. Solo yo y la música.

El viernes por la mañana, después de dormir más de 12 horas seguidas, desperté con una nueva visión, no pensaba darle vueltas a nada, las cosas pasaban, iban y venían. Todo ocurría por algún motivo y yo no era quien para cuestionar al universo.

Me di una rápida ducha, controlando el reloj, no quería llegar tarde, por una vez quería ser puntual, estar ahí para cuando me esperara. Me vestí rápidamente, cogí lo necesario y salí a buscarla. En cuanto aparqué el coche en la puerta de su casa, el portal se abrió y ella salió por él. Una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara, hacía mucho que no la veía y realmente la había echado de menos. Salí del coche y me acerqué a ella, me devolvió la sonrisa y deposito un suave beso en mi mejilla a modo de saludo. Abrí la puerta de copiloto y la invité a entrar.

Cenamos en nuestro restaurante, entre anécdotas y recuerdos. No dolía, no dolía recordar eso junto a ella, porque cuando acababas de contar una historia y mirabas sus ojos, veía El brillo en ellos, aquel brillo que me enamoró. Cuando reía de verdad, soltando carcajadas que se me contagiaban o cuando recordaba cada cosa que no te gustaba. Me conocía como poca gente lo hacía y eso creaba un vínculo, uno que realmente añoraba…el acabar las frases del otro y quedarse en silencio mirándoos como si no hubiera nadie más, entender las aquellas bromas que cualquier otro nunca comprendería, porque eran nuestras.

Acabamos volviendo a su casa dando un paseo, las botellas de vino se habían paseado por la mesa y el coche reposaba en la entrada del restaurante.

- Bueno son casi las doce, creo que a alguien le esta saliendo una arruga nueva – bromeo Georgia mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada.

- Sigo siendo sexy, muy sexy – susurré mientras intentaba poner mi mejor pose.

No debió de funcionar porque doblo su cuerpo por la mitad y comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, levantó su cabeza sin poder parar de reír y me gritó, en medio de la calle, que me estaban saliendo entradas. Primero abrí los ojos de golpe sin creerme lo acababa de decir, un segundo después me acerqué a ella y la cogí por la cintura colocándola en mi hombro.

- ¡Danny bájame que conocemos tu falta de equilibrio y no quiero romperme la cabeza! – gritó sin parar de reír.

Era un juego de niños, era nuestro juego de niños. La baje al suelo, colocándola delante de mí, mire a sus ojos mientras con una mano apartaba un rizo de su cara.

- Dan…– susurró acortando la distancia que nos separaba – Felicidades.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Una pregunta ¿Alguien me lee?**

**Porque si no es así, voy a dejar de subir capítulos. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21<strong>

Desperté el sábado con energía renovada, fui revoloteando por la casa, recogiendo todo el estropicio que Mark y yo habíamos generado en un solo día, cajas de cereales, latas de cerveza, lo típico de un fin de semana. Despedí a Mark en la puesta de mi reciente estrenada casa sin dejar de recordarle que debía pasarme a buscar a las 10 de la noche.

Debía comprarme un vestido o alquilarlo o a fabricarlo. Pero tenía que encontrar algo decente para esa noche. Definitivamente mi armario no estaba hecho para ese tipo de fiestas y eso generaba en mí un estrés bastante inusual.

Abrí el armario alrededor de 500 veces, revolviendo todo lo que había en su interior sin ser capaz de encontrar nada decente. Tenía demasiados vestiditos absurdos que usaba para ir de fiesta, pero para esa noche, necesitaba algo mayor, un vestido largo, oscuro. Mi cabeza tenía una imagen hecha, solo faltaba encontrarla. En esos momentos note como necesitaba a Angie, estaba teniendo una crisis de chica y no tenía ni una amiga en Londres, lo más parecido a ello era mi novio y realmente él no sabía nada de vestidos.

Decidí ir a la aventura, internarme en un centro comercial y volverme un poco loca buscando un vestido, la talla, los probadores…Solo de pensarlo un agobio se iba formando en mí, no era ni la hora de comer y ya estaba estresada. Salí de casa con lo esencial y me adentre en el metro, no pensaba ir en coche al centro de Londres, un sábado y a esas horas, si lo hacía después debería aparcar el coche en el Támesis.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el metro mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no reconocía el número así que descolgué un poco insegura.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Kate! Soy Tom – gritó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Oh Tom, buenos días.

- Oye Kate ¿estás en casa? – preguntó rápidamente.

- Pues acabo de salir, a comprarme algo para esta noche – murmuré

- ¿Tienes que ir de compras? ¡Genial!

- ¿Genial? ¿Por qué? – pregunté confusa.

- Bueno mi novia también, me está arrastrando a ir de compras y realmente no me apetece mucho, así que podríais ir juntas – contestó Tom animado.

- Pero Tom, no la conozco y a lo mejor quiere que vayas tú – murmuré incómoda.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! A Gi le da igual que vaya o no, era porque no me apetecía que fuera sola – susurró Tom y puede adivinar que ella estaba a su lado.

- Bueno, si a ella no le importa, a mi me haría un favor, odio ir de comprar y aún más sola, pero ¿Por qué llamabas?

- Ah si, se me olvidaba, mira cuando acabéis de comprar pásate por mi casa y te comento el plan – dijo intentando sonar misterioso.

- De acuerdo – murmure no muy segura.

- Te paso con Gi para que quedéis donde os apetezca, hasta luego Kate – se despidió Tom.

- ¿Kate? – murmuró una voz dulce al otro lado del teléfono.

- Si, soy yo… ¿Hola? – contesté soltando una pequeña carcajada, fruto de los nervios.

- Bueno yo soy Gi, la que arrastra a su novio de compras – contestó ella riendo y pude escuchar a Tom por detrás.

- Yo soy Kate la que espanta a su novio cuando junta las palabras "vamos" y "compras" – reímos las dos a la vez.

- He escuchado que estabas a punto de entrar al metro, ¿A dónde pensabas ir?

- Pues a Oxford, si no encuentro un vestido en esa calle, creo que no lo encontraré en todo Londres…

- Pues, en media hora nos vemos en la puerta de Borders ¿te parece? – preguntó Giovanna

- Vale, perfecto, en un rato nos vemos y muchas gracias – contesté

- Es un favor mutuo, tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo.

Llegué a la puerta de Borders 10 minutos antes de lo acordado, el metro cuando quería era rápido, excepto si tenías prisas, entonces siempre se paraba, Ley de Murphy. Me dediqué a observar el escaparate, con todas las novedades literarias, apuntando mentalmente nombres de libros que antes o después debía ir a comprar Una mano tocó mi hombro suavemente y di un pequeño salto saliendo de mi ensoñación.

- ¿Kate? – susurró una voz aún más dulce que la que había escuchado por teléfono.

- La misma – sonreí saludándola.

Giovanna, no era una mujer impresionante físicamente, pero su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes trasmitían más que cualquier otra modelo de revista. Su sonrisa se traspasaba a su mirada y era realmente acogedora.

- Encantada, he escuchado bastantes cosas de ti, creo que impresionaste a mi novio con tu voz – comentó sin borrar la sonrisa.

- Eso es que es fácil de impresionar – contesté notando como mis mejillas empezaban a colorearse suavemente.

- Lo dudo, si él dice que eres impresionante, yo se que no miente – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar por la calle.

Estuvimos entrando en una tienda tras otra, mirando, probando. Después de tres tiendas y de unos 7 vestidos probados, todavía no habíamos encontrado nada decente. Eso era lo que más me frustraba de ir de compras, probar y probar y no encontrar nada.

- ¿Nos tomamos un descanso? – preguntó señalando a una pequeña cafetería.

Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos directamente hacía ella. Entramos, pedimos dos cafés y nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa. Hablamos, sin parar, comentando todos los temas, sonriendo, riendo.

- ¿Qué tal con Danny? – preguntó Gi sin dejar que su sonrisa desapareciera.

Sopese la pregunta, sin saber muy bien que contestar, hasta el jueves había sido perfecto, ahora tenía miedo de que ese beso cambiara nuestra relación.

- Bien, creo – murmuré.

- Eso no suena del todo bien…

- Es que no se, realmente como productor es impresionante, ha sido capaz de sacar mis miedos, ha sido capaz de que cantara cosas que antes creía imposible que pudiera y bueno, no se, él sabe en un mes más cosas de mi vida que mi propio novio. Es una relación extraña, en muy poco tiempo mi vida ha cambiado demasiado y todo es nuevo, eso me asusta, pero él es como mi sujeción a la realidad, al mundo….

Levanté la cabeza y fije mis ojos en los suyos, tenía una mirada que no supe descifrar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté curiosa.

- Tus ojos… - murmuró

Aparte la mirada de golpe, por miedo que pudiera leer más allá.

- Kate… ¿Qué sientes por Danny? – preguntó agarrando mi mano.

En cuanto escuché esa pregunta un nudo se formo en mi estómago y me revolví nerviosa en la silla. No quería contestar esa pregunta, no sabía contestarla y eso me daba miedo y a la vez me cabreaba. Yo debería ser capaz de gritar "nada", pero no podía porque había algo y ese algo, era nuevo para mí.

- No lo se – contesté sinceramente – Realmente, quiero creer que nada más que gratitud, pero no estoy segura y me siento culpable, tengo novio y le quiero, realmente quiero a Mark…

- Pero Danny es especial ¿no?

- Si, es especial en muchos sentidos, sin él ahora mismo no estaría aquí, le debo tanto que soy incapaz de agradecérselo.

- Que sientas eso no es malo, Kate, pero ten cuidado – murmuró Gi agarrando más fuerte mi mano.

- Gracias – murmuré devolviéndole el apretón.

- Bueno, es hora de encontrar un par de vestidos espectaculares – dijo ella mientras se levantaba y me tendía la mano.

Después de una hora más de recorrer tiendas salimos de la última con dos enormes bolsas, dos vestidos, dos pares de zapatos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había costado pero habíamos encontrado ese vestido que nada más verlo dices, "tiene que ser mío" por lo menos ese había sido mi caso. Era un vestido azul oscuro, por encima de la rodilla, palabra de honor, que se ajustaba a la cintura y caía en olas a partir de ella. Era bastante simple pero fue un amor a primera vista.

Cogimos el metro y en 20 minutos me encontraba en la puerta de un chalet, de 3 pisos, con un jardín espectacular. Giovanna abrió la puerta y me invito a pasar, un par de gatos se asomaron por el pasillo y el sonido de una guitarra nos dio la bienvenida. Gi sonrió y se acercó al salón asomando la cabeza.

Allí estaba Tom sentado en el sofá con el ordenador delante de él y la guitarra entre sus brazos.

- No habéis tardado demasiado – murmuró dejando la guitarra y acercándose a su novia.

- Se puede decir que hemos tenido suerte – contestó esta dándole un suave beso a modo de saludo.

- Me alegro ¿Lo habéis pasado bien? – preguntó mirándome.

Contesté con una sonrisa y me acerqué a saludarle dándole un beso en la mejilla y despeinando su ya despeinado pelo.

- Bueno chicos, os dejo un rato para trabajar – dijo Giovanna cogiendo las bolsas y subiendo por las escaleras.

- ¿Trabajar? – pregunté curiosa agachándome a acariciar a un enorme gato marrón.

- Si, eso es lo que quería comentarte, había pensado en tocar algo en la fiesta de Danny y pensé en ti.

- ¿En mí? ¿Pero sola? – pregunté levantándome de golpe.

- No, conmigo, un dueto – contestó con una sonrisa.

- No se si seré capaz Tom, me voy a bloquear y no quiero fastidiar la fiesta – murmuré dándole la espalda.

Una mano se colocó en mi hombro y me obligó a voltearme.

- Se que eso no pasará Kate, lo harás genial y se que para Danny será una agradable sorpresa – dijo Tom apretando su mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte a hacer el ridículo?

- Kate, eres muy negativa, tienes que empezar a confiar más en ti misma – susurró Tom.

- Lo se, pero tengo miedo de decepcionarle – susurré de vuelta.

- No le vas a decepcionar, le vas a enamorar.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna contestación? Un simple "yo leo" me vale.<p>

Gracias


	22. Capítulo 22

**Muchisimas gracias por comentar y sobretodo por leer.**

**Cuantos más comentarios, más rápido subiré, prometido.**

**Y agarraros que ahora llegan curvas :)**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Abrí muchos los ojos ante tal frase, Tom soltó una carcajada y se dio media vuelta negando con la cabeza. No sabía si estaba probándome, si simplemente había sido una broma o si lo decía en serio. No me gustaba ninguna de las posibilidades, así que decidí olvidarla y centrarme en la canción.

- Por cierto ¿Qué canción? – pregunté acercándome a su posición.

- Había pensado en "_Don't stop believing" _¿La conoces? – preguntó tendiéndome una guitarra.

- Por nombre no, pero puede que si la haya escuchado…

- Probemos – dijo Tom sentándose en el sillón.

Me senté a su lado con la guitarra entre los brazos y vi como la afinaba, la probaba e inmediatamente comenzaba a tocar, acompañando la suave melodía de la guitarra con su voz. Cuando terminó la canción la encontré perfecta, el mensaje que daba, era perfecto para la ocasión.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Tom mirándome fijamente.

- Me encanta, de verdad, la había escuchado alguna vez, pero creo que es perfecta – contesté sin dejar de sonreí.

- Pues entonces manos a la obra, te enseño la base rítmica y toco yo la otra que ya me la se y entonces solo quedará dividir la letra.

Estuvimos más de una hora ensayando sin parar hasta que Giovanna nos interrumpió, había hecho la comida, sin ayuda. Me sentí una invasora.

- Te podría haber ayudado – murmuré entrando en la cocina.

- Tu estabas trabajando – contestó mientras me tendía los cubiertos.

- Esto no se puede considerar trabajo.

- Lo es, créeme, todas estas cosas en el fondo son trabajo, pero no lo parece, por eso os encanta este trabajo, lo hacéis sin daros cuenta.

Esa frase de Gi me hizo pensar bastante. Era cierto que los músicos disfrutábamos con nuestro trabajo, los conciertos, crear canciones, todo era trabajo. Esa noche también sería trabajo, entre los invitados habría gente del mundo de la música, gente con muchos contactos y Tom estaba intentando que me empezara a dar a conocer en ese mundo. Un nudo se instaló en mi estómago y la poca hambre que tenía, desapareció.

Pasamos la tarde ensayando y realmente sonaba genial, las voces se fundían y la melodía fluía. Aproximadamente a las 7 de la tarde Tom me acercó a mi casa, debía prepararme, ducharme, vestirme y demás ritual obligatorio. Acordamos el momento en el que tocaríamos la canción y desapareció con el coche dejándome parada en la acera, observando como se alejaba, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las bolsas que contenían mi conjunto.

Pase las siguientes dos horas arreglándome, mi pelo solía ser rebelde y ese día parecía serlo más de lo normal. Agarre la plancha y decidí usarla por…segunda vez en mi vida. La pase por todo el pelo, creando bucles en algunos mechones elegidos al azar. Me maquillé, me vestí y mire el reloj, las 10 menos cuarto. Preparada y lista.

Mark no se retrasó, a las 10 en punto el telefonillo de mi casa sonó. Cogí el pequeño bolso donde solo iba lo imprescindible y salí de casa, rezando porque esos tacones me permitieran andar con normalidad, no estaba acostumbrada a esas alturas.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Mark nada más verme.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté preocupada.

- Que llevas vestido con medias y tacones ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi novia? – se burló Mark provocando que una de mis manos aterrizara en su nuca.

- No, en serio, Kate, estás espectacular – susurró juntando sus labios con los míos.

- Tú también – susurré juntando nuestros labios.

Nos separamos y mire a ambos lados buscando su coche.

- Joe me ha dejado el suyo – murmuró a mi espalda apretando las llaves.

Joe tenía un coche impresionante, no, era un cochazo, negro, semideportivo del cual estaba enamorada en secreto. Abrí la boca formando una perfecta circunferencia. Llegamos al local puntualmente, un aparcacoches nos "robo" las llaves y entramos en la discoteca. Todo eran luces de colores, apuntando a todas partes, la sala estaba llena de gente y los focos me cegaron en un primer momento. Note la mano de Mark agarrando la mía.

- ¡Kate! – gritó una voz a la derecha.

Dirigí mi vista hacía allí y al primero que vi fue a Tom, pero con él estaban Dougie, Harry, Giovanna y otro par de chicas que en esos momentos no reconocí. Apreté la mano de Mark y le guíe hasta esa zona.

- Madre mía Kate, que yo quiero vivir muchos años – dijo Dougie haciendo una ligera reverencia.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, mientras saludaba a los chicos y presentaba a Mark. Deje que se conociera y me acerqué a Giovanna, la cual estaba hablando con dos chicas, una castaña bajita y una rubia espectacular.

- ¡Gi!

- ¡Oh Kate! Realmente ese vestido estaba hecho para ti – dijo Giovanna con su infinita sonrisa en la cara.

- Tu tampoco te quedas corta – murmuré guiñándola un ojo.

- Te quiero presentar a dos amigas, esta es Izzy – dijo señalando a la castaña, nos saludamos con una sonrisa y me gire hacía la rubia – Esta es Georgia.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, la salude al igual que había hecho con Izzy y cuando acabaron las presentaciones, mire a Giovanna intentando buscar una explicación a la presencia de Georgia en esa fiesta. Si estaba allí era porque ella y Danny habían vuelto y algo dentro de mí se encendió.

Me giré por completo, observando como Mark hablaba animadamente con Harry y sonreí pesadamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Dougie detrás de mi.

- No, necesito una copa – murmuré echando a andar hacía la barra mas cercana.

- ¡Espera! Te acompaño.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la barra, atravesando esa marea de gente que infestaba la pista de la discoteca. Llegamos a la barra y me asomé por ella, años de practica, en menos de 1 minuto tenía la atención del camarero.

- ¡Dame dos chupitos de tequila! – grite al camarero - ¿Tu que quieres? – pregunté a Dougie y este soltó una impresionante carcajada.

- Te robo uno de esos chupitos – comentó mientras me bajaba de la barra.

- No se si te voy a dejar…

- Deberías, al menos hasta que acabes de cantar, después bebe todo lo que quieras – dijo Dougie regalándome una sutil sonrisa.

- Dos chupitos no me ponen borracha, necesito mucho más y créeme en cuanto baje de ese escenario no me separare de esta maravillosa barra – bufé dándome la vuelta y cogiendo los chupitos.

Le tendí uno a Dougie y le mire directamente, contamos 3 mentalmente y nos bebimos el chupito. Note como el fuego del tequila bajaba por mi garganta, quemándola a su paso.

- Eres una mala influencia y que eso lo diga yo es bastante irónico – murmuró Dougie dejando el vaso en la barra.

- Te llevaré a la perdición – murmuré guiándole un ojo mientras intentaba no estallar en carcajadas.

- Ahora dime ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mientras me guiaba de nuevo a la zona donde se encontraban todos.

- Nada – resople apartando a un tío que se encontraba en mi camino.

De pronto la mano de Dougie agarró mi brazo y me hizo frenar de golpe, dándome media vuelta y enfrentándome cara a cara con él.

- Kate…

- ¿Por qué esta Georgia aquí? – pregunté de golpe sin controlar mis palabras

- ¿Georgia?

Desvíe la vista sintiéndome ridícula, expuesta, pequeña.

- Creo que han vuelto o al menos, vuelven a hablarse – murmuró Dougie

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza y me solté de su agarre, alcanzando rápidamente la posición en la que se encontraba mi novio. Pase mis manos por su cintura y hundí mi cabeza en su espalda.

- ¿Kate? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mark dándose la vuelta.

- Si – murmuré hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho.

En ese momento los focos alumbraron la entrada y supe que él había llegado. Todo el mundo se acercó a la puerta, pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que consiguió deshacerse de toda esa gente y se acercó a nuestra zona.

Uno a uno los chicos fueron saludándole y felicitándole de distinta manera. Me separe de Mark para acercarme a felicitarle, pero en ese momento Georgia entro en su campo de visión, lo supe por su mirada, por el brillo de sus ojos. Simplemente lo supe y dolió. Se acercó a ella, ajeno al resto del mundo y se fundieron en un beso, en un increíble beso de película. Aparte la mirada, notando como los ojos picaban demasiado, me crucé con los ojos de Giovanna, que me devolvieron una sentida sonrisa, sabiéndolo todo.

Mire a Mark y supe que no podía, realmente no podía engañarle de esa manera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir mis ojos y me deshice de sus brazos, excusándome para ir al baño. Cualquier excusa era buena para alejarme de ese lugar, de ese momento.

Entre en el baño y me mire al espejo, obligándome a aguantarme las lágrimas. Conseguí calmarme lo suficiente como para que mis ojos volvieran a su estado natural. Lance un par de suspiros y salí de nuevo, dispuesta a enfrentarme a todos los retos que tenía por delante. Primero, felicitar a Danny, segundo cantar con Tom y el tercero, el cual no era capaz de asimilar todavía, hablar con Mark.

Llegué al reservado y coloque mi sonrisa más espectacular, me acerqué a Danny y di un suave golpe en el hombro, cuando se dio la vuelta, primero sonrió, luego me miró, volvió a mirarme y sonrió de nuevo.

- Feliz cuarto de siglo – murmuré

- Eso me hace parecer más viejo – contestó de vuelta buscando mis ojos.

Le regale una pequeña sonrisa y giré mi cuerpo buscando a Dougie o alguien que me distrajera el rato que quedaba hasta que subiera al escenario.

- ¡Eh! Espera Kate – dijo Danny agarrándome del brazo y frenando mi avance

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó agarrando con una mano mi barbilla.

- Estoy perfectamente, ¿no me ves? La gente debería dejar de hacerme esa pregunta – contesté soltándome de su agarre.

Me aleje de él antes de que pudiera volver a retenerme y me acerqué a Tom.

- Tom ¿podríamos hacer eso ahora? – murmuré

- ¿Ahora? Si claro, espera que avise a los técnicos – contestó confuso.

Me quede ahí parada, esperando que Tom desde la otra punta de la discoteca, me hiciera una señal. Note como Mark se acercaba a mí con más de una pregunta en la mirada, preguntas que realmente no me apetecía responder, pero que debía.

- Kate…

- Lo siento Mark, no esta siendo una buena noche y no creo que mejore y…

- No, Kate, escucha, tengo que irme.

- ¿Irte? ¿Por qué? – pregunté notando como la preocupación crecía en mí.

- Aaron ha tenido un accidente, está bien, pero debo ir al hospital…

- Voy contigo.

- No, Kate, Aaron está bien, solo se ha roto una pierna y además tú aquí tienes cosas que hacer. Me duele no verte, pero se que lo harás espectacularmente.

- En serio Mark, puedo ir contigo…

- ¡Kate!

Le mire a los ojos y asentí tímidamente con la cabeza, dándome por vencida. Me dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejo, saliendo por la puerta, dejándome en tierra de nadie.

- ¿Se ha ido? – preguntó una voz que conocía perfectamente.

- Si, un amigo esta en el hospital – mustié sin darme la vuelta.

- ¿Está bien?

- Si, Danny, sino, no estaría aquí.

- Kate… - dijo dándome la vuelta bruscamente

- ¿Qué Danny? ¿Qué?

- Tú y yo tenemos que hablar – dijo serio

En ese momento vi como Tom me hacía una señal, todo estaba listo.

- Ahora no – contesté alejándome de él, huyendo de su agarre, una vez más y sabiendo que no sería la última.

* * *

><p>¿Hablaran? ¿Kate huirá?<p>

Apuestas abiertas.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Siento la espera, es que he estado en Belfast y esta semana no he tenido tiempo para nada, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.**

**Si recibo entre 5-10 comentarios subiré antes del viernes.**

**La canción que cantan Kate y Tom es: don't stop believing**

**Espero que os guste, gracias y ¡a leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

Seguí a Tom entre la maraña de cables y altavoces que rodeaban ese improvisado escenario. Su mano agarraba la mía y con la cabeza me indicaba los pasos que debía dar para no acabar en el suelo por culpa de un cable en el tacón. Paramos justo a la altura de una pequeña escalera y busco mis ojos con su mirada.

- ¿Preparada?

- Si – contesté segura

Fijo su cálida mirada en la mía, buscando una afirmación en mis ojos, asintió con la cabeza, me mostró su mejor sonrisa, hoyuelo incluido y empezó a subir las escaleras con paso firme.

Cuando subí al escenario las luces todavía estaban apagadas, pero podía ver claramente como la pista estaba llena de gente, cámara de fotos en mano, miradas curiosas, susurros al oído. Busque la mirada de Tom y esta me tranquilizo.

Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente debajo de un foco, todavía apagado. Agarré la guitarra notando como mis nudillos se volvían blancos, estaba nerviosa, pero había prometido hacerlo, podía hacerlo e iba a hacerlo.

Mire a Tom preparándome para nuestra señal, habíamos acordado y todo cómo y cuándo empezar. Fijo sus ojos en los míos y rasgo la guitarra por primera vez. En ese momento las luces, azules, se encendieron, cegándome en un primer momento.

La voz de Tom se elevó sobre la melodía de las guitarras y me hipnotizo, no había nada más que él y yo encima del escenario, en la discoteca, solo éramos nosotros y supe que ese era mi lugar. Sentía la sangre correr por mis venas, los nervios, las ganas por cantar.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. _

_She took the midnight train going anywhere._

Sonreí al escuchar esa frase, me sentía reflejada en ella, aunque Manchester no pudiera considerarse una pequeña ciudad. Busqué con mis ojos a Danny y cuando me encontré con ellos, mi voz salió clara y fuerte.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Bolton__  
><em>_He took the midnight train going anywhere.__  
><em>

Si, nos habíamos tomado la libertad de modificar la canción, para algo era su cumpleaños, para algo esa actuación era para él. Mire a Tom, con una sonrisa, que me fue devuelta, su voz continuó una frase suya, una mía, juntos.

_- A singer in a smokey room_

_- A smell of wine and cheap perfume – _continúe yo sin dejar que la sonrisa abandonara mi cara.

_- For a smile they can share the night. __It goes on and on and on and on…-_ cantamos a la vez y en cuanto nuestras voces se unieron algo conecto, se complementaban, no se pisaban, era dos tonos que juntos creaban esa magia.

Cuando llegó el estribillo, yo ya me había olvidado de donde nos encontrábamos, mi cerebro había dejado de pensar en Danny, en Georgia y hasta había dejado de un lado a Mark. Ahora mismo solo existía Tom, la música y yo. Éramos tres en un escenario.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
><em>_Their shadows searching in the night__  
><em>_Streetlight people, living just to find emotion__  
><em>_Hiding, somewhere in the night._

_Don't stop believing,_

_Hold on to the feeling__  
><em>_Streetlight people…_

Acabó la canción y la sala se inundó de aplausos, en ese momento dirigí mí vista al frente y solo le vi a él, en medio de toda la marea de gente, solo le vi a él. Como si el mundo se hubiera parado en ese segundo, mis ojos conectaron con los suyos y un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda.

Note como la mano de Tom se posaba en mi cintura, llamando mi atención. Gire mi cabeza regalándole una gran sonrisa.

- Esto hay que repetirlo – susurró a mi oído devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras y gracias Tom.

Negó con la cabeza y yo me escape del escenario, sabía que Tom quería decir unas palabras y yo esa tarde le había dicho que cantaba con él, pero por nada del mundo iba a dar un discurso. Vi como sonreía de lado mientras yo me escabullía por un lado del escenario, agarró el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

- Buenas noches a todos, lo primero, felicidades Danny. Podría tirarme horas hablando, pero seré conciso, creo que hemos venido a celebrar un cumpleaños y no a que yo os de un discurso. En realidad creo que no puedo decir nada sobre Danny que no sepáis todos, él es mi mejor amigo, llevamos 8 años juntos y realmente han pasado tantas cosas que sería incapaz de recordarlas todas…Parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos. Eres increíble, ya no solo como músico, no, lo eres como persona. No hay otro como tú, nunca conoceré a alguien igual y estoy orgulloso de poder decir que tú eres mi hermano, mi dos, el que siempre está ahí. Gracias a todos por venir y disfrutar de la noche.

Cuando Tom acabó de hablar bajó del escenario por el lado en el que yo me encontraba, con el corazón encogido. Ya no era lo que había dicho, nada fuera de lo normal, era la forma, el sentimiento que demostraba con cada palabra. Eso fue lo que me encogió el corazón.

Vi de reojo como Danny se acercaba a mi posición y cuando se encontró con Tom se fundieron en un abrazo, uno de hermanos. Puedo decir que esa es una de las imágenes que guardo en mi retina.

- Gracias – susurró Danny cortando ese abrazo.

- No tienes que darlas, abuelo – bromeó Tom dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

- No deberías llamarme abuelo, tú vas a cumplir 26 en unos meses.

- Pero los llevo mejor que tú – contestó Tom poniendo una cara realmente graciosa.

- No, de verdad, a los dos, gracias – repitió Danny esta vez clavando su vista en mí.

- No ha sido nada – mustié apartando la mirada.

- Si que lo ha sido Kate, para mí y para ti, es la primera vez que tocas ante tanta gente y ha sido brillante, no puedes decirme que no ha sido nada, nos conocemos.

- Realmente no lo hacemos, creemos hacerlo – contesté mirándole fijamente.

Note como mis palabras contenían más veneno del necesario, no podía explicar mi repentino cabreó y él tampoco le encontró explicación, levantó una ceja y miro a Tom, el cual debió entender su mensaje porque cuando me quise dar cuenta había desaparecido de nuestro lado. Mire a ambos lados buscando una salida, pero Danny cerró la única posible.

- Kate… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – mustié mirando los cables que cruzaban el suelo.

- Realmente no me apetece preguntarlo de nuevo, pero lo haré. ¿Qué cojones te pasa? – preguntó agarrándome de un brazo y acercándome a él.

Levante la mirada impresionada por su reacción y fije mis ojos en los suyos. El azul que normalmente inundaba su mirada había pasado a convertirse en un color frío, demasiado frío, tanto que note como mi vello se erizaba.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunté sin cortar el contacto visual.

- Sabes que sí.

- Pues no la se, créeme que si la supiera podría buscar una solución, ¡Pero no la se! Por lo que ni puedo explicártelo, ni puedo arreglarlo.

- ¿Es conmigo o con el mundo entero? – preguntó pasando su mano por mi brazo.

- Danny, por favor, para – murmuré dando un paso atrás.

- ¿El que tengo que parar Kate?

- Esto - contesté cuando vi como daba un paso hacía mí.

- ¿Por qué siempre huyes de mí? – preguntó y vi algo en sus ojos, algo diferente, ya no quemaban, ahora brillaban.

- "_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt"_ – contesté tarareando, era una parte de mí canción, una de las frases más sinceras.

- ¿Crees que te haría daño? – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

- No intencionadamente, eso nunca, pero a veces no puedes evitar dañar a una persona y yo, no quiero salir herida – mustié dándole la espalda e intentando que mis ojos retuvieran las lágrimas que se pugnaban por salir.

- Kate… - susurró detrás de mí.

Su olor inundó mi nariz. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y susurré una sola frase:

- ¿Puedes dejarme sola? Por favor

Note como su presencia desaparecía de mí alrededor y me permití respirar, hinchar los pulmones con oxígeno y expulsarlo poco a poco, intentando en vano retener las saladas lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por mis mejillas.

Doble mi cuerpo por la mitad y me permití el lujo de llorar, con fuerza, nadie iba a escucharme, la música era realmente alta y esta acallaba mis sollozos. Notaba como el aire entraba y salía cada vez con mayor rapidez y comencé a notar como mi cuerpo temblaba. Me estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, en mitad de una discoteca, rodeada de cables, en un pasillo sin salida.

- ¡Kate!

Escuché mi nombre de lejos, no identifiqué quien me llamaba, solo podía pensar "_Danny no, Danny no"._

- Kate, respira despacio, vamos, despacio – la voz de Dougie sonaba lejana aunque se encontrara a mi lado. - Eso es, despacio, pequeña, uno, dos…

Poco a poco fui notando como los temblores iban desapareciendo, como las lágrimas iban cesando y como mis pulmones comenzaban de nuevo a llenarse de aire.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Dougie a mi lado.

- Si, gracias, no se que me ha pasado – mascullé secándome las lagrimas que aun quedaban en mis mejillas.

- Creo que te ha dado un ataque de ansiedad, yo vomite en la audición de McFly, así que cada uno reacciona de diferente manera y puede ser…

Empecé a reírme sin parar cortando su verborrea verbal, realmente no era gracioso, pero su tono si lo había sido, como el tono de un abuelo cuando cuenta sus batallas en la guerra o en la mili. Realmente gracioso.

- Bueno, lo conseguí de nuevo – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y agarraba mi cintura sacándome de ese pasillo.

- Sin duda si tengo un mal día se a quien llamar – contesté sonriendo.

- Y yo encantado de ayudar.

Le di un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole de nuevo la ayuda, disculpándome para ir al baño y acordando un próximo chupito.

Entre al baño y fui directa a un aseo, cerrando la puerta y sentándome en la taza del vater, mientras me miraba al reflejo de mi móvil, mi cara no era tan desastre como cabía esperar y eso era todo un milagro. Fui a abrir la puerta cuando escuché algo que me hizo parar el avance de mi mano.

- …_Es extraño Izzy, hay algo que falla, algo no es lo mismo, lo noto en sus ojos, pero al rato vuelve a ser el mismo Danny que me enamoró y no puedo dejar de recordar todos esos momentos, fueron dos años, dos increíbles años._

_- ¿Y cuál es el problema?_

_- Que no estoy segura de que él siga enamorado de mí…_

_- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Izzy_

_- Creo que quiere volverlo a intentar y yo no voy a ser quien se lo vaya a negar, realmente le echo de menos…_

Note como un nudo se instalaba en mi estómago. Juntos. Enamorados. En casa de Danny, realmente no quería tener esa visión en mi cabeza. Aguante en el baño, unos 5 minutos más y me obligué a salir, cuando sus voces desaparecieron. Dolía, demasiado.

En cuanto pise la sala de nuevo dirigí mi vista al reservado, encontrándome con la reciente nueva pareja en pleno intercambio de saliva. La noche había empezado mal, había mejorado durante la actuación y realmente parecía un infierno en esos momentos. Pase mi vista por la barra y vi a Dougie apoyado en ella, camine rápidamente hacia ella, el alcohol no era un buen aliado, pero en esos momentos no encontré uno mejor.

* * *

><p>¿Opiniones? ¿Dudas? Lo que sea, review :)<p> 


	24. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Cada día recibo menos comentarios, ya no se si es porque no os gusta o porque no tenéis nada que decir o es que no lee nadie..**

**Pero bueno, sigo subiendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

Camine hasta la barra sin mirar a nadie, sin fijar mis ojos en las personas que me rodeaban o en aquellas que apartaba suavemente de mi camino. Mi meta era una y me dirigía directamente hacía ella. La barra. Una compañía agradable y el alcohol.

- Has tardado poco, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que eres mujer – dijo Dougie señalándome un taburete a su lado.

- ¿Mujer? ¿Quién te ha dicho que lo soy? – pregunté mientras me sentaba.

- ¿Podemos comprobarlo? – dijo mientras señalaba la salida.

- Hoy no es un buen día – murmuré mientras llamaba al camarero.

Cuando se acercó pedí un coctel, no solía beber eso, pero realmente me daba igual, era azul, parecía tener alcohol y por lo visto estaba de moda en ese local.

- Kate, si te molestan mis comentarios…

- No digas tonterías, eres el único que ha sido capaz de sacarme una sonrisa en toda la noche.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mientras buscaba mis ojos con su mirada.

- Cuando me acabe este mejunje azul y beba otro, ten por contado que te lo contaré aunque no lo sepas, realmente necesito soltarlo, aunque seas tú.

- ¿Yo?

- Cuando te lo cuente, lo entenderás todo – contesté mientras le guiñaba un ojo y daba mi primer trago.

Bebimos y hablamos de cosas sin sentido, Harry se nos unió un rato, vacilamos a una camarera con más ganas de ligar que de poner hielos, pude vivir en primer plano una "pelea" Pudd sobre a quién le olían más los pies y realmente durante una hora no recordé nada de aquel tema, del Tema. Harry nos abandonó cuando giro su cabeza hacía el reservado y vio a Izzy. En ese momento Dougie y yo miramos también y les vi, otra vez, juntos, bailando, sin dejar que el aire pasara entre ellos. Chasqué la lengua y gire la cabeza hacía mi copa, mi segunda copa.

Notaba como el alcohol iba fluyendo por mi sangre, como la lengua era cada vez más pesada y a juzgar por los ojos de Dougie, él se encontraba en la misma situación que yo.

- ¿Danny? – preguntó incrédulo.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¿Todo esto es por él? – preguntó de nuevo, mirando a su dirección y de vuelta a mí.

- Una parte, la otra soy yo misma – mustié apurando la bebida y dejando el vaso con fuerza sobre la barra.

Gire mi cabeza encontrándome con su mirada gris, interrogante, esperando a que hablara. Sabía que necesitaba hacerlo, que quería desahogarme y él había estado a mi lado toda la noche, el problema es que ni yo misma sabía por dónde empezar.

- No sé cómo explicarlo, Dougie, ni yo misma lo entiendo del todo, podría achacarlo al alcohol, pero sería una excusa barata – mustié girándome en el taburete y enfrentándome a sus ojos interrogantes.

- Empieza por el principio, eso suele funcionar…

- No hay principio, no sé cuándo empezó, puede que fuera desde el primer momento, puede que haya sido hoy, puede que fuera aquél día.

- Kate…Me estoy perdiendo – murmuró Dougie

- Lo siento. Veamos, tengo novio, Mark – él asintió con la cabeza – Pues el problema principal es…que no estoy enamorada de él, creí estarlo, creí que esta vez sí era la definitiva, me equivoqué, otra vez.

- Vale, no estás enamorada, ¿quieres dejarle? – preguntó Dougie intentando comprender mis racionamientos.

- No lo sé, es mi mejor amigo, le quiero, pero no de esa manera. Debería dejarlo, sé que es lo correcto, pero me da mucho miedo perderle…

- Kate, si de verdad es tú mejor amigo, si de verdad te quiere, debería comprenderlo, no te digo que vaya a ser todo normal, pero con el tiempo lo será.

- Lo se… No puedo engañarle más tiempo, no después de lo que paso – dije mientras inconscientemente mis ojos buscaron a Danny.

Me quede unos minutos en silencio, con mis ojos fijos en su figura, hablaba con Tom, reía, bailaba, se acercaba a Georgia, murmuraba algo en su oído y reían a la vez, ser notaba, se veía la complicidad que tenían y eso, dolía, algo en mi interior apretaba y no me dejaba respirar.

- ¿Estás enamorada de Danny? – preguntó Dougie cogiendo mi barbilla con su mano.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No! – contesté rápidamente.

¿Enamorada de Danny? Eso era una locura. Una completa locura. Vi como Dougie levantaba una ceja y ponía cara de escepticismo.

- De verdad Dougie, no estoy enamorada de Danny – contesté creyéndome cada palabra que decía.

- Pero sientes algo ¿no?

- Algo...eso es muy subjetivo, claro que siento algo, sin él yo no estaría aquí, le debo mucho – contesté mirando de nuevo a su dirección.

- No hablo de ese tipo de sentimientos – murmuró Dougie acercando mi silla a la suya.

- No quiero pensar en eso – murmuré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Note como pasaba una mano por mi pelo, peinándolo con cuidado y mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas, pase mis brazos por su cuello y apreté mi cabeza contra su hombro, dejando caer saladas lágrimas.

POV Danny

Después de que Kate me obligara a dejarla sola, ande hacía el reservado, sin mirar a nadie. Estaba cabreado, no entendía por qué ahora se comportaba de esa manera, por qué huía de mí, por qué parecía que mi toque la quemara, la desagradara. Era Kate y me rehuía.

Subí los escalones sin poder dejar de pensar en ello, volví mi vista hacía ese pasillo y la vi, abrazada a alguien. Fije mi mirada y vi a Dougie, pasando una mano por su cara, suavemente. Algo en mí se encendió y me di la vuelta cabreado.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry

- Si, un año más viejo – contesté mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

Vi como levantaba una ceja, sin creerse ni por un momento que esa sonrisa fuera de verdad, puse los ojos en blancos, odiando en esos momentos los 7 años de relación, era como intentar ocultar a tu madre que fumabas cuando encontraba un paquete de tabaco, podías decir 20 veces que no era tuyo que ella siempre te miraría de esa manera tan particular. Justo como Harry estaba haciendo conmigo.

- Ahora no me apetece hablar Harry.

- Cuando quieras sabes dónde encontrarme…

- Lo sé – mustié sonriendo de lado y pasando por su lado.

Me acerqué a Georgia, la cual hablaba con Gi, pase mis brazos por su cintura y sople suavemente su cuello, notando como su piel se erizaba y un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Me dio un suave manotazo en la mano y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- Eres como un niño pequeño intentando llamar la atención – dijo girándose poco a poco.

- ¿Lo he conseguido? – pregunté acercando mi cara a la suya.

- ¿Tú que crees? – murmuró acortando la distancia que nos separaba.

Nos fundimos en un beso, uno en el que me perdí, no había nadie a mi alrededor, los problemas desaparecieron, pero abrí los ojos y todo estaba allí acechándome cada vez más cerca, atosigando mi cabeza con preguntas, preguntas para las que no tenía respuesta.

Pase una hora riendo, hablando, disfrutando de mi cumpleaños, olvidando todas esas preguntas, esas sensaciones que no sabía explicar, que no quería pararme a pensar. Pero entonces les vi. A los dos. Juntos.

Estaban sentados en diferentes taburetes, pero sus cuerpos estaban pegados, llevaban toda la noche hablando, sin parar, riendo, bromeando. Conocía a Dougie y eso no me gustaba nada. Kate estaba apoyada en su hombro, su cabeza estaba hundida en su cuello, sus brazos alrededor de él. Dougie tenía una mano en su cabeza, pasándola suavemente por su pelo, la otra en su cintura.

No pensé, definitivamente el grado de alcohol que llevaba en sangre me hizo actuar, baje del reservado, iba despacio pero mis pasos eran decididos, escuche a Harry llamarme, él lo supo, estoy seguro de que vio lo mismo que yo.

Llegué a su posición y me paré, dejando que Dougie me viera. Levantó una ceja y eso hizo que mis nudillos picaran, demasiado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Dougie

En ese momento Kate levantó la cabeza y el mundo se rompió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, lágrimas negras que dejaban un camino a su paso. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, di un paso hacia ella y giró su cabeza ocultándola de nuevo en el hombro de Dougie.

- Doug…llévame a casa, por favor – escuché como le susurraba en su oído.

- Claro

Se levantaron dejándome ahí parado, sin ninguna explicación, sin una respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Quise salir corriendo, alcanzarles, abrazarla, llevarla yo mismo a casa. Lo quise y no lo hice.

- Danny ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry llegando a mi lado y mirando mientras ellos desaparecían entre la muchedumbre.

- No-no lo sé – tartamudee

- ¿Está bien?

- No – contesté sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que acababan de salir.

- ¿Danny? ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que yo…estoy seguro de que es mi culpa

Me apoyé en la barra y lance un suspiro, pedí una copa y me senté en el taburete que Kate había dejado libre. Harry se sentó delante de mí, en silencio, esperando a que comenzara a hablar y así lo hice. Le conté todo lo que había pasado esa noche, paso por paso, conversación por conversación.

- ¿Y por qué crees que es?

- Porque la bese, me beso o nos besamos, no estoy muy seguro de quién empezó.

- ¿Lo hablasteis?

- Si y todo se arregló, me dijo que fue un error, que estaba enamorada de Mark y ahí acabo todo – contesté bebiendo de mi copa.

- ¿Y para ti? – preguntó Harry levantando su ya característica ceja.

Me quede unos segundos mirando a ningún punto fijo, pase mi mirada por la sala hasta llegar a Georgia, la vi riéndose, disfrutando de la noche y la imagen de Kate vino a mi cabeza como un relámpago golpeándome fuertemente.

- ¿Danny? – preguntó de nuevo Harry.

- ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunté mirándole fijamente. – Para mí no fue un error y nunca lo sería.

* * *

><p>That's all...for now.<p> 


	25. Capítulo 25

**Siento mucho la espera, realmente lo siento, espero que todavía quede alguien leyendo y de ser así que me lo digáis.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y de nuevo siento la espera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

En cuanto entre en el taxi que Dougie había llamado, deje mi cabeza reposar contra el asiento, quitándome las horquillas que agarraban mi pelo y presionaban mi cabeza.

- Soy gilipollas – sentencie mirando por la ventana.

- No pienses así – murmuro él a mi lado.

- No lo pienso, lo afirmo…

- Kate… - susurró girando mi cara.

- Lo siento, es, no se, me siento tonta y odio sentirme así – murmuré intentando esquivar su mirada.

- Lo se, por eso vas a irte a dormir – contestó Dougie.

El taxi continuó por las desérticas calles de Londres, serpenteando bajo esa suave neblina que lo mojaba todo. Solo deseaba llegar a casa, ponerme el pijama y abrazar la almohada con fuerza, hundiendo mi cabeza en ella, descargándolo todo.

Notaba como el alcohol seguía fluyendo por mi sangre, demasiado rápido y la cabeza daba vueltas sin sentido, nublándome la vista. El taxi paro y abrí los ojos para ver que nos encontrábamos en mi portal. Salí del coche dando tumbos, necesitando aire fresco que aclarara mi cabeza.

Me pare en mitad de la acera y lance un sonoro suspiro, para segundos después hinchar de nuevo mis pulmones y gritar. Grite alto, muy alto, hasta que la mano de Dougie tapo mi boca, se coloco delante de mí y ladeo la cabeza enseñando sus pequeños dientes.

- Eres una escandalosa – susurró alejando su mano lentamente.

Se separó de mí y comencé a buscar las llaves por el bolso, cuando las encontré intente, en vano, introducirlas en la cerradura del portal, él acabó abriendo todas las puertas por mí, hasta que acabamos en el salón de mi casa.

- Hogar, dulce hogar – dije con un acentuado tono irónico.

No lo sentía mi hogar, era solo, un sitio más y hoy parecía realmente grande, más de lo normal.

- ¿Estarás bien? – preguntó Dougie desde el pasillo.

Me di la vuelta, lentamente, con los zapatos en la mano, sin dejar de pensar en lo grande que se me estaba haciendo la casa en esos momentos.

- ¿Puedes quedarte? – susurré mirando al oscuro pasillo.

- Kate…

- Por favor – supliqué fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

Se dio media vuelta, caminando hacía la puerta y por un segundo pensé que se iría, pero al llegar a la puerta, cerro suavemente, evitando un portazo y se dio media vuelta, quitándose el abrigo y tirándolo en la primera silla que encontró a su paso.

- Gracias, en serio, gracias – susurré desde mi posición.

- Si, si, pero ahora…Esclava, haz algo de comer, ya sabes, por el esfuerzo de abrir la puerta – bromeo mientras se despojaba de la corbata y se sentaba en el sillón.

Le lance el cojín más cercano y señalé la cocina, invitándolo a el autoservicio mientras que yo entraba en la habitación, deseando quitarme ese vestido y tirarlo en el fondo del armario. Me puse mi pijama y salí de nuevo al pasillo para encontrarme con un rubio, camisa remangada, zapatos esparcidos por el salón y una caja de cereales en la mano.

- Podías haberlos echado en un bol – murmure entrando en la cocina.

- No se donde están – contestó pasando por mi lado en dirección al salón.

Cerré todos los armarios, que anteriormente habían sido abiertos por él y después de coger una botella de agua salí al salón. Estaba a oscuras, no se había molestado ni en encender la luz y los cojines estaban esparcidos por la alfombra, haciendo de mi sofá una cama.

Me acerqué de nuevo a la habitación y saqué algo de ropa de Mark, dudaba que quisiera estar sentado en un sofá con traje, no debía ser muy cómodo.

- ¡Toma! – grité lanzándole la ropa encima.

La miro por encima, observándola minuciosamente.

- No es Armani, pero te valdrá para estar ahí tirado – dije intentando esconder la sonrisa.

- Mientras no tenga pulgas, me vale – murmuró echándole otra mirada minuciosa.

- ¿Pero tú con quien crees que me junto?

- Pasas demasiado tiempo con Danny y esas dos bestias a las que llama perros – contestó levantándose del sofá y pasando por mi lado.

En el momento en el que escuche su nombre el peso volvió sobre mis hombros, Danny, nunca, en mis 20 años me había comportado tan estúpidamente. Había sido una niñata que pagaba sus errores, sus acciones, sus cabreos contra la gente que no lo merecía. Danny había estado ahí, siempre que le había necesitado y yo lo único que había hecho, era alejarle de mí por culpa de mi cabeza y sus ideas.

Me senté en el sofá y escondí mi cabeza entre las piernas, agarrando el móvil con fuerza, tenía que hablar con Mark y debía hacerlo pronto. No sabía como se lo tomaría, solo podía rezar porque Dougie tuviera razón, porque a pesar de esto, nuestra amistad no desapareciera porque entonces, si eso pasaba, yo no podría perdonarme nunca.

Note como el cojín de al lado se hundía y mire de reojo viendo como Dougie se sentaba a mi lado, sin llegar al contacto físico. Sabía que no le gustaba, que no era la típica persona que abraza por abrazar, pero el que estuviera ahí a mi lado, sin decir nada, ya era suficiente para mí.

Deje el teléfono encima de la mesa y me recosté en el sofá, subiendo las piernas en él y estirando mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y me apoye en el respaldo, dejando que mi espalda se relajara por completo.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Dougie imitando mi postura.

- Si, ha sido…una crisis, las hormonas – bromeé intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

- No lo creo, pero también se que no quieres hablarlo – murmuró girando su cabeza hasta encontrar mi mirada.

- No, realmente no quiero pensar más en ello, quiero dormir y que mañana sea un nuevo día, uno mejor, aunque lo dudo – acabé diciendo mientras lanzaba un suspiro de resignación.

- Seguro que sí – murmuró apoyando su mano sobre la mía.

Baje la mirada y apreté su mano contra la mía, sonriendo. Nuestra conversación después de ese momento fue realmente variada, creo que no hubo tema que no se hablara, serios, ridículos, importantes, absurdos. Mi cabeza acabó apoyada en un cojín colocado en su regazo, mientras que la conversación seguía. Mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por las persianas.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, en un principio desubicada. La luz se filtraba tenuemente por la persiana y el espejo de la habitación me dio la bienvenida. Me di la vuelta en la cama, con una sonrisa enmarcando mi cara. No recordaba haber ido hasta allí andando por lo que supuse que Dougie me había llevado en brazos.

Me desperece y después de algunos bostezos salí por la puerta de la habitación arrastrando los pies hasta el salón. No sabía si Dougie seguiría en casa así que me asome poco a poco. Las persianas estaban bajadas y solo algunos rayos de sol se colaban por ellas.

Sonreí como una niña pequeña cuando le vi, estaba dormido, boca arriba, con la boca ligeramente abierta y el flequillo cubriéndole gran parte de la frente y los ojos. Una de sus manos colgaba por el lateral del sofá, al igual que su pierna derecha. Me acerqué con cuidado y me agache a ese lado del sofá.

- Pequeña lagartija, es hora de comer – susurré

Movió su cabeza un poco sin llegar a abrir los ojos. Levante mis manos y comencé mi camino hacía su pecho dispuesta a despertarle con cosquillas pero cuando estaba a medio camino sus manos me agarraron y tiró con fuerza de mí haciendo que me desequilibrara y cayera encima de él.

- ¿Qué intentabas bruja? – preguntó con la voz aún tomada por el sueño.

- Nada – contesté intentando aguantar las carcajadas.

- Ya…no me lo creo – dijo y lo que vi en su mirada me hizo retroceder, parecía que maquinaba un plan maligno y así fue.

Antes de darme cuenta sus manos comenzaron a torturarme, siempre había odiado las cosquillas, tenía demasiadas y mis carcajadas comenzaron a resonar por toda la casa. Comenzó así una de las peores batallas de cosquillas de mi vida, no podía pararle y él se escapaba todo el rato.

- Demasiado tiempo siendo el objeto de cosquillas del grupo, nunca conseguirás cogerme – gritó saltando por encima del sofá.

Me senté en medio de la alfombra e intenté poner mi cara de pena, agaché la cabeza y espere a que se acercara, en cuanto estuvo a menos de un metro salte encima de él y conseguí mi propósito, le aprisione debajo de mí y comencé mi tortura, su risa era aguda, infantil y contagiosa. Cuando creí que era suficiente pare y aún con la sonrisa en los labios me miró. Me di cuenta de nuestra postura y peor aún, mi cara se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la suya. Me levanté de golpe, nerviosa y notando como el color de mis mejillas cambiaba a un suave tono rojizo.

- Pide algo de comer, en la nevera hay un montón de papeles, mientras me voy a dar un ducha – dije sin darme la vuelta y encaminándome al pasillo.

Entre en el baño y cerré la puerta apoyándome suavemente en ella y entorne los ojos, calmando mi respiración y alejando algunos pensamientos. Era subnormal, no encontraba otra palabra que me pudiera definir mejor en esos momentos.

Me di una ducha larga, dejando que todos mis músculos se relajaran y que la música sonara en mi cabeza, tarareando canciones que mantuvieran mi cerebro en calma, al menos durante un rato. Salí de la ducha y me coloqué una toalla larga alrededor del cuerpo, comencé a cepillarme el pelo y cuando estaba acabando, escuché como sonaba el timbre de la puerta. Supuse que sería la comida que Dougie había encargado. Abrí la puerta del baño, para ir a la habitación a cambiarme y miré hacía el salón, Dougie se dirigía a la puerta, me quede parada y entonces le escuché.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó Danny desde la puerta. Me acerqué por el pasillo hasta quedarme en el final de este, sin que pudiera verme.

- Comer y hace un rato dormir – contestó Dougie serio.

- ¿Y por qué cojones duermes en su casa?

- ¿Y a ti por qué cojones te importa? – contestó Dougie.

Desde mi posición la escena era grotesca, sus poses eran como esas que puedes ver en los documentales de animales, como si tuvieran que marcar el lugar donde se encontraban. Me enfurecí demasiado al ver esa escena y salí de mi escondite.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunté colocando las manos en la cadera, dándome cuenta de mi vestuario, una simple toalla azul que acababa por encima de las rodillas.

La mirada de Danny dijo mucho y su mueca de despreció, aún más o al menos eso es lo que yo leí.

- Pues yo no lo se, creo que interrumpir – dijo Danny paseando su mirada de Dougie a mí y así repetidas veces.

- Te equivocas mucho, Danny, demasiado – contestó Dougie

- ¿Lo hago? Déjame dudarlo.

- Danny… - susurré – No hagas esto.

- ¿¡Que no haga el qué! Primero ayer y ahora hoy ¿Qué es lo que hago? Porque realmente no te entiendo Kate, me he perdido – gritó Danny dando un paso hacía mi posición.

- Dar las cosas por sentado sin saber nada – contestó Dougie por mí

- ¿Ahora os acabáis las frases el uno al otro? – preguntó Danny con un tono que escupía veneno.

- Vete – susurré mirándole fijamente – Mañana hablamos, cuando tu cerebro conecte de nuevo.

En cuanto acabé esa frase me di media vuelta, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. No quería volver a ver esa mirada de despreció, juzgándome. No quería, no podía y tampoco se lo iba a permitir, yo podía haberme equivocado, pero él también lo había hecho y que me mirase así no era algo que fuera a consentirle nunca, aunque estuviera perdidamente e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

* * *

><p>Las cosas avanzan poco a poco y os aviso, se vuelven un poco turbulentas.<p>

¿Queréis saber más? Cuantos más reviews más pronto actualizaré, prometido.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Siento mucho no haber subido antes, pero no estaba segura de que hubiera gente leyendo, lo digo en serio, si hay alguien leyendo, que deje un comentario aunque sea uno tipo "sube más" solo para que yo sepa que a alguien le interesa leer.**

**Y de nuevo, lo siento por aquellas que leeis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 26<strong>

Danny POV.

Mire a Harry y no supe como contestar, este tampoco decía nada y la música envolvía el ambiente. Dirigí mis ojos hacía Georgia y deje que mi mirada pasase por ella mientras que mi cabeza daba una y mil vueltas.

- ¿Y Georgia? – preguntó Harry en un susurro.

Me quedé unos segundos callado, sopesando la respuesta, mirándola a través de la discoteca, viendo su sonrisa y lo tuve un poco más claro.

- No te confundas Harry, que no lo considere un error no significa que sea una buena idea, sería un problema tras otro…

- Los problemas son en pan de cada día Danny, no puedes intentar evitarlos por miedo, porque entonces se volverán mucho peores.

- No los evito, simplemente no me acerco, será de cobardes, pero con Georgia estoy bien, la quiero, se que ella me hace feliz y yo a ella ¿Por qué no intentarlo? – pregunté clavando mis ojos en los de Harry.

- No te digo que no lo intentes, simplemente digo que tengas cuidado. Puede que tú creas que esto es la opción adecuada, pero ¿lo tienes claro?

- ¡No Harry! Claro que no lo tengo claro, por eso quiero darme otra oportunidad con Georgia, tú sabes lo que sentí por ella ¿Por qué no tendría que ser lo mismo ahora? – pregunté empezando a notar como una rabia se apoderaba de mi.

- No hace falta que te conteste a ese pregunta, Dan – murmuró Harry.

Bufé sonoramente y agarré la copa con una mano, llevándomela a la boca, terminándola de un solo trago. Baje la mirada mirando la copa vacía, como los hielos chocaban tímidamente contra el cristal, dejando que pequeñas gotas de agua resbalaran hasta morir en el fondo y no se por qué, pero recordé a Kate, recordé sus lágrimas bajar por las mejillas, sin final, cayendo y cayendo hasta morir en su barbilla. Recordé su mirada, su dolor, sus sentimientos expuestos en una sola mirada. Recordé a Dougie, su protección, eso me sorprendió. No porque la protegiera, sino porque lo hiciera de mí.

Levanté de nuevo la vista y mire a Harry deseando que pudiera entrar en mi cabeza, que me ayudara a resolver todas esas preguntas que danzaban por ella. Cuando iba a abrir la boca su mano me paró.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté confuso.

- Deja de pensar eso de Dougie… - murmuró Harry mirándome a los ojos.

Tuve dos reacciones, la primera sorpresa por su capacidad para leerme y la segunda fue de confusión.

- ¿De pensar que?

- Lo sabes, te he visto acercarte a ellos Danny, tus ojos son capaces de decir más que tus palabras y no puedes pensar así, no puedes ser tan infantil – contestó Harry mientras dejaba la copa sobre la barra.

- Mira Harry, conozco a Dougie y…

- No, Danny, crees conocerle, conoces esa faceta de él y no has mirado nada más, mira, creo que tu cumpleaños ya ha sido bastante movidito, vete a casa, duerme y mañana habla con Kate.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, me levante de ese incómodo taburete y me acerque a la zona donde se encontraba el resto de grupo, disfrutando de la noche. Caminé hasta la posición de Georgia y una sonrisa me recibió.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó cuando me tuvo cerca.

- Si, me duele un poco la cabeza y creo que me voy a ir a casa – murmuré sin fijar mis ojos en los suyos.

- Vale, déjame coger la chaqueta – susurró en mi oído.

- No hace falta que vengas, puedes… - no continué la frase, sus labios me lo impidieron.

- Espérame aquí – susurró contra mis labios.

Me quedé parado en el mismo lugar donde estaba, mirando como desaparecía para recoger nuestros abrigos, giré la cabeza y vi a Tom y Gi bailando agarrados en mitad de la sala, como si no existiera nada más y les envidié. Envidié su relación, era perfecta, se complementaban perfectamente. Como si le estuviera llamando, Tom levantó la cabeza y miro hacía mi dirección, encontrándose con mi mirada.

- Llámame – leí de sus labios, una mirada seria. No era una petición, era una obligación.

Asentí con la cabeza, serio. Mientras una mano rozaba suavemente mi brazo, llamando mi atención. Gire mi cabeza encontrándome con sus preciosos ojos azules y sonreí de lado, agarrando la chaqueta y saliendo del local.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, bañado por ligeros rayos de sol que se colaban furtivamente entre las persianas de la habitación. Rodé sobre mi cuerpo, lentamente, esperando encontrar a mi compañera, pero todo lo que obtuve fue un hueco vacío, frío. Me desperecé durante diez minutos y escuché ruidos que procedían del piso de abajo, me levanté de la cama y baje las escaleras poco a poco.

Me asomé con cuidado a la cocina y allí estaba ella, bailando al ritmo de la música que salía de la radio, con mi camisa puesta y los perros a su alrededor, esperando alguna recompensa de aquello que ella estaba cocinando. Olí el café recién hecho salir de la cafetera, las tostadas saltando del tostador y mi sonrisa se acentuó.

Me acerqué por su espalda, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, pegándola a mi pecho y depositando un suave beso en su cuello. Note como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y sonreí contra su cabello mientras sus manos apretaban las mías en su cintura.

- Se suponía que iba a subirte el desayuno a la cama – mustió haciendo una divertida mueca con los labios.

- Se suponía que sería yo el que te hiciera el desayuno – contesté dándola la vuelta y pegando mi frente a la suya.

- Se suponían muchas cosas, pero sin duda, prefiero esto – susurró pegando sus labios a los míos.

- Creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello – murmuré hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

- No lo hagas – susurró ella

Levanté la cabeza, confuso, fijando mis ojos en los suyos, esperando una continuación a esa respuesta.

- Si, Danny, no pienso hacerte el desayuno todos los días – contestó dejando salir una suave carcajada y huyendo de mis brazos.

Me quedé parado un segundo, viendo como se escapaba de mí, con su infinita sonrisa, mientras los perros ladraban y saltaban a su alrededor. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esas mañanas.

Desayunamos en la cocina, entre sonrisas y bromas, la mitad de las tostadas acabaron quemadas y los perros tuvieron un desayuno más completo que el nuestro. Subí a vestirme y mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, me acerqué a la mesilla y vi el nombre de Tom en la pantalla.

- Buenos días – murmuré descolgando el teléfono

- ¿Te he despertado? – preguntó Tom al otro lado.

- No, tranquilo, ya estaba despierto.

Se quedo unos segundos en silencio y supuse que en ese momento llegarían las preguntas incómodas sobre la noche anterior, pero una vez más, me sorprendió.

- Danny… ¿sabes donde esta Dougie? – susurró Tom

- ¿Dougie? No, desde ayer no se nada de él – mustié recordando la noche anterior - ¿Qué pasa?

- No, nada, no ha venido esta noche y no me coge el teléfono… - dijo Tom y en su tono pude escuchar la preocupación.

- Tom… - murmuré

- Lo se, se que no es un niño, pero odió que haga estas cosas, ya sabes comos soy, no me gustan las sorpresas de este tipo.

Me quedé en silencio, pensando en la situación y como si de una bombilla se tratase, mi cerebro conecto.

- Se donde está, luego te llamo – dije colgando el teléfono.

Me metí a la ducha y en menos de 10 minutos estaba despidiéndome de Georgia y saliendo por la puerta de casa, esperaba que aquello que mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar, fuera mentira, pero algo me decía que encontraría a Dougie allí.

Subí las escaleras de casa de Kate, rápido, demasiado rápido y cuando llegué a la puerta, toque el timbre dos veces, mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando quién me abrió no fue una morena, sino mi amigo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunté dando un paso hacía él.

- Comer y hace un rato, dormir – contestó Dougie con ese tono de superioridad que tanto odiaba.

- ¿Y por qué cojones duermes en su casa?

- ¿Y a ti por qué cojones te importa? – contestó Dougie, encarándome.

Cogí aire dos veces y apreté los puños, intentando que uno de ellos no encontrara vida propia y acabara es su perfecto rostro. Cuando iba a contestar o a pegarle o a hacer algo, Kate apareció por el salón, solo con una toalla, las manos en la cadera y su rostro serio.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó desde su posición.

En ese momento la sangre comenzó a hervir por mis venas. Mire a Kate de arriba abajo, juntando piezas como si de un juego de puzzle se tratará.

- Pues yo no lo se, creo que interrumpir – contesté pasando mi vista de uno al otro.

- Te equivocas mucho, Danny, demasiado – contestó Dougie intentando acercarse a mí. Me alejé de él rápidamente. No, no quería explicaciones.

- ¿Lo hago? Déjame dudarlo – contesté y note mi tono de voz bajo.

- Danny… - susurró Kate mirándome a los ojos – No hagas esto.

- ¿¡Que no haga el qué! Primero ayer y ahora hoy ¿Qué es lo que hago? Porque realmente no te entiendo Kate, me he perdido – grité dando un paso hacía su posición notando como la sangre hervía cada vez más, como un grito se atascaba en mi garganta.

- Dar las cosas por sentado sin saber nada – contestó Dougie por ella.

- ¿Ahora os acabáis las frases el uno al otro? – pregunté sarcásticamente dudando entre reír o llorar, realmente la situación se me antojaba, como mínimo, cómica.

- Vete – susurró Kate mirándome fijamente – Mañana hablamos, cuando tu cerebro conecte de nuevo.

Después de eso desapareció por el pasillo, pero antes de que sus ojos abandonaran los míos, vi su mirada, me traspasó y dolió. Me quede parado en mitad del recibidor, con Dougie delante de mí, serio, demasiado serio.

- Debería darte una paliza, créeme, me gustaría, pero no creo que eso ayudara en nada – dijo Dougie dándome la espalda.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté

- ¿Por qué que Danny? ¿Por qué eres tan gilipollas o por qué eres tan ciego? Porque no tengo la respuesta a ninguna de esas dos preguntas – dijo Doug dándose la vuelta y encarándome una vez más.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – mustié obviando su anterior frase.

- Porque necesitaba a alguien y no conoce a nadie aquí más que nosotros y tú prefieres imaginar cosas y dar por sentado otras antes de pararte a hablar con ella o a escucharla, porque realmente te necesita y tú no te das cuenta.

Me quede paralizado con el discurso de Dougie, no sabía qué decir, o cómo decirlo, simplemente note como un peso se instalaba en mi interior.

- ¿Puedes decirla que mañana venga a mi casa? Necesito hablar con ella – susurré esquivando la mirada decepcionada de Dougie – Por favor.

- Se lo diré, ahora, vete Danny, es lo mejor – contestó Dougie señalando la puerta.

Me dirigí hasta esta y agarré con fuerza el pomo, queriendo salir, queriendo quedarme, buscarla, hablar con ella, abrazarla, remedir todo el daño que acababa de hacer, pero opte por la opción fácil, huir.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Gracias por leer.**

**La canción que Kate canta en este capítulo es "Unfaithful" de Rihanna.**

**Espero que os guste xx.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 27<strong>

POV Kate

Puedo asegurar firmemente que el domingo 13 de marzo fue el peor día de mi nueva vida. Después de que Danny se fuera, comí con Dougie en silencio. Las únicas palabras que intercambiamos fueron realmente molestas e incómodas, él me pedía que fuera a hablar con Danny, yo exigía que fuera Danny quien viniera. No quise discutir con Dougie y pareció comprenderlo porque nada más terminar de comer desapareció por la puerta de mi casa, dejando su número de teléfono apuntado y recordándome, un par de veces, que sabía donde encontrarle.

Me pase el resto de la tarde sentada en el sofá sin hacer nada más que mirar el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa. Mi dilema era, llamar a Mark o no llamarle, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero no encontraba las palabras ni la valentía suficiente para confesarle todo. Éramos mejores amigos y en otros tiempos había sido capaz de contarle todo, ahora no podía, la barrera de la amistad había sido superada y eso significaba que mi valentía se había esfumado con ella.

Alrededor de las 10 de la noche, llamó a mi puerta, Mark apareció en mi casa, sin avisar y eso me abrumó. Durante los primeros 20 minutos hablamos sobre Aaron y su estado que se encontraba en casa. No recuerdo como pasó, simplemente una mirada de Mark me dijo todo, me dio la fuerza necesaria para hablar con él. Podía contar los días que había visto esa mirada, desde aquel día que le dije que le quería, desde el beso. Él sabía que había algo que no acaba de encajar en nuestra relación.

No puedo remarcar nada de la conversación, le dije la verdad, le dije que no estaba enamorada, que podía haber alguien más y solo con su mirada supe que ya lo entendía todo, que aunque no dijese nombres, él lo sabía. Igual que llegó a mi casa se fue, serio, sin decir más palabras que "_nos vemos_" o "_no pasa nada Kate, lo hemos intentado_". Pero supe que no le vería, no en mucho tiempo, le había destrozado por dentro y aunque no lo mostrara a primera vista, sus ojos si lo hacían.

Me quede en casa, sola, rodeada de oscuridad que parecía querer engullirme sin permiso. El sonido de los coches pasando por la calle acompañado de la suave brisa que soplaba esa noche, acompaño mi insomnio. Pase toda la noche en el sofá, tumbada, agarrándome las piernas y dejando escapar furtivas lágrimas que corrieron por mi rostro sin permiso.

En cuanto el sol despuntó por el horizonte, salí de casa, en dirección a la discográfica, necesitaba aclarar un par de puntos con Matt y sabía que a esa hora le encontraría desayunando en el café de enfrente. Entre por la puerta de este y le vi, sentado a al final del local.

- Hola Matt – murmure llegando a su posición.

Levantó la vista del periódico que leía, me miro con sorpresa y me invitó a sentarme en la silla de enfrente.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? – preguntó apoyando los codos en la mesa y mirándome fijamente.

- Necesito que me aclares algunas cosas sobre el disco – susurré apartando la mirada. Sabía que en esos momentos mi cara no era la mejor que podía tener y que mis marcadas ojeras decían mucho.

- Dime Kate.

- ¿Cuál es el plazo que tengo antes de mostrarte algo grabado y finalizado? – pregunté directamente.

- No existe un plazo fijado, pero realmente nos gustaría sacar tu disco en verano, por lo que antes de mayo deberíamos tener al menos la primera parte del disco acabada. ¿Por qué este repentino interés?

- Pura curiosidad, trabajo mejor con fechas que sin ellas – mustié

- ¿Hay algún problema, Kate? – preguntó acercando su rostro un poco más.

- Ninguno que no se pueda resolver…

- De acuerdo, sabes donde encontrarme, si tienes más dudas no dudes en llamarme – dijo Matt levantándose de la silla.

- Otra cosa ¿el disco lo grabaré en Londres?

- No, en Bélgica – contestó dejando un billete en la mesa y saliendo por la puerta sin dejarme tiempo a preguntar de nuevo.

¿Bélgica? Debía viajar a Bélgica con Danny a grabar el disco y según mis cálculos, quedaban apenas 4 canciones que retocar y acabar de componer, eso solo podía significar que en menos de quince días me encontraría de viaje con él.

Salí del bar y me dedique a dar vueltas por Londres, haciendo el tiempo suficiente para ir a casa de Danny, necesitaba el estudio y aunque tenía llaves, no quería entrar por mi cuenta, sin avisar. Di un paseo por la orilla del Támesis notando como la llovizna calaba poco a poco mi ropa y se colaba hasta llegar a los huesos.

Alrededor de las 10 de la mañana me encontraba parada en la acera de Danny, la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y mi teléfono danzaba entre mis manos. Lo cogí con fuerza y marqué su número.

- ¿Kate?

- Hola Danny… - murmuré dando la espalda a su casa.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En la puerta de tu casa, necesito el estudio – contesté seria.

- ¿Estás aquí? ¿Por qué no has llamado?

- Eso estoy haciendo, llamar.

- Kate…

- Danny, ¿me puedes abrir por favor, esta lloviendo? – le corté

Escuché como colgaba el teléfono y guarde el mío en el bolsillo, dándome la vuelta y caminando hacia la entrada de la casa. Llegué a la puerta justo cuando esta se abría, dejándome ver un Danny serio, demasiado serio.

- Pasa – murmuró apartándose de la puerta.

- Gracias – mustié sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Entre como siempre, esquivando a los perros y me pare justo en el principio de las escaleras que conducían al estudio, espere unos minutos, de espaldas, esperando que me dijera algo, cuando no lo hizo me di la vuelta y le vi en la cocina desayunando. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, malhumorada o decepcionada, realmente no lo sabía.

Entre por la puerta del estudio y la cerré de golpe, haciendo que el sonido resonara por toda la habitación, me apoyé contra ella y lance un suspiro, calmando mi sangre que hervía por subir al piso de arriba y gritarle, decirle tantas cosas, pregúntale todo. Decidí adelantarme un paso hasta la posición del piano. Encendí el ordenador como Danny me había enseñado, conecte todos los programas para grabar y probé mi voz un par de veces.

Esa canción había sido compuesta, pocos días después del beso, de aquel beso que mando por la borda todos mis principios, que me hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo, porque le engañé, engañé a mi novio, a mi mejor amigo y eso pesaba sobre mis hombros, puede que solo fuera un beso, pero fui infiel. Por unos segundos Mark dejó de existir, por unos segundos deseé que no existiera y ese pensamiento hizo que saliera esta canción.

_Story of my life__  
><em>_Searching for the right__  
><em>_But it keeps avoiding me__  
><em>_Sorrow in my soul__  
><em>_Because it seems that wrong__  
><em>_Really loves my company_

Nada más acabar ese párrafo, note como mi alma dolía, como una cuchilla se clavaba en mi pecho, ahogándome, obligándome a estirar la espalda, a sacar la voz del interior.

_I know that he knows I'm unfaithful__ a__nd it kills him inside__  
><em>_To know that I am happy with some other guy__I can see him dying.'_

_I don't wanna do this anymore__. __I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door__, __I see him die a little more inside__  
><em>_I don't wanna hurt him anymore__  
><em>_I don't wanna take away his life__  
><em>_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

Porque él lo sabía, en su interior sabía que algo andaba mal, su mirada me lo decía, sus gestos me lo mostraban y yo sonreía y le decía que le quería y le engañaba, día a día le engañe con mis palabras. Note como saladas lágrimas llenas de culpabilidad se escapaban por mis ojos, anegándolos, nublándome la vista, cayendo sobre mis manos que se movían continuamente por el piano, tocando las teclas como si quemaran.

_Our love ... his trust__  
><em>_I might as well take a gun__  
><em>_And put it to his head__  
><em>_Get it over with__  
><em>_I don't wanna do this...anymore_

Seguía sin entender, como pude haberle engañado con mis palabras, como no se lo dije, como no fui sincera. Todo había sido una mentira, creí que él me ayudaría a no recordarlo, a olvidarlo. Fue todo lo contrario, él hacía que recordara todos los días ese beso, cada vez que rozaba sus labios y no sentía nada, cada vez que le decía te quiero y un puñal se clavaba en su espalda.

_...a murderer_

Terminé la canción y pare la grabación. Deje caer mi cabeza, pasando mis manos por los ojos, recogiendo las lágrimas, borrándolas de mi rostro. Dolía, dolía mucho. Había perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi compañero, a mi hermano, le había perdido y no creía que eso se pudiera arreglar. Otra verdad acudió a mi, estaba sola, había alejado a todos aquellos que alguna vez me habían querido sinceramente y me encontraba, ahí, sola con la música, con las verdades que salían de mi puño y letra, verdades que pesaban demasiado.

- Lo siento – murmuró una voz detrás de mí.

- No lo hagas, no es tu culpa – contesté mientras intentaba distraerme con el ordenador.

- Kate…tenemos que hablar – mustió Danny acercándose a mí.

Me limpie las lagrimas que aún seguían corriendo por mi rostro y me di la vuelta, enfrentando su mirada.

- Mira Danny, creo que ya esta todo claro, no quiero que esto entorpezca mi trabajo, tu eres mi productor y me equivoqué al creer que podríamos ser amigos, prefiero que nuestra relación se base en trabajo.

Le mire a los ojos en todo momento y pude ver como su expresión cambiaba con cada palabra que salía de mi boca, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, algo en mi interior me lo decía, pero quise ser egoísta, quise pensar en mí. Él estaba con Georgia y yo debía centrarme en lo que realmente me importaba, mi disco, mi música, mi oportunidad.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? – preguntó incrédulo

- Danny, no lo compliques más.

- No lo complico Kate, eres tú quien complica las cosas, dijiste que fue un error, que ese beso nunca debió haber existido, ¡Pero existe! No puedes borrarlo por arte de magia.

- ¡Lo se! ¿Te crees que no lo se Danny? – grité poniéndome de pie, notando como las lágrimas volvían a mis ojos – Pero no quiero que eso destroce esto.

Señale el estudio con la mano, realmente tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que todo acabará antes de haber empezado.

- Estas juntando dos cosas totalmente distintas, Kate, yo se diferenciar mi trabajo de mi vida personal, ni en el peor de los casos destrozaría esto, ¡Nunca! – gritó Danny dando un paso hacía mi posición.

Agaché la cabeza avergonzada y deje que las lágrimas salieran sin freno por mis ojos, recorriendo mis mejillas y ahogándose en mi barbilla. Su mano agarró suavemente mi mentón y levanto mi rostro, fijando sus ojos en los míos.

- Vamos a hacer un disco, vamos a ser amigos y vas a triunfar Kate, sé que lo vas a hacer y aunque no quieras, yo voy a estar a tu lado, siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Comentarios?<strong>


	28. Capítulo 28

**Siento mucho la espera pero pensé que ya no leía nadie. Ya sabéis si nadie comenta yo no puedo ver a los lectores fantasmas.**

**Asique he recibido un comentario y aquí estoy actualizando.**

**Y ahora, ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

Las semanas pasaron demasiado rápido y cuando quise darme cuenta me encontraba en el aeropuerto facturando la maleta y la guitarra, enseñando la tarjeta de embarque y esperando a que Danny pasara después de mí. Habían sido unas semanas llenas de altibajos, pase la mayoría del tiempo en casa y la otra mitad en el estudio de Danny y aquellos días en los que el sol se dignaba a visitarnos, esos días salía al jardín, me sentaba debajo del sauce y escribía, componía, pensaba o simplemente dejaba volar mi mente.

Durante este tiempo me había apoyado en una persona o más bien una persona había querido ser mi apoyo, Dougie había pasado largas tardes en mi casa, escuchando mis canciones o simplemente sentado en el sofá viendo la tele como si esta fuera a resolverle todas las preguntas del universo. Durante esos días hubo una canción, una que compuse a su lado, una canción que él cantaría conmigo en el disco. Había tardado más de 3 días en convencerle, rogándole de todas las maneras posibles, él siempre se negaba, decía que odiaba ser el centro de atención, que su voz no pegaba con la mía. Falló. El día en el que nos grabamos cantando a la vez, sus excusas se fueron por la borda.

Luego estaba Danny, mi relación con Danny había cambiado notablemente, él seguía ahí, ayudándome con el disco pero una barrera nos separaba y esa barrera tenía nombre, apellidos y unas piernas muy largas, si, esa barrera era Georgia. Los primeros días que me la cruce por la casa, no supe como reaccionar, al principio me sorprendió, me incomodó, después empecé a encontrarlo normal y cuando les veía abrazados en la puerta de casa despidiéndose algo en mí se clavaba aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

- Kate, despierta, es hora de embarcar – murmuró Danny a mi lado.

Asentí con la cabeza y cogí el bolso con fuerza, alejando esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y encaminándome hacía la puerta de embarque. Entramos en el avión, me recosté en el asiento y comencé a pensar.

Durante esas semanas había pasado algo más que debía remarcar y que no dejaba de acosarme, mi padre había llamado por primera vez en 2 meses. Durante nuestra conversación, decidí pasar por alto mi nueva vida, él no se interesaba por ella y yo no quería que lo hiciera. El día que llamó yo estaba en casa con Dougie, hubo un momento incómodo en el que él me vio hablando con mi padre y supongo que como muchas veces decía, mis ojos eran libros abiertos a mis sentimientos, porque después de esa llamada recibí aquello que él no solía regalar, recibí un abrazo sincero, uno que me hizo confiar más aún en él, uno que me ayudó a desahogarme.

Era doloroso saber que tu padre solo llamaba una vez al mes por compromiso, si por él fuera nunca llamaría. Seguía culpándome de la marcha de mi madre, aún después de tantos años todo seguía igual y yo ese día exploté, le conté todo a Dougie y él me escucho, estuvo a mi lado. Eso es algo que sinceramente, me unió a él mucho más de lo que en un principio hubiera pensado, con Dougie todo era muy fácil.

Volví al mundo real cuando la azafata indicó todas las instrucciones de vuelo, en ese momento saqué el teléfono del bolsillo con intención de apagarlo y en la pantalla vi un aviso de mensaje recibido, pulse la tecla y acto seguido, sonreí como una estúpida: "_En menos de quince días volverás a tenerme dándote el coñazo, recuerda, como una vez dijo el que esta a tu lado, You're not alone_"

Negué con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara y apagué el móvil volviendo a guardarlo en el bolso. Mire a mi derecha y vi a Danny, con sus ojos clavados en mí y una ceja levantada.

- ¿Qué? – mustié recostándome de nuevo en el asiento

- Bonito mensaje – murmuró girando la cabeza.

Bufé sonoramente pasando por alto el doble sentido que esa frase pretendía tener, sabía que creía que Dougie y yo manteníamos una relación más allá de la amistad, pero como le dije en su día, se equivocaba mucho, pero no sería yo quien le sacara de su error.

Conecte el ipod y la música inundó mis oídos, relajándome, en cuanto el avión despegó mis ojos se cerraron y volvieron a abrirse ya en tierras Belgas. Cogimos nuestras pertenencias y montamos en un coche que la discográfica había puesto a nuestra disposición.

Cuando lleguemos, te presentaré al equipo, son John, Henry y Andy. Ellos serán quienes lleven la parte tecnológica del proceso – dijo Danny mientras contemplaba el paisaje que nos rodeaba.

Asentí con la cabeza y me dedique a mirar por mi ventanilla, a observar como aunque el sol estuviera oculto, la ciudad tenía otro tono, otro color, uno muy diferente al de Londres. Abrí la ventanilla y el viento entró en el coche, despeinándome, inundando mis pulmones, se podía notar la próxima llegada de la primavera solo con la brisa que soplaba y sonreí.

Llegamos al estudio y tres hombres salieron a recibirnos, después de las obligatorias presentaciones y de dejar las maletas en el hall, me hicieron un tour por el lugar. Este se componía de tres edificios intercomunicados por unos pasillos internos. Primero entramos en la que sería nuestra sala de estar, estaba inundada de cuadros con fotos de grupos, discos y reliquias musicales, pasamos por una piscina interna que me mantuvo unos minutos hipnotizada, también había un gimnasio y para acabar teníamos un jardín repleto de sillas blancas y pequeños farolillos, perfecto para pasar una noche tranquilos.

Después me llevaron al estudio, a la que sería mi segunda casa, según dijo John, el técnico de sonido y efectos, era realmente impresionante, todavía más grande que el de Island en Londres. Tenía de todo, pero lo que más me impresionó fue la cantidad de instrumentos que inundaban la sala contigua, pude contar alrededor de 20 guitarras diferentes, 8 baterías y otros tantos bajos. Era el paraíso.

Como última parada entramos en la parte en la que se encontraban las habitaciones, en total había cinco y los chicos después de unas semanas en el estudio ya se habían quedado con las del piso de arriba, por lo que la disputa estaría entre Danny y yo.

- Creo que yo debería tener la del final del pasillo – murmuró Danny mientras subíamos las escaleras.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Aquí se echa a suertes – contesté llegando al segundo piso y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo.

- Soy el mayor, debería tener el derecho de elegir primero – mustió por detrás de mí.

- ¿Dónde se ha quedado lo de "las damas primero"? – pregunté intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

- ¿Dama? Yo no veo ninguna.

Por ese comentario, Danny Jones se llevó una de las mayores collejas que recibiría en su vida. Solté una carcajada al ver su cara de sorpresa, mientras él se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

- En serio, pegas demasiado fuerte ¿Qué desayunas?

- Red bull – contesté mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Entonces qué ¿Quién elige habitación? – preguntó señalando al pasillo.

- Lo echamos a suertes y ya esta.

Como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara lo echamos a piedra, papel o tijera y gané, su cara al perder fue realmente graciosa.

- Siempre pierdo en este sitio, no es justo – mustió intentando dar pena.

- ¿Siempre? – pregunté curiosa.

- Si, cuando vine con los chicos me tocó la habitación más pequeña y alejada de todas.

- Pobre cachorrito, siempre pierde – bromee dando suaves palmadas en su espalda.

Escuché como bufaba sonoramente ante mi gesto y me dirigí a la primera habitación, abrí la puerta y entre de golpe pasando mis ojos por la estancia, era realmente increíble, preciosa y enorme. Mira hacía la puerta donde se encontraba Danny apoyado con gesto de indeferencia. Salí de la habitación y entré en la segunda, era muy parecida a la otra, pero esta tenía algo, puede que fuera la ventana, daba al jardín y los rayos de sol se colaban por ella, iluminando el oscuro escritorio que se encontraba debajo.

No me lo pensé demasiado, me gire de nuevo buscando a Danny y le encontré en la misma posición que antes.

- Me quedo con esta.

- ¿Con esta? – preguntó sorprendido, separándose de la puerta.

- Si, la otra es toda tuya.

- ¡Pero si esta es más pequeña y no tiene nevera! – gritó Danny sin entender mi elección.

- Pero esta tiene otras cosas que prefiero, además no te quejes que te estoy dando la mejor habitación y ahora lárgate antes de que cambie de idea.

- Eres…eres muy rara – mustió mientras salía de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Sabía que con esa habitación sería feliz, simplemente con salirse con la suya ya era feliz, como un niño pequeño y eso era algo realmente especial, no conocía a nadie que con 25 años pudiera emocionarse con cosas tan banales, como bien dijo Tom el día de su cumpleaños, solo había un Daniel David Alan Jones.

Durante la siguiente media hora me dediqué a colocar mi ropa en los armarios. Situé la guitarra a un lado del escritorio y sobre este ya descansaba mi libreta, aquella que contenía todos mis tesoros. Henry nos había prometido una comida suculenta en el jardín y todavía tenía una hora para mí misma. Abrí la ventana y me senté en el alfeizar de esta, dejando que la brisa me rozara, las vistas eran maravillosas y el sol chocaba directamente contra mi piel, calentándola poco a poco.

Agarré el teléfono y lo encendí de nuevo, hasta ese momento no lo había recordado y no creí que nadie se hubiese acordado de mí, me equivoqué. En cuanto lo encendí comenzaron a llegar mensajes, en concreto 4, 3 de llamadas perdidas, uno de texto. Dougie. El mensaje decía esto: _"¡Ni se te ocurra coger la habitación de la nevera, a las 8 de la mañana empiezan a sonar las cañerías, siempre! Tu habitación debe ser la del escritorio de roble"_

Comencé a reírme como una niña pequeña, agarrándome con una mano el estómago. Era increíble como podías conectar tanto y tan perfectamente con una persona, en tan poco tiempo, hasta el punto de que vuestras mentes funcionarán a la misma velocidad.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y al ver su nombre descolgué entre carcajadas.

- ¡Al fin! Espero no llegar tarde – dijo Dougie al otro lado de la línea y yo solo pude reír más fuerte - ¿Kate? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué has tomado? Cuidado con las hierbas del jardín, que no es Holanda, pero casi.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – grité al teléfono sin poder parar de reír – Creo que me voy a vomitar.

- ¿Vomitar? ¿ha comido setas? ¡No comas setas! – gritó de nuevo Dougie contagiándose de mi risa.

- Vale, para o necesitaré ir al baño – murmuré intentando coger aire.

- ¿Ya te has calmado?

- Si, creo que sí, es que esto ha sido surrealista, justo cuando he encendido el móvil acababa de elegir habitación, ¿sabes cual? – pregunté sentándome de nuevo en el alfeizar de la ventana.

- La del escritorio y puedo asegurar que ahora mismo estas en la ventana sentada – contestó Dougie.

- Un punto para Poynter – bromeé sonriendo.

- ¿Danny esta en la otra?

- Si, se ha salido con la suya, por lo que me he enterado, la última vez le marginasteis – dije mientras contemplaba como Henry y John colocaban las mesas en el jardín.

- Lo echamos a suertes y perdió, tiene mala suerte con esas cosas – río Dougie al otro lado del teléfono.

Me quedé unos segundos callada, mirando el jardín y el contraste que el sol hacía con los colores verdes que inundaban la calle, era realmente precioso.

- ¿Kate?

- Si, si, estaba pensando – murmuré sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

- ¿En que?

- En lo lejos que estás ahora mismo y en lo mucho que te voy a echar de menos. No, en lo mucho que ya te echo de menos.

- Antes de que te des cuenta estaré ahí – contestó Dougie.

- Eso espero.

Desvié la vista hacía la habitación, encontrándome con la gélida mirada de Danny, apoyado en la puerta, escuchándolo todo.

- Creo que es hora de que cuelgues, la comida ya esta lista – mustió dándose la vuelta.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? :)<p> 


	29. Capítulo 29

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**

**Espero que os guste este capítulo.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29<strong>

POV Danny.

Llevábamos ya más de dos semanas en Bélgica y el disco estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, estaban siendo unos días duros, madrugones, horas y horas en la misma silla, repeticiones , frustraciones, gritos, sonrisas, lágrimas, abrazos. Todo y nada. Mi relación con Kate era una montaña rusa. Tan pronto subíamos, como bajábamos, tan pronto nos dejábamos de hablar, como nos abrazábamos.

Era normal, lo entendía, la entendía. Yo conocía perfectamente cómo iba este negocio, había días buenos en los que todo salía bien, en los que no necesitabas repetir veinte veces una misma pista, pero luego estaban los otros…esos días en los que parece que nada funciona, en los que repites y repites y nunca consigues que quede como realmente quieres.

Este era uno de esos días.

- ¡No puedo! – gritó Kate quitándose los cascos de golpe y dando la espalda a la cabina.

Bufé por quinta vez en el día y me recosté en la silla mirando como Andy ponía los ojos en blanco y apagaba, otra vez, la grabación de la pista.

- Dan, tenemos que terminar esta canción antes de que acabe el día – murmuró Henry detrás de nosotros.

- Lo sé, hablaré con ella – susurré levantándome de la silla.

Entre en el estudio y cerré la puerta a mi paso acercándome a ella.

- Kate…

- No puedo Danny ¿No lo escuchas? – preguntó dándose la vuelta.

- ¿El qué?

- ¡La melodía, esta hueca, es vacía, no transmite nada! – gritó pasándose las manos por la cabeza repetidas veces.

- Te estás obsesionando con esta canción, suena perfectamente, Kate.

- ¡No lo hace! ¡No tiene vida Danny! Una canción sin vida, no es nada, no quiero eso en mi disco – murmuró mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

Me acerqué a su posición y me senté en la silla de al lado sin decir absolutamente nada, sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo en esos momentos y también sabía que no había palabras reconfortantes, porque eso era algo personal, algo que solo tú puedes superar.

Tom siempre hacía una comparación, siempre decía que los músicos eran como los escritores, para que una historia fuera buena, para que los personajes pudieran llegar al lector, el escritor debía enamorarse de su historia, de sus personajes, sentirlos dentro de él. Pues con los músicos pasaba algo parecido, necesitabas enamorarte de tú música o sino esta no tendría sentimiento ninguno para nadie que la escuchara.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – preguntó girando la cabeza y clavando sus ojos en los míos.

- No, vamos a dar una vuelta – contesté tendiéndola una mano y sacándola del estudio.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- No lo sé, a donde los pies nos lleven – contesté sonriendo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos caminando, la primera parte del trayecto me dedique a llevar arrastras a Kate, mientras esta no paraba de quejarse, de decir cosas como que teníamos que volver, que había que terminar, que habíamos dejado tirados a los chicos. Hice caso omiso a sus palabras y me dediqué a buscar el camino que me llevaría a ese parque.

Recordaba como la última vez que estuve en este estudio tuve un día como el que Kate estaba teniendo, un mal día, un día en el que lo que menos me apetecía, era estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes escuchando como mi voz no llegaba, como mis dedos no eran capaces de deslizarse por las cuerdas de la guitarra, simplemente, uno de esos días. Recuerdo que salí del estudio sin rumbo fijo y acabé ahí, justo donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento.

- ¿Danny? – susurró Kate soltándose de mi agarre y dando un paso adelante.

- ¿Qué te parece? – pregunté acercándome por detrás.

- Es…no encuentro una palabra que este a la altura para describirlo.

- Lo sé, eso mismo me pasó a mí la primera vez.

Era un pequeño paraíso entre asfalto, unos de esos pequeños parques que no salen en las guías turísticas, esos que solo la gente de la ciudad conoce. El día que llegué a él estuve más de 20 minutos parado en la misma posición en la que ahora se encontraba Kate, mirando a mí alrededor sin creerme que yo hubiera encontrado eso.

Agarré de nuevo la mano de Kate y entramos por la pequeña y oxidada verja que nos separaba del parque, caminamos unos pasos hasta que el ruido de la ciudad quedó amortizado por el sonido de una fuente, por el canto de los pájaros y la suave melodía de una guitarra. Solté la mano de Kate y me senté en el suelo, notando como el césped me producía un suave cosquilleo en las manos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que ese conjunto de sonidos inundará mi cabeza.

- Gracias – susurró Kate a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y la vi sentada a mi lado con las rodillas encogidas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, los ojos cerrados y una suave sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Me quede en silencio, sin saber que contestar, analizando su expresión, recreándome en sus gestos, en sus facciones. Abrió los ojos y los cruzó su mirada con la mía. Brillaba, de nuevo ese brillo se había instalado en su mirada. Sonreí inconscientemente y levanté una mano rozando su mejilla con el dorso de esta, viendo como sus parpados se cerraban a mi tacto y como su piel se erizaba bajo mi mano.

- Gracias a ti, Kate – susurré dejando mi mano parada en su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos tímidamente, buscando una respuesta, sabía que buscaba un por qué de ese "gracias", uno que, aunque ella supiera, no reconocía.

- Eres tú el que lo está dando todo por mí, día a día, minuto a minuto – susurró cerrando de nuevo los ojos y dejando caer suavemente la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

- Pero fuiste tú la que consiguió devolverme la esperanza en la música.

Apoyé mi barbilla contra su cabeza y cerré los ojos, notando como ella entrelazaba nuestras manos y apretaba suavemente. Hay veces en las que las palabras sobran, veces en las que no hace falta que nadie diga nada, porque los silencios, las miradas, los gestos, las caricias, todo eso habla por nosotros.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, cuantos minutos pasaron, cuantas caricias hubo, no recuerdo como empezó, solo sé que cuando salí de ese parque, con ella a mi lado, abrazada a mi cintura, caminando en silencio, algo en mi interior había cambiado, algo muy profundo, algo que puede que no viera, porque estaba ciego o porque quería estarlo, solo sé que yo, Danny Jones, me estaba enamorando.

Llegamos al estudio alrededor de la hora de comer, podía contar con los dedos de las manos las palabras que habíamos cruzado durante el trayecto de vuelta, sin duda a veces el silencio es el mejor compañero de viaje. Íbamos a entrar por la puerta cuando Kate se paró en seco.

- Danny…

- Dime – susurré.

- Quiero pedirte un favor, un gran favor – continuó Kate dando claras señales de nerviosismo – Me gustaría hacer un dueto contigo, no sé en qué canción, la que quieras, me da igual, pero…

- Lo haré encantado – dije contando su retahíla de palabras.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Asentí con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa y en una milésima de segundo sus brazos rodearon fuertemente mi cuello y una preciosa carcajada salió de su garganta haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera. Pase mis manos por su cintura y la acerqué un poco más a mí.

- ¡Dios! ¡Gracias Dan! – gritó en mi oído entre nerviosas carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad fuiste tan ingenua al pensar, aunque fuera una milésima de segundo, que no iba a acceder? – pregunté irónicamente contagiándome de su risa.

Se separó de mí y volvió a clavar sus brillantes ojos en los míos, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro. No dijo nada, no hacía falta, en ese segundo supe exactamente que iba a pasar, ya lo había vivido antes, con ella, aquella vez fue un cúmulo de sentimientos, esta vez sería diferente, quería que fuera diferente, quería un beso perfecto.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron pegadas, hasta que nuestros alientos se entrelazaron como uno solo, sus ojos cerrados suavemente, su tímida sonrisa cruzando su cara…

- ¿Kate? ¿Dónde te metes pequeña comadreja? – gritó una voz desde uno de los pasillos del estudio.

Nos separamos de golpe, ella dando un pequeño salto, yo sin poder creerme esa interrupción. Cuando quise darme cuenta Kate había entrado corriendo al estudio en busca de esa voz, ligeramente familiar.

Entre unos pasos detrás de ella y doblé la primera esquina encontrándome con una imagen que, siendo sinceros, me dolió.

Ahí estaba Kate subida encima de Dougie, riendo sin parar mientras él daba vueltas con ella en brazos y le decía cosas al oído que hacían que la sonrisa de Kate creciera más aún.

- ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! - dijo ella sin soltarse de sus hombros.

- Ya estoy aquí pequeña, para quedarme – susurró él hundiendo su cara en su cuello.

En ese momento me di la vuelta, huyendo de esa imagen, no quería verlos, no podía verlos, no en ese momento, no después de esa tarde. Pero cuando giré mi cuerpo me encontré con ella, al final del pasillo, mi novia con una perfecta sonrisa en el rostro.

No pude reaccionar, no me parecía real la situación, no hoy, no ahora.

- ¿Yo no voy a tener ningún recibimiento? – preguntó ladeando suavemente la cabeza, dejando que su melena rubia cubriera su hombro.

- Ven aquí – susurré abriendo los brazos, esperándola.

Nos fundimos en un suave abrazo, mientras las risas de Kate seguían inundando el pasillo. No podía concentrarme, todavía mi cabeza no había asimilado todo lo ocurrido y así lo noto Georgia.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó separándose de mí.

- Si, ha sido demasiado inesperado, ¿Cómo no avisasteis?

- Bueno, porque sino, no hubiera sido una sorpresa ¿no crees? – susurró juntando sus labios con los míos, en un beso, que no sentí.

Nos separamos suavemente y en ese momento Dougie y Kate llegaron a nuestro lado, agarrados de la cintura. Me acerqué a Dougie y nos dimos un abrazo, mientras Kate y Georgia se saludaban fríamente.

- Supongo que esta tarde te la puedo robar ¿no? – preguntó Dougie acercando de nuevo a Kate a su cuerpo.

- No creo que…

No pude terminar la frase porque Georgia me cortó de golpe.

- Por supuesto, yo pienso robar al productor – contestó soltando una suave carcajada y entrelazando nuestras manos.

- Perfecto, pues chicos, nosotros nos vamos a comer – dijo Dougie llevándose a Kate sin dejarme tiempo para replicar nada.

- Cada oveja con su pareja – bromeó de nuevo Georgia.

Asentí pesadamente sin despegar mis ojos de ellos, que desaparecían por el pasillo, agarrados de la mano, haciendo que una pequeña cuchilla rasgará mi interior.

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? xx<p> 


	30. Capítulo 30

**Hola. Rápida actualización, gracias por los comentarios y solo 10 caps más, cuantos más comentarios, más rápido actualizo.**

**Cancion: Your guardian angel. (/watch?v=wGm_sF6rjKQ)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 30<strong>

POV Kate.

Todavía no podía creerme que él estuviera ahí, había sido una sorpresa mayúscula. Todos los días esperaba que me dijera que iba a venir pronto, pero sus palabras siempre eran las mismas, "_no lo se, cuando pueda iré, te lo prometo_" y yo mientras asentía y esperaba.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – pregunté separándome un poco de su abrazo.

- Tenía que ser una sorpresa – susurró pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas preparándola?

- No, lo se, una semana o así, ¿Por qué? – preguntó de vuelta.

- Nada, por saber cuanto tiempo me has mentido – mustié sin mirarle.

Se paró en mitad de la calle, agarrando mi brazo y volteándome hasta enfrentarnos cara a cara.

- ¿Estás cabreada por qué no te avise de una sorpresa? ¿Puedes ver lo estúpido que suena?

Bufé sonoramente y me deshice de su agarré dando media vuelta y comenzando a andar sin rumbo fijo.

- ¡Kate! Deja de comportarte como una niña – gritó Dougie detrás de mí.

- ¡Joder Dougie! Lo he pasado muy mal ¿sabes? Y si hace una semana me hubieras dicho que venías seguramente esta semana no hubiese sido tan horrorosa como ha sido, porque realmente te necesitaba aquí.

Me di media vuelta ocultándome de su mirada, porque sabía que podía leerme perfectamente y no quería, no soportaba mostrar mis debilidades.

- Lo siento… - susurró en mi oído, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

- No, yo siento haberme puesto así – contesté dándome la vuelta entre sus brazos y hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Ya estoy aquí – murmuró de nuevo en mi oído y yo, sonreí.

Comimos en un pequeño italiano, ajenos al mundo, ajenos a todo el tema del disco y a todos los problemas que se empeñaban en molestarme. Salimos del restaurante haciendo ligeras eses después de dos botellas de vino blanco y llegamos al estudio cuando la noche empezaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Las risas y las sonrisas inundaban nuestro paseo. Había echado tanto de menos esos pequeños momentos en los que sin saber por qué ni cómo, nuestras conversaciones acababan siendo delirantes y las carcajadas se sucedían una tras otra.

- Bueno y ¿de dónde veníais esta mañana? – preguntó Dougie abriendo la puerta del estudio.

- Había sido una mala mañana y Danny decidió que me vendría bien un poco de aire, estuvimos en un parque – contesté omitiendo muchos de los detalles de esa mañana.

- ¿En El parque?

- ¿El parque? – pregunté confusa.

- Si, ese que esta alejado de todo, que hay una fuente…

- Si, creo que es el mismo – contesté

- Entiendo…

- ¿Qué entiendes? – pregunté comenzando a molestarme.

- Nada, cosas de Danny.

- Odio que nunca acabes las frases, Dougie.

Deje la chaqueta sobre un sillón y me deje caer sobre él ignorando la anterior conversación. Realmente me cabreaba que dijera ese tipo de cosas, porque no sabía que significaban, porque sabía que ocultaban un significado que solo él entendía.

- No te enfades – murmuró apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

- No me enfado, simplemente siempre parece que lo sabes todo pero nunca me dejas descubrirlo, te cierras a mí.

- Lo se, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, pero realmente no se cómo cambiar… Espera, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Me di media vuelta buscando su mirada, pero él ya había desaparecido de la sala. Me quedé ahí parada, sentada sobre mis rodillas, mirando hacía la puerta que daba al estudio, esperando su aparición. Esta se produjo con una guitarra en la mano, una guitarra acústica.

- ¿Vas a cantarme? – bromeé sentándome de nuevo en el sofá.

- No te acostumbres, a mí esto no se me da bien.

Se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a pasar los dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, acostumbrándose a su tacto.

- ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra canción? – preguntó sentándose enfrenté de mí, cara a cara.

- Si, claro.

- Bueno, me he tomado la libertad de modificarla un poco durante estas semanas.

- ¿En serio? – pregunté dejando que una sonrisa cubriera mi rostro.

Asintió suavemente con la cabeza y bajo la mirada al mástil de la guitarra, comenzando a tocar pequeños acordes.

_When I see your smile__  
><em>_Tears roll down my face__  
><em>_I can't replace._

Levantó la cabeza y nuestros ojos conectaron, una sonrisa se instaló mi cara y la melodía siguió acompañando su voz.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out__  
><em>_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul__  
><em>_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

Había modificado parte de la letra, parte de los acordes haciendo la canción, sencillamente, perfecta.

_I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Y con esa estrofa caló dentro de mí, mis ojos se tornaron acuosos, pero mi sonrisa no desapareció, contagiándole a él de ella, la canción continuó, aumentando el tono y el ritmo según avanzaba, llegando a rasgar la voz de Dougie, rasgando a su paso parte de mi interior.

Si antes la canción me gustaba, porque era algo nuestro, ahora era perfecta, porque era nuestra más que nunca, porque aunque partes de la letra fueran figuradas o exageradas, en esencia, eso éramos nosotros.

_My whole heart__  
><em>_Please don't throw that away__  
><em>_Cause I'm here for you__  
><em>_Please don't walk away and__  
><em>_Please tell me you'll stay, stay…__I will never let you fall__  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever__  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all__  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

Acabó la canción y le arrebaté la guitarra prácticamente tirándola a un lado del sillón, en cuanto nada de interpuso entre nosotros me lance encima de él, aplastándole con mi peso, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás en el sofá, conmigo encima, rodeando su cuello.

- Gracias – susurré hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello, notando como sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura suavemente.

- A ti, la canción es tuya, solo me he tomado la libertad de tocarla.

- No es solo eso, Dougie y lo sabes – contesté levantando mi cabeza y apoyando mi frente en la suya.

_I'll stand up with you forever; I'll be there for you through it all - _canto en mi oído haciendo que mi piel se estremeciera.

Cerré mis ojos notando su respiración contra mis labios, notando como pocos centímetros nos separaban. Los abrí de nuevo encontrándome con sus ojos azules, chocando contra los míos.

Sin pensármelo acorté la distancia que nos separaba. Juntando mis labios a los suyos, el primer contacto fue eléctrico, mandando descargas por todo mi cuerpo. Esperé que fuera él quien marcara el ritmo, el que contestara y así lo hizo, colocó una mano en mi nuca, profundizando el beso, volviéndolo más rápido, más fuerte, más furioso. Era un combate que libraban nuestras lenguas, un combate en el que no conocíamos al ganador, uno que se libraba a parte del mundo que nos rodeaba. Solos él y yo.

Un carraspeo acompañado de una tímida risita interrumpió ese momento. Nuestros labios se separaron y escondí mi cabeza en su cuello, deseando que no fuesen ellos, aunque sabía que lo eran.

- Ejem, buenas noches – dijo Dougie y noté como una sonrisa salía de sus labios. Mordí suavemente su cuello llamándole la atención y dio un pequeño salto como respuesta.

- Si, buenas noches – mustió Danny

- Sentimos la interrupción – bromeó Georgia.

Me incorporé despacio notando como mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas, cuando estuve un poco más alejada de Dougie levanté la mirada para encontrarme como Georgia y Danny nos miraban desde la mitad del salón, una con una sonrisa en los labios, él serio. Y en ese momento recordé esa mañana, a Danny, nuestro momento en la puerta del estudio, ese momento en el que supe que iba a besarme, lo supe, su lenguaje corporal me lo dijo y ahora, ahora él estaba subiendo las escaleras hacía la habitación con su novia bajo el brazo. Una infinita rabia se apoderó de mí y tuve ganas de escapar, de gritar, de salir de ahí…

Iba a decir algo cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura de nuevo haciendo que mi cuerpo se desequilibrara cayendo sobre el pecho de Dougie. Él soltó una carcajada al ver mi expresión y apretó nuestros cuerpos un poco más.

- ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? – preguntó pícaramente.

Esta vez le bese yo con furia, dejando que mi rabia hablará por mí, que mi odio se exteriorizara a base de besos, mordí su labio notando como un sabor metálico inundaba mis papilas gustativas y me separé asustada.

- Que bruta que eres – bromeó Dougie pasando la lengua por su labio.

Giré mi cabeza apoyándola en su hombro. No podía, no debía hacerle eso, no a él, no después de lo que pasó con Mark, eso nunca se podía volver a repetir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó pasando una mano por mi pelo.

- No puedo, Doug, no debo – susurré hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.

- Chhhts, lo se, Kate, yo ya lo se, no estas engañando a nadie…

Levanté la cabeza de golpe encontrándome con su mirada.

- Se que no le has olvidado, tus ojos me lo dicen, pero tengo 23 años, se lo que es esto y ninguno esta haciendo daño a nadie, se donde me estoy metiendo, estoy preparado. ¿Lo estás tú?

- Pero…pero… - tartamudee nerviosa.

- Pero nada Kate, la vida son dos días ¿no crees?

- Y uno esta lloviendo – dije acabando la frase.

- Exactamente – susurró Dougie.

Levantó su cuerpo haciendo que me quedara sentada encima de él, pego su frente a la mía y acercó de nuevo sus labios a los míos fundiéndonos en un nuevo beso.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

POV Danny.

Después de esa interrupción que Georgia y yo hicimos mi humor volvió a cambiar radicalmente. Durante esa tarde Georgia había sido capaz de hacerme olvidar todas esas ideas que cruzaban mi cabeza, hablamos de todo y de nada, reímos, recordamos, nos abrazamos, comimos entre sonrisas y caricias. Como una pareja normal, como aquello que no éramos.

Dentro de mí, sabía que todo esto era un error, que lo estaba haciendo mal, que alguien saldría dañado. Pero no podía, no era capaz de comportarme como una persona madura, no quería estar solo, no estaba acostumbrado a estarlo y eso era tan egoísta que me daba asco.

- Dougie me dijo en el avión que solo eran amigos…si amigos – murmuró Georgia mientras entrábamos en la habitación.

Bufé y me tiré sobre la cama ignorando ese comentario. No quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en ellos. Me molestaba, me molestaba mucho que estuvieran juntos. Sabía que era un error, pero no sabía por qué. Mi cabeza se engañaba asociando ese error a la profesionalidad de Kate, pesando que eso iba a influir en su música, pero realmente sabía que ella no iba a cambiar por ello. No quería confesarlo, no podía confesarlo ni en voz baja, pero si, estaba celoso, muy celoso.

- Realmente hacen una pareja bonita y más después de todo lo que ha pasado Dougie, creo que le vendrá bien una mujer con carácter – siguió comentando Georgia desde el baño.

- Si, seguro.

- ¿Pero Kate no tenía novio? – preguntó ella asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Tenía, hace unos meses que se acabó lo suyo – contesté tapándome la cara con ambos brazos.

- Espero que Dougie no salga dañado…

- Yo también lo espero – contesté de nuevo.

Noté como el colchón se hundía y uno fino brazo rodeaba mi pecho y el suave aroma de su pelo inundo mis fosas nasales. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, imágenes de esa mañana en el parque acudían a mi cabeza como pequeños flashes.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurró Georgia en mi oído.

- Si, estoy cansado, nada más.

- ¿Te ha sorprendido no?

Aparté los brazos de mi cara y la mire directamente a los ojos, me perdí en su azul y no contesté, sabía que ella podía leer mi expresión, podía ver mucho más de lo que quería.

- Si, definitivamente te ha sorprendido – murmuró ella dándose la vuelta y dándome la espalda.

Me acerqué a ella y pegué mi pecho a su espalda, rodeándola con mis brazos, hundiendo mi cabeza en su pelo.

- Claro que me ha sorprendido, siempre me dijeron que solo eran amigos y bueno, esa posición es de algo más de amigos, pero solo eso, me ha sorprendido.

No contestó nada y quise saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, porque tuve miedo, miedo de que de verdad hubiera visto en mi mirada más de lo que quería, que hubiera visto que no solo me sorprendía, sino que realmente, me molestaba esa unión.

Nos quedamos dormidos y a la mañana siguiente desperté solo en la cama, la persiana estaba ligeramente abierta y los rayos de sol se colaban por ella impactando directamente en mi cara. Escondí la cabeza en la almohada y cerré de nuevo los ojos dejando a mi cerebro despertarse.

En ese momento escuche su risa, la risa de Kate por el pasillo, gritando frases inconexas para escuchar después un grito seguido de más carcajadas. Bufé contra la almohada y me tapé con el edredón queriendo aislarme de ese sonido.

Salí la habitación después de una ducha y muchos quebraderos de cabeza, era hora de ponerse a trabajar, quedaban muchas cosas que terminar, muchas canciones que retocar y aún más que grabar.

- ¡Buenos días! – gritó Dougie cuando entré en la cocina.

- Buenos días – murmuré acercándome directamente a la cafetera.

- Kate esta ya en el estudio.

- De acuerdo, ¿has visto a Georgia? – pregunté dándome la vuelta.

- Estaba en el jardín leyendo.

- Gracias – contesté saliendo de la cocina.

Sabía que Dougie quería hablar conmigo, le conocía, pero en ese momento lo que menos me apetecía era escuchar una conversación sobre Kate y su relación, así que como siempre, huí.

Salí al jardín y me tome el café sentado en una pequeña silla de jardín al lado de mi novia que leía tranquilamente una revista.

- Esta tarde me iré de compras ya que tú vas a trabajar, pero luego quiero una cena, ¿prometido? – preguntó Georgia levantando la vista del libro.

- Prometido, ahora voy a trabajar un rato – contesté acercándome a ella y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Entré en el estudio encontrándome a Kate sentada delante del ordenador, con los cascos puestos y una de sus pistas reproduciéndose. Movía un pie al ritmo de la melodía y una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Coloqué mi mano en su hombro y pegó un pequeño bote bajo mi tacto.

- ¡Que susto me has dado! – gritó quitándose los cascos de golpe.

- Lo siento. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – pregunté sentándome en la silla de al lado.

- No, un rato, estaba escuchando la canción de ayer y creo que se como retocarla.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunte curioso quitando los cascos y apropiándome del ordenador.

- Necesita la guitarra más baja, un tono más bajo y sin duda el bajo debe tener más protagonismo…

- ¿El bajo?

- Si mira – cogió de nuevo el ordenador y comenzó a descolocar las pistas alargando algunas, empequeñeciendo otras hasta que dio con lo que quería.

La melodía comenzó a sonar y la guitarra inundo la sala, acompañando a la voz e Kate, en ese momento el sonido del bajo subió y se fundió con su voz. Realmente sonaba mejor, pero para que el bajo quedara bien necesitaba grabarse de nuevo, con una mejor calidad de sonido.

- Necesitamos llamar a Ryan – dijo Kate echándose para atrás.

- Hasta dentro de 4 días no puede venir, esta de viaje – murmuré.

- Bueno, por suerte tenemos un bajista entre nosotros – contestó Kate levantándose de la silla y saliendo del estudio antes de que me diera tiempo de decir nada más.

Minutos después entraban los dos en el estudio, ella sonriendo, él murmurando cosas en su oído.

- Yo estaba de vacaciones, ¡explotadores de bajistas! – gritó Dougie al entrar en el estudio.

- Tú te aguantas y me ayudas – contestó Kate sacándole la lengua.

Me di la vuelta ignorando su conversación y sus gestos, miradas y demás muestras de cariño que me negaba a ver.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Dougie sentándose en la silla de al lado.

- Hay que grabar la pista del bajo otra vez – murmuré sin despegar la vista del ordenador.

- De acuerdo.

- Pero antes, Kate, debes acabar de grabar la voz de la otra canción para montarla – dije desviando mi vista hacia ella.

Asintió con la cabeza sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y salió de la sala entrando en el estudio.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que no eres capaz de mirarme a la cara? – preguntó Dougie girando mi silla de golpe.

- ¿Perdón? – pregunté confuso.

- Lo que has escuchado Dan, no te hagas el tonto o el sordo.

- No me hago ni tonto ni sordo, simplemente no entiendo tu pregunta, ¿molestarme el qué? ¿Qué grabes una pista de bajo? – pregunté irónicamente.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Se a lo que te refieres, pero realmente sigo sin entender la pregunta ¿Por qué debería estar molesto?

- Eres imposible… De acuerdo, guárdatelo todo, pero luego no quiero conversaciones sobre este tema, ni celos, ni malas caras, te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me digas las cosas claras, que lo digas y me alejaré.

- ¿Te alejaras? – pregunté irónicamente.

- Dan, no quiero problemas, no quiero que esto nos joda a los dos y créeme que se mucho más de lo que crees, por eso te estoy diciendo esto.

- No sabes nada Dougie, crees saberlo todo y realmente no lo haces, haz lo que quieras con tú vida, no la hagas daño y no tendremos problemas.

- No pienso hacerla daño, lo que no quiero es hacértelo a ti, nunca hemos tenido ningún problema con las chicas, no quiero empezar ahora.

- A mi no me haces daño con esto, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera con su vida privada, yo solo interfiero en la musical – contesté dando por zanjado el tema.

Conecté el altavoz y avisé a Kate de que se preparara. Después mire a Dougie de reojo. Sabía que me había dado la oportunidad, era la oportunidad para hacer algo y la había desperdiciado por orgullo. Odiaba que supiera más que cualquiera, que sin hablar con él, lo supiera todo y que su mirada me lo dijera tan claramente.

La voz de Kate inundó el estudio y me permití el lujo de desconectar, de dejarme llevar. Las palabras de Dougie se repetían en mi cabeza con un bucle… "_me alejaré"_ en ese momento tuve la tentación de agarrarme a esa frase, pero sería ser egoísta, otra vez, yo estaba con Georgia, no podía hacer eso y ya había hecho daño a Kate una vez, no quería que eso se volviera a repetir, si ella era feliz con Dougie, yo no era quien para entrometerme aunque mi fuero interno lo pidiera a gritos.


	32. Capitulo 32

**Canción: Hinder: "lips of an angel www youtube com/ watch?v=9szLqsTSNoI**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32<strong>

_POV Kate_.

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que me gustaría, pero dicen que cuando eres feliz la vida se te hace mucho más corta y yo, en ese momento era feliz. A lo mejor no lo era al 100% pero ¿quién es feliz completamente? No podía quejarme, no debía, estaba grabando un disco, cumpliendo mi mayor sueño. Trabajaba con gente impresionante que me apoyaba día tras día y luego estaba él. Había sido como un huracán en mi vida, entró sin avisar, por la puerta de atrás y poco a poco se fue colando en la primera fila hasta quedar enfrente de mí.

- Buenos días – susurró Dougie pasando un brazo por mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y gire sobre mí misma para encontrarme con esos ojos azules, pequeños, llenos de luz. Pegué mí frente a la suya y fui acercando mis labios hasta rozar con los suyos en una ligera caricia que erizó toda mi piel.

- Buenos días – dije separándome poco a poco de él.

- Así da gusto madrugar…

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté ocultando la cabeza bajo el edredón huyendo de la luz.

- Pronto, muy pronto, acaba de amanecer – contestó pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

- ¿Y por qué estamos despiertos?

- No lo se, te has movido, me has pegado, me has despertado y aquí estamos – contestó abriendo el edredón y metiendo la cabeza dentro de él.

Solté una pequeña carcajada y le di un suave golpe en el pecho. Me destape de golpe y comencé a desperezarme para ponerme en marcha.

- ¿No he dicho que es muy temprano? – preguntó Dougie asomando su despeinada cabeza.

- Mmm creo que sí, pero cuanto antes me ponga a trabajar, mejor.

Iba a levantarme, ya tenía los pies en el suelo, cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura tirando de mí hacía atrás. Caí sobre el colchón de nuevo, sin tiempo para reaccionar.

- Solo un rato más – murmuró Dougie atrapándome con su cuerpo impidiéndome la huida.

Intenté pelear contra él durante unos minutos, pero sus labios ganaron la batalla.

- Tu ganas – susurré pasando mis brazos por su cuello y acercándole a mí.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la cama, pero cuando bajé a desayunar ya estaban todos despiertos, me asomé a la cocina y vi a Danny desayunando, sentado en la encimera leyendo una revista distraídamente.

- Buenos días – murmuré acercándome a la cafetera.

- Buenos días – contestó sin despegar la vista de la revista.

Bufé sonoramente para que me escuchara y salí de la cocina ignorando su mirada, me dirigí directamente a la terraza y me senté en la primera silla libre que encontré. Comencé a dar pequeños sorbos al café con los ojos cerrados notando como el sol impactaba directamente contra mi piel.

Escuché como la silla de al lado se movía y supuse que sería Dougie, sonreí de medio lado y espere a que soltara algunas de sus tonterías, cuando no dijo nada abrí los ojos un poco encontrándome con Danny, sentado enfrente de mí, mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté desviando mi mirada.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- Odio esa frase – murmuré incorporándome un poco en la silla.

- Hay que terminar el disco Kate, tenemos que grabar las pistas que quedan.

- De acuerdo y ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunté directamente.

- Que estas distraída.

Solté una carcajada irónica y le miré de nuevo esperando que ese cometario fuera una broma, cuando vi su semblante serio, me sorprendí.

- ¿Es serio crees que estoy distraída? – pregunté sin creérmelo.

- No llevas un horario, en el estudio te pasas todo el día de bromas con Dougie y eso retrasa la producción del disco – contestó sin dejar ese semblante serio.

- No me puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto cuando es tú novia la que entra en mitad de una grabación para decirte una gilipollez – contesté levantándome de golpe.

- Kate…

- ¡Vale Danny! Lo he entendido, ¿Quieres que sea más profesional? De acuerdo, lo seré, que no te olvide a ti serlo – contesté entrando de nuevo en la casa sin dejarle tiempo a replicar nada.

Esa noche hablé con Dougie, no le dije exactamente lo que Danny me había dicho, no quería problemas y sabía que si repetía una a una las frases dichas por Danny, si habría problemas. Llegamos a una decisión, se iría a Londres de nuevo. Realmente me negué, me negué muchas veces, yo no creía que él pudiera distraerme como Danny afirmaba, pero Dougie era cabezota, mucho y creyó que esa era la mejor opción.

Al día siguiente le acompañé al aeropuerto, me despedí de él y jure estar en Londres en un par de semanas. Prometimos hablar todos los días, nos abrazamos unos minutos y le dejé marchar.

Cuando llegué al estudio me encerré en él y compuse, grabé, retoqué canciones y trabajé horas y horas sin parar. No quería pensar, quería acabar el disco y volver con él, no quería estar allí encerrada con la pareja feliz.

Alrededor de la medianoche salí del estudio y entré en la cocina, abrí la nevera y encontré una botella de vino. Cogí una manta y salí al jardín. Una copa tras otra fue vaciándose la botella y con ella se fueron perdiendo mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?

Giré la cabeza y vi a Danny parado en la puerta de la cocina, mirándome desde el umbral. Levanté la botella de vino y la balancee un poco.

- Beber, mucho – contesté girándome de nuevo.

- ¿Por algún motivo en especial?

- Por muchos, ¿quieres una lista Danny? – pregunté irónicamente.

- No hace falta, creo que los se casi todos – contestó sentándose a mi lado.

- Estoy segura que no te acercas ni remotamente a ellos – bufé bebiendo otro trago más.

- Lo siento – susurró a mi lado.

Giré la cabeza mirándole fijamente y solté una carcajada.

- No todo gira a tu alrededor, Danny.

- No lo digo por ahora, Kate, lo siento por todo – contestó agarrando mi cara.

- No me has hecho nada, nada malo, al revés me lo has dado todo – contesté cerrando los ojos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente, odiaba perderme en su mirada, que me atrapará de esa manera, que me impidiera pensar con claridad. Porque siempre había sido así, tenía ese poder sobre mí y yo era incapaz de escapar de él.

Danny se levantó de golpe sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada de la casa, sin darse la vuelta, sin dar ninguna explicación y yo tenía una pregunta, una que el alcohol me animaba a formular.

- Danny – susurré deseando que me oyera, que parara y funcionó.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – susurré de nuevo.

Asintió con la cabeza y se paró en la entrada de la casa, esperando mi pregunta.

- Aquella mañana, cuando volvimos del parque, antes de que llegaran… ¿me hubieras besado? – pregunté notando como mis mejillas se incendiaban de golpe.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pensé que no iba a contestar, que nunca lo haría, se dio la vuelta poniendo un pie en la casa y perdí todas las esperanzas de que dijera algo. Agaché la cabeza lancé un suspiro. Y de repente lo escuché.

- Si.

Levanté la cabeza de golpe buscándole, buscando de nuevo la respuesta, pero ya no estaba, no había nadie a mí alrededor, estaba de nuevo sola en el patio y pensé haberme imaginado ese "_si_" que todo había sido producto del alcohol y mi imaginación. Pero algo dentro de mí lo sabía, sabía que era real y corrí, entre en la casa corriendo, dejándome llevar por lo que me gritaba mi interior.

Recorrí la sala de estar y no le encontré, comencé a desistir de mi intento cuando le vi en el estudio, con la guitarra conectada y los cascos puestos. Estaba aislado de todo y yo entre en la cabina, conecte el sonido y me senté a escuchar. Sabía que estaba invadiendo su momento, pero necesitaba respuestas y él era igual que yo, la música hablaba por nosotros mejor que nuestras palabras.

_Honey, why´re you calling me so late? _ _It's kinda hard to talk right now._ _Honey, why are you crying? Is everything ok?_ _I gotta whisper ´cause I can't be too loud._

Su voz era apenas un susurro que salía directamente de su interior. Cerré los ojos y dejé que su voz y la guitarra entrarán directamente dentro de mí.

_Well, my girl's in the next room.  
>Sometimes I wish she was you…<br>I guess we never really moved on._

Abrí los ojos de golpe centrándome en la letra, en lo que esta decía, era demasiado personal, demasiado sincera, demasiado real.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name... It sounds so sweet  
>Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak.<em>

And I never wanna say goodbye.  
>But girl you make it hard to be faithful<br>With the lips of an angel.

Me llevé una mano al pecho y note como mis ojos se llenaban de saladas lágrimas impidiéndome ver con claridad.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight and, yes, I've dreamt of you too.  
>And does he know you're talking to me…Will it start a fight.<br>No, I don't think she has a clue._

Sonaba tan real, sonaba tan duro que mi corazón se encogió, se paro durante unos segundos y me sentí terriblemente mal por estar ahí escuchando a escondidas.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
>Sometimes I wish she was you<br>I guess we never really moved on._

Acabó la canción y lanzó un suspiro tirando los cascos al otro lado de la habitación y yo, yo fui incapaz de moverme. Debería haber salido de la cabina, haber entrado en el estudio y haberle dicho todo, cada una de las palabras que mi cabeza repetía una vez tras otra, cada confesión, cada verdad.

Debí haberlo hecho, pero no, le deje escapar, se escapó entre mis dedos dejándome sin nada, llevándoselo todo a su paso. Me lo arrancó. Me lo arrancó del pecho sin consideración, haciéndolo suyo sin permiso. Se lo llevó sin preguntar y yo me quedé ahí sin corazón y con dolor.


	33. Capítulo 33

**Caanción: "Listen to your heart" by The Maine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33<strong>

Después de aquella noche, la noche en la que escuché la canción, me encerré en mí misma, no dejaba a nadie entrar en mi espacio personal, no cogía las llamadas de Dougie y huía del toque de Danny. Solo quería acabar el disco y meterme en casa una semana, ponerme una manta por encima y no hacer nada. No pensar, no sentir, no llorar, no reír, ser solo un cuerpo muerto en vida.

Estaba sentada en un pequeño banco a fuera del estudio cuando Danny apareció de nuevo, esta vez no me dio tiempo de huir.

- Ya, esto se acaba aquí Kate. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada – mustié volviendo mi concentración a la guitarra.

Me arrancó la guitarra de mis manos y alejó de mí, llevándose mi distracción lejos.

- Estoy hasta los cojones de tus idas y venidas, eres un zombie, no estás aquí, no se donde te has ido, pero te has ido – dijo Danny comenzando a elevar el tono.

- No me grites – susurré mirando al suelo.

- ¡Que no te grite! ¡Más debería gritarte! En serio Kate, me estoy empezando a preocupar…

- No tienes de que preocuparte, estoy bien, solo quiero acabar el disco, que sea perfecto, que nada falle, que pueda estar orgullosa de él – contesté mirándolo por primera vez.

- Y será perfecto Kate, pero tu tienes que estar aquí, no puedes desaparecer así, tu esencia esta perdida – susurró sentándose de nuevo a mi lado.

- Lo siento, quiero acabar la canción, solo eso.

- ¿Qué canción? Ya están todas – contestó Danny.

- El dueto, el bonus track.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – preguntó confuso.

- Porque quiero que esta canción sea especial y necesito hacerla por mí misma, lo necesito Dan.

Asintió con la cabeza, entendiéndome y me volvió a dar la guitarra. La cogí suavemente y sonreí de lado.

- Si me necesitas, sabes donde encontrarme, siempre – susurró depositando un beso en mi cabeza y alejándose de mí.

Y ahí me quedé de nuevo, sentada en ese banco, sola con la guitarra y un pequeño cuaderno en las piernas. Estaba acabada y yo lo sabía, pero tenía miedo o me daba vergüenza, no sabía lo que era, lo único que sabía es que esa canción necesitaba cantarla a solas con él, no quería público, me negaba a tenerlo.

Terminé de retocar la canción y entre de nuevo en el estudio buscando a Danny. Cuando le encontré nos pusimos con la melodía, entre Ryan y Paul grabamos la base rítmica, batería y bajo. Durante todo ese tiempo nadie conoció la letra, me negué a que alguien la supiera antes que Danny.

- ¿En algún momento conoceré la letra? – preguntó Danny mientras montaba las pistas.

- Si, claro, cuando entres al estudio conmigo – contesté intentando ocultar la sonrisa al ver su cara de impaciencia.

- ¿Y eso cuando será?

- Esta tarde, pero antes hay que grabar la guitarra, a no ser que quieras grabarlas junto con la voz – dije mirando como Ryan aporreaba el bajo mientras saltaba por el estudio.

- No, prefiero grabar las pistas por separado, para no tener que repetir 20 veces – murmuró avisando a Ryan de que debía empezar de nuevo.

Estuvimos toda la tarde en la cabina, comimos ahí y creo que solo salí un par de veces. Cuando todas las pistas fueron grabadas, Danny giró su silla, giró la mía y me encaró.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

- Y ahora, nos toca a nosotros – murmure.

- Pues vamos, eso sí, no se cuantas veces tendremos que grabar, no tengo ni idea de lo que hay que cantar – murmuró.

- He organizado la letra con las partes de cada uno, pero quiero pedirte un favor – susurré deseando que nadie me oyera.

Acercó su cara a la mía y se lo dije, le dije que necesitaba el estudio vacío para grabar esta canción, no quería público ni que nadie aparte de él supiera de esa canción hasta que el disco fuera lanzado.

- De acuerdo, voy a decirles que lo dejamos por hoy y después de cenar, grabamos, ¿te parece? – preguntó sin ni siquiera pedirme explicaciones.

Asentí con la cabeza dejando que una sonrisa cubriera todo mi rostro. Cenamos todos juntos entre risas y bromas. Nuestro tiempo de grabación estaba acabando, en cuanto grabáramos esta canción ya estarían todas, 12 canciones, 12 sueños. Mi sueño en un solo CD, toda mi vida en 40 minutos.

Entramos al estudio alrededor de las 11 de la noche, parecía que estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, que nos estábamos escapando de todos y realmente es lo que estábamos haciendo.

- Vale he conseguido que podamos grabar las voces desde aquí, así que tú ganas, no hace falta nadie más.

Asentí con la cabeza y rebusqué entre la funda de la guitarra los folios que portaban la canción, esa canción en la que me confesaba directamente, en la que dejaba ver mis sentimientos.

- De acuerdo, toma – dije tendiéndole la canción.

La leyó por encima y vi como sus ojos me buscaban incesantemente. Giré la cabeza desviando la mirada y me coloqué delante del micrófono. Danny se colocó enfrente de mí, clavando sus ojos en los míos. Nos pusimos los cascos y Danny conectó la música.

_"We're too young this is never gonna work"_

_That's what they say._

_You are gonna get hurt but I know something they don't._

Mi voz sonó clara y me perdí en su mirada mientras las frases salían solas. Callé y esperé a escuchar su voz, cantando mi canción, mi canción para él.

_I hear your heart, beating right in time._

_Right from the start knew I had to make you mine._

_And now I'll never let you go._

_Don't they know that love won't lie?_

Cuando su voz salió, mi piel se erizó, tenía una voz tan particular, tan profunda, tan característica, una entonación perfecta, un sonido limpio y sobretodo único.

_Don't listen to the world, they say we're never gonna make it._

_Don't listen to your friends; they would've never let us start._

_And don't listen to the voices in your head,_

_Listen to your heart._

Nuestras voces se unieron en el estribillo, fundiéndose, haciéndose solo una, complementándose. Era perfecto, era lo más perfecto que había hecho nunca y mis ojos así lo reflejaban.

_This promise doesn't have to be tonight?_

_Just whisper, I can find you in a crowd_

_I think it's time we ran away._

Cada frase era una parte de mi corazón. Quería correr, huir con él, escapar del mundo y vivir, vivir por encima de todo, de los miedos, de las barreras que me impedían ser feliz. Solo quería escapar, con él a mi lado.

_Your father says I'm not good enough, and_

_Your mother she said that this is just a phase._

_I think that we should run away!_

Sonreí como una estúpida al escucharle, era increíble como podía hacer de una simple canción algo poderoso y perfecto. Puse ambas manos en los cascos, apretándolos contra mi oído y me dispuse a cantar con toda mi alma.

Cantamos el estribillo de nuevo, esta vez Danny simplemente me miraba, olvidando la hoja con la letra a un lado. Centrándose en mi mirada.

_You gotta listen to your heart_

_Come on and listen to your heart._

_It will tell the truth_

_It will set you free_

_It will say that you were meant for me_

_And this is where we supposed to be._

_Listen to your heart._

Acabamos a la vez y Danny paró la grabación. Bajé la mirada y me quite los cascos colgándolos en el micrófono. Me dí la vuelta para buscar a Danny, para hablar con él, pero había desaparecido del estudio. Me dirigí a la cabina y entre en ella para encontrarme con Danny sentado en el sofá y nuestra canción reproduciéndose de fondo. Levantó la cara y me miró fijamente.

- No se que decir – murmuró acercándose a mí.

- No digas nada, es solo una canción – contesté mintiendo descaradamente.

- No es solo una canción, tú no haces solo canciones – susurró levantándose del sillón y acercándose a mí.

- Debo confesarte una cosa – murmuré recordando la noche en la que le escuché – El otro día, después de que nuestra conversación en el jardín entré a buscarte y te encontré. Yo estaba en aquí – susurré señalando la cabina.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos que se me antojaron eternos y pensé que no iba a contestar.

- ¿Escuchaste la canción? – preguntó dando un paso más hacía mi posición.

- Si… - susurré desviando la vista.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo, Kate? – preguntó agarrando con una mano mi barbilla.

- Hablar por medio de canciones.

- Y creo que el mensaje es claro, demasiado claro – susurró de nuevo, esta vez más cerca, entrelazando nuestros alientos.

- Listen to your heart – susurré pegando mi frente a la suya, notando como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

Quería juntar nuestros labios, quería besarle, aunque mi cabeza se negará, me gritará que estaba mal, que no debía, que tenía novia, que yo estaba con Dougie y él me hacía feliz, me hacía sentir bien. Pero Danny, Danny llenaba mi interior, me daba aquello que me faltaba, aquello que buscas toda la vida, yo lo había encontrado en él.

Cerré los ojos y lancé un suspiro, notando su piel contra la mía, su aliento golpeando mis labios, su olor impregnándome. Le notaba. Levanté una mano y roce su mejilla con las yemas de mis dedos.

- Lo siento – susurró y abrí mis ojos buscando una explicación.

No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos en un beso furioso, lleno de rabia y desesperación. Respondí con la misma intensidad, clavando mis uñas en su espalda mientras él llevaba sus manos a la mía acercándome a su cuerpo, pegándome a él haciendo de nuestros cuerpos uno solo.

Profundizo el beso, comenzando una batalla de lenguas, mis manos pasearon por su espalda, arañándola a su paso. Porque dolía, nuestra relación hacía daño y este beso así lo demostraba. Mordió mi labio inferior y note el sabor metálico de la sangre, no nos separamos aún notando como el aire faltaba, como mis pulmones exigían oxígeno.

Coloqué una mano en su nuca, sin dejarle escapar, prefería morir asfixiada a que ahora huyera de mí. Comenzó a dar pasos hacía delante hasta que mi espalda chocó con una de las paredes de la cabina. Solté un quejido y eleve mis piernas enrollándolas alrededor de su cadera, pegando aún más nuestros cuerpos. Separó nuestros labios y nos miramos a los ojos. Estaban inundados por el deseo, su frente perlada de sudor y sus labios hinchados.

No le dejé tiempo a pensar, volví buscando sus labios, encontrándonos a mitad de camino, comenzando de nuevo nuestra guerra. Quería sacarlo todo, quería que lo notara, que me notara. Comenzó a andar mientras nuestros labios seguían pegados, entre nuestros cuerpos no podía pasar ni el aire, apreté mis piernas a su alrededor juntando nuestros pechos, notando su corazón palpitar.

Caímos contra el sofá, me tumbó suavemente en él y sus manos comenzaron a marcar un camino de fuego por mi piel, llevándose mi camiseta con él. Separamos los labios buscando el aire que nos faltaba y me centré en su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos a mí pasó, arrancando ligeros gemidos de su garganta.

Se separó de mí y me miro a los ojos. En ese momento fue como un libro abierto, pude ver sus dudas, sus miedos, pude ver su interior y supe que se iba a ir, que no quería esto, que pensaba que era un error. Aparte mi mirada girando la cabeza, dolida, sintiéndome rechazada. Dolía demasiado.

- Kate… - susurró girando de nuevo mi cabeza.

Me perdí de nuevo en el azul de sus ojos y note como los míos se anegaban de lágrimas.

- No te vayas – rogué colocando una mano en su pecho cerrando con fuerza mis ojos notando como una lágrima se escapaba de ellos.

Su mano rozó mi mejilla levándose con ella esa traicionera lágrima que se empeñaba es descender por mi cara. Espere a que hablara, a que dijera algo…Como toda respuesta obtuve un beso, un beso diferente a los anteriores, uno lento, cargado de sentimientos, lleno de miedos, pero sincero. Un beso que se guarda en tu cerebro, uno con el que te recreas día y noche. Un beso lleno de amor que hizo que cada poro de mi piel se erizara ante el tacto de sus labios y quise que ese momento no terminará nunca, porque era…perfecto.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

_POV Danny._

En el momento en el que nuestros labios se juntaron una descarga recorrió toda mi espalda erizando mi piel, se sentía bien, se sentía natural. No puedo decir que fuera un beso lento, no, fue todo lo contrario, fue explosivo, lleno de miedos, mis miedos, sus miedos, entrelazándose entre ellos a la vez que nuestro aliento, haciéndose uno.

Mis manos recorrían su cintura quemándome bajo su tacto, notando cada pedazo de piel contra mis yemas. Caímos al sofá de la cabina con un golpe fuerte. Separé mis labios de los suyos y me adentré en sus ojos, buscando respuestas, buscando preguntas, preguntas que se volvieron en mi contra ¿y si era un error? ¿y si era un impulso?

- Kate…

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y comencé a ver como estos se anegaban de lágrimas, lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

- No te vayas… – rogó apartando la mirada y girando la cabeza.

Pude ver como una de esas lágrimas se escapaba de sus ojos, deslizándose por su suave mejilla, muriendo en su barbilla. Alce una mano y recogí suavemente esa gota traicionera, llevándomela conmigo. Giró de nuevo la cabeza buscando una explicación, en ver de hablar decidí actuar, dejarme llevar por lo que sentía, por lo que ella me hacía sentir y rezar porque pudiera transmitirlo tal y como quería.

Cerré el espacio que nos separaba en un beso lento, uno en el que desnudaba mi interior y se lo mostraba tal y como era, sin barreras, sin interferencias, solo yo y mi corazón. Note como respondía suavemente al beso profundizándolo más, llevándome al cielo en un segundo, notando el infierno en mi piel.

Deslice mis manos hasta su cintura y comencé a levantar su camiseta, dejando que cada pedazo nuevo de piel descubierta fuera explorado por mis manos, grabando cada sensación en mi cerebro, cada respiración suya en mi oído, cada susurró.

Sus manos arrancaron mi camiseta de golpe y comenzaron a deslizarse por mi espalda, arañando suavemente mi piel a su paso, recreándose en cada rincón, haciendo que mi excitación creciera con cada roce, que mi respiración se acelerase y mis labios buscaran los suyos sin pedir permiso, adentrándome en ella buscando una droga de la cual nunca tendría suficiente.

Levanté la cabeza y me recreé en su mirada, cargada de deseo, se mordía el labio inferior, dejando una marca en él, deslicé mis ojos hasta ese punto y baje la cabeza despacio juntando de nuevo nuestros labios. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su oscura mirada.

Ella siempre había tenido ese brillo tan especial, pero ahora, ahora sus ojos eran dos orbes brillantes, dos pequeñas orbes cargadas de sentimientos. Me sentí abrumado cuando leí sus ojos, todo lo que ella sentía me fue arrojado en un segundo, acompañado de sus miedos, de su culpabilidad. Todo.

En ese momento fui yo el que giró la cabeza, huyendo de su mirada, sintiéndome perdido, sabiendo que había caído, que me había atrapado con fuerza y nunca podría salir de ahí, ella me tenía y yo, yo seguía sin tenerla del todo.

No me dejó pensar, no dejo que mi cabeza siguiera razonando esos pensamientos, porque sus manos giraron mi cabeza, sus ojos impactaron de nuevo contra los míos y sus labios chocaron comenzando un nuevo beso, uno diferente, cada beso era diferente, ella conseguía que miles de sentimientos abordaran mi cabeza, en un solo segundo pasaba del cielo al infierno, del día y a la noche.

Su belleza me impactaba, me dejaba sin respiración, su voz en mi oído, sus manos en mi cuerpo, sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. La danza de nuestros cuerpos, el baile de nuestras pasiones, de nuestros deseos. Todo y nada.

Esa noche le entregué mi corazón envuelto en algodón, deseando que lo cuidara, que no lo arrojara lejos de ella, no soportaría que me alejara de su vida, que me apartara de su corazón. Porque la quería, la quería como se quiere a aquella persona que te complementa, aquella por la que eres capaz de escalar la montaña más alta, coger la estrella más lejana y regalarle cada noche la luna si así te lo pidiera.

Abrí los ojos cuando el sol todavía no había coronado el horizonte, la encontré a mi lado, abrazada a mi cintura, con su cabeza hundida en el hueco de mi cuello, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, su respiración chocando contra mi oído y solo pude sonreír.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y deposité un beso en ellos, notando como su piel se erizaba bajo mi tacto, como sus pestañas comenzaban a abrirse.

- Buenos días – susurré aún contra sus labios.

- No es de día – masculló todavía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sonreí ampliamente grabando cada pestañeo, cada gesto, cada toque, cada suspiro que se escapaba se sus labios.

Decidí que era el momento de hablar con ella, que debíamos hablar, lo que había pasado cambiaba radicalmente nuestra relación, no podíamos seguir como ahora. No podía engañar a Georgia, ya lo había hecho y eso no podía repetirse. Gire de nuevo mi cabeza para encontrarme a Kate dormida de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Abandoné la cabina, con ella en mis brazos, acurrucada en mi pecho, murmurando palabras inteligibles, apretándose contra mi cuerpo. Su olor me inundaba, me embriagaba, olía a vainilla, un olor suave, tenue que impregnaba mi ropa y mi cuerpo.

Llegué a su habitación y la deposite sobre la cama, sin que despertara en ningún momento, tapándola con el edredón, sentándome a su lado durante unos minutos, viendo como dormía placidamente.

Salí de la habitación cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas, avisando de un nuevo día, de una nueva etapa, de algo nuevo. Entré en mi habitación preparado para hablar con Georgia, decidido a contarle la verdad, decidido a terminar aquella burla al amor, porque aquello no era una relación y nunca lo sería.

Cuando entré en la habitación me sorprendí de con la imagen que me encontré, sentada en la cama estaba Georgia, perfectamente vestida y arreglada, una maleta descansaba bajo sus pies y sus ojos estaban cargados de tristeza.

- Me voy Danny – susurró en cuanto cerré la puerta.

No supe que contestar, no lo entendía del todo.

- No soporto más esta situación, estás enamorado de ella y no eres capaz de reconocerlo, no me tocas, no me miras como la miras a ella, lo sé y no lo soporto.

- Lo siento…

- No me digas que lo sientes, no lo haces, soy yo la que siento haber creído que esta vez funcionaría, nos dejamos llevar por los recuerdos y no fuimos capaces de ver la realidad.

- No se que decirte Georgia, tienes toda la razón, pero eso no hace falta que te lo diga, tú lo sabes.

- Por eso mismo me marcho ahora, he encontrado un vuelo a primera hora, solo quería avisarte antes de irme – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y agarraba la maleta.

Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla, susurrando un triste y real, adiós. Salió por la puerta y se alejó de mí, tal y como había llegado. Me senté en la cama y poco a poco me fui recostando en ella, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, en esa conversación pendiente con Kate, pero sobretodo en esos momentos solo podía pensar en Dougie. Antes de que me diera cuenta, Morfeo me fue atrapando y caí rendido en la cama, con miles de preguntas y miedos rondando mis sueños.

_POV Kate_

Abrí los ojos y unos molestos rayos de sol decidieron clavarse en mi pupila haciendo que mi cabeza se escondiera debajo del edredón. Con los ojos todavía cerrados comencé a recordar, a recordar todo lo que había pasado. No sabía como había llegado a mi habitación, pero suponía que él había tenido algo que ver.

Me desperece durante más de 10 minutos y salí de la cama directa a la ducha, tenía un nudo en el estómago que no me dejaba relajarme, me sentía tremendamente culpable, pero a la vez sabía que yo lo había buscado, yo lo quería, yo le rogué que se quedara. Mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, me acerqué a la mesilla y leí el mensaje que acababa de recibir. "_¿Te acuerdas de aquel parque? No me hagas esperar demasiado. _

Danny. El mensaje era de Danny, me estaba esperando en el parque y yo no sabía que hacer, debía ir, debía hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, él tenía novia, yo tenía algo con Dougie y no quería hacer daño a más gente. Parecía que ya era una tónica en mi vida, hacer daño a las personas que confiaban en mí, las que me lo entregaban todo, Mark, Dougie, ellos me lo daban todo y yo siempre lo destruía, siempre por Danny.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente encontrándome con John en el salón, desayunando tranquilamente, saludé de pasada, pero su voz me paró.

- Esta noche tendrás en tus manos tu primer CD – gritó desde el sofá con una impecable sonrisa.

- ¿Esta noche? ¿Ya? – pregunté sin llegar a creérmelo del todo.

- Si, esta mañana Danny me ha pasado todas las pistas mezcladas, solo queda grabar y de vuelta a casa.

- A casa… - susurré para mí misma. Dougie. Londres. Mark.

En ese momento la realidad cayó sobre mí. ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Por qué siempre jugaba a este tipo de juegos? Sabía que me iba a quemar y aún así entraba en las llamas sin protección.

Salí de la casa con paso firme directa al parque cuando unas manos taparon mis ojos por detrás.

- ¿Eres un poco impaciente no? ¿No me ibas a esperar en el parque? – pregunté intentando zafarme de su agarre.

- ¿Perdón? – murmuró una voz detrás de mí y mis ojos quedaron descubiertos.

Me di la vuelta sabiendo exactamente a quien me iba encontrar, su nombre empezaba por _"D" _pero definitivamente no era Danny.

- ¿Dougie? – murmuré dándome la vuelta por completo.

- Si, aunque creo que esperabas otra cosa…o a otra persona.

- Yo…yo… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté sin saber qué decir, sin reaccionar.

- Pues venía a celebrar con mi novia, amante, amiga o lo que quieras que seas, que has terminado tu primer disco – susurró girando la cabeza negándome su mirada.

Me quedé totalmente paralizada, mirando su gesto contraído, el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos y la mirada perdida. En esos momentos mis ojos se anegaron de saladas lágrimas y giré su cara, sintiendo como la culpabilidad se tornaba en mi contra aferrándose a mis hombros, hundiéndome cada vez más.

- Lo siento…lo siento Dougie, soy gilipollas, soy la peor mujer que te has podido cruzar en el mundo y sin duda no te merezco.

- ¿Qué dices Kate? ¿Qué pasa?

Quise decírselo, realmente quería hacerlo pero las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por mis mejillas y note como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar descontroladamente, estaba a punto de sobrepasar los límites, las piernas me fallaban y notaba como el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas. En menos de un segundo mi mundo se volvió completamente negro.

Abrí los ojos pesadamente y comencé a situarme, estaba tumbada en mi cama, un paño húmedo cubría mi frente y a mi lado Dougie reposaba la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama, mientras sus manos apretaban la mía, cubriéndola.

- ¿Estás mejor? – susurró mirándome de lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – murmuré notando mi garganta terriblemente seca.

- Te has desmayado.

- ¿Mucho tiempo? – pregunté preocupada.

- No, en realidad han sido solo unos segundos, el resto del tiempo solo has dormido y murmurado palabras inteligibles.

Asentí con la cabeza y note como se tumbaba en la cama a mi lado y con sus brazos me atraía a su pecho, refugié mi cabeza en él y suspiré pesadamente.

- Dougie, ha pasado algo, tenemos que hablar – susurré temiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

- Ya he hablado con Danny – murmuró apoyando su cabeza en la mía.

Me quedé en silencio, preguntándome que hacía todavía a mi lado, por qué seguía ahí, por qué no me gritaba, me pedía explicaciones, me dejaba sola.

- Kate, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, una muy simple.

- Hazla – susurré temerosa.

Levantó mi cabeza con su mano y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Tú sientes algo por mí? ¿Algo más allá de la amistad?

- Si.

Contesté segura, porque era la realidad, yo sentía algo por Dougie, algo más allá de amistad.

- Con eso me basta para confiar en ti, para intentarlo una vez más, Danny no va a interponerse nunca más.

Le miré confusa, sin entender por qué decía eso.

- Créeme, Danny me ha dejado muy claro que fue un error – murmuró Dougie levantando de nuevo mi cabeza, clavando sus ojos en los míos.

Noté como un puñal se clavaba dentro de mí, uno que desgarró mi interior, mi corazón, haciéndolo pedazos. Asentí con la cabeza y la escondí en su pecho, deseando que no leyera mi mirada.

- Estoy cansada, voy a dormir un poco – susurré.

Lo que yo en esos momentos no sabía y no descubriría hasta más adelante era que esa supuesta conversación con Danny no era tal y como Dougie me había contado, esas palabras nunca salieron de su boca y en cambio, hubo otras por parte de Dougie que nunca perdonaría.


	35. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

POV Kate.

Habían pasado más de un mes desde que habíamos dejado Bélgica, el disco se había lanzado hacía un par de semanas y todo era realmente extraño. No había querido saber nada de ventas ni de publicidad, solo quería estar concentrada en mi primer concierto y eso me había aislado bastante de todos. Desde que llegamos a Londres solo había visto a Danny un par de veces, siempre había alguna nueva excusa, siempre había un motivo por el que no nos veíamos, ya fuera que se encontraba en el estudio grabando nuevo material para McFly, en la discográfica o simplemente excusas estúpidas.

Con Dougie las cosas seguían igual, éramos una extraña pareja, nos veíamos días sueltos, pasábamos buenos momentos pero siempre había algo en nuestra relación que fallaba, algo que no llegaba a encajar del todo.

Esa noche tocaba en Camden, en una mítica sala de conciertos donde habían tocado grupos como Red Hot Chili Peppers o U2 en sus comienzos, la Electric Ballroom. Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel y había prohibido a todo el mundo que me llamara, no podía soportar tener todo el rato a alguien a mi lado deseándome suerte o diciéndome que todo iba a salir bien, eso solo conseguía ponerme más nerviosa.

Aquella mañana cuando Matthew me llamo desde la discográfica para darme las cifras de ventas de entradas tiré el teléfono contra el sofá mientras gritaba histéricamente que no quería saber nada. Tanto si no se había vendido nada como si se había vendido todo quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Era mediodía y me encontraba sentada en mitad del salón, con la guitarra entre mis brazos cuando la puerta de mi casa se abrió y por ella entró mi productor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – grité nada más verle entrar.

- Sacarte de casa de una vez, vamos, tenemos prisa – murmuró sin ni siquiera mirarme.

- ¿A dónde?

- A la prueba de sonido – contestó sentándose.

Entré en la habitación y me vestí rápidamente. Empezaba a notar como los nervios se iban apoderando de mí poco a poco, convirtiéndome en una masa de temblores y sudores fríos.

Salimos de casa sin dirigirnos la palabra más que lo justo y necesario. Esta situación empezaba a ser demasiado estresante, no me miraba, no me hablaba, había pasado a ser simplemente una persona de la discográfica con la que los temas de conversación giraban siempre en el mismo bucle. Pero me negaba a ser yo la que diera el paso, él fue quien dijo que todo fue un error, él me alejó de su lado y esta vez no iba a arrastrarme por nadie.

Llegamos a la sala pasadas las cuatro de la tarde y nada más entrar quede embelesada por todo lo que encontré. Tenues luces moradas y azules iluminaban el escenario, técnicos de sonido se paseaban de lado a lado probando y lanzando cables de una punta a otra de la sala y mi disco sonaba por toda la sala.

Salude a todos los técnicos con una gran sonrisa mientras me paseaba por la sala mirándolo todo. A lo lejos vi a mi batería y me acerqué corriendo, lanzándome sobre él sin poder creerme que esa noche yo iba a tocar allí, era surrealista. Todos mis sueños se estaban cumpliendo uno a uno sin ni siquiera dejarme tiempo de asimilar el primero, mi disco.

Hice la prueba de sonido entre luces de colores parpadeantes, cambios de sonido, micrófonos abiertos y guitarras en distintos tonos. En realidad creo que después de eso salí más nerviosa de lo que había entrado y ese nerviosismo aumentó cuando recibí un mensaje de Angie. Uno que decía que esa noche Mark y ella estarían en primera línea.

Las siguientes horas antes del concierto fueron una masa de saludos y palmaditas en el hombro, de sonrisas fingidas y nudos en el estómago. Tom y Giovanna aparecieron por el camerino 1 hora antes de que empezara el concierto y de todas las personas que entraron en esa habitación, ellos fueron los únicos que consiguieron hacerme desconectar más allá de 10 minutos.

Cuando quedaban menos de 30 minutos para que empezara todo, empecé a escuchar el murmullo de la sala, gente hablando, música sonando, cuando creí que ya no podía más, Dougie entró por la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – susurró acercándose a mi posición.

- No puedo, no recuerdo los acordes, creó que me tiemblan demasiado las manos y mi garganta se ha cerrado por completo.

- Kate, mírame – susurró agarrando mi barbilla con su mano.

Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con sus ojos azules, su flequillo tapándole la frente y una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa? – murmuré.

- Te voy a proponer una cosa – susurró acercando sus labios a los míos.

- Miedo me das – bromeé aunque mi cuerpo siguiera temblando por los nervios que me acechaban.

- ¿Qué te parecería tener nuevo bajista por esta noche?

- ¡Que! – grité separándome de él sin poder creerme esa frase.

- Eso, ¿quieres? – preguntó de nuevo.

Los siguientes segundos fueron un conjunto de gritos y saltos dentro del camerino, salté tan fuerte encima de él que caímos contra el sofá de golpe entre risas.

- Creo que esto es un sí ¿no? – preguntó apartando suavemente el pelo de mi cara.

- Por supuesto que sí – susurré juntando sus labios con los míos.

La puerta se abrió sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, hasta que un suave carraspeo nos alerto.

- Kate, 10 minutos – murmuró Danny cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Note como mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando la puerta cerró y un nudo se volvió a instalar en mi garganta, en unos momentos se había juntado todo y solo pensar que en 10 minutos debía salir a un escenario a tocar delante de toda mi gente, de gente que no conocía, me aterraba, tenía miedo de fallar, de no llegar a las expectativas que todos tenía de mí.

- Kate, debemos salir.

- Vamos – contesté agarrando la mano que Dougie me tendía.

Llegamos a la parte trasera del escenario y los murmullos de la gente aumentaron, la música cesó y escuché como Danny cogía el micrófono y empezaba a hablar, no recuerdo las palabras que usó para presentarme, yo solo apretaba cada vez más el mástil de la guitarra y cuando gritó mi nombre mis sentidos se saturaron. Llegué al escenario sin saber como, no podía ver las caras de la gente, los focos me cegaban y los gritos cada vez eran más altos.

Las 2 primeras canciones las pasé en una nube, las luces me hipnotizaban, los acordes salían solos, mi voz sonaba alta y el tener a Dougie en el escenario a mi lado me aportaba una confianza que hacía que poco a poco mis nervios fueran alejándose.

Cuando la tercera canción terminó cogí el micrófono y me acerqué al principio del escenario, alejándome un poco de los focos, logrando ver a toda esa gente que llenaba la sala. Muchas caras conocidas, sonrisas sinceras, sonrisas orgullosas, un pelo rojo saludándome en las primeras filas, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Se que debería decir muchas cosas, pero realmente estoy alucinando tanto que no creo que sea capaz de decir nada coherente, solo puedo daros las gracias y desear que disfrutéis como yo lo estoy haciendo.

Me di la vuelta y miré a Dougie, el cual se encontraba a la derecha del escenario con una sonrisa en los labios.

- La siguiente canción es una cover de mi grupo favorito, una cover elegida por alguien muy especial y dedicada a vosotros – dije clavando mis ojos en Mark y Angie que sonreían desde el foso.

Los primeros acordes de "_Always" _de Blink comenzaron a sonar y cuando me quise dar cuenta Dougie y yo compartíamos el mismo micrófono mientras nuestras voces se complementaban y nuestros saltos inundaban el escenario.

Cuando acabó la canción la sala se inundo de aplausos y vítores, mi sonrisa se amplió y mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas de felicidad, miré fijamente a mis amigos y después a Dougie agradeciéndole con la mirada todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí en ese día tan especial.

- La siguiente canción va dedicada a un gran amigo, a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano – dije mirando fijamente a Mark mientras me sentaba en el taburete y cogía la guitarra suavemente.

Comencé tocando los primeros acordes sin despegar mis ojos de Mark, necesitaba que sus ojos me miraran, que supiera que todo lo que decía en esta canción era lo yo sentía.

_We had the best years of our lives  
>But you and I would never be the same<br>September took me by surprise  
>An I was left to watch the seasons change <em>

Cuando mi voz se silenciaba la sala quedaba completamente en silencio, esperando una nueva nota, una nueva frase, una verdad más, salida directamente de mi puño y letra, de mi corazón.

_I´d never thought this could ever end  
>I´d never thought I´d lose my bestfriend<br>Everything is different now  
>Can we stop the world from turning<em>

Con cada nueva estrofa notaba como un nudo en mi garganta iba creciendo, viendo los ojos de Mark, notando como estos cada vez brillaban más y más y me traspasaban todos sus sentimientos, porque siempre había sido así, siempre había podido leer su interior y él siempre había leído el mío.

_Gone are all the days  
>When we swore we´d never break<br>And now I´m left here alone _

Acabé la canción con lágrimas en los ojos, la voz más desgarrada y un aplauso inundando mis oídos, pero yo solo tenía ojos para Mark, necesitaba saber si lo entendía todo.

Sonreí al público, me encontré con los ojos de Danny a lo lejos, una sonrisa orgullosa en su cara y un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza que hizo que mi piel se erizara de nuevo. Volví a buscar a Mark y cuando le encontré de nuevo un suave "te quiero" salió de sus labios llenando mi interior, haciendo que una lágrima traicionera rodara por mi mejilla mientras que otro "te quiero" salía disimuladamente de mis labios.

Me acerqué de nuevo al micrófono, el concierto estaba a punto de acabar y yo no podía creerme que eso me estuviera pasando a mí, que cientos de personas me escucharan, se emocionaran con mi música y disfrutaran con ella.

Agradecí a todos y cada uno su presencia, a toda la gente que había hecho posible este sueño hecho realidad, todos los que me habían acompañado en este viaje que acababa de empezar.

- Por último me gustaría dar las gracias a una persona, a la persona que ha hecho posible que yo me encuentre hoy aquí – comencé a decir mientras mis ojos buscaban unos azules al otro lado de la sala – Sin ti esto no sería posible, tú y solo tú has hecho posible que mis sueños se hagan realidad, que mi vida tenga un nuevo sentido y por ello estaré eternamente agradecida.

Acabé diciendo eso mientras agarraba con fuerza la guitarra eléctrica y miraba a mi batería para que me diera la señal, había dejado para el final la canción de Danny, porque aunque el resto de canciones también estuvieran escritas por mí, esta era la única que realmente sentía mía al 100%.

Durante la canción mis ojos siguieron buscando a Danny y cuando llego al estribillo un pelo rojo se interpuso entre él y yo, yo seguí tocando mientras veía que mi mejor amiga hablaba con él, hablaba mucho y la cara de Danny iba cambiando poco a poco, oscilando su mirada entre ella y yo.

Decidí dejar de mirarles, disfrutar de la canción, del final del concierto, de Dougie tocando el bajo como si no hubiera mañana, de Mark saltando en las primeras filas, de Giovanna sonriendo a lo lejos, disfrutar de ese momento y sobretodo, guardar cada segundo en mi cabeza.


	36. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

_POV Danny._

Había pasado más de un mes desde que dejáramos Bélgica y mi vida se había centrado en el trabajo, vivía para trabajar porque eso era lo único que conseguía mantenerme alejado de todo, alejado de los sentimientos y del dolor.

Aquel día en Bélgica, después de esperar a Kate durante un rato y no recibir ningún aviso de su llegada, volví a buscarla al estudio, la busque por todas partes y acabé en su habitación. Lo que pasó después realmente no es algo que quiera recordar, la mirada seria de Dougie rogándome que me alejara, que dejara de hacerla daño, que ella ya no aguantaba más, que se había derrumbado en su hombro presa de la culpabilidad y que la acabaría destruyendo. Todo ello consiguió hacerme tocar fondo, alejarme y desaparecer sin decir nada.

Lo peor de todo es que recuerdo esos días con demasiada facilidad y lo único que consigue abstraerme de ellos, es el trabajo, el lanzamiento del disco, su primer concierto y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Hoy era el día, su primer concierto en una sala mítica de Camdem, llevaba toda la semana arreglando los últimos detalles, preparándolo todo, deseando que fuera perfecto y cuando Matthew me llamó para decirme que las entradas estaban próximas a acabarse, mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo, porque ella se lo merecía.

El disco había tenido un buen recibimiento entre el público, su música pegadiza y las colaboraciones habían ayudado y ella sola estaba a punto de despegar. Ahora iniciaba su carrera, los conciertos, la fama, las entrevistas, las actuaciones, una montaña rusa de la que es imposible escapar y yo, solo deseaba que estuviera preparada para ello.

- Danny, quedan 10 minutos y no se donde esta Kate – murmuró Matt detrás de mí.

- Iré a buscarla.

Caminé hasta el camerino, mi cabeza daba vueltas, notaba que mis manos comenzaban a sudar, estaba nervioso, nervioso porque todo saliera bien, porque ella estuviera bien. Llamé un par de veces a la puerta, sin respuesta alguna decidí entrar directamente, para encontrarme una imagen que se marco a fuego en mis retinas, Dougie y Kate riendo, besándose, compartiendo esos momentos que yo nunca tuve ni tendré, una imagen que aunque deseo no puedo borrar. Carraspeé un par de veces hasta que sus labios se separaron y entonces sin mirarles ni siquiera, hablé.

- Kate 10 minutos.

Volví a salir del camerino tal y como había entrado, solo que esta vez me llevaba un nuevo nudo en la garganta, uno diferente, uno por diferentes motivos que lo hacía todo más difícil.

Los siguientes 10 minutos antes de que Kate apareciera en el escenario los pasé con los técnicos de sonido, retocando los últimos detalles, haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer, trabajar.

Cuando ella salió y los focos la iluminaron pude ver sus pupilas brillar en una mezcla entre nerviosismo y emoción, un sentimiento que yo conocía y recordaba. Segundos después fue Dougie quien salió al escenario y yo miré a ambos lados buscando una explicación a ese reciente cambio de bajista, un cambio que no me había sido notificado y que me molestaba, lo hacía de muchas maneras, personales y profesionales.

- ¿Por qué está Dougie en el escenario con ella? – le pregunté al bajista de Kate.

- Me ha pedido que le deje el puesto, que Kate le necesitaba – murmuró Ryan confuso.

- Entonces ¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?

- Él me dijo que habló contigo y que todo estaba bien – volvió a murmurar Ryan todavía más confuso.

Bufé sonoramente deseando subir al escenario y bajar a Dougie de allí, una cosa es que me alejara de Kate en el lado personal, pero encima del escenario ella era mía. Intenté concentrarme en mi trabajo aunque mi mirada siguiera desviándose hacía su posición.

En la tercera canción Kate cogió el micrófono, sus manos temblaban suavemente y no paraba de pasar sus ojos por la sala, buscando alguna cara conocida, un apoyo inconsciente que a veces todos necesitamos cuando nos encontramos allí arriba.

Cuando los primeros acordes de Blink sonaron la sala se inundó de un suave murmullo y el escenario quedó invadido por saltos y vueltas, esa fue la canción en la que realmente comenzó a disfrutar del concierto, en ese momento todo el mundo pudo verla, verla a Ella.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo en la silla, con la guitarra entre sus brazos, sus ojos volvían a brillar, pero esta vez era un brillo diferente, uno que conocía perfectamente, el brillo de la felicidad, las lágrimas de la pasión, lo que sentía por la música, aquello que una noche en un bar me conquistó.

El concierto continuo, la canción de Mark, ese susurró que se dedicaron, ese suave "te quiero" que salió de sus labios y consiguió llegar a cada uno de los presentes en esa sala.

- Danny – susurró una voz conocida.

Me di la vuelta sabiendo que mis sentimientos eran capaces de leerse y más si la persona que tenía enfrente de mí, era Tom.

- No tengo palabras para describirla – murmuró mirando al escenario.

- Yo nunca las tuve.

- Supe que era especial aquel día en tu casa, pero hay algo en ella en directo, algo increíblemente especial.

Asentí con la cabeza sin palabras que decir, él había descrito aquello que no se podía describir, porque es cierto que a veces no eres capaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, porque estas no existen.

El concierto prosiguió y cada minuto que pasaba era todavía más espectacular si eso era posible, pero hubo un momento en el que mi interior se encogió, el momento en el que presentó la última canción de la noche.

- Por último me gustaría dar las gracias a una persona, a la persona que ha hecho posible que yo me encuentre hoy aquí – dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en los míos, dejándome sin respiración – Sin ti esto no sería posible, tú y solo tú has hecho posible que mis sueños se hagan realidad, que mi vida tenga un nuevo sentido y por ello estaré eternamente agradecida.

Un nudo en mi garganta se instaló y nuestros ojos siguieron conectados durante unos segundos que se me antojaron eternos, hasta que una mano tocó mi hombro, cortando el contacto visual con Kate.

- Angie – murmuré confuso.

- Siento no haber saludado antes, estaba demasiado excitada como para hablar, increíble, ¿no crees? – preguntó desviando su mirada al escenario.

Asentí con la cabeza mirando al mismo punto que ella, escuchando como su voz inundaba la sala, como las frases se sucedían unas tras otras.

- "Listen to your heart" – murmuró Angie mirándome de nuevo – Bonita canción y bonita dedicatoria ¿no crees?

Volví a mirarla confuso.

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Angie?

- ¿Tan evidente soy? – murmuró soltando una pequeña carcajada.

- Bueno, hay algo en tu tono que sugiere una conversación.

- Has acertado, más bien tengo una pregunta, pero antes quiero ponerte en antecedentes, como ya sabrás soy la mejor amiga de Kate y eso me hace ser su confidente la mayor parte del tiempo. Eso quiere decir que lo se todo y cuando digo todo es todo, aunque bueno, los detalles íntimos no me los ha querido contar – acabó diciendo acompañando la frase con un guiño.

- Entiendo.

- No, creo que no lo haces, Kate lo hubiera dejado todo por ti si esas palabras no hubieran salido de tu estúpida boca, porque estoy segura de que por el cerebro no pasaron ¿a que no? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué palabras? Si fue ella la que me alejó de su lado.

- ¡¿Ella?! No puedes estar hablando en serio, fuiste tú quien dijo que aquello fue un error – gritó Angie mientras su piel adquiría el color de su pelo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¿Un error? Fue todo menos un error, simplemente lo fue todo.

- No lo entiendo…Dougie le dijo que…

No deje que terminará la frase, solo su nombre hizo que todas las piezas encajaran como en un perfecto puzzle, uno que después de meses y meses consigues acabar.

Mire al escenario y me encontré con la mirada de Kate, desvié los ojos buscando a Dougie y en el momento en el que todo terminó, el momento en el que las luces se apagaron y ellos desaparecieron del escenario, volví a mirar a Angie.

- Gracias Angie.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa Danny?

- Que todo era una mentira, todo era una cruel mentira – murmuré alejándome de ella.

Caminé hasta el camerino y abrí la puerta sin pedir permiso para entrar, notaba como la sangre fluía por mis venas a una velocidad inhumana, como la vena de mi sien palpitaba y mi garganta pugnaba por gritar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia un par de ojos se giraron a mirarme, confusos.

- Lo primero, Kate, como no quiero ser aburrido y convencional, tu ya sabes que ha sido perfecto, lo sabes todo.

Miré sus ojos, todavía anegados de pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, su sonrisa cruzando su cara, iluminándola por completo.

- Doug, me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas si puede ser.

Los dos me miraron confusos sin saber muy bien que hacer o que decir.

- Pues os dejo chicos y gracias por todo Dan – susurró a mi lado depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

- Kate, espera, si se porque es esto – dijo Dougie agarrando su brazo y frenando su salida – Mira Danny, se que debería haberte avisado de lo del cambio de bajista, pero surgió de pronto y no dio tiempo, además todo ha salido perfecto ¿no?

Sonrió a Kate agarrando su mano, mirándola a los ojos y mi sangre volvió a bombear más fuerte.

- Kate, vete.

- ¿Qué? Mira Danny, se que estas cosas te molestan, pero bueno, como él ha dicho ha salido bien ¿no? - le defendió Kate.

- Claro que sí, perfecto todo. Pero yo quiero tocar otro tema… veamos Dougie, mírame a los ojos y dime que todo aquello que me dijiste en Bélgica es verdad – dije dando un paso hacía su posición, clavando mis ojos en los suyos, viendo su duda y confusión crecer.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Dougie mirando a ambos lados.

- Si aquello del error, aquello que ella supuestamente dijo de mí, que la estaba destruyendo, que no quería estar cerca de mí ¿lo recuerdas ya?

- ¿De que hablas Danny? – preguntó Kate soltando la mano de Dougie - ¿Dougie?

- Yo…mira Danny, solo dije la verdad.

- ¿La verdad? ¿Que verdad? Inventaste esa conversación, me mentiste a la cara, me hiciste sentir como una escoria y todo ¿Por qué? Por egoísmo, Dougie, porque no puedes perder, prefieres hacer sufrir a tu amigo, hundirlo, antes de alegrarte por su felicidad, realmente nunca pensé que fueras capaz de llegar a este extremo.

- Mira Danny, no sabes de lo que hablas, ella no te merece, no serías capaz de darle más que problemas y los sabes.

- ¿Y tú si eres capaz de darle lo que quiere cuando eres capaz de mentir por conseguir la cosas? Capaz de destruir una relación por tu egoísmo.

- ¡YA! – gritó Kate – Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa, Danny. ¿En algún momento de aquél día dijiste que todo fue un error, que nunca debió haber pasado?

Miré fijamente a Kate notando como su angustia iba creciendo poco a poco. Desvié mi vista hacía Dougie incrédulo, sin poder creerme que uno de mis mejores amigos hubiera sido capaz de poner esas palabras en mi boca.

- ¿Eso fue lo que la dijiste para alejarla de mi lado? ¿Tan hijo de puta puedes llegar a ser? Después de 7 años, Dougie, 7 putos años a tú lado y no te conozco.

- Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo – dijo Dougie encarándome.

En ese momento hice lo que nunca pensé que fuera capaz de hacer, pero sus palabras, sus acusaciones y sobretodo el daño que había provocado, todo ello habló por mí, di un paso hacía su posición y le pegué, tan fuerte que mis nudillos crujieron tras el golpe, su nariz comenzó a sangrar y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

- Como vuelvas a acercarte a mí te prometo que esto solo será el principio, a partir de ahora para mí no existes.


	37. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

_POV Kate_

En cuanto baje del escenario mis piernas se convirtieron en una masa de carne, me temblaba el cuerpo entero y notaba el sudor descendiendo por mi espalda. Había sido increíble y esa palabra no hacía justicia a lo que había sentido encima del escenario. La gente, los aplausos, mis amigos, todo, todo había sido especial y nada podría estropearme ese momento.

- ¡Kate! – gritó Dougie soltando el bajo de golpe.

Corrí hacía él y me lance en sus brazos abiertos, dimos un par de vueltas en el pasillo riendo a carcajadas, dejando que los nervios salieran de nuestros cuerpos, que la tensión se esfumara dando paso a un euforia que ya no se podía controlar.

- ¡Ha sido increíble, pequeña! ¡Increíble! – gritó juntando su frente con la mía, notando como el sudor nos empapaba cada vez más, pegando nuestros cuerpos.

- Y gran parte de ese éxito es tuyo – susurré hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello.

Paso una mano por mi desordenado pelo y note como mi piel se erizaba bajo ese tacto, recordando otro parecido, proveniente de otra persona diferente. Me negué a estropear el momento y me separé de él buscando su mano. Entramos en el camerino sin poder borrar la sonrisa de nuestros rostros.

- Hay que celebrarlo, necesito gritar y saltar – murmuré cogiendo una toalla y lanzándosela a Dougie.

- ¡Celebrémoslo ya! – gritó Dougie acercándose a mí con unas intenciones que no presagiaban nada bueno.

- Oh no, no, no, no te atrevas a mojarme más – grité cuando vi como cogía una botella gigante de agua.

En el momento en el Dougie estaba a punto de abrir la botella, la puerta del camerino se abrió dejado paso a un Danny serio, muy serio, con los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos, instintivamente di un paso atrás al leer sus ojos, asustada por todo lo que vi en ellos, rabia, mucha rabia.

- Lo primero, Kate, como no quiero ser aburrido y convencional, tu ya sabes que ha sido perfecto, lo sabes todo.

Sonreí como había estado sonriendo toda la noche, sinceramente, llena de sentimientos imposibles de explicar con meras palabras, porque realmente ese "lo sabes todo" decía mucho más que lo que se veía a primera vista.

- Doug, me gustaría hablar contigo, a solas si puede ser. – murmuró Danny.

Mire confusa a los dos sin saber el por qué de esa seriedad, decidí dejarles solos y que hablarán de aquello que parecía molestar a Danny.

- Pues os dejo chicos y gracias por todo Dan – susurré pasando a su lado depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

- Kate, espera, si se porque es esto – dijo Dougie agarrando mi brazo y frenando mi salida – Mira Danny, se que debería haberte avisado de lo del cambio de bajista, pero surgió de pronto y no dio tiempo, además todo ha salido perfecto ¿no?

- Kate, vete – murmuró entre dientes Danny.

- ¿Qué? Mira Danny, se que estas cosas te molestan, pero bueno, como él ha dicho ha salido bien ¿no? -contesté sin comprender muy bien la situación.

- Claro que sí, perfecto todo. Pero yo quiero tocar otro tema… veamos Dougie, mírame a los ojos y dime que todo aquello que me dijiste en Bélgica es verdad – dijo dando un paso hacía su posición.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Dougie mirando a ambos lados.

- Si aquello del error, aquello que ella supuestamente dijo de mí, que la estaba destruyendo, que no quería estar cerca de mí ¿lo recuerdas ya?

- ¿De que hablas Danny? – pregunté soltando rápidamente la mano de Dougie - ¿Dougie?

La confusión crecía y yo seguía inmersa en ella, perdida completamente en un juego de miradas que decían mucho más que las palabras, miradas cargadas de resentimiento y dolor.

- Yo…mira Danny, solo dije la verdad – contestó Dougie notando como su voz comenzaba a flaquear.

- ¿La verdad? ¿Que verdad? Inventaste esa conversación, me mentiste a la cara, me hiciste sentir como una escoria y todo ¿Por qué? Por egoísmo, Dougie, porque no puedes perder, prefieres hacer sufrir a tu amigo, hundirlo, antes de alegrarte por su felicidad, realmente nunca pensé que fueras capaz de llegar a este extremo.

- Mira Danny, no sabes de lo que hablas, ella no te merece, no serías capaz de darle más que problemas y los sabes.

- ¿Y tú si eres capaz de darle lo que quiere cuando eres capaz de mentir por conseguir la cosas? Capaz de destruir una relación por tu egoísmo.

- ¡YA! – grité incapaz de asimilar todo lo que se estaban diciendo – Solo quiero que me contestes una cosa, Danny. ¿En algún momento de aquél día dijiste que todo fue un error, que nunca debió haber pasado?

Danny desvió su vista a mí, clavando sus ojos azules en los míos, cargados de frustración, de dudas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no era realista, no era natural, definitivamente no podía ser real.

- ¿Eso fue lo que la dijiste para alejarla de mi lado? ¿Tan hijo de puta puedes llegar a ser? Después de 7 años, Dougie, 7 putos años a tú lado y no te conozco.

- Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo – dijo Dougie encarándole.

En ese momento Danny hizo algo que nunca creí posible, levantó su mano, con el puño cerrado y lo mandó directamente al rostro de Dougie, haciendo que la nariz de este comenzara a sangrar. Me quedé estática sin saber que hacer, paralizada por la situación que acababa de presenciar.

- Como vuelvas a acercarte a mí te prometo que esto solo será el principio, a partir de ahora para mí no existes.

Danny se dirigió a la puerta sin decir nada más, agarrando su mano con fuerza, con una mueca de dolor en la cara, un dolor que no solo era físico, era mucho más. Una traición que sentía demasiado, una que yo también sentía. Me di la vuelta colocando una toalla en las manos de Dougie, mis manos temblaban sin cesar.

- ¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí? – gritó Harry empujando a Danny a entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

Detrás de Harry estaban todos, Tom, Gi, Angie, Mark…Mire uno a uno todavía parada en mitad de la habitación, Mark fue el primero en dar un paso hacía mi posición y yo enterré mi cara en su pecho, necesitando un apoyo, un muro sobre el que sostenerme.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – susurró en mi oído y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza.

Las palabras se atascaban en mi garganta, asimilando todo lo que había escuchado, todo lo que esas palabras habían arrojado en mí.

- Ahora mismo, una explicación – gritó Tom agarrando del brazo a Danny y a Dougie.

- No hay nada que explicar, simplemente se lo merecía – murmuró Danny soltándose de su agarre.

- ¿Crees que pegar a tu amigo no necesita explicación? – preguntó de nuevo Harry.

- Él no es mi amigo, es solo un traidor que no sabe diferenciar la vida real de un videojuego.

- ¡Deja de ser tan hipócrita! ¡Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo! – gritó Dougie lanzando la toalla al suelo y dando un paso hacía Danny.

- ¡Nunca! Escúchame, nunca te hubiera traicionado de esa manera, para mí nuestra amistad estaba por encima de todo.

Volví a hundir mi cabeza en el pecho de Mark, sus palabras me dolían, me dolían demasiado, saber que esa situación se estaba produciendo por mi culpa era algo que no podía manejar. Necesitaba salir de allí, alejarme de todos. Separe mi cuerpo de Mark y me acerqué a ellos.

- Esto va para los dos, arreglar esto, no os perdáis por esta situación, no merece la pena porque a mí me habéis perdido lo dos y luchar por algo que no existe es ridículo. Realmente desearía no haber aparecido en vuestra vida nunca.

- Kate… - susurró Danny dando un paso hacía mi posición.

- No, tú no eres mejor que él, los dos sois iguales – dije dando un paso para atrás.

- Tom, Harry, hacerme el favor de encerrarles en una habitación y que se maten si quieren, pero sacarlos de aquí ya – susurré notando como un nudo crecía en mi garganta, como las lágrimas acudían a mis ojos.

Me di la vuelta agarrando a Mark y a Angie del brazo y caminando hacía la puerta sin mirar atrás, sin hacer caso a Danny llamándome, notando su voz rasgada, a punto de desquebrajarse. Salí haciendo oídos sordos, mi cabeza palpitaba y mis manos temblaban, notaba como iba perdiendo las fuerzas y en cuanto mis pies tocaron la calle las piernas me fallaron. Mark me recogió antes de que mi cuerpo tocara el suelo.

- Vamos a casa – susurró contra mi pelo en un tono que se dejaba notar la compasión.

Odiaba la compasión, no estaba enferma, nadie debía compadecerme, no había pasado nada, solo quería alejarme de ese lugar, disfrutar de mi noche, reír, celebrar el concierto y brindar con mis mejores amigos.

- No – murmuré poniéndome en pie de nuevo

Me miraron con confusión en los ojos, sin entender mi reacción.

- Necesito celebrar esto, ha sido el mejor día de mi vida y ellos no me lo van a destrozar.

- Pero Kate, estás agotada, no puedes moverte y…

- Mark, no estoy agotada, solo sorprendida ¿vale? Quiero celebrar esto con vosotros, lo necesito – susurré notando como las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a mis ojos.

- De acuerdo, llamaré a un taxi – murmuró Angie mirando significativamente a Mark.

- Dejar de tratarme como si fuera de cristal, no me voy a romper. Mi vida ha tenido peores situaciones y que dos gilipollas hayan jugado con mis sentimientos no va a romperme.

Asintieron la cabeza y Mark pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros, esos eran los mejores momentos, aquellos que con una simple mirada o un gesto, ellos aportaban mucho más que con palabras, porque me conocían, sabían lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos y también sabían que lo único que necesitaba era alejarme de ese lugar, de esos acontecimientos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo saque con miedo del bolsillo, deseando que no fueran ellos, no quería hablar con ninguno ahora. Para mi sorpresa, era Matthew.

- ¡Kate! Princesa, felicidades – gritó nada más descolgar el móvil.

- Gracias, te he visto ahí dentro pero luego has desaparecido – murmuré mientras entrábamos en un taxi.

- Tenía otro compromiso y he tenido que marcharme pronto, pero ahora que ha pasado el concierto supongo que quieres saberlo todo ¿no?

- Si son malas noticias, no creo que tenga ganas de escucharlas – murmuré recostándome en el asiento.

- Empiezo por el concierto, el 80% de las entradas han sido vendidas…

- ¡El 80%! ¡En mi primer concierto! – grité mirando a Angie y a Mark.

- Y todavía hay más, tu disco, Kate, tu disco está entre los 10 más vendidos.

En ese momento un gritó inundó el coche, entre los 10 más vendidos, ahora si que tenía suficientes motivos para celebrar, para olvidarme de Danny y de Dougie, para centrarme en mí y disfrutar de mi noche, de mi increíble noche junto a la mejor compañía del mundo.


	38. Capítulo 38

**Canción: Sum 41: "Pieces"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>

_POV Kate_

Aquella noche acompañada por lo que yo consideraba mi familia, por mis mejores amigos, mis hermanos, fue sencillamente increíble. Ellos fueron capaces de que ese día mágico no quedara empañado por los sucesos ocurridos al terminar el concierto. Consiguieron que la noche fuera épica, cargada de sonrisas, de bailes y brindis.

Firme mis primeros autógrafos, de acuerdo, que los dos primeros fueron para Mark y Angie, pero después, mientras me encontraba en la barra, un par de chicas, aproximadamente de mi edad se acercaron a mí con una tímida sonrisa, desde el momento en el que una de ellas toco mi hombro, hasta que se despidieron de mí, lo pase en una nube, su sinceridad y sencillez hizo que mis ojos se anegaran de lágrimas de felicidad, que todo por lo que había pasado, todos los malos momentos, los problemas, los bloqueos o las noches sin dormir, quedaran en un segundo plano.

Esa noche dio paso a una semana que calificaría de locura, no pase mucho tiempo en mi casa más que el esencial, los compromisos oficiales se sucedían unos tras otros, mis primeras entrevistas en la radio, mi primera actuación en una televisión local y sobretodo, lo más sobrecogedor y emocionante de todos esos compromisos, mi primera firma de discos.

Todo iba realmente bien, había más gente de la que nunca soñé, gente de muchas edades, muchas sonrisas, muchas fotos. Después de una hora, justo cuando acabé de firmar el último disco ocurrió algo que descolocó por completo mi vida desde ese instante, me dejo completamente desorientada, perdida.

- Hola Kate

Era una voz suave, una voz que aunque hiciera años que no escuchaba siempre reconocería hasta entre un millón de personas, esa voz había quedado grabada en mi cerebro. Esa voz era la de mi madre.

Levanté la cabeza desconcertada, deseando que no fuera real, que aquello fuera una cruel broma de mi cerebro, una simple ilusión.

- ¿Kate? – preguntó de nuevo sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – tartamudee notando como la voz se atascaba en mi garganta.

- ¿Me reconoces mi pequeña?

En cuanto escuché ese cariñoso mote mi cuerpo se enervó, me levanté de la silla de golpe notando como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar violentamente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté sin llegar a creerme que ella hubiera tenido el valor de aparecer en ese momento, en ese lugar.

- Lo siento, déjame hablar contigo, tomémonos un café, por favor Kate – susurró alargando su brazo hasta tocar mi mano.

Me separé de ella como si su toque fuera puro fuego que quemaba mi mano, su voz seguía sonando suave, tal y como yo recordaba, todo ello acompañado de una mirada que yo veía cada día en espejo, los mismos ojos que yo, los mismos rasgos.

- ¡No! – Grité sin poder contenerme - ¡Después de 6 años no puedes pedirme eso, no es justo! ¡Me abandonaste!

- Por favor, déjame explicarte que pasó.

- No quiero saberlo, pasara lo que pasara me dejaste, me hiciste lo único que nunca sería capaz de perdonarte, no quiero que entres en mi vida, he vivido sin ti los peores años y ahora que la vida me sonríe, ya no hay hueco para ti, tu sola perdiste ese derecho.

- He escuchado la canción Kate, por eso estoy aquí, necesito hablar contigo…

No la dejé terminar, corte sus palabras sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación, no quería escucharlo, me negaba a hacerlo.

- Si has escuchado la canción entonces sabrás que eso es lo único que vas a obtener de mí, porque ya no tengo nada más que darte.

Abandoné la sala de firmas sin decir nada más, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás, aquello había sido demasiado y mi cuerpo lo empezó a notar en cuanto me encontré sola. Me senté en una silla y empecé a notar como mis piernas temblaban, como mi respiración cada vez era más agitada y mi garganta pedía gritar, gritar sin parar. Necesitaba descargar la tensión que había acumulado en tan solo diez minutos.

Con las manos temblorosas busqué el teléfono en el bolsillo y llamé a la única persona que sabía que me entendería, que sería capaz de ponerse en mi lugar, la única persona que realmente conocía todo lo que había pasado con mi madre, todo lo que sentía sobre ese tema.

- ¿Kate? – en su voz se podía reconocer la confusión y la sorpresa.

- Dan…Danny, ha aparecido, ha estado aquí y ha hablado conmigo.

- Kate, respira, ¿Quién ha aparecido? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Mi madre – susurré notando como la garganta se cerraba tras mis palabras y me impedía respirar.

- No te muevas de ahí ¿vale? Escúchame Kate, en diez minutos estoy allí…

- No…no se por qué lo ha hecho, no se que busca, no lo entiendo, no quiero saberlo. Danny, duele demasiado…

- Lo se, pequeña, lo se. Quiero que me hagas un favor, ¿lo harás? – preguntó al otro lado del teléfono, se notaba su agitación.

- Si – susurré notando como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

- Siéntate en el suelo y apoya la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras quiero que cante una canción, tú canción, cántala y respira muy despacio, estoy saliendo de casa.

- Date prisa, por favor, sácame de aquí – murmuré colgando el teléfono.

Me coloqué como él me había dicho y empecé a cantar aquella canción del columpio, _Who you are_, fue la primera que vino a mi mente cuando él dijo mí canción. Las palabras salían de mi boca y saladas lágrimas las acompañaban, rodando por mis mejillas para acabar muriendo en mi barbilla.

No se cuanto tiempo pasé en esa posición, solo se que cuando quise darme cuenta unas manos estaban apoyadas en mis rodillas haciéndome levantar la cabeza para encontrarme dos ojos azules, perdiéndome en ellos y lanzándome en sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su hombro, llorando aún más fuerte, notando como mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar mientras sus manos se paseaban por mi espalda y palabras tranquilizadoras salían de sus labios.

- Tranquila, vamos a casa – dijo pasando un brazo por mis hombros, obligándome a andar hacía la salida.

Salimos del local sin decir absolutamente nada, entramos en el coche y en cuanto este se puso en marcha apoyé la cabeza contra el cristal, viendo como las calles pasaban antes mis ojos, viendo sin ver. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos, por mi infancia y todos los grandes momentos de ella, pero en el momento en el que recordé el día que se fue mis ojos volvieron a anegarse y mis hombros comenzaron a temblar en un llanto silencioso.

En algún momento del viaje debí quedarme dormida, porque cuando desperté me encontraba tumbada en una cama, en la habitación de Danny, el sol ya había caído y el sonido del televisor ascendía por la escalera.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta de la habitación, escuchando más fuerte el sonido de la televisión. Supe que debía bajar, hablar con Danny, pero sobretodo darle las gracias, por todo, por aguantar mis crisis, que realmente no eran pocas, por estar ahí siempre que le había necesitado, sin preguntar, sin pedir nada a cambio.

Comencé a bajar las escaleras, cuando llegué al salón me asome tímidamente encontrándome con un Danny completamente dormido en el sofá, respirando pausadamente, me quedé unos minutos completamente quieta contemplando esa imagen y decidí acercarme, cogiendo la manta que se encontraba en el respaldo del sofá y cubriéndole con ella, procurando no despertarle.

Después de eso abandoné el salón bajando las escaleras hacía el estudio, una canción se repetía en mi cabeza, unos acordes, una melodía, pero sobretodo una letra que necesitaba sacar, plasmarla en un papel. Entré en el estudio y me senté en la primera silla que encontré buscando papel y bolígrafo por encima de los teclados, en cuanto lo encontré comencé a escribir sin parar, escuchando la música en mi cabeza mientras que las palabras quedaban plasmadas en el papel.

En cuanto creí que la letra estaba completa agarré la guitarra de Danny, la negra, esa guitarra que con solo dar dos acordes conseguía que mi piel se erizara. La afiné con cuidado y comencé a tocar pequeñas notas apuntándolas suavemente en el papel mientras que la letra seguía reproduciéndose en mi cabeza.

En cuanto terminé el último acorde miré por encima el papel donde estaba apuntada, era la primera vez que una canción me salía casi del tirón, sin demasiados retoques, sin modificaciones, salida directa de mi cabeza, de mi corazón.

_I tried to be perfect, but nothing was worth it…  
>I don't believe it makes me real.<br>I thought it'd be easy, but no one believes me…  
>I meant all the things I said.<em>

Simplemente la primera frase describía perfectamente lo que siempre había sentido, aquella era una canción que no iba simplemente por mi madre y lo que acababa de hacerme, tenía un doble significado. Uno que se acoplaba a lo que hacía una semana había vivido con Danny y Dougie, algo que aunque en ese momento quedaba en un segundo plano, seguía doliendo.

_If you believe it's in my soul, _

_I'd say all the words that I know.  
>Just to see if you were a show.<em>

_That I'm trying to let you know,  
>That I'm better off on my own.<em>

La voz salía de mi garganta más rasgada de lo habitual y la fuerza con la que tocaba las cuerdas de la guitarra me hacía daño, pero en ese momento ese dolor era tan ínfimo que simplemente me recordaba que estaba viva, que aquello era real. Que la vida dolía a veces demasiado.

_This place is so empty, my thoughts are so tempting,  
>I don't know how it got so bad.<br>Sometimes it's so crazy, that nothing can save me…  
>But it's the only thing that I have.<em>

Simplemente había una frase que describía perfectamente lo que sentía en ese momento… _That I'm better off on my own._

Volví a repetir el estribillo acelerando el ritmo de los acordes, dejando que mi voz saliera desgarrada y que pequeñas lágrimas silenciosas acompañaran cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

Como siempre no me di cuenta de que una persona, de que él, estaba en el interior del estudio, escuchando, todos mis sentimientos plasmados en una canción, porque si en algo nos parecíamos era en eso, hablábamos mejor mediante la música.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí? – pregunté intentando borrar cualquier lagrima que quedara en mi rostro.

- Creo que desde el primer acorde – susurró dando un paso hacía mi posición.

Dejé la guitarra apoyada en el suelo y pase mis manos por mi pelo intentando descargar todo lo que la canción me había hecho sentir. Note como Danny se colocaba de cuclillas entre mis piernas y apoyaba sus manos en mis rodillas. Levanté la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para encontrarme de nuevo con sus ojos.

- ¿Quieres hablar? – susurró en un tono realmente suave.

- No, no creo que pueda ahora mismo – contesté escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza notando como mis ojos comenzaban a anegarse de nuevo.

Odiaba llorar con tanta facilidad, me hacía sentir débil, como si todo en esta vida me afectara de sobremanera. Note como su mano cogía la mía y tiraba suavemente de ella obligándome a levantarme de la silla.

Levanté de nuevo la cabeza buscando una respuesta en su mirada y en vez de eso encontré unos brazos que me rodearon por la cadera dándome un hombro sobre el que llorar, una vez más.

- No encuentro las palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que estás haciendo por mí – susurré en su oído.

- No quiero que encuentres las palabras, porque no necesitas agradecer nada, nunca – susurró de vuelta logrando que mi piel se erizara y que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

Apoyé de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro, llorando, pero esta vez la mezcla de sentimientos me impedía saber si lloraba de gratitud o de dolor.

- ¿Kate? – susurró de nuevo separando un poco nuestros cuerpos.

Le miré interrogante, sin saber que quería decirme, sin esperarme las palabras que salieron de su boca, descolando de nuevo mi mundo, poniéndolo patas arriba, logrando que todo mi cuerpo reaccionara con tan solo dos simples palabras.

- Te quiero.


	39. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

_POV Danny._

Durante más de diez minutos simplemente la sostuve en mis brazos, dejando que descargará todas aquellas lágrimas que le quemaban por dentro. No podía ponerme en su piel, no sabía cuanto le podía haber afectado todo esto, notaba como su cuerpo temblaba, como pequeños hipidos salían de sus labios. No soportaba verla así, no ser capaz de consolarla, de sacarla una sonrisa, de que sus ojos volvieran a brillar de nuevo. Dolía verla así y no ser capaz de nada más que de ser un hombro sobre el que llorar.

Necesitaba su sonrisa, su risa, esos ojos que me atrapaban, ese brillo que solo ella tenía, simplemente la necesitaba mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. Estas semanas alejado de ella, sin verla se me habían hecho eternas, continuamente me preguntaba como estaría o si llevaría bien el ritmo frenético que suponía sacar un disco al mercado. Escuchaba sus entrevistas, la veía en televisión y algo dentro de mí se encogía cuando pensaba que la había perdido, que cada día nuestra relación se separaba un poco más y que todo pendía de un pequeño hilo, uno que estaba a punto de romperse.

Ese pensamiento despertó en mí algo que me hizo decir esas dos palabras, porque necesitaba que lo supiera, que fuera consciente de que yo ya le había entregado mi corazón, que por más que nuestra relación se enfriara yo seguiría perdidamente enamorado.

Separé su cuerpo del mío, lo justo para poder adentrarme en su mirada, sequé las lágrimas que se empeñaban en escaparse de sus ojos y lo susurré lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara, lo suficientemente bajo para que fuera una confesión.

- Te quiero.

No esperaba un te quiero de vuelta o tal vez en mi fuero interior si lo esperara, tal vez simplemente lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía miedo, miedo de que huyera de mí o de que no me creyera, que pensara que no era verdad, que solo eran palabras de consuelo cuando en realidad todo lo que sentía por ella quedaba resumido en esas dos simples palabras.

Esperé, esperé lo que me pareció una eternidad cuando a lo mejor fueron unos míseros segundos. Ella siguió con sus ojos clavados en los míos, las lágrimas habían cesado y brillaban de nuevo. Alce mis manos apoyándolas en sus mejillas, borrando cualquier rastro que esas traicioneras gotas habían dejado, acerqué mi cara hasta que nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y sin perder la conexión, lo volví a susurrar una vez más.

- Te quiero.

Esta vez si reaccionó, cerró suavemente los ojos y lanzó un pequeño suspiro que impactó directamente contra mis labios mandando una descarga a lo largo de mi columna, cerré los ojos y esperé de nuevo.

Su mano se posó en mi mejilla acunándola suavemente, solo ese roce conseguía que todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se activaran. Deje que mi cabeza reposara en su mano y me deleite con el roce de sus yemas recorriendo cada rincón de mi rostro.

- Abre los ojos Danny – susurró contra mis labios.

Abrí los ojos despacio, acostumbrándome de nuevo a la luz del estudio.

- Yo también te quiero…

Una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara y acerqué de nuevo mi cuerpo al suyo, cerrando el espacio que nos separaba, mi corazón latía locamente y notaba como la sangre corría rápidamente por mis venas.

- Pero…

Esa palabra, esa maldita palabra que siempre lo destrozaba todo, en un segundo tocabas el cielo con las yemas al siguiente lamías tus heridas en un rincón de la tierra. Eleve de nuevo mi mirada para comprobar como su brillo había desaparecido, sus ojos volvían a ser fríos, a estar vacíos. Me separé de su cuerpo como si este quemará y me di la vuelta intentando ocultar el dolor que notaba en mi interior y que sabía que ella vería en mis ojos.

- Dan, escúchame antes de sacar ideas precipitadas – dijo Kate rodeando mi cuerpo y colocándose de nuevo enfrente de mí. – Te quiero, lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido, pero ahora mismo no puedo estar contigo, hay demasiadas cosas que debo arreglar antes de embarcarme en una relación. No quiero que mis problemas nos destrocen nada más empezar, no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

- No te entiendo Kate ¿ Qué se interpone entre nosotros? – pregunté notando como un fuego atravesaba mi interior.

- Ahora mismo hay dos asuntos, uno depende de ti, el otro es cosa mía.

- ¿Depende de mí? – pregunté confuso.

- Si, Dougie.

Abrí mucho los ojos sin ser capaz de comprender por qué le defendía cuando él nos había hecho daño, a los dos.

- ¿Por qué le defiendes después de lo que hizo?

- No te equivoques, Danny, no le defiendo, pero tampoco estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de actuar, ni con las palabras que dijiste – contestó seria.

- Eso es asunto nuestro.

- Exactamente, es un asunto que se interpone en tú vida, un asunto que hasta que no se solucione no conseguirá hacerte completamente libre, algo que no te deja ser feliz, porque parece que no entiendes que estáis destrozando una unidad, esta McFly, pero sobretodo hay una amistad de muchos años en juego y todo ¿Por qué? Por una mujer, estúpido, realmente estúpido – gritó saliendo del estudio.

- Espera, ¿A dónde vas ahora?

No contestó, siguió subiendo las escaleras mientras murmuraba y bufaba palabras sueltas, palabras cargadas de insultos, para mí, para Dougie, para los hombres en general. Llegó al salón y alcanzó su bolso sacando el móvil mientras yo la miraba sin entender qué hacía, me había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Comenzó a tocar botones y se colocó el auricular en el oído, mirándome desde la otra punta del salón.

- ¡Tom! ¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó con una sonrisa sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

Levanté una ceja sin entender por qué llamaba a Tom.

- Necesito pedirte un favor,…, si, pues mira, ahora en un rato Danny va a ir a hablar con Dougie,…, ¿Qué? Si, si, en 15 minutos – murmuró mirando el reloj.

Me acerqué a ella sin creerme lo que acababa de hacer, dispuesto a quitarle el teléfono de las manos y aclarar la situación, en cuanto di un paso, levantó la mano parando mi avance y me miró seriamente.

- Si, claro, mejor, vale perfecto. Nos vemos Tom y gracias – murmuró colgando el teléfono.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunté cabreado.

- Tener neuronas, que en esta casa escasean.

- No pienso ir a hablar con él – contesté pasando por alto la última frase.

- Oh si, si que vas a ir – dijo agarrándome del brazo y volteándome.

- No quiero hablar con él, es demasiado pronto y…

- Danny, cuanto más tiempo pase, peor. Escúchame por favor, ve, habla con él y arreglarlo. Hazlo por ti, por él, por Tom y Harry, por quien te de la gana pero no dejes que esto acabe así.

Bufé sonoramente girando la cabeza. Odiaba este tipo de manipulaciones y seguía sin entender por qué le importaba a ella, por qué quería esto. Giró mi cabeza de nuevo posando una mano en mi barbilla, enfrentándome de nuevo a su mirada. Depositó un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios y se separó de mí un poco.

- Sabes que tengo razón, sabes que esto es absurdo, no me hagas obligarte, no quiero ser la mala del cuento.

- De acuerdo, lo he entendido, pero necesito una cosa – susurré pegando de nuevo su cuerpo al mío.

- ¿El qué?

- Vuélvelo a decir, por favor.

Sonrió de medio lado y pego su frente a la mía dejando que nuestros alientos se entrelazaran.

- Te quiero.

Diez minutos después me encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Tom, notaba como las palmas de mis manos sudaban, no sabía que iba a decirle a Dougie. Antes de que pudiera arrepentirme, Tom abrió la puerta y una sonrisa acompaño el recibimiento.

- Puntual…extraño, ¿Kate? – preguntó con sorna.

- Cállate – contesté dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

- Si, definitivamente has caído Danny – murmuró dejándome pasar – La verdad es que no creo que encuentres alguien mejor que ella, sinceramente te lo digo.

- ¿Dónde esta? – pregunté ignorando su discurso.

- ¿Dougie? Arriba, no sale de esa pocilga que llama habitación.

- ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

- No, ya te digo Dan, no sale, solo cuando está solo en casa y baja a comer algo, es como un furtivo, asalta la nevera cuando nadie le ve – contestó Tom encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – pregunté de nuevo.

- Lo intenté, me mando a la mierda y desde entonces me esquiva. Danny, escúchame, esta arrepentido, le conozco, ¡Joder! Le conoces, es Dougie, no soporta la culpa y no quiero verle así, no lo aguanto más.

Asentí con la cabeza comenzando a sentirme demasiado culpable, arrepintiéndome de haber dejado que la situación llegará a este punto, escuchando en mi cabeza las palabras de Kate.

- Voy a subir ¿vale? – dije mientras ponía un pie en las escaleras.

- Recuerda lo que te he dicho Dan, le conoces, es Dougie.

Me paré en la puerta de su habitación escuchando como la música sonaba a todo volumen en su interior, entre directamente sabiendo que aunque llamara no me iba a escuchar. El panorama que me encontré era realmente penoso, había ropa esparcida por el suelo, latas de cerveza vacías por las mesas, ceniceros llenos de colillas y un olor a cerrado que llegaba a marear.

Dougie estaba de espaldas a la puerta, con el bajo azul entre sus piernas tocando sin tocar. Me acerqué a la ventana y la abrí dejando que el aire entrara de golpe en la habitación, cuando me di la vuelta un par de ojos azules me miraban desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Esto es una pocilga – murmuré

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró dejando el bajo en el suelo.

- Hablar contigo.

- Dijiste que para ti ya no existía ¿ves fantasmas? – preguntó mientras desviaba la mirada.

- Parece ser que sí, además de tener un par de pepitos grillos a mí alrededor – dije mientras intentaba hacer un hueco en la cama para sentarme.

Llamé su atención para que volviera a mirarme y entonces comencé a hablar.

- Dougie, siento lo que dije ¿de acuerdo? No voy a pedir perdón por pegarte, te lo merecías y lo sabes, pero si me arrepiento de las palabras que usé aquel día, lo siento.

- No lo hagas – susurró mirándome fijamente.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté confuso.

- No pidas perdón, no tienes que hacerlo, no tú. Aquí el único que debe pedirlo soy yo y por más que lo intento no encuentro las palabras necesarias, un "lo siento" no abarca lo que siento, es poco, demasiado poco. No merezco tu perdón y lo entiendo, pero no puedo soportar la idea de perderte, de perderte del todo, de que ya nada sea igual, que aquellos buenos momentos solo queden el los recuerdos….

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios una parte de su alma se fragmentaba ante mis ojos, pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban corriendo por sus mejillas, su voz se entrecortaba y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

No pude soportarlo, no podía verle así y salir de allí sin decir o hacer nada, con cada lágrima que él derramaba mi corazón se encogía cada vez más. Verle así, escucharle y notar su dolor, un dolor que le destroza, darme cuenta de que no puedo aguantarlo, que le echo de menos, que le necesito a mi lado.

Me levanté de la cama obligándole a levantarse también y le abracé, notando como sus manos se aferraban a mi camiseta, como un niño perdido, sin rumbo. Le abracé más fuerte notando como su cuerpo temblaba a la vez que mis ojos se anegaban de lágrimas.

- Te perdono, Doug, de veras que lo hago.

- No lo hagas, no…

- No me digas que debo hacer, quiero hacerlo y lo hago.

- Lo siento tanto Danny…

- Lo se, enano, lo se – murmuré abrazándolo de nuevo.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos abrazados, no entendía cómo habíamos sido capaces de que esto llegará hasta este punto, de casi destrozar nuestra conexión, de estar tan cerca de echarlo todo a perder... Sin Kate esa noche seguiría en mi casa, destrozando una amistad de 8 años.

Como siempre todo era gracias a ella, por ella. Porque sencillamente era Ella.


	40. Capítulo 40

**Canción: The ****_All_****-****_American Rejects_**** "****_Can't Take It_****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40<strong>

_POV Kate_

Habían pasado dos días desde la firma de discos, desde la conversación con Danny, desde ese _te quiero_, desde que le obligará a ir a hablar con Dougie. Por las noticias que había recibido, todo se había arreglado. La misma noche después de dejarle en casa de Tom, mientras estaba sentada en mi balcón observando a la gente pasear, mi teléfono me notificó un nuevo mensaje, me estire el brazo y alcancé el móvil. Era un mensaje de Danny, solo había una palabra escrita: "_Gracias"_

Esa simple palabra me hizo sonreír como una estúpida más de 10 minutos, por lo menos algo había salido bien ese día, algo volvía a ser perfecto y eso me provocaba una sensación de paz, de calma en mitad de una tormenta. Todavía existía un frente abierto, uno contra el que debía batallar yo sola, uno que se que se volvería a abrir pronto, lo que no sabía es que fuera a ser tan pronto.

Llegaba el verano y con ello debía empezar una gira veraniega, una como telonera de un gran grupo, intenté sonsacar a Matthew el nombre de ese grupo, sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas "_todavía no esta claro" "estamos barajando varias ofertas"._ Palabras, palabras sin sustancia que solo conseguían que mis nervios fueran aumentando día a día.

Todavía me quedaba un concierto en una pequeña sala, mi último concierto antes de embarcarme en un viaje diferente, un viaje que según me había dicho todo el mundo sería increíble, pero yo, tenía miedo. Me pasé una semana preparando ese último concierto, una semana en la que del estudio iba a casa y viceversa, no vi a nadie más que a los chicos del grupo, me pasaba horas y horas encerrada en una sala componiendo, las ideas salían solas y mi cabeza era un hervidero de letras y melodías.

Siempre me había costado componer canciones, en los 5 años que estuve trabajando en ello no había ni compuesto 10 canciones decentes, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente, puede ser que con la practica todo saliera más fluido o simplemente que mi vida había cambiado tanto que las experiencias que había vivido, que estaba viviendo, fueran suficientes para que las ideas fluyeran por mi cabeza.

Había llegado el día, mi último concierto de presentación. Las entradas llevaban unos días agotadas y eso suponía una presión adicional contra la que debía luchar. Intente pasar todo el día sola, concentrándome y dejando que los nervios quedarán en el backstage cuando fuera la hora de salir al escenario.

Me encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón negro del camerino, con la guitarra entre mis brazos tocando acordes sin tocar, esperando que el reloj marcara la hora exacta en la que debía salir. No escuché la puerta abrirse, estaba demasiado perdida en mis recuerdos, note su presencia cuando el sillón se hundió bajo su peso.

- Hola – susurró esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Murmuré un saludo y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro buscando un poco de paz entre esa tormenta de nervios. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros acercándome más a su cuerpo y yo me deje arropar por él.

- ¿Cómo estás? – susurró contra mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara.

- Nerviosa, igual o más que la primera vez.

- Eso siempre será así, es ley de músico – bromeó Danny haciendo que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando estaba con él las preocupaciones, los problemas, los miedos, quedaban en un segundo plano, dando paso a esa luz que la gente ve entre la oscuridad, esa que se cuela por las grietas de los miedos.

- ¿Crees que vendrá? – pregunté sin necesidad de decir nada más.

- Si

Su contestación fue corta, segura y eso provocó un nudo en mi estómago.

- Podrías haberme mentido, ahora estoy más nerviosa – murmuré haciendo una mueca con mis labios.

- Si te hubiera dicho que no y luego aparece, hubiera sido peor, es mejor pensar lo peor así luego no hay sorpresas desagradables.

- No quiero verla, no quiero hablar con ella…

- Debes hacerlo, Kate, la mejor manera de dejar algo de lado, es solucionarlo – susurró apretándome más fuerte contra él.

- Lo se – murmuré apoyando de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro.

Deposito un suave beso en mi cabeza y escuché como un te quiero salía de sus labios haciendo que mi sonrisa se acentuara más.

- Es la hora, pequeña, demuestra lo grande que eres – susurró levantándose del sillón y tendiéndome una mano.

Salí al escenario, las luces estaban apagadas y escuchaba el murmullo de la gente, esperando, expectantes, mire hacía atrás, Ryan me hizo una señal y la batería comenzó a sonar, las luces se encendieron, un foco me alumbró y todo comenzó.

Mire el setlist que estaba en el suelo, quedaban 2 canciones para terminar el concierto, todo había sido perfecto, mi voz sonaba mejor que otros días, los chicos estaban increíbles y el público era todo aquello que siempre había soñado.

Los focos se encendieron mostrándome la sala llena, sonreí como una niña pequeña y me acerqué a dar las gracias al micrófono. Pase mi vista por la sala, vi a Angie y Mark en la parte derecha junto a la barra, como ya era habitual, les guiñé un ojo y seguí pasando mis ojos por el público, miré a lo lejos para ver a Danny junto con los chicos.

Di un último repaso antes de coger de nuevo la guitarra y entonces la vi. Al lado izquierdo, parada, sus ojos mirándome directamente, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y mis manos comenzaron a sudar. Volví a buscar a Danny y por su mirada lo entendió todo, le vi caminar hacía esa zona y negué con la cabeza deseando que parara que me dejara manejar esto a mi manera. Agarré de nuevo el micrófono y lo hice.

- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, no podéis imaginar lo impresionante que es esto, lo agradecida que estoy a todos y cada unos de los presentes. Cambiando un poco el setlist, voy a cantar una canción que no estaba en los planes, pero que alguien de esta sala debe escuchar y así entender la realidad.

Mire a Ryan y Joe y me acerqué a ellos, no tenían ni idea de lo que planeaba, ni de que canción hablaba, les pedí que me dejaran sola en el escenario, para esta canción no necesitaba a nadie más que a mi misma.

Me acerqué al pianista y le pedí que me dejara tocarlo en la siguiente canción, realmente en estos meses había mejorado mucho con ese instrumento y las canciones ahora comenzaban a ser compuestas en él, pero esta nunca había sido pasada a guitarra porque su esencia estaba en el piano.

Pase mis manos por él y note como un foco me enfocaba, iluminando solo esa parte del escenario, se escuchaban murmullos en la sala y obligué a mi cerebro a desconectar de todo lo que me rodeaba, cerré los ojos y comencé a tocar sin pensar en nada más.

_You speak to me  
>I know this will be temporary<br>You ask to leave,  
>But I can tell you that I've had enough<em>

Suficiente. Ya había tenido suficientes problemas en mi vida como para que Ella entrará de nuevo, intentando ganarse un derecho que perdió sola hace mucho tiempo.

_I can't take it  
>This welcome is gone and<br>I've waited long enough to make it  
>And if you're so strong<br>You might as well just do it alone  
>And I'll watch you go<em>

Porque aunque hubiera vuelto ¿Quién podía asegurarme que nunca más se iba a ir? La vería de nuevo marcharse, si lo había hecho una vez lo haría de nuevo. Dicen que debes dar segundas oportunidades, que la gente cambia, pero yo, no quería descubrir si había cambiado porque eso suponía un riesgo que no estaba dispuesta a correr.

_Step up to me  
>I know that you've got something buried<br>I'll set you free  
>You set conditions, but I've had enough<em>

Libre. Era completamente libre de marcharse, sin cargas de responsabilidad, sin tener que mirar atrás, yo había creado mi propia vida sin ella, no la necesitaba, no ahora. Cuando la necesité ella no estaba, cuando mi primer novio me dejó, cuando sentía que estaba perdida, ella no estuvo a mi lado y ahora que todo era perfecto, que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo, ella no tenía hueco en él.

_Come back home, won't you come back home?  
>You step in line, you got a lot to prove<br>It comes and goes  
>A step in time, yeah it's a lot to move<br>I know this will be temporary  
>I know this will be, but I've had enough<em>

El silencio de la sala era ensordecedor, no escuchaba nada más que mi propia voz rasgada, el sonido del piano y mis ojos empañados que me obligaban a cerrarlos, a retener las lágrimas que se pugnaban por salir, por dejar que ese nudo que se había formado en mi garganta se deshiciera en pequeñas gotas saladas. Repetí el estribillo notando como mi voz comenzaba a fallar y levante la cabeza buscándola, haciéndola entender que esto era todo lo que iba a conseguir de mí. Nada más.

Acabó la canción y escuché como un ensordecedor aplauso mato ese silencio incómodo, agradecí con la mirada todo el apoyo y antes de que las lágrimas abandonaran mis ojos, yo abandoné el escenario. Palmadas en la espalda, gritos de júbilo, felicitaciones, todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando entré en el camerino, cerré la puerta con fuerza y me senté contra ella intentando controlar los pequeños temblores de mi cuerpo.

Llamaron a la puerta un par de veces, me levanté pesadamente suponiendo que sería Danny, le necesitaba, necesitaba un abrazo, notar que no estaba sola, que él estaba a mi lado. Con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas abrí la puerta para encontrarme con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, mi madre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – murmuré dando un paso hacía atrás fruto de la impresión.

- Kate…

- ¡Olvídame! ¿¡No te ha quedado claro!? – grité sin poder contenerme.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Pero no entiendes que soy yo quien no quiere hablar contigo?

- Escúchame Kate – susurró alzando una mano y elevándola hasta mi mejilla.

- ¡No! – grité dando otro paso hacía atrás

Vi como sus ojos brillaban y no quise mirarla, no quería que sus lágrimas me ablandaran, puede que fuera dura, puede que no me estuviera comportando como debería, pero no quería que me engañara, no podía confiar en su palabra aunque esta fuera verdadera, no era capaz de mirarla sin repulsión, sin odio.

- Escúchame, no se que fue lo que te hizo abandonarnos, pero debes saber que por ello no solo te fuiste tú, papa se marchó, estaba sin estar, se quedó a mi lado por compromiso y en cuanto tuve edad suficiente él también se fue, porque yo le recordaba a ti, porque inconscientemente me culpaba de tu marcha. Por más excusas que tengas nunca podré perdonar que por tú culpa os perdí a los dos, por favor, te lo ruego, no vuelvas a buscarme, no lo hagas porque solo me haces daño, un daño contra el que no puedo combatir.

Mire sus ojos y pude comprobar cómo lo había entendido, asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta dejándome sola en el camerino. En ese momento quise correr hacía ella, pedirla que luchará, que hiciera algo por mí. En ese momento me demostró que no era digna de entrar en mi vida, que nunca lo sería. Me apoyé contra la pared y me deslicé hasta que me quedé sentada, escondí mi cabeza en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar dejando que todas las frustraciones salieran. Grité. Grité tan fuerte que mi garganta dolió. Por más que quisiera sacarlo todo no podía, no era capaz de dejarlo salir.

Unas manos se apoyaron en mis rodillas y levanté los ojos, con la vista nublada me encontré con dos ojos azules y sin ver nada más que eso me lancé en sus brazos hundiendo mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Da..Danny – susurré notando como dolía, dolía demasiado.

- Estoy aquí, siempre.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Canción: ****_McFly_**** - ****_I've Got You_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 41<strong>

_POV Kate_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que acabara mi gira, desde que ella volvió a irse igual que como había venido, igual que la primera vez, sin ni siquiera decir adiós. Pero eso no pudo nublar todo lo que había pasado en mi vida, todas aquellas pequeñas cosas maravillosas que sucedían cada día.

Una semana después de mi concierto llegué a la discográfica, Matthew me había llamado, ya tenía grupo con el que salir de gira. Danny lo sabía y aunque intenté sonsacarle información por todos los medios posibles, algunos no muy legales, no conseguí que dijera nada. Recuerdo que entré en el despacho de Matt, encontrándome con una sorpresa dentro, en su interior se encontraban los miembros de McFly al completo. Mire a Danny buscando una explicación y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

- No ¿Si? ¡¿En serio?! – grité sin poder contenerme.

Todos me miraron como si me hubiera escapado de algún centro psiquiátrico. Me acerqué a Matt y le miré a los ojos buscando una confirmación, cuando vi como asentía tímidamente con la cabeza, mis gritos llenaron la sala. No era posible que yo fuera a salir de gira con ellos, con mi novio, con amigos, era increíble.

- Hemos pensado que ya que tienes dos canciones con ellos, bueno, es una buena unión y alguien de esta sala se puso muy pesado – murmuró Matt mirando directamente a Danny.

Este escondió la mirada y bajo la cabeza, un calor se extendió por mi pecho y corrí hacía él, no era posible, no conseguía asimilar toda la suerte que tenía en el mundo. Eche mis brazos sobre sus hombros y busqué sus ojos, en cuanto los encontré no pude hacer otra cosa que besarle, fue la única forma que encontré de expresarle todo, las palabras no eran suficientes.

Desde ese día ya habían pasado dos semanas y nos encontrábamos en Manchester, en mi ciudad, esa noche McFly daba un concierto en el Arena y yo, como en los últimos 5 conciertos, era la encargada de preparar el ambiente, la acogida de la gente había sido impresionante y que tanto Danny como Dougie salieran a cantar conmigo hacía que ese público entregado, lo fuera aún más.

Salí al escenario con energías renovadas, era mi ciudad, mi hogar y toda la gente que conocía se encontraba esa noche allí, no puedo explicar lo increíble que fue esa noche encima del escenario. La gente fue un arropo continuo y cuando acabó mi concierto bajé al backstage con una sonrisa que creía imposible que nadie pudiera borrar en mucho tiempo.

- Eres tan increíble – susurró Danny mientras me abrazaba por detrás.

- De alguien lo he aprendido – murmuré mientras me daba la vuelta entre sus brazos.

- No, tú siempre has tenido esa esencia que me atrapó, desde el primer día, eres mágica.

- Vas a conseguir que me ponga colorada.

- Me encanta conseguirlo – susurró juntando sus labios con los míos en una suave caricia que erizó mi piel.

Nunca, jamás me cansaría de sentir esas sensaciones que solo él había conseguido despertar en mí. Cuando me besaba o simplemente me daba la mano y acariciaba el interior de mi muñeca antes de dormirnos, una paz se instalaba en mí, como sino existiera nada más en el mundo, como si los planetas giraran entorno a nosotros y en esos momentos no necesitaba nada mas que su presencia a mi lado.

- Me toca salir ya – susurró separándose de mí.

- Lo se, disfruta – contesté regalándole una sonrisa.

Le vi alejarse por el pasillo en dirección al escenario y sonreí, podría verle toda la vida dirigiéndose al escenario, con los mismos andares, las mismas ganas y los mismos nervios, porque cuando estaba allí arriba él también era mágico.

Me acerqué a la zona donde se encontraba Giovanna y la saludé con un suave abrazo mientras ella me regalaba felicitaciones por mi actuación. Esperamos a que las luces se encendieran y cuando eso sucedió el recinto se lleno de gritos, de nervios, de ganas de disfrutar, de sonrisas y lágrimas, en cuanto el primer acorde rasgado de la guitarra de Tom llenó el lugar y las luces se encendieron, mi cerebro desconecto, disfrutando de lo que sucedía cuando cuatro talentos puros se unían en uno solo.

Llevaban más de una hora emocionando, haciendo vibrar a la gente, cuando Danny cogió el micrófono y se acercó al lateral del escenario, el lugar más cercano a nosotras. Me buscó con la mirada y cuando me encontró, empezó a hablar.

- Esta canción no estaba en el setlist programado, pero después de hacerle la pelota a Tom he conseguido que me deje tocarla, va dedicada a una persona muy especial que se encuentra por aquí y que todos habéis conocido encima del escenario hace un rato. No tengo más que decir, la música habla siempre por nosotros.

Con eso agarró de nuevo la guitarra y se encaminó al centro del escenario, las luces se atenuaron un poco y los primeros acordes salieron de su guitarra como una suave melodía que fluía sola.

_The world would be a lonely place  
>Without the one that puts a smile on your face<br>So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
>I won't be lonely when I'm down<em>

Esa canción era increíble y la voz de Tom cautivaba a cualquiera que estuviera allí escuchándole. Su mensaje era perfecto y consiguió que mi piel se erizara pensando en la dedicatoria que Danny acababa de hacer.

_'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
>When thedays are rough and an hour feels much longer.<em>

Notaba como los ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, de lágrimas de felicidad, me sentía demasiado afortunada, demasiado feliz, simplemente era demasiado. Perfecto.

_I never doubted you at all  
>The stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?<br>So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
>And whisper words of love right into my ear<em>

Durante todo el párrafo la mirada de Danny no se despegó de la mía y otra vez esa cálida sensación en mi interior me hizo estremecerme.

_Looking in your eyes  
>Hoping they won't cry<br>And even if they do  
>I'll be in bed so close to you<br>Hold you through the night  
>And you'll be unaware<br>But if you need me I'll be there_

Sin poder evitarlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. En ese momento lo sentí, sentí que aquello que la gente busca toda su vida, yo ya lo había encontrado y era dichosamente feliz. Aquella persona que hace que tu corazón aletee sin poder detenerlo, que tus manos tiemblen cada vez que te roza, que su sonrisa provoque que los músculos de tu estómago se contraigan.

Las mariposas, esos dichosos bichitos que la gente odia y que cuando es la persona indicada sientes día a día, en los detalles más ínfimos, en las pequeñas cosas del día al día. En la sonrisa con la que te despierta cada mañana, en el olor del café recién hecho ascendiendo por la escalera, en las discusiones por quién friega los platos, en los mohines cuando no le haces caso. Todo, cada detalle, cada día, cada sueño, él lo era todo, había entrado en mi tan profundamente que nada podría sacarlo nunca.

Nunca creí en las almas gemelas, en la conexión de dos esencias puras, que se reconocen y se atrapan, él me enseñó que eso existía que estaba ahí solo que a veces nunca lo encuentras, pero si lo haces, lo sabes, lo reconoces y nunca puedes escapar.

_When I got you..._

La canción terminó y durante el resto del concierto mi mente estuvo danzando por otros lugares lejanos, por el futuro, por nuestro presente, por lo que estábamos viviendo, por esa magia.

Acabó el concierto y baje corriendo al camerino, necesitaba abrazarle, notarle a mi lado y asegurarme que esto no era una fantasía, que no era un sueño. En cuanto le vi bajando las escaleras sonriendo, cubierto de sudor, con su flequillo pegado a su frente, nunca me pareció tan increíble como en ese momento. Salí corriendo y me lance en sus brazos, trastabillamos un poco por culpa de mi salto, enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, estaba temblando y mi cuerpo era un cúmulo de sensaciones.

- ¿Esto es que te ha gustado o que quieres estrangularme? – susurró pasando sus manos por mi espalda.

- Te quiero estúpido pero no lo hagas más veces o me deshidrataré – murmuré contra su cuello.

Una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios contagiándome a mí, me separe de su hombro y busqué sus ojos, esos dos zafiros azules que te trasladaban a otro mundo, cuando brillaban, cuando los entendías y aprendías a leerlos, no existía nada más.

- Yo también te quiero – murmuró rozando mis labios suavemente, notando como su corazón se abría por completo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero podría pasar la vida entera así, lo único que no soportaría jamás es que algo nos separará. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi Romeo y Julieta pensé _"¿como puede suicidarse por ella? ¿Tan fuerte es lo que siente?"_ Definitivamente ahora si que lo comprendía, hay veces que lo que te une es tan fuerte que todo lo demás ya no tiene importancia, porque sin eso dejas de estar completo, porque si te falta eso, una parte de ti también desaparece.

- Kate, debo ducharme o mi camiseta quedará tatuada en mi piel – bromeó junto a mi oído.

Me separé de él a duras penas y le deje marchar.

- ¿Me llevarás a cenar? – pregunté antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

- Nos vamos a Bolton ahora, dos días, tu y yo solos – susurró acercándose de nuevo a mi, me dio un beso en la nariz y desapareció por la puerta del camerino.

Media hora después salimos del recinto, me despedí de los chicos y de Gi con un abrazo y entramos en el parking, nuestras manos estaban unidas y pequeñas caricias recorrían el interior de mi mano provocando que una permanente sonrisa se instalará en mi rostro.

Entramos en el coche y salimos de Manchester cuando el reloj marcaba las 12 de la noche, era un día en el que la neblina daba un aspecto tenebroso a la carretera. La conversación en el coche era trivial y apoyé mi cabeza contra la ventanilla mirando a Danny de reojo mientras él conducía y tamborileaba los dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música.

- ¿Danny? – susurré sin despegar mis ojos de él.

- Hmmm

- No me dejes nunca – contesté.

Giró suavemente su cabeza hacía mí buscando mis ojos, despegó una mano del volante buscando la mía y la agarró suavemente. No hizo falta que contestará porque como había dicho antes, cuando dejaba que miraras en su interior, las palabras quedaban en un segundo plano, no eran necesarias, no con él. Notaba como sus ojos me contestaban, como me decían que me querían y eso lleno mi interior de una manera que por más que lo intente explicar, no soy capaz, solo si lo conoces sabes que se siente cuando **Esa** persona te mira así.

Sonreí de vuelta y giré de nuevo mis ojos hacía la carretera, en ese momento una fuerte luz blanca me cegó por completo, después de eso, solo hubo oscuridad.


	42. Epílogo

**Canción: ****_Nickelback_**** - If ****_Today Was Your Last Day_**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_POV Tom_

Ya había pasado un año. Un año completo y parecía que fuera ayer cuando estábamos en Manchester tocando. Miré a mi derecha y vi a mi novia, sentada a mi lado, con su pequeña mano envolviendo la mía, un apoyo silencioso, incondicional, que había estado ahí desde el primer día, que estaría ahí hasta el último día de mi vida.

Mi cuerpo temblaba suavemente, era la primera vez que volvía allí desde el entierro, notaba como mi corazón se encogía con cada metro que avanzábamos. En taxi paró y Gi apretó mi mano dándome las fuerzas necesarias para salir del coche. Baje de él todavía notando como mis rodillas cedían con cada paso que daba.

Fui caminando como un autómata, paso tras paso, como una marcha final, con cada paso que me acercaba a Él notaba como un nudo en mi garganta crecía, las lágrimas se adherían a mis ojos y pugnaban por salir. Me paré de golpe y Gi me miró interrogante.

- Quiero…Quiero estar solo – tartamudeé sabiendo que me entendería.

Agarró de nuevo mi mano y depositó un beso en ella, sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron y asintió suavemente con la cabeza separándose un poco de mí.

- Estaré justo aquí – susurró mientras se sentaba un banco.

Seguí andando, paso tras paso hasta que llegué, estábamos en Bolton, en su ciudad natal, donde él hubiera querido descansar, a su lado estaba ella, con quien él hubiera deseado pasar toda la eternidad. Porque así era, eran Romeo y Julieta, juntos hasta en el más allá, juntos toda la eternidad, juntos por culpa de un borracho que invadió su carril aquella triste noche.

Tenían una vida por delante, una vida llena de sorpresas, de altibajos, de felicidad, pero sobretodo de amor. No era simplemente amor, era El Amor y un gilipollas se lo había arrebatado. Noté como la rabia crecía en mi interior ahogándome y entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, grité. Grité tan fuerte que note como mi garganta se desgarraba, era un grito de dolor, no lo soportaba, después de un año dolía igual que el primer día.

- Te extraño tanto – susurré sentándome delante de ese trozo de piedra que tanto odiaba.

Me pase una mano por el pelo y giré la cabeza mirando la lápida de Kate, en ella rezaban una frase que siempre fue suya, una frase que cualquier persona que la conociera lo sabría "_Dreaming is Believing_".

Aquella noche, con ellos, se fue también la música en estado puro. La esencia que Danny encontró en ella, la que yo encontré en él. Dos puros talentos, dos diamantes que nunca podrían ser pulidos, porque sus imperfecciones es lo que les hacía tan perfectos a los ojos de los cualquiera que tuviera la capacidad de ver eso.

Apoyé la cabeza contra mis rodillas y dejé que las lágrimas me empaparan, desee que esas lágrimas fueran capaces de llevarse todo ese dolor que seguía oprimiendo mi pecho y que sabía que nunca cesaría, porque cuando pierdes a tú mejor amigo, a tu hermano, a tu conexión musical, nada puede paliarlo.

- Puede que no estés aquí físicamente, pero yo lo se, se que estás aquí a mi lado siempre, en cada acorde de guitarra, en cada nota del piano, tú siempre estás aquí, pero no es lo mismo, Danny, no se parece en nada a lo que deseo y duele mucho.

Quería escuchar su risa, que se burlara de mí, quería verle sonreír cuando me contaba como el perro había aprendido un nuevo truco o como cuando encontró a Kate por primera vez, quería ver sus ojos brillar como cada vez que estaba con ella, como podías notar que en ese momento nada más importaba.

Porque juntos eran una conexión perfecta, porque al verles no podías no sentir envidia, en ese momento en el que se miraban, solo estaban ellos y el resto del mundo desaparecía a su lado y ahora, no estaban, se habían ido, juntos, como solo podía ser, porque de otra manera, cualquiera de los dos se hubiera hundido en una oscuridad de la que nadie podría sacarles nunca. Porque el uno sin el otro solo eran un cuerpo, un recipiente sin vida.

Sonreí de lado recordando algunos momentos juntos, todo lo que habíamos vivido y otra vez ese nudo en mi garganta me dejó sin respiración, por todo lo que ya no íbamos a vivir, por lo que había desaparecido en solo un momento.

- Hace unos meses compuse una canción, una que hablaba de la vida, porque desgraciadamente hasta que no te pasa algo así, no aprendes a valorar el día a día, lo que importa decir un _te quiero_ a tiempo o regalar un abrazo cuando esa persona lo necesita, simplemente vivir el día a día como si no hubiera mañana, como vosotros lo hacíais, como me habéis enseñado a hacerlo.

Aunque no tuviera la guitarra a mano y solo fuera una melodía en mi cabeza, sentí la extrema necesidad de que la escuchará, porque era algo que necesitaba sacar, que nadie había escuchado y que nadie escucharía, solo ellos eran los indicados para hacerlo. Secándome las lágrimas que aún recorrían mis mejillas, carraspeé y alce la voz tímidamente.

**_My best friend_**_ gave me the best advice  
>He said: "each day's a gift and not a given right"<br>Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
>and try to take the path less travelled by<br>that first step you take is the longest stride_

La voz cada vez salía más ronca y las lágrimas que antes había conseguido frenar volvían a descender hasta mi mentón muriendo en él, cayendo sobre el suelo mojado.

_If today was your last day  
>and tomorrow was too late.<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?_

Deje que la música fluyera en mi cabeza, acompañando a la letra que salía de mis labios, todo era para él, para ella, para ellos. Porque a base del dolor, de la pérdida, me habían enseñado una dura lección, todo puede acabar aunque nunca lo pienses, en un segundo tu vida puede ser rasgada y tus sueños llevados con ella.

Todo acaba. Tarde o temprano lo hace, solo importa lo que vivas en mitad de ese camino, que lo hagas sin miedo, sin pensar en lo que viene, disfrutando del momento, simplemente aférrate a la vida y disfrútala tal y como es.

Note como una suave y pequeña mano se posaba en mi hombro y lo apretaba suavemente. Levanté la cabeza todavía con los ojos empañados y ella me tendió una mano, me aferré a ella y me levanté sin perder de vista sus ojos. Le di un suave beso en los labios acompañado de un te quiero sincero y comenzamos a andar de camino al coche.

A mitad de camino, desde ese punto donde sus tumbas se veían empañadas por el sol del atardecer, giré mi cabeza y le susurré una frase al viento, a él, sabiendo que allá donde estuviera, me escucharía.

- Nunca te olvidaré. Nunca.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
